The King's Maze
by Rosey88heart
Summary: A turn here, a turn there, no wait! Don't go there! Now she is lost. And now she must find her own way out of the Demon King's maze before it's too late. Will she make it out or force to stay forever?
1. Chapter 1 The Maze

**Edited to follow rules.**

 **xxx**

 **It was finally here, the night Persona have been preparing for, Halloween. She saved and slaved her earnings and time to put together this year's costume. As an ambitious fashion designer and artist, there was no way that she was going to just buy a costume. Ever since she was 12 years old she had been making her own costumes with the dream of owning her own store of specialty clothes. Now she are 21 and attending her dream school, hoping to get noticed by someone to take her on as an apprentice. That was Persona next step to completing her goal.**

 **Tonight, was the night that all her years of making her own costumes were going to pay off when she wins the contest for best costume at the Halloween party hosted by the school. There was a bunch of different costume contest, but she chose to stick to one. Best costume in fantasy horror. There was something about the genre that was speaking to her. And this year's costume was…a witch.**

 **Generic. Yes. Overdone. True, but she was determined to bring something new to the look. Something more then just a pointed hat, black dress and a broom or wand. The costume Persona created was a Victorian style dress that was made of a dark green velvet and black lace. Persona smiled at herself in the full-length mirror doing one last spin around to feel the weight of the dress and to see the black ruffles on the bottom sway. Now, just because it was a Victorian style didn't mean that she was going to be a prude. To add some fun and sexiness she made the neck line lower and lined with a black ribbon lace so that it showed off the beautiful curve of her breasts. A choker with long strings of black beads lay across just above her chest to help draw some attention away and to add some elegance to the look. As for the pointed hat, it too was green with a shear black vail that could be pull down or put up. Glitter black roses sat on the brim of the hat. Persona did her hair in tie up curls that fell around the back of her head.**

 **Persona checked over and over to make sure that every piece of her hard work was in place. She smiled at the click of the black buckled boots as she went back to her vanity to add one last touch. Black lipstick. Feeling ready to go she slip the tube in a green velvet pouch purse that she made just for this night.**

 **When you stepped outside her home she gaze up at the sky hoping to see a full moon. Persona chuckled to herself seeing that her wish for clear skies to see the full moon tonight came true. With the moon high in the air on this Halloween night Persona swore that she could magic rippling in the air…**

Xxx

"Oh, my goodness! Is that you Persona?" I smirked at my friend as I strutted into the ballroom of the hotel. She was dressed as a fairy in a pink wig that looked cute with her round face. "You look so good!" She cried then jumped at me trapping me with her arms in a hug.

"So, do you! Turn around!" My friend let out a giddy laugh as she got onto her tiptoes and flitter around in a circle. The movement made her white wings flutter slightly as her light pink tutu bounced. I laughed with her thinking how cute she looked. When she stopped she grabbed onto my hands and began pulling me outside.

"Come on Persona! There is still some time to have fun before the contest you want to enter starts!"

"Where are we going!" I cried as the cool outside air rushed against my face. The garden was lit with orange lamps that hung above our head and purple lights stretched out on the low bushes. My friend looked over her shoulder with a wide playful grinned as she pointed to a large green walled maze.

"This hotel is famous for its seven-foot maze. It's so large that they have to have a staff member waiting outside so no one will get stuck over-night. They decorated it just for this party. We have to check it out"

I stopped following her and shook my head. "But what if it takes too long. I don't want to miss the contest."

"Oh, it'll be fine, they blocked part of it off, so it can be completed in thirty minutes. The contest doesn't start for another hour and a half."

I looked at her still unsure if I should. I didn't want my dress to get caught in anything and get ruin. She then looked at me with her big puppy eyes making me give in against my better judgment. "Fine but let's be quick about it."

XXX

Thirty minutes my ass! I feel like an hour had to have passed and that was me being optimistic. I called out for my friend, but I lost sight of her long ago. When we entered the maze, she had the bright idea of turning it into a race. I cried out that she had the advantaged, but she was off and running leaving me behind. Now, I was lost and sure that I had wondered too far from the exit. The towering green walls were not decorated like they were in the beginning. The paths where barely lit making it hard to walk and every time I tried to walk to an area where it looked brighter I would see that it was just an illusion of my hopeful mind. The laughter of the other people in the maze had died down signaling how far I must have gone in. It was so quiet that the only sound I could hear was my frighten breath. _It's okay Y/n. No need to freak out. There is no way your friend would just leave you here. She'll see you're missing and get help. The maze can't really be that big to lose a person over-night!_

I looked up at the sky to comfort myself with the stars or moon but was met with pitch black. _Well, that was a terrible idea!_ I thought as I hugged myself. I never felt so trapped and scared. At this point I didn't care about the contest, I just wanted out of this maze! I looked down at the ground for a moment and saw that a light mist was gathering at my feet. When I first saw the mist, I thought it was just a fog machine and turned down a path thinking it was a short cut. When I saw how dark it was I tried turning around only to be met with a dead end. And now, here I am and hour and who knows how many minutes later lost and alone. "Is anyone out there!" I called out hoping for an answer. There was no way that I was the only one who saw that open path, right?

Resisting the sudden urge to cry I started down the path once more.

XXX

 _Two hours and thirty minutes,_

The fog was growing thicker and thicker as I moved in the maze. It was probably wiser to stay in one spot and wait for rescue but anytime I did I would hear the walls moving. That's right I said it. The walls moved and that was not all. There were growling noises in the fog. That was all I needed, a lose dog or dogs in the maze. Too frighten to stay put I kept on moving and sung a tune under my breath to help keep me calm. It did help, a little.

Suddenly the fog dissolved, and I heard a soft crying sound coming from somewhere near me. _I must not be the only one this lost!_ I moved to find where it was coming from. My heart beat hard with excitement as the sound grew louder with each step I took. _They must be close!_ I was about to call out to whoever was crying when I heard a new sound. Cruel laughter and a hurt scream. I slowed my pace and decide it would be better to peeked around the bend to see who was there. I covered my mouth before I could let out a loud cry. There in front of me where two greyish goblins. I turned to lean my back against the wall to talk myself out of what I just saw. I was at a Halloween party. Surely those were just four-foot students with very good costumes and professional make up. There was a theatric department and a movie horror club at my school. I glanced back over to see if maybe I could spot a seam or zipper to prove my point, but I could not. _Their just really well made. That's all!_

However, one of the monsters moved revealing where the small cries where coming from. There on a stack of stones was a small creature tied down. If it didn't struggle so much and kick its white legs up I would have never noticed it. The poor thing cried and whimpered as one of the goblins poked at it with a stick. The other picked up a slab of stone off the ground and stomped over to the stack the creature was on. My heart dropped as it lifted the heavy weight over its head to slam it down. The creature let out a horrible scream making me jump out from my hiding spot.

"No! Stop!"

The two goblins turn towards me with a snarl. I don't know what got into me but the thought that they were just about to kill something that couldn't fight back enraged me so much that I raised my hands up stretching out my fingers and let out a loud hiss. As Ridiculous as I felt it was very effective as the two monsters stepped away from the creature they were about to crush. Their black eyes grew wide as fear filled their ugly faces. The one holding the stone slab let it slip from his fat fingers and yelled as it landed on his bare foot. His companion looked at him then back at me then blinking twice he ran off in one of the many directions in the clearing we all stood in. The hurt one hobbled off after him without another sound. Taking a deep breath, I rushed over to the stone stack to see if the creature was alright. It had stopped moving after it screamed and before I showed myself. When I look down at it I saw the creature had fainted.

I blinked several times to confirm what I was seeing was real. Tie down on the stone was a small dainty boy with three colors in his wild hair. Gold bangs were slick with sweat and stuck to the sides of his soft round face. The tips of his back hair were colored with a flaming red that made me think of autumn leaves. I blushed seeing that his chest was uncovered and showing a slightly tone body. Had it not been for that and the Adam's apple sitting above the red choker he wore I would have thought that he was just a very pretty flat chested girl. He wore a long white skirt that had slits going up to his thighs and brown shoes that tied up to his knees. _Why would those goblins want to kill something so…cute?_ Lovely, cute, even beautiful were all the perfect word to describe the sleeping boy.

Gently, I moved my fingers to untie the strings that held down the boy's white gloved arms. He stirred for a bit, but his eyes stayed closed. After untying him I was unsure what to do when I heard grunting noises coming from where the goblins had ran off in. _They must be coming back and by the sounds of it with help!_ Quickly I scooped the boy into my hands and held him close to my chest. I looked at the many paths and prayed that the one I chose was the right one.

Xxx

The tiny boy slept contently against the warmth of the girl's bosom. The giant steps of her movement rocked him as tiny little snores escape his mouth. Death was surprisingly warmth and cozy and loud. Wait? Why was it loud? The boy's eyes flutter open and was met with darkness. He lifted his head and gasp when he felt that he was being carried by something. There where cracks of light in his new cage so he moved to see if he could figure out who his new captor was.

The girl felt movement in her hands and looked behind her to see if she was being followed. When she saw that she wasn't she stopped running and leaned on wall. Slowly she moved her hands down to check on the small boy. Bright beautiful violet eyes met hers and they where both struck with shock. His little pink mouth hung open as he gaped at the huge beauty holding him in her hands. The girl smiled gently at the boy and decided to speak first to let him know that he was in friendly company.

"Hello, how are you feeling?" The boy's mouth snapped shut and shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"I'm fine thanks." He rubbed a gloved arm as he shyly spoke up. "Um, did you save me from those goblins?"

"I did. What is your name?"

"I'm Yugi. Who are you?"

"I'm Persona. It's nice to meet you Yugi."

He blushed at the girl and smiled saying, "It's nice to meet you too, Persona."

His eyes traveled up further to the hat that the girl wore, and he stood up so fast that he nearly tumbled out of her hands.

"You're a witch!" He cried and to the girl's amazement a pair of thin white wings popped up from his back.

"You're a, a, - "

"A sprite!" he said as he rose up from her hands and flew back away from the girl.

"Wait! I'm not a witch! This is just a costume I made for Halloween." Persona yelled out not wanting to lose the only person she had found in the maze.

The boy's lovely face scrunched up in a frown as he spat, "That's even worse! You're a human! What is a human doing here!"

"I don't know. I was at a party and I went into the hotel's maze and the next thing I knew I was lost."

"I see." He replied as he put a hand to his chin. "So, you ended up getting trapped here too. I bet you didn't even realize the moment that you were no longer in your world."

The girl gasped at his last words and asked "Please, can you help me find my way back?"

The boy scoffed and crossed his arms as he looked away from the girl. "Not a chance. No one leaves this place without the permission of the Demon King." He then snapped his head towards her and interrupted Persona before she could speak. "And there is no way I'm taking you to him. If there are two things he hates the most it's witches and humans. In that order. He'll kill you before you step an inch near his castle and He'll kill anyone who helps you too."

"But, there must be some way to leave this maze and get back to where I came from."

"There isn't. I would know. I've been trying to get back home for years now and I've had no luck. Those goblins were ordered to put me down for trying to find a way to escape. According to the rules of the maze, anything that enters it belongs to the king and anyone who tries to escape here is put to death."

The girl slumped against the leaves of the wall and did her best not to let tears run down her face. Looking down at her feet she tried to tell herself that this was just a really, really bad dream. She must have tripped over her dress and hit her head badly. This was just a dream and her body must be resting somewhere safe. When she wakes up she was sure to give her friend a piece of her mind. She looked at her hands and wiggled her fingers. For a dream everything was really realistic.

Yugi sighed and flew to one of her fingers and gave it a small bite. "Ouch! What was that for!"

"To show you that you are not dreaming! Now, I need to figure out where we are, so I know where to go to hide from the goblins." Yugi turned to look around to see where they were in the maze. He then put two of his fingers in his mouth and whistled. Persona blinked as small lines of golden dust appeared on the ground. Satisfied with the results the boy proudly put his hands on his hips and look back over his shoulder at the girl. "Neat right! I've put down this spell so that way I can navigate through this awful place. Now, where can I hide you?" He thought for a moment then snapped his fingers saying, "I know! My friend Joey can help us. He won't mind as long as I say you're a friend of mine."

"You're going to help me? Even if it could get you killed." The girl asked softly. Yugi blinked then flew right in front of her face and kissed her on the tip of her nose. The girl blushed as the small sprite grinned at her saying, "Of course, I'm going to help you! You did save me after all." Putting a hand over his heart the sprite proudly declared, "I'm going home no matter what that monster of a king says, and I'll make sure you leave this place too." Persona giggled lightly at the determined look on the sprite's face and nodded at him.

"Thank you Yugi. I'm sure if we work together we will find a way out of here."

Yugi nodded at her then snapped his head in one direction. The two then heard a noise from one of the paths and bright lights that must be torches. Yugi flew closer to Persona and pulled at a length of her hair that had fallen out of place crying, "Come on! Before they find us! Joey's place is not that far from here."

He then took off down a path and the girl ran after him. Real or not she would rather follow the sprite than be found by someone called the Demon King. One way or another she will go back home!

Xxx

Somewhere deep in the middle of the maze a lonely king looked down from a window in his castle at the sprawling maze below. Everything in it was his to claim but nothing ever brought him any joy. He was just a much as a prisoner as the rest of the creatures that stumbled here by some terrible twist of fate. When he first arrived here he let all sorts of creatures leave believing that if he did he would be set free as well. When it became clear that that would not be the case he refused to let anyone go. Asking to leave was now punishable by death. Trying to escape was a death sentence. And any witch or human who stepped foot in his maze would be put to death without question. Those were his laws and the natural residents who lived in the maze had no complaints. The demons and goblins were happy to call him king since they could pretty much get away with anything they wanted as long as they didn't challenge his absolute rule.

A pale hand moved from his face when he felt a new present enter the maze. _I wonder what sort of pathetic creature it is this time._ It had been a while since anything new came to this land, perhaps this time it will be something that could bring him some amusement. Then again it was better not to give his hopes up. He'll let his minions do what they wish them. His ears twitched as footsteps came running up the stairs to the tower he was in. His crimson eye turned to the door and scoffed at the goblin that entered.

"What is it!" His deep voice boomed.

"Sire," The goblin said trying not to stutter, "a witch has been spotted in the maze."

"What did you say." The king growled as a dark aura grew around him. The goblin gulped and repeated, "A witch sire. My men where dealing with the sprite you order us to execute when a witch interfered."

"So," The king stood from his perch to tower over the goblin. His voice floated in an even tone in the air that made the goblin wish that someone else was in his place. "Not only are you telling me that there is a witch in my maze you also are saying that your incompetent men failed to depose of a simple, helpless sprite."

"Forgive me your Majesty - "

The goblin then let out a scream as his body became engulf in flames. The king watched as it flailed about the room begging for mercy. To end its painful death sooner the goblin chose to jump out the window the king had just moved away from. The dark ruler pulled a bell from his long black cape and gave it a small ring. Another goblin enter the room and bowed lowly to his master.

"Congratulation, your head goblin now." He said lowly as the creature nodded his head not daring to look at his king. "Now, find that witch and the sprite and bring them both to me! You have till tomorrow night or you will take their place. Do you understand."

"Yes, King Yami. Ah! I mean my King! No! Please! AHHHH!"

There was one more rule that even the demons and the goblins had to follow. Never speak the king's name. Ever.


	2. Chapter 2 The Wolf

**Changed Y/N to persona to follow rules of . First chapter will have similar change. Thanks for reading. Don't forget to leave a comment! ;)**

xxx

Persona followed after the sprite without once looking back to see how close their pursuers where. All she could do was hope that where ever Yugi was taking her was close. _It's a good thing my boots are easy to run in, if only I didn't have a heavy dress on._ Yugi glanced back at the girl and was glad she was able to keep up with his speed, though he would have liked to go faster. _I would have made it there by now, but I can't leave her behind!_

He thoughts linger to the last witch he had known and what had happened to her. He was coward back then and hated that he did nothing to help her. He shook his head to stop himself from crying. _Not now! I have to be brave if I want to be any help to Persona. I just hope Joey will really help me._

Just as Yugi thought of his friend a gigantic blade came down in front nearly killing him. The blade came up and a goblin stepped out laughing at the pair's shocked faces. "There you are!" It sneered as it licked its yellow teeth. "The King wants to see the two of you."

"Thanks for letting us know but we'll pass on the invitation." Yugi spat then flew over to Persona and waved at her to follow him. The goblin yanked the blade out of the ground with a grunt and a chuckle. They turn to run in the other direction when another goblin appear behind them with a mace. Yugi and Persona back as far as they could from the pair while trying to think of a way out. A howling sound then ripped through the air making Yugi smile hopefully. The two goblins turned looking to see where the howling came from when a great big wolf leaped out of the darkness biting the one hold the mace in the neck. Both Yugi and Persona looked away from the sight as the goblin screamed for help.

The wolf chomped down on its neck once more and gave it one good shake. The sound of a broken neck ringed in Persona's ears as she closed her eyes then turned her head away. The sprite flew close to the frighten girl and rested his head on her cheek and stroke her skin. "It's okay. We're going to be okay. Just keep your eyes closed and it will all be over soon."

"This place," Persona cried out as a tear slipped out for the first time tonight, "its horrible." Yugi moved so not to get drenched in her giant tears. He moved to a drier spot and kissed her cheek saying sweetly, "I know and that's why I'm going to get you out of here." He then looked over at the wolf wishing that he would hurry up and end the bloodshed. Yugi hated how seeing this kind of violence no longer bother him as much as it used too. There was a time where he would have begged the wolf to stop, but now…

"Think of what you're doing wolf! Aren't you on the patrol? Or have you gone rogue?" The other goblin screamed as he raised his weapon over his head. The wolf dropped the dead goblin and dodged the attack. The blade came down so fast in lodged itself too deep in the ground making the goblin work to get it out. Leaping off a stone wall the wolf shoved the creature away from the weapon. Panicking as it crawled backwards from the beast it yelled out, "Listen you mutt! That woman is a witch! You know the law! If you save her the king will come after you personally! I'll forget what you did just now if you get rid of her and the sprite!"

Yugi gasped and looked over at the wolf. The beast growled as it spared a look over at the pair. His eye met Yugi's for a second. It then turned back to the goblin and spoke in a broken gruff voice, "Sprite with witch? Sprite die too?"

"His fate is already sealed for trying to escape the maze. I don't know what he's doing with her, but the king wants him put down too." The wolf then coughed and spattered as it acted as if there was something foul in its mouth.

"Goblin blood taste bad. Witch and sprite better blood." Yugi's eyes widen and quickly whispered in the girl's ear. Persona's eye's opened wide in horror and let out a scream as the wolf flung its self at her dragging her down underneath him. The goblin watched as the girl screamed and tossed as blood poured from her. The sprite cried out for it to stop but was slammed down by a huge paw. Getting to its feet it shook its head at the bloody scene before him. It turned to report to the king that the pair had been taken care of.

XXX

Yami paced in his throne room wondering what was taking so long. Surely, he would not need to send out his demon followers to handle something as simple as a sprite. The witch on the other hand…

What was a witch doing here in the first place? The last one he had killed was a warning to all of them to stay the hell out of this part of the maze. That was fifty years ago and not one has stepped foot since. The day he was crowned king of this land he swore to use every power he possessed to destroy any witch that crossed his maze. But there were those who did not take his threat seriously and found themselves burned or boiled alive.

The door to the room was throw open and he spun around so fast to the poor messenger forced to give him the news of the witch. Not seeing the witch or the sprite Yami's eyes burned red as he stared down at the sniffling goblin. "WELL!"

"Sire, it was reported that the witch was last seen being mulled alive by a wolf." The king took a step back at the news, but his eyes remained a glowing red.

"Being mulled by a wolf." He repeated lowly.

"Yes, sire and the sprite was crushed as it tried to get away." The goblin added quickly hoping that Yami would be satisfied by the news and order him to leave.

"And the bodies?"

"The bodies, sire?"

"I asked for them to be brought back to me didn't I. Where are the bodies?"

The room was deadly quiet, and the goblin prayed that his death would be quick. That prayer was not answered as the king stalked out of the room leaving behind a screaming creature.

XXX

(Persona PVO)

"Ouch! Will you leave it alone! I told you that it can't get infected. My saliva can take care of it!" I sighed as I dabbed some disinfected on Yugi's friend's bite wound.

As it turned out, Yugi's friend Joey was a werewolf who had lived in this maze nearly his whole life. He wondered too far from his pack as a pup and chased a rabbit into what he thought were just really big bushes. To him, this maze was his home, though he wasn't opposed to leaving it to go to somewhere better.

"Joey, Persona is trying to help." Yugi said as he watched us from a plate of fruit on the table.

"Plus licking a wound is no way to clean it. What if it got infected." I chided as I dabbed at the wound one last time. The blonde boy jerk his arm away and growled saying, "Are you sure you're not a witch?"

"Oh, how very clever of you." I replied rolling my eyes as I capped the bottle of ointment.

When the goblin told Joey who we were Yugi told me to act very scared and to scream with everything I had. When a huge wolf has you pinned down to the ground with its teeth ripping at flesh screaming was not hard to do. The goblin ran off after seeing all the blood on me, but he didn't see that it was really Joey ripping apart his own leg that was out of sight. I was grateful that I went the extra mile by making under garments to wear under the dress beside a regular bra and panties. I ended up stripping down to a white bra corset, petticoat and stockings. Joey offered me a grey cloth to cover my shoulders with, which I happily accepted. My dress was now laying torn and soaking in blood somewhere in the maze along with the hat. All I had left was my purse with a small sewing kit, my i.d., some cash and the black lipstick. Like an idiot, I forgot my cell phone and was already at the party when I saw it missing.

"Yugi, remind me what we are doing hiding her here. I put on that act so that she could run off not follow us here. You know what will happen if someone sees her with us."

"Joey, she saved my life. I already have a death sentence for nearly figuring a way out of here."

"Yeah, well its my head on the line here. You can stay and hide as long as you want but she needs to go."

Yugi flew in between us and shouted at his wolf friend, "Joey you know that she won't stand a chance out there by herself. We can't let them kill her!"

"Yugi! If this is about," Joey looked at me them stared down at Yugi and gritted his teeth saying, "'her', you know that was not our fault."

"It is our fault! We knew what would happen and did nothing to prevent it. Even after all she did for us, for me, we just let them take her. Not this time Joey! I can't let them do to Persona what they did to, to…"

Yugi's face fell to his hands as his shoulders shook. His wings stopped moving and I reach out to catch him with my hands. Joey growled as he rubbed his head and looked away. "Don't do this to me Yug, you know I can't stand to see you cry."

"Yugi." I whispered wishing that I was able to wrap my arms around the small sprite to comfort him. The best I could do was bring him close to my face and rub my cheek gently on his side. Yugi broke down even more and turned his body so that he hid his face in my cheek. I could feel his warm tears slide on to my skin and I swallowed down a lump in my throat as my heart tighten. "Yugi, please don't cry. I can figure this out on my own somehow. You've done enough for me."

Yugi shook his head and hiccupped as he looked up from my cheek. I could see that his lovely eyes were swollen and red. Just the look he gave me made me want to cry for no reason other than how sad he looked. "Persona…"

I gently touch my lips to him then lowered my hands to the table to set him down. Joey watch me carefully as I stood as his face showed every thought that passed through his head. He looked up at me in my eyes and I could almost hear him telling me that I was going to die out there. Half-naked with no weapons, or a way to navigate through the maze filled with unknowns, and a demon king set out to kill any human or witch, of course I was going to die. But maybe I won't, at least I won't make it easy for them. "Thank you for your help, Joey. I'll be leaving so that I won't cause you any trouble. Please look after Yugi."

I picked up the last of my belongings and was about to head to the exit when Joey's hand grabbed me by my arm. "Look, I'll help hide you here for now, but you are going to need to pull your own weight around here and follow our rules. Rule one, don't go outside when it's still dark and especially alone. This maze is full of demons that mainly come out at night, though I'm surprise they didn't seem to notice you." He stood up and looked at me with hard eyes. I merely nodded as I pulled my arm from his grasp. He crossed his arms saying, "Rule two, when you do leave the hideout talk to no one. You got lucky with Yugi, but the majority of the beings here are like me and will look out only for themselves. If they think they can get something out of it, they will give you to the king in a heartbeat. Rule three, do everything Yugi and I tell you to do. We've been surviving the maze longer then you, so we know what we are talking about. And rule four, don't forget where you come from or who you were. Once you do that then you are really stuck here."

I sucked in my breath thinking about what was happening in my world. Did anyone noticed I was missing? Would anyone come after me? Could they come after me? I nodded my head to let Joey know that I understood what he was telling me. He sniffed the air made a scowl and turned back over to Yugi saying, "We are going to half to do something about her scent. Those damn shadow demons will find her in no time."

"My scent?" _Oh, god, do I smell! I was running in a hot dress and I still have some blood on me._

"Yeah. All humans have a distinct smell that's pretty hard to miss for monsters with a good sense of smell, but for whatever reason it was being suppress. Until, now." Yugi looked up at us meekly and smiled. _Wait, did Yugi do something to help hide me?_ Joey walked back over to the table and sat down in a chair facing me. "Yugi has his own set of magic that comes and go's. Let me guess, he gave you a kiss?" Yugi blushed as my eyes widen at the wolf's toothy grin. My mind traveled back to when Yugi kissed me on my nose. _So, he was hiding me from the monsters as we were running!_

"Joey! I told you that she saved my life. Those goblins had me tied down and nearly dropped a stone slab on me."

The blonde wolf snapped his head to his tiny friend then back to me and asked in a low voice, "Is that what really happen?"

"Yes, if I didn't stop them, if I didn't hear Yugi scream…"

"Damnit." Joey slammed his fist on the table making the sprite jump back. "So, I really do owe you." He looked up at me and motion for me to sit in the chair in front of him. When I did, Yugi came over on the edge of the table between the two of us. Checking to see if we were listening the wolf went on, "Alright, so Yugi can hide your scent for periods of time and I'm sure hanging out with me is sure to rub some of my own scent on to you. But's that's not going to be our only problem. I doubt that the king would have fallen for our little act and will send out every force he has to search for the two of you." He sighed and looked straight at me as he leaned forward to rest his arms on his thighs. "So, we are going to need to do something about your appearance if we are forced to move you at night or if they find a way to track you down. I'm not the only werewolf in this joint so it'll be awhile before they come to turn this place upside down."

"But wouldn't it be better if I didn't stay in one place?"

"You won't, Joey has a bunch of hiding holes that he switches around in during the day. They were all left to him by the wolf that raised him here. They won't know where to look." Yugi said as he happily kicked his feet.

"Yep. Old Pops taught me everything there is to know about surviving this place." For the first time tonight, I saw the blond smiled as he thought of his mentor. He slapped his knee and laugh saying, "They're crazy if the other wolves think the king can make a lap dog out of me. I've been running since I can remember from his goons and their collars since I was a pup."

Yugi saw my confusion at what Joey meant by lap dog and collar when he said to me, "Most of the werewolves and true wolfs are part of the maze patrol. They help push victims to keep walking deeper into the maze. They are also supposed to report any law breaking. The king doesn't really trust them on their own, so every wolf has to be part of the patrol or risk getting culled."

"I see. Then, thank you Joey for helping me even though you could have been discovered."

Joey cleared his throat as he looked away blushing. "No need to thank me. Yugi is the only true friend I have here. If I didn't see him with you I would have never bothered in the first place. Its everyone for themselves in this maze. Never forget that."

"Right." I said swallowing my fear. Yugi stood up with his small hands in fist and glared over at Joey saying, "You don't have to be that blunt about it, Joey!"

The blonde let out a loud yawn as he waved off his friend, "Yeah, yeah. Look, I was up all night looking for you Yugi. The suns going to be up in a few hours, let's get some sleep and we can figure everything out later. I know you wouldn't leave the maze without taking me with you, so I want to hear what happen before you got caught."

I looked down at Yugi to see his reaction, but he stood still not flinching under Joey's gaze. Joey stood up and walked over to a trunk in the room and pulled out a large black fur blanket. He then looked over at me holding it up higher. "You can sleep with this in the bedroom. The smell of the fur should be enough to hide your scent." He then paused and stared right at the sprite saying, "Unless you want to kiss her again Yugi." The sprite turned red and flew into the back room without another word making Joey chuckle. He handed me the heavy blanket and put a hand on my back to lead me to the room.

Joey pulled back a large worn cloth and held it up as he stood aside to let me pass. The room was small and round with a few roots hanging above. The straw bed with different types of furs took up most of the room and I had to duck my head so not to hit the ceiling. I heard the cloth fall then Joey moving beside me. "Its not much but its warm and dry. You can sleep on the far side on the bed and I'll sleep here by the door."

I turned to him and he laughed at the shock look on my face. "Hey now, I'm not the type to take advantage of a girl. Even though I'm a heavy sleeper my wolf sense will be enough to alert me in time if we have unwanted visitors. If that happens Yugi knows the escape route hidden in this room. Just stick with him and I'll meet up with the two of you later."

"It'll be alright Persona." Yugi called out from a pile of scrap furs he was gathering in his arms. Sighing, I crawled onto the bed and laid against the far wall just like Joey had suggested. Pulling the heavy black fur on me I spotted Yugi landing on a patch of fur not too far from me and set down the bundle in his arms. He threw me a light smile making me smile back at him. A flash of light appeared at the door way and I turn to see that Joey had switched into his wolf form as he curled on his side of the bed. He let out a big huff and fell straight to sleep.

I laid my head down on my arm and watch as the little sprite moved some of the smaller scraps of fabric around to make a nest. _Too cute! Is that how all sprite's like to sleep?_ I watched as he moved around with his face deep in thought about what he was doing. Yugi and Joey knew each other for a long time, but Joey was raised here since he was little. So, how long has Yugi been trapped in this world? _How long will I be trapped?_

"Yugi," I whispered, "How long have you been lost in the maze?" He paused his movements and glance over at me. "50 years." His frown dropped at my surprised face and he quickly added, "My life as a sprite is longer then your human years. In your human years I was just sixteen when I came here. In case you were wondering why I don't look older."

"Oh," _I guess that makes sense, but he still looks so young!_ "and how old are you in sprite years. If you don't mind."

"A hundred and fifty, we age very slowly after our fiftieth year." He laid down facing me and grinned at me asking, "You were thinking that I was still a boy, weren't you?"

I blushed and nodded. "Yes. I thought you were sixteen." He laughed softly as he replied, "Nope. Thirty-four in your years. So, Persona, how old are you?"

"Twenty-one." His eyes widen slightly at my answer making me frown. "What?"

"Oh, it's just that I thought you were older by the way you act. I mean you still are young, but nowhere near marrying age."

"What? I could marry if I wanted too."

"Not by sprite age." He said as he looked down at the brown fur he laid in. "If you were a sprite your mother would be getting you ready to leave your home in five years to train for three. That's the time when a sprite comes into their own and learns how to use their magic under the guide of a teacher."

"Most Humans don't leave home till eighteen or later." I explained as I yawned. He huffed shaking his head as he murmured, "Too young."

"Alright, so then what happens after I'm thirty?"

"You would come back and spend one last year at home with your family. Then when you turn thirty-one you would go to the choosing meadows."

"Choosing meadows? Wait, you mean to find a partner?"

He smiled sadly and nodded not looking at me. "Yes, if you don't find anyone you just keep going back month after month till you do." He huddled closer to himself as he thought out loud, "If I weren't trap here I'm sure I would have a family of my own by now. I left home way too young. I was playing near the forest with my friends when we spotted the maze. Instead of running away like my friends did, I foolishly went in to get a toy we were playing with. When I tried turning back I was lost."

I bit my lip as I stared down at the small sprite. I didn't know what to say to him. Yugi didn't seem the type to take pity very well. I was proved right as his violet eyes snapped up to mine with a steely look. "Anyhow, I'm not giving up on leaving this place. I'm still quite young and once I get out of here the first thing I'm going to do is find my partner in those meadows, after I get you home."

I giggled and blushed at the romantic thought and nodded. "Right, but what about Joey?"

"Oh, he's coming with me. He's more of a loner and will most likely crawl into some hole and live his life the same way he does here. But I distinctly remember a pack of werewolves that lived in the forest near my home. I'm sure they won't mind letting him join and if he's lucky he'll find someone of his own."

"Oh, I'm sure he will with that winning personality." I rolled my eyes and smiled over at the wolf.

"I know Joey is a little ruff around the edges but once you get to know him you'll find that he's really a good guy. It's just that the maze has a way of bringing the worst out of people. Even I was tempted to leave you behind when I thought you were a witch."

I sighed as I try to not let that remark bother me, but I couldn't help but ask, "Why did you help? Other than I saved your life, why did you help me?"

He didn't look at me when he gave me his answer. Violet eyes stayed staring down as he replied, "Because I promised myself that I wouldn't let another person I owed die."

I opened my mouth to press him on the matter, but he shook his head. "Please, don't ask for more."

"Alright." I said holding back another yawn. I blinked then moved my hand to wipe the tears from my eyes. Taking a deep breath, I thought about how glad I was that I ran into Yugi. _Perhaps, I was meant to come here to help him get home._ The idea gave me a little more confidence in my current situation. When we wake up in a few hours I was going to need to know everything they did about the maze, the monsters within it and the demon king if I was going to be any help getting all of us out of here. And maybe, if I gain some of Joey's trust I could learn about the death that Yugi blames himself for. My eyes slowly closed as I wished Yugi a good sleep.

XXX

Yami walked into his bed-chamber as the sun slowly rose in the sky. His eyes squinted at the light and with a snap of his fingers the heavy red curtain shut out the glow. He had been up trying to piece together what had happen in his maze. The shadow demons that usually had the best intel in the maze could not say if a wolf had really eaten the witch. None of the wolves claim to have eaten or knew of a witch in the maze. When he sent a squad out to where the supposed attack happen neither of the bodies were found.

 _Well, there wouldn't be much left of a sprite if he was really crushed. But why would a witch just let herself get mulled by a werewolf?_

He was going to have to deal with this issue later. Right now, he wanted nothing more than to rest his eyes. His boots echoed in the room as he undid his red cape and tossed it on a couch. As he change out of his clothes his mind kept returning to that same question. _Why would a witch simply hiss at two goblins when she could have used her magic to get rid of them? Why would a witch need the help of a sprite? Why did I feel that sending goblins after the two was enough?_

He laid on his back staring at the red canopy over his large bed as he thought and thought the matter over. His eyes slowly shutting as a voice gave him an answer. _Because she was not a witch. She was something else._ Okay, then what? Elf. _No, they would have dealt with the first pair and moved cleverly in the maze._ A Nymph? _Ha! There's no way the goblins would mistake a nymph for a witch!_ Human?

Yami's crimson eyes widen as he held his breath. A human? But my demons would have smelled her _. But they also didn't see a thing for some strange reason_. _It would also explain why no magic was used. Even if she was a spellcaster her magic would have alerted us right away._ He fisted the silk sheets beneath him as the idea of a normal human girl wondering this deep in his maze angered him, but also intrigued him. When was the last time a human came this far? He couldn't remember, because they usually died in the outskirts of the main maze. He was almost sure that there was never a time were a human woman entered this part of the maze, alive that is. Ghouls and trolls would drag their dead bodies to their homes here to feed on the flesh.

As the idea grew more and more likely that a live human woman was so close to his castle he swore he could almost smell her. He swallowed hard as his mind wondered to more carnal thoughts. He then snarled and remember why he had sworn the species off long ago. It was a human woman that caused him to be trapped here in the first place. They needed to pay! They all needed to pay!

 _So why not have her brought here to you instead. Why have your followers deal with her when you can enjoy it yourself destroying her? Weren't you complaining about how you needed some…amusement?_

His red eyes narrowed as he licked his lips, liking the idea. "I'll kill her myself slowly and without any mercy." He whispered out loud as his lids shut. The thoughts of her cries as she begged and begged for him to end her lulled him into a deep sleep

XXX


	3. Chapter 3 Temporary Home

It was the middle of the day and Persona started to stir from her deep sleep. She felt so warm and so comfortable that she had forgotten where she was, till the memories of last night splashed her mind awake like cold water being dump on her. The girl sat up in the bed of hay while pulling the warm fur up to her chest. She was relieved to see that she was still in the underground hideout belonging to a werewolf that had help her, and her new friend escape from a team of goblins.

 _So, this is really happening_ , Persona thought as she brought in her knees to her chest. A soft snoring sound floated up from the bed and her eyes fell on the sprite. Persona smile softly at him as she remember the last conversation she had with him before falling asleep. The sprite named Yugi was determined to return to his home and start a family. From what she had seen he would make a very loyal and protective husband and father. Giggling quietly the girl try to imagine what little baby sprites would look like. _I wonder if I could see his home first before returning to mine own once we find a way out of this maze._ Her eyes then travel up to the gruff werewolf who gave in to helping her with some persuasion by Yugi. The wolf named Joey was nowhere to be seen. It worried her that he was gone from the room, and no noise could be heard from the other side of the curtain separating the rooms.

Carefully, she crawled to the front without disturbing Yugi. Pulling back the worn-out fabric she found that Yugi and her were the only ones in the hideout. _Did he tell Yugi that he was going somewhere?_ _He didn't change his mind about helping me, did he?_ Dropping the curtain, she crawled back over to Yugi and began nudging him awake. "Yugi. Yugi wake up."

Persona had just met Joey and while Yugi seem to trust him she was unsure she could do the same just yet. After all, he did say that this place had a 'everyone for themselves' mind set. He could have changed his mind about helping her after having some time to sleep on it. "YUGI!", the girl called out.

The sprite startled awake with a cry and threw a cloud of gold dust at the noise trying to wake him. A sound caught in her throat as she felt herself falling though both her hands and knees were on the ground. Everything around the girl grew larger making her heart race. When all the rapid movement stopped Persona fell back on her butt with a shaky breath. Her whole body quaked as she tried to figure out what had just happened to her when the sprite started to call out her name.

Yugi was scared when he saw neither of his friends where in the room with him. He looked up seeing his gold dust shimmering down. _That's right! Someone was in here and I used my powers. Crap! What did I do and who did I do it to?_ Yugi flew up in the air and called out for Joey and Persona. "Down here." He looked down at the small voice and covered his mouth in shock at the sight of the now tiny Persona. "Persona!" He sped towards the girl who was still trying to get her heart to calm down. "Persona, I'm so sorry. When I get startled things like this tend to happen."

"It's okay. I was just freaked out when I saw that Joey was- "

They both heard the door to the hideout open and the wolf calling out to them. "Time to rise and shine sleepy heads! And boy do I have news for the both of you!" They listen to him set something heavy on the table then stomp to the room they where in. When the blonde peeked his head inside his golden-brown eyes widen as his body slumped onto the doorway. He let out a loud laugh then said, "Oh, boy. Let me guess, you startled Yugi trying to wake him." The girl nodded as she felt guilty for thinking that he was going to betray her. Yugi crossed his arms looking up at the wolf who was trying to stifle his laughter but failed. "It's not funny Joey! And don't worry Persona," he said turning to her, "the spell should wear off in an hour or two."

"Can't you change me back?" Joey let out a snort that made the sprite glare back up at him.

"Yugi may be a sprite, but he never learned to perform other kinds of magic very well. He can do a few spells consistently without anything going wrong, but for something like this, it would be better to wait. Just be grateful he didn't make you explode."

"My control is not that bad! And for your information, sprites can't make people explode!" Yugi shouted as his face redden.

"I'm just messing with you Yug. No need to get all huffy." Joey grinned. "Now, you two should head over here and have something to eat before I tell you what I heard in town today." He then roped off the curtain and walked back to the table and began to set it. Persona slowly rose to her feet but nearly toppled over as her body struggled with the sudden change of equilibrium. Yugi caught her by the waist and helped steady her. "Are you sure your okay?" Persona put her hands on his shoulders and straighten out her legs and back. There was a four-inch height difference between them, but now that she was smaller she could really see how good-looking Yugi was. Not to mention tone.

"I'll be fine, though it might take me a while to get to the table." She said smiling.

"Oh, no worries. I'll help you." Persona squeak as Yugi bent down and scooped her up in his arms. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he held her to his still naked torso. Yugi lightly laughed asking, "You've never been carried before like this before, am I right?"

She shook her head at him while smiling shyly. "No and I definitely never flew in a sprite's arms before." He grinned and put his head on hers. The golden locks that framed his face fell forward as he looked deep in the girl's eyes making her oddly calm. "Well don't you worry. I may not be the best at magic but I'm the best flyer in the maze. Just don't move around too much." Persona nodded as she stared back into his bright violet eyes. "Alright, I'll trust you."

His grin widen, and he jumped up in the air making Persona let out a small cry of excitement as she tighten her hold on him. Yugi blushed at the sound and quickly flew to the table. He gently landed near the place setting Joey had set out for the two of them. Persona glanced around at the familiar setting and thanked Yugi as he set her down gently. Joey walked over to the table and set down a now giant size bowl of scramble eggs, a platter of cheese and a loaf of bread next to the bowl of fruit. "Dig in!"

(Persona POV)

It felt strange to eat food that was larger then me though it was like for filling a childhood dream. I nibble at the cheese, bread and fruit. "Joey," I looked up seeing that Yugi was peering into the jug of water in the middle of the table. "This water is filthy."

"Well I thought you could do your thing and…" he trailed off as Yugi shook his head with a sigh.

"Fine. Ugh, I don't even want to know where you got it from."

I quickly swallowed my food and stood up asking, "Yugi, are you a water sprite?" The two looked quizzically at me.

"You didn't know?"

"I guess I never mentioned it." Yugi rub his head as he smiled sheepishly to himself. Joey placed his hand near me saying, "I know that I joked about Yugi's use of magic but he's really good at this. I'll give you a better look." Yugi commented that it was nothing special, but I hurriedly climbed onto the wolf's hand. Joey brought it to the opening of the jug and I crawled to the very tip of his fingers.

"Wow, that really is dirty." I looked over my shoulder asking Joey, "Did you get this water from a muddy pond or puddle?"

"Well, actually- "

"Nope! Not another word from you!" Yugi said holding up his hand. "Just let me do my job and make this water drinkable."

I watched as Yugi's body began to glow a light blue aura. He carefully got down on his knees and extended a finger out to the mucky water and lightly touch it. Ripples form from underneath the pale digit and spread out on the water's surface. The radiant blue light began to pulse down from his touch and into the water. I gasped happily as the water began to clear its self of the tinted color and dirt. When the light completely left Yugi's body the water sparkled with a pure clarity. "Wow, that's amazing."

Yugi looked up at me and blushed them flew down from the jug to pick up a thimble. Joey brought his hand away from the top to set me back down on the table. When I crawled out of the hand Yugi flew down again from the jug with the thimble full of water. "Here, give it a taste."

I took the thimble from him and carefully drank from it. The water was cool and crisp as it travel down my throat. I highly doubted that I even had water as pure as this to drink in my entire life. Yugi looked at me anxiously when I brought the thimble from my lips. I sighed deeply saying, "This is the best water I have ever tasted." His face brighten at my comment as his wings flittered behind him.

"Of course, it is! There's nothing better than water purified by a sprite. The King has a bunch of them up at his castle. Yugi was just too clever to be caught and brainwashed like the rest of them. Until last night that is."

The sprite sighed and shook his head. "Not now Joey. You said you had things to tell us."

"Oh yeah!" He cried through a mouth full of food. "The King believes that Persona is still alive, and his new order is that he wants her brought to him alive and un-harm. But I already knew that would happen. What I didn't expect is that he figured out she was a human." I gulped as Yugi looked nervously at me then at Joey.

"So, does that mean the shadow demons really saw us and not attack?" Yugi asked. Joey shook his head as he lean forward onto the table. "Nope, cause they don't even know what she looks like."

"But that other goblin saw me." I said putting the water down. "Not to mention the ones I saved Yugi from. How do they not know what I looked like?"

The wolf shrugged then popped a piece of fruit in his mouth. "I don't know what to tell you other than that might give us an advantage."

"Or not." Both Joey and I turned to Yugi who had a hand to his chin. "It could be that he just saying that, so we make a bad move. I can understand how he could have figure out that she is human…" We watch to see if there was anything else he had to add but just ended up asking, "Joey, is there something you're leaving out?"

"The walls haven't moved yet and there was no round-up this morning." I looked between the two of them hoping that they'll remember that I was new here and didn't know how anything worked in this place. When Joey mentioned the walls, I could easily guess that the maze moved around at will. I saw it may self as I was led here. But what was a round-up?

"You don't think he would come down here to the maze to look for Persona, do you?" Yugi went on after hearing Joey's news. "I wish I could say. I mean there were rumors about him possibly leaving the castle night, but I doubt it."

"It could mean that he will send out his shadow." Yugi shook his head as panic entered his voice. "This is bad. If he does that how are we going to hide her?"

"If we can keep Persona like this most of the time I think she will be okay."

"But… wait." I said softly when Yugi yelled out, "Joey! I can't keep her like this forever. I don't even know how I did it." I tried to say something again when Joey suggest that I simply startled him again and see what happens. The two went back and forth planning on what to do next that they forgot that I was here.

"Okay, guys. Time out here!" The two stop and turn to me blinking. "I think I need a quick lesson on the maze before we make any plans. You said the walls move around, right? Tell me about it. Also, what is a round-up and who or what is leaving the castle and what do you mean by 'here'? If I'm going to be any help I need to know this place like you two do."

They both blushed at me when they realize that I was right and possibly forgot that I was right here. Yugi stepped towards me rubbing his arm and said gently, "Sorry, Persona and you're right. We need to teach you about the maze."

"Yeah," added Joey as he gulped down the last of his water. "But first I think it would be best if we move from here and go deeper underground. If we are going to do this than we need to go to the main hide out. It'll be safer, and it'll have tools there that can help you understand this place." He then stood up from the table and stretched. "You two hurry up and eat and I'll pack up the place. I want to leave in thirty minutes. We'll use the emergency exit to get out of here. Every hunter in the town is out looking for Persona. It might be some time before she can leave the underground."

Xxx

It was day time in the maze, but the thick murky clouds made the sun's light anything but cheery. The little town that surround the castle walls was moderately busy. The hunters that would be normally relaxing the day away where out in the maze looking for the creature the King had set his eyes on. For once they had a chance to capture something that would be worth a hefty reward. The shadow demons had failed their King for the first time and now they had an advantage over them.

The other citizens gossiped in the streets and shops excitedly as they went on in their business. A human was here. A live human person was really walking the maze. Was it old or was it young? What of the color of its skin, hair or eyes? Was it pretty or ugly? More importantly how will it scream when the King kills the poor thing? They could only hope that it would be a public execution so that they could witness the agony and struggle that the Demon King would surely put it through. Many could still recall the last public execution of the witch that attempted to over throw the King.

 _"_ _Oh, how her cries still make me smile." "The look in her eyes…pure heaven." "If only I could have tasted her skin."_

Those and other words were spoken all around the town. A few eyes glanced up at the looming castle wondering if the King would finally step out and join in the hunt for the human. Some wonder if he really existed or if the King was himself was a myth. He was not even there in the square when they burned the witch drenched in oil. But what did it matter if he was real or not? Being in charge of the maze would be a pain and besides that, they could get away with what ever they wanted. Let this 'King' have his way and rule over the monsters and demons that lived here. May he never leave.

Xxx

 _May he never leave._

Yami could hear these words float in the air up from the town below his balcony. It was more of a curse than a blessing or prayer to his health. If he knew who had thought them or spoken them out loud he would have them kill. His pale hands griped the railing and his shoulders shook with rage. How he hated this place. _I should set it all on fire tonight,_ he thought as his red glare moved up from the town to the maze. If he could he would, but then he probably wouldn't get the human. He let out a deep breath to calm the fire in his blood. _I can do it after I have her in my grasp. Maybe I'll even let her watch._

The cold wind blow a breeze through his wild hair as he leaned on to the railing. He knew the citizens would be excited to hear that a live human was in the maze and happily hunt for it. If only he could join in on the fun. Though that sprite that had managed to escape his castle would probably keep her safe and then there was the wolf. A few were killed in the night by some vampires that got bored. The wolf that met the woman could have been one of them, but he doubted that.

"My king, I'm sorry to disturb you, but about the walls- "

"What about them." He said not bothering to look at the servant revenant.

"When would you like to have them move and in what way?"

"I'm not moving them today."

"But Sire, if you don't there might be trouble. The maze has to be moved every day."

Yami slowly stood up from the railing as the revenant talked. The servant was only trying to do its job but now wished it had stayed quiet. A stronger breeze blew through the balcony making the burgundy cape drape over the king's shoulders flew up blocking the servant's view of him. With a blink the revenant jumped back when it saw that it was face to face with its king. His red eyes glowed as a pale hand grasped its throat. The servant shook as a dark aura surround the king making him appear as a dark shadow. Heaviness of his power made it harder for it to breathe.

"I said, it would not be moved today. If by trouble you mean to say that I will be replace then by all means, give it a try."

"No, please, I only meant that the beast of the maze will come closer to the castle my king. And the human, surly it will eat it before you have it brought to you."

The dark aura from Yami's being disappear as his eyes cooled. The servant was right about that, still he had angered him and Yami felt annoyed. "You have made a very good point. I will only move part of the maze where the beast was last spotted."

"Very good sire. I'll go tell the elders to- "The revenant gave a confused cry as it was tossed off the balcony and began falling to the ground. Its body then burst into flames that burned in such intense heat it quickly became ashes. The orcs that guard the castle scratched their heads as the sky began to rain ashes for a brief moment. Yami chuckled as he called for another revenant to give his orders to.

When they left he glanced outside once more as the sun moved down. In six hours, the sun will set and if the hunters didn't come back with the human he will have his collection of minions go fetch her for him.

He moved in side to his empty throne room. The black marble floor shined after being freshly buffed from the fire last night. The heavy drapes were open on both sides of the room letting in the dreary light from the outside. Even with the light, the three black chandeliers domed with crystals were lit to add more sufficient lighting to the massive room. Two orc guards stood by the large open doors leading out to a long dark hallway.

Yami made his way up some marble steps to his throne of black mahogany and red velvet. Moving his cape to one side he had just sat down when a man with brown hair and steel blue eyes walked into the room. The guards didn't bother to stop or announce the man as he walked up to the king. The king himself didn't cared much about the man's presence as he picked up a chalice of wine from a nearby table. When the man stopped at the foot of the stairs he gave a respectful bow as the king took a sip of the red liquid.

"I heard that you finally decided to move the walls. I hope that the servant you kill was one of the worthless ones. It's so hard to find good help." The man said in a mild tone.

"You and I both know that they are all worthless. I could destroy a hundred more and the maze will spit out a hundred more to replace them. But I'm sure you're not here to talk about the mortality of the staff."

The man nodded and stood up proudly. The black suit he wore would have people guessing that he was the head butler or someone of great importance. Though he was vital to the working of the castle he was not the butler. He was the king's only adviser and someone not to be crossed. "I'm here to inform you that we found clothing we believed belonged to the human. It was found tossed quite aways from the sight where she was last seen being mulled and it was drench in blood." The King set down his drink asking, "Is the blood her's"

"We can't say for sure, but if it is she should be dead by now by the amount that was in the cloth." Steel blue eyes look up without fear at the king. Of all the beings in this land he was not afraid of being killed. "If she is found dead what would you like us to do with the body?"

The king clicked his tongue as he rolled his eyes, "Seto, if it weren't because you're my cousin I would kill you."

"Yes, I know, but that doesn't answer my question."

"She is not dead, and I doubt that water sprite is either. That sprite is a clever one and for being so small he has caused enough trouble for me. Still, if he keeps her alive for me I supposed I'll have to be grateful to him."

"If you say so, my King." The man sighed. He then pulled out a scroll from inside his coat. "I have the list of new arrivals from last night. Of course, there is nothing of interest compare to a human, but I thought you should look it over in case something catches your eye."

"Any dragons?" Yami said with a smirk. Seto's blue eyes flashed for a moment before he simply reply, "Fuck you." The king let out a laugh and stood to walk pass him.

"I'll be out in the garden if you need me. I want to think about what I'm going to do to the human once I get a hold of her."

"Are you sure it was wise to let the hunters have a head start? If they catch her and if she's fair well…"

"Its cute that you think they have a chance of finding her. The only good they'll do is push her to make a bad move." Yami scoffed as he snatched the scroll out of Seto's hand. He opened it up to take a curious glance then said, "I think I'll send my shadow after her the moment the sunsets." He grinned inwardly when he felt Seto seizing up.

"It would be best to let the shadow demons have another go. They're all so eager that it was hard to put them asleep. Besides, the last time you sent your shadow out it cause a lot of damage to the maze that took weeks for me to repair, and with the vampire blood ball in just a few days it will- "Yami groaned as he looked away from the scroll.

"I forgot about that." He looked out the window wishing that the sun would fall faster so that the new hunt could begin. "Fine, I would ask to put that off, but I already know your answer."

"Indeed, you put it off long enough." Seto stopped and thought for a moment and added, "An idea you might want to consider is offering the human up as the meal."

"But that would mean sharing." The king pouted at his cousin. "And there is no way I'll be sharing her. Though I suppose if she's a bore I could drain her blood, and have it served to the head vampire in a bottle as a gift."

"Now that's thinking like a King." Yami frowned up at the towering man who chuckled as he brought a hand over his heart and bowed saying, "I know, I know, if I weren't your cousin you would kill me."

The king walked away, and he said loud enough for his cousin to hear, "Never forget that."

"And never forget that it would be to much of a hassle for me to be in your place." Seto called out as he let out one more laugh.

Xxx

Thirty minutes was all it took for Joey to pack up the small hide out. He follow the routine his old teacher had drilled into him till his last breath. Not wanting to be disturbed he told Yugi that he would be more help heating up some water in a bowl so that both him and Persona can bathe. Joey had snatched some clothes while in town for Persona to change into, but that would have to wait till later. For now, the best they could do for her was offer her scraps of fur and twine. Persona was grateful for the bath but asked why it had to happen now and not when they get to the other hide out. "Cause, I can smell goblin's blood on you. Some must have gotten on you and if I can smell it others will too. I'm going to need to burn your clothes too. And Yugi's for that matter."

So, as the two washed up in separate bowls with Yugi's back turn the wolf packed and clean. Persona felt refreshed as she tide the twine around her waist to hold up her make-shift clothes. Yugi dissolved the water and turned to her with a smile. "Oh, good, you made it work. Sorry that I couldn't get the clothes that Joey got you to shrink." He too was clothed in scrap pieces of fur. By the way he arranged the pieces on his lean body Persona could guess that he had done this before. "Well, I would be a lousy fashion designer if I couldn't even make the lengths of fur here wearable." She said grinning.

"Fashion designer?"

"A person who designs clothes." Persona explained as she ties up her damp hair into a bun. "Oh, was that your trade?" Yugi asked as he took a wooden bowl to a high shelf.

"I guess you can say that." Persona watch him nervously as he struggle just a tad. The girl wished she was bigger again so that she could be more help, but it seemed that for now the best she could do was to stay out of the way. Joey walked in from the back room with the piles of fur to store away in the large trunk. He wiped his brow and turn to the two little beings on the table saying, "The back room is all packed up, now I just need to put the chairs up and we can go."

"Right." Yugi nodded and walked over to Persona and picked her up bridal style again. Persona rested her arms in his shoulders and did not cry out this time as Yugi took off in the air. After stacking the furniture Joey picked up a pack on the ground and walked to the back room with Yugi following close behind with Persona in his arms. The wolf got on one knee and knocked on the ground. A trap door opened up and the wolf hopped down with the pack. When he reached the bottom of the dark tunnel he secured the pack to his back and change into a big brown wolf. Yugi flew down and landed on the shoulders of the wolf. Carefully he set Persona down and told her to grab onto the long hairs. He then flew up and knocked on the bottom of the door causing it to close. When he came back to Persona he sat down next to her and grabbed onto Joey's fur. "Hold on as tight as you can. Joey is going to be moving really fast through these tunnels since the sooner we get to the main hide out the safer we all will be." Persona nodded and held on to the hair even tighter.

Yugi smiled at her and yelled out "Let's go Joey." The tunnel then lit up with small yellow lights that Persona guess were bits of Yugi's dust. The wolf took off at a speed that she did not expect to happen right away. She compared the feeling to a roller-coaster after the first drop. The wolf didn't just go straight, oh no, it bounced off walls to make sharp turns, never losing speed. Persona felt her little body being pulled left and right and up and down. The stale air of the tunnel blew past her as the wolf suddenly moved at a faster pace. Yugi called for the beast to slow down, but Persona let out a cried of laughter shocking the sprite. If there was one thing Persona loved more than drawing a new master piece it was a thrilling ride. "Is that all you got in you wolf!" She cried out as the wind blew her hair lose.

If the wolf could grin it would, but the prideful emotion did reach his eyes as he went at an even faster pace. Persona laughed and hollered as the wolf bounced off a few more walls, till they came to a sudden stop. "Joey! That was too reckless!" Yugi yelled as he opened his eyes. The wolf panted and sneezed out a satisfying snort. "Yeah! I bet your so proud of yourself! You won a race against no one!" Yugi continued berating him as Persona flopped on her back trying to contain her giggles. She looked up and over at the sprite who had stood up from his seat as he yelled at the wolf who was too high on the rush to care what Yugi was saying. She glance at his slender ankles and reached out to wrap her hand around the closes one to her. Yugi gasped as the touch caught him by surprise and looked down at the girl.

Her bright eyes fill with laughter gleamed up at him as her hair sprawled out around her. Her cheeks were a merry red from the laughter as white teeth peaked behind her full lips in a euphoric smile as her breath came in pants. Yugi swallowed hard at the sight of the girl and forgot why he was upset. "Help me up?" The girl asked as she hand both hands up to him. The water sprite bent forward and help pull Persona up to her feet and caught her when she swayed. "That was fun. Thanks, Joey." The wolf huffed out and Persona took it as a 'your welcome'.

Yugi shook his head and flew up to the ceiling above them and knock in a rhythm that made the door open. He went back down to fetch Persona and quickly brought her up to the new location. There was not much to see but total darkness. "So, this is the main hide out?" She reached out with her hands as she felt how small she really was. "We're not in yet. This is just the entry way." Yugi said putting a hand on her shoulder to keep her from falling off where they stood. Persona stood still and turn to watch Joey appearing from the tunnel in his human form. He said nothing as he walked passed her and Yugi. The next thing she heard was the clicking of two stones making fire blaze out in a small pit in the wall. The flames help light up the place they were in and Persona could see to the left of Joey a round wooden door. Joey pulled out a key and unlocked the door. When he stepped inside he then snapped his fingers twice and the room filled with natural light. The hideout was different from the last one they had just left. This was more of a home then a dirt cave. Yugi helped Persona inside and placed her on a small corner table. "I'll be right back Persona. I have to- "

"Go on Yugi. Do your thing and I'll show Persona around." Yugi nodded his thanks and flew off into one of the doorways in the hall. From where Persona stood she could see four door ways in the hall and again wished that she was normal size so that she could explore on her own.

"Okay, I'll give you the grand tour while the little guy checks out his home." Persona walked into Joey's open hand and sat down. "Yugi has a home here?"

"Yeah, however temporary it is, sprites have a thing for checking to see if everything is exactly how they left it when they're gone for long periods of time."

"You really know a lot about sprites Joey."

"Well what do you expect? Yugi is my best friend. Pop's and I found him when I was a teenager. He had just escaped the castle and swore to never go back. Which is why it was strange to see him dress in the slave uniform they have for sprites. But I'll get my info outa him later. On with the tour." He walked to a room that was closes to the door on the left to show where he slept. It was very tidy to her surprise and instead of straw there was a real bed in the room. The room to the right of the door was the kitchen and dining area. Down the hall from the kitchen was a sitting room filled with books and rolled up pieces of paper on a long shelf on one side of the room. A fireplace sat at the far end of the room, making Persona wonder where the smoke came out from in the maze. On the other wall in the room hung a small house that Yugi made his home. _Maybe I can see inside later before I return to my normal size._ Joey pressed a finger to his lips and left the room without saying a word. He then showed Persona a fifth door that she had missed. This was the wash room that was tile and actually really nice. The last room Joey showed her was where she was going to be staying in till they all got home.

"Once you're big again you'll be staying in my old room. It hasn't been used in while since I took over pops. Though, it might need some dusting." He said scratching his head.

"That's fine. But just so you know, I won't be just hanging around here helping with cleaning and cooking. If we're going to escape this place together I want to know everything so, I can be more helpful and not be a burden that needs constant protection. Only then will I be pulling my 'weight' around here." Persona said as she crossed her arms.

"You know, I think I'm going to like having you around." The wolf said grinning down at the tiny girl. "Who knows, maybe we really will get out of this place." He looked over his shoulder at where the sprite's home was saying, "For his sake, I hope it happens soon."

Xxx


	4. Chapter 4 The Garden

Night was finally here and, not to the surprise of the king, all the hunters turned up empty handed. Many gave up long ago and went back to their homes to sleep for a few hours so that they could hunt again in the night. Others refused to give up and claim that they will hunt till the next day. Though he was not surprise Yami was a tad disappointed that there was no new news of the human. He entered the court yard where his cousin was busy supervising the large crates the goblins were bringing up from the cellar. The crates were wrapped in heavy chains that rattled as the beings inside struggle to get lose. One of the goblins did not watch its step and stumbled forward dropping its side of the crate. A small crack was made, and a black mist appeared from it that grabbed on to the green creature and hung it upside down. It screamed for help, but the king walked on by without a care. Seto gritted his teeth and barked at the other goblins to be more careful. He then took off the whip hanging on his hip and cracked it at the black mist. Blue electricity crackled from the whip making the mist throw down its captive. The creature scampered off back into the castle as its companions chuckled quietly to themselves.

Yami also chuckled at the sight as Seto glared down at him. "You could have been more helpful."

"Oh, but I am here to help. My shadow demons need a little encouragement and I'm here to do just that." Seto eyed him warily as he wonder what he could have meant by that. When all ten crates were gathered in the court yard all the goblins made it a point to leave. Each crate rattled and bounce in their spots and Seto stepped forward and cleared his voice then said, "Demons, your king is here to address you!" All the crates stopped moving to show not only that they were listening but also in respect. Yami smirked as he stood looking at each crate.

"My demons, you have all failed me! A human was reported to me last night by a goblin and not a single one of you claim to have seen her or knew of her existence." Yami's eyes could see the chains rattling but the crates did not move. _They're angry, good._ "I will give you all one last chance tonight to fix this mistake. Bring her to me and bring her unharmed. If you fail me again tonight or if you bring her damage I will personally cull all of you! Now go!"

The chains popped off the crates and the wood fell apart as a hundred shadow demons from each crate flew into the air to find their prey. Yami turned and watched them all disappear into the maze, wishing once again that he could go with them. Seto had order the squads of goblins and orcs into the maze to hunt as well. Off in the distance the wolf patrols could be heard howling as they set off to keep the law in the Demon King's maze. Seto sighed as he ready himself for the long night. He glance over at his shorter cousin then walked up to him.

He could see the longing in Yami's eyes as he looked out at the exit of the castle grounds. He sighed again and bowed to him saying, "My king, let us go inside and watch their progress from your sitting room. I have arranged some light entertainment as well."

Yami swallowed as he tighten his fist. He wanted to tell Seto that he could take his light entertainment and shove it up his tight ass. The longer he stared at the gate that slowly closed as the last squad left the more he wanted to run out of there. However, pride kept him rooted to that spot as the iron gates creak to a close. He had made a deal long ago and he will not lose this game no matter the cost. "Fine," He strained out, "but it better not be whores- "

"Its nothing like that." Seto scoffed as his face twisted in disgust. _Though that might be an idea for a later date to loosen the stress,_ he thought fleetingly. "I merely meant that I found a few dark elf's that claim to excel at games and the head vampire of the Northern Outskirts as sent you a bottle of their finest red wine."

Yami rolled his eyes and turn to walk back inside his literal ivory prison. "Pour it out. That bootlicker has no taste for wine."

Xxx

"Alright," Joey said, and he laid out a simple map of the maze "this is everything you need to know about this place." The map was so simple that it reminded the girl of the maps one would find in a children's illustration book.

Persona was on a couch in the sitting room sipping on some hot tea she had just made for them. She had finally return to her normal size after two hours and was now dress in a short black loltia dress with a high white collar, white stockings and her black boots. When she saw the dress, she asked where Joey had gotten it from, but the wolf refused to answer. Yugi was sitting on a pin cushion on the table and had change into a pair of black leather shorts and top, holding onto his own cup. Joey sat down across from her saying, "Mind you, this is not an accurate map of the maze, but it should help get our points across."

"Right." The girl said as she set down her cup and saucer. "I'm ready."

"First off, there are three parts of the maze. The first part is the part that everyone has to walk through first." He pointed to a large grey area on the map that showed tiny walls turning here and there. There were labels that broke up the map into the four main areas. North, South, West, and East. "This part is the most dangerous part since no one knows how big it is or the kinds of obstacles there. Pops did his best to survey the areas but nearly die each time knowing even less then before. Most of the creatures and people loss here don't even make it where we are alive. We call this part the Outskirts." He looked at Persona to make sure she got everything he was saying to her. When she nodded he went on with the explanation.

"The next part is here." He pointed to a greener area next to the outskirts that had the label middle maze. "This is the part we are all in right now. Though it's called the middle maze officially it is also known as the King's Maze."

"But I thought the whole maze was his?" Persona said looking up at joey.

"It is, but most of his main control starts here." Yugi said softly. "I have theories that suggest that he could have allies in the Outskirts that report back to him. Who they are or how it works is something I haven't figured out yet."

"I see." Persona said as she looked at Joey to continue.

"Right, here the King or citizens of the maze can collect anyone or thing that came in from the outskirts. Remember when I mention that there was no round-up? Every morning at the same time all the hunters from the town and castle parade whatever they caught in the night. Then whatever was caught is either sold at the market or send to the castle or put to death. That town is part of the third part of the maze." The round space in the middle showed a town that surrounded a black castle. "This is the inner maze or the King's domain. You can guess who lives here." She nodded as she stared down at the black castle.

As time passed, more questions piled up in her mind as Persona listen to Joey and Yugi talk. There was no way she was going to learn everything in one night, though Joey and Yugi seem to think that she was catching on quiet rapidly. The maze was heavy in lore that it was hard even for Yugi and Joey to know what was true or what was rumored. They even argue with each other over what they should tell her or what was being left out. Joey like to tell everything he knew or heard where Yugi wanted to stick to just fact and ideas that he himself tested out or going to test.

"So that's why you where nearly killed! To see if the king really existed!" Joey yelled as he paced the floor. "Of course, there is a king! Who do you think orders the shadow demons and wolves around?"

"Well now we know for sure!" Yugi yelled back at his friend. "The walls not moving is a sign that he is there and that he does control them."

"Yugi, buddy, I'm with you on leaving this place but you can't keep taking risks like that! Sneaking back into the castle was a stupid thing to do! What if they brain washed you! You said you would never go back!"

"I know but I had to see for myself if he was real. In my time as a slave there I never once saw him! Also, I'm sure that there is more to the maze in that castle."

(Persona POV)

"Guys!" I said as I held up my hands to the both of them. "Calm down. There is no point in arguing about this now. Yugi is here and safe. Now please, explain to me why people would think that the king is a myth."

Joey plopped down on the couch and took a moment to calm himself. Yugi rubbed his neck as he looked down on the map. He then took a breath and meet my eyes saying, "People think he is a myth because not a single person knows what he looks like or ever seen him leave the castle grounds."

I blinked several times at the information then repeated, "No one has seen him."

"That's right."

"But how can that be? If this place is his why not- "

"Leave the castle. I don't know. It could be that he is too old or weak." Yugi said as his hand dropped to his side. Joey scoffed and said not looking at us as his head stared up at the ceiling. "He can't be. Pops said that he was crown a few years before I got here. He was brought to the castle and after that no one ever saw him again."

"Brought? Wait! Is the king someone who also got lost in the maze?"

"Don't know. Pops hardly spoke about him."

"Yugi," I looked down at the sprite as I tried to choose my words carefully. This king had killed someone dear to my little friend and I didn't want to upset him, but I had to see if Yugi had at least considered this idea, "Is the king trapped as well?"

"We all are." Joey said, but I didn't look away from Yugi. I saw it! A brief…something that told me that he had thought of this and not in the simple way Joey thought of the matter. I went on asking, "What I mean to say is, what if the king is trapped not only in the maze, but also the castle?"

Yugi took a heavy breath as his hands tighten. He blinked at me then after swallowing hard he said, "I was coming to that conclusion myself. Twice, something he would want to hunt for himself entered the maze and twice he sent others in his place."

Joey sat up straight with his face twisted in worry, "Maybe he doesn't want to get his hands dirty or breathe the same air we do?"

"No, Joey. It's very strange that this king has never left the castle. Pops recorded some of the stories of past rulers in those books and always told me not to read them till I was ready to know the next step in this puzzle." Yugi turned to his friend as he spoke. "I know how this maze is structured, I know how the walls can move and now I know that there is one final key. The king can't leave because he is guarding something in that castle. Now, I just need to know what."

"Yug, what crazy plan are you thinking of now?"

"I'm thinking," He turned back to look at me then back at Joey, "That we need to sneak back into the castle to find our answers."

XXX

(Normal)

It had been three night since the first batch of shadow demons where sent into the maze. True to his word, Yami had dispose of every shadow demon that returned with nothing to show him. It drove him mad that not a single person had seen or heard of her anywhere in the maze. They couldn't even smell her. He sent teams of orcs to scout the edge of the Outskirts to see if any of his followers there had any news. Even they had nothing to offer him. At this point the citizens and hunters believe that their king was playing a trick on them or had gone mad.

Seto had had it with his cousin's fits of fury over the human. Every day he had to convince the king not to burn down the maze, _'At least wait till after the ball'_ he would say. At this point it would be better if they could just find a dead body. Going on night four with no new info on the human was torture for everyone.

Underground the situation was no better. Joey kept everyone inside fearing that Persona and Yugi would go storming the castle. Which was ridiculous since they both knew that everyone was looking for them. Joey eventually eased up but still kept an eye on them.

They passed the time playing games and chatting with each other about this and that. In a way it was a good bonding experience. Still around the fourth day they were all feeling a tad stir crazy. Joey needed to go on a run to get rid of his pent-up wolf energy. Yugi wanted to go exploring and see something different and Persona just wanted to see the sun again. Or moon, she just needed fresh air.

However, they all agreed that they should wait just three more days. The king must be expecting them to give in and when they do that is when he will strike. So, on the fourth night they set up the sitting room with comfort snacks and drinks and played a bunch of different games. They stayed up all night and into the early morning till they each passed out in their spots. _The king has to get tired of looking for them eventually,_ they all hoped as they fell asleep.

He already was tired on the morning of the fifth day. So tired and desperate to know what became of the human that he ordered every citizen to be brought to his castle to be personally questioned. He had two days left before Seto will force him to focus on the ball he had to give in two weeks. But no matter how many people he question he was no closer to finding Persona.

Xxx

(Persona POV)

One week had passed since I first came here, and I was beginning to get better at playing games. It help that was pretty much all I did and that I played against someone skilled like Yugi. Joey was an okay player but compared to the sprite he was a lousy competitor.

When we weren't playing games, I was reading the books that Joey's mentor had written. Though it was torture not being able to leave the hideout in the end I was fully knowledgeable about the maze. Joey however said the just knowing the maze was one step and that being in the maze would help further my survival, once the king got tired of looking for me that is.

Yugi did his best to convince the wolf to a least walk the tunnel for a bit but the stubborn blonde would not fold. So again, we were spending the night playing a game. Everything was normal till Joey sniffed the air and let out a low growl. "Not now!"

Yugi and I were just about to ask what was wrong when we both jumped at a banging sound at the front door. Joey stood up fast and ordered me to stay where I was. The banging grew more frustrated to the point I was sure it was going to break down. _They found me! What's going to happen to Joey and Yugi?_ I went over to the fire place and picked up a poker to defend myself with. Yugi stuck close beside me as he thought of what to do.

"Open up you damn mutt! It's me!"

Yugi covered his mouth in a gasp and flew out of the room. I heard the door open and a bunch of rush voices talking over each other. The clicking of heels echoed in the hall as Joey tried to stop someone from coming to the room I was in. I hid as best I could between the shelves and the corner as I held up my weapon. I heard the voice again and was surprised how strong and sultry it was. "Quit being a moron and tell me where she is!"

"You can't just barge in here like this! What if someone saw you! You got people depending on you!"

"Yugi! You poor thing! You look so pale! Has this idiot been keeping you inside all this time!"

"Um, well- "

"For safety you- hey! Wait don't go in there!"

The person drew back the curtain and spotted me in the corner. Their dark purple eyes met mine and their face softened making me drop my guard a bit.

"Oh, you poor thing." She cried as her eyes looked me over. She stepped into the room with Joey and Yugi following closely. She turned and smacked Joey outside the head yelling, "You brut! If I would have known that you were harboring her I would have given you more than just the one dress!"

"Oi! It's not like I could have told you anything!"

"Please don't be mad with him Mai. We were all stressed about how we were going to hide her." Yugi said as his magic floated in a large sack.

"Hmp, honestly," she looked back at me and noticed my stare. She was the sexiest woman I have ever seen in real life. Her blonde hair was thick and wavy and moved with a playful bounce every time she moved her head. My eyes had trouble not lingering on the curves of her body that were on display in the revealing outfit she wore. But the sexiest thing about her was the aura of confidants and strength she gave off. The aura of knowing that she looked good and if you don't agree she wasn't even asking you anyway. "Hello." She said gently to me as she stepped forward. "My name is Mai, what's yours?"

"Persona." I said weakly. She smiled at me as she put her hands on her hips and sighed.

"I'm sorry that you had to suffer down here for a week, but I can make it up to you." She walked over to the sack and began pulling out clothes, hair brushes, soaps, fragrant oils, accessories and even make-up. I started to walk to the pile of clothes and smiled at how pretty they all were.

"Look Mai, we've all been busy surviving down here to worry about a change of clothes! Not to mention it would be suspicious if they smell a rose garden underground!"

"Here," she said to me as she gathered up all the bath products in her arms not listening to a word Joey was saying. "let's get you properly clean. Your lovely hair will be ruined if we don't take care of it. Not to mention your skin." She looked over her shoulder saying, "I have the soaps you like too Yugi. You can join us if you like."

The sprite redden at the offer as Joeys protest got stuck in his throat. "Thanks Mai, but I've already bathed today."

Mai shrugged and took me into the bathroom. Never bathing with another woman before I was very self-conscious, but Mai paid me no mind as she warmed up the water in the large tub. "I've missed taking baths here. There is just something so tranquil about this place that I just couldn't copy in my own home." She poured in a pink oil into the water that gave off a flora scent. She must have picked up in my discomfort since she kept her back to me as I undressed myself to shower off. When I opened the door, I saw that her long hair was tied up and a small towel was around her. "In you go!"

Xxx

It was so strange to be washed then dressed by someone who wasn't a parent. It had been years since I had someone fussing over me. Over what color looked good on me, how I should style my hair and how to care for my skin. Still, it was nice, and Mai was a fun and enjoyable person to be around. Even Joey seemed more relaxed even though he still acted annoyed with her surprise visit.

After three hours of primping and preening, I was back in the sitting room in a new dress with hair curled, nails groomed and light make-up on my face. It felt odd to be so dressed up, but I had to admit that I did feel refreshed. Yugi commented at how pretty I looked, and I smiled back at him telling thank you. Mai sank into the couch next to Joey sighing contently at her work. "There, I feel much better now." She sipped her tea that I prepared with the leaves she brought for us. Mai had not just brought clothes for me she had also brought a fresh supply of food and drinks. "Thank you, Mai, for bringing all of this to us. It must have been a lot a work for you." Yugi said as his eyes darted over to Joey to say something as well.

The wolf sighed then scratched his head as he said, "Yeah, thanks for all the stuff you brought. Sorry, I didn't visit you sooner or you wouldn't have had to carry everything."

Mai set her cup in her saucer and brought the set to her lap. Her eyes sparkled at Joey who was looking away from her with a light tint on his face.

"Well it's better that you all stayed hidden this long. It's been crazy up in the maze with everyone looking for Persona. At this point they've all forgotten about Yugi, almost, I should say."

"How did you know I was here?" I asked.

"I didn't, I was just following a hunch I had." Mai set her tea onto the table and looked at all of us. "A hunch I got after being personally questioned by the king."

"What!"

Mai went on to explain how she was brought in on the six day with a large group of other citizens into the castle. One by one they were brought forward before the king and his advisor. No one knew what the questions were or how long the king would take. When Mai was question she was asked if she had 'hired' any new girls, if she had heard anything from her clients or if any of them bought items of interest from her.

"Mai, I'm sorry to interrupt but where do you work?"

"Oh, I own an escort business."

It took me a bit to understand what I heard and tried not to react oddly. Mai continue on saying that her business was running a bit slow, but that nothing was out of the ordinary. "He then asked if any wolves had visited my establishment and I told him that a handful of my customers were part of the patrol and a few did buy things for their partners."

"You didn't mention me, did you?"

"Of course, not Joey! I just answered truthfully and carefully."

"Mai," Yugi said standing up. "What did he look like."

"The king, well he was… ah…. that is…" Mai thought for a bit till she shook her head saying, "I can't remember."

"That doesn't sound like you." Joey said as he put a hand to her back. She smiled weakly at him then crossed her arms as she tilted her head upward. "I just don't understand it. Every time I try to mentally picture him it's like the picture gets all blurry. Yugi and I looked at each other, "Its just as we thought."

Joey and Mai looked at Yugi as I got up from my seat and walked over to the shelf to pull out a book. "Wait, what is- "

"Here," I turned around with the book open in my arms as I pointed at a page, "The fifth king had a spell that cause everyone who ever saw his face to forget his appearance a day later."

"Okay?"

"Don't you see Joey?" Yugi said as he flew up in the air. "The key is the king!"

"Yeah, everyone knows that you can't leave without his permission." Mai said as she sat back in her seat so that she could look between me and Yugi. "Yes, but," I said closing the book, "there's more to it than that."

"Since we've been hiding here Persona and I have chronologically written out every ruler that had existed in the maze. At least the ones pops was able to record." I walked back over to the table and rolled out a large scroll with names and numbers as Yugi went on. "So far there has been three queens and five kings. This one is king number six."

"Each of them appeared in the maze one day and the next they wear crowned the new ruler." I added, "And each of them never left the castle and no one knows what they looked like."

"Okay, I'm following you so far, but what does this have to do with our situation?" Joey asked.

"Yugi and I think that it could mean two things. One that the reason each of these people were made rulers was because they actually solved and left the maze- "

"Or, they solved it and can never leave." I swallowed hard as I held onto my hands tightly. Mai and Joey gave us looks of disbelief.

Mai opened and closed her mouth then said, "But if that's the case then that means no one can leave."

"But the people with the king's permission?" Again, Yugi and I looked at each other as Joey's question hung in the air. "Are you two saying they never actually left."

"Joey," Yugi looked at his friend and the wolf held out his palm. The sprite bit his lip and landed in the middle. "Joey, please understand, this is why we need to get into the castle."

"Is that all?"

The wolf's head snapped to the woman on the couch. "Is that all? Mai, that jerk wants to kill Yugi and Persona!"

"I hear you Joey, but" She looked up at me as her eyes once again looked me over, "if what they are saying is true then there is not much hope for any of us. I want to leave this place and see my home one last time before I'm too old to care anymore."

"Mai, if you don't mind, what are you?"

She smirked at me as she crossed a leg. One of her bare arms stretched out to the side and as she brought it towards her chest plumes of pink, turquoise and purple feathers fanned out, "I'm a harpy." Pleased with my reaction she brought her arm down and the feathers disappeared. "So, as I was saying, I have a way to get you into the castle."

XXX

Three days later…

This was not how the girl had expected her first outing would be after spending over a week under ground. Still, she was grateful to feel the cool air on her cheeks and to see daylight even if it was damped by the cloudy sky. As the carriage bounced on the road Persona did her best to calm her heart and remember what her task was. The King needed an escort to stand by his side at an event and his advisor was auditioning girls from different escort businesses. It was risky, but Mai saw it as a chance to not only increase her business, but also to get the info Yugi needed. In her mind there was no doubt that Persona would be chosen. _"Just be yourself dear but know when to hold back_." Was Mai's advice as she help dress her that morning. Yugi was against the idea of letting Persona go alone but eventually understood that his presence would only make things more difficult and discovery easier. Joey came up with several escape plans and they both agree that if she is found out the he needed to take Mai and Yugi and leave her behind. _"You know its nothing against you Persona, but those two-"_

 _"_ _I know. I feel the same way."_ That was all that was said on the matter between them. Joey had wished her luck and hugged her when he left her at Mai's backdoor. _"Please, Persona come back to us. Yugi will never forgive me if I have to abandon you."_

Persona smiled weakly at the memory as she held onto her dress. She was going to make it out alive, if not her new friends would pay a price. Mai was taking the biggest risk since they would easily find her. The overly-confident woman insisted on waiting at her business for Persona to return.

When the carriage stopped at the grand steps of the castle Persona checked her appearance one last time in a small hand mirror Mai gave to her for good luck. A different set of color eyes stared back at her and she had to remind her self of the glamour spell she had on the blue stone pendent she had around her neck. As long as she had it on her, her real identity would be safe.

When the door opened Persona could see a tall man with cold blue eyes looking down at her with disinterest from atop the steps. Lightly biting her lower lip, she picked up the front of her dress and stepped out as she try to let her newly acquired sleek black tail not to drag on the ground but hover just above it. She had on a white scoop neck blouse with long sleeves that had black string bows just above her fore arms and wrist. A dark blue bodice that tied up on both sides with black lace and a long dark blue skirt made up the rest of what the girl wore along with a black top skirt that was tied up on one side that cleverly hid where her tail came out so that she didn't have it under the dress. She breathed easy when she got out without banging her small grey ram horns that now adorned the sides of her head.

The girl walked up the steps not waiting for the man to speak to her. When she reached the top, she did a small curtesy then folded her hand down in front as she straighten out her back just like Mai had taught her. "You're the girl that Mai woman sent for me to audition? Really?"

(Persona POV)

The only thing Mai could remember was this man and she had been right about how…strict he was. _"Easily the biggest prick you'll ever meet. Just keep it polite and you'll be fine."_

"I am." I said not offering a smile but keeping my face neutral. He quirked a brow at me then turned and snapped his fingers at the orcs that guarded the door. With grunts and creaks the large black doors opened. The man walked inside without another word to me, but I quickly followed. As the doors closed I prayed that I would be able to step out again with the information I needed.

As we walked I did my best to remember each turn we took and points of interest while trying not to be distracted by the mysterious halls and closed doors. Neither of us spoke as we walked. The beating in my chest thudded in my ears as the halls appeared to be growing darker and darker. Candles burst to life as we passed them only to be put out once we had passed. The drapes were closed so tight I wouldn't even know if it was still day light outside. We took one last turn and my eyes were blinded by an opened window in a stair case. The man hurried up the steps, but I took a moment to look out and saw the place I needed to get to, _the garden._

 _"_ _That is where I was trying to get to the night I met you. I'm sure that here at the very back is something important."_

Yugi risked his life to get there, so now I was risking mine. All I had to do was get there somehow. "If all you plan to do is sight-seeing than I can send you back and order a girl from another brothel."

"Forgive me." I climbed up the steps keeping my eyes lowered and hoped that we would reach our destination soon. His eyes looked me over suspiciously then suddenly grabbed my arm and pulled me into a room. When he closed the door and locked it he spun on his heels to towered over me. I stood in my place not wanting to give into the fear that I had been found out. "Why were you looking at the garden?"

"It just surprised me, sir. I meant no harm." His cold hands grabbed my chin and turned my face to one side then to the other. "Why don't I remember seeing you at the interrogations?"

"Sir?" I said as I swallowed hard.

"The king and I have questioned every person in your master's business, yet I don't remember you." His eyes lifted up to my horns and with a chilled hand stoked them lightly. I did my best not to shiver at the touch as I spoke. "I'm new sir. The lady found me and offered me a job. I didn't think I was going to be put to work so soon, but lady Mai felt that I would please the king."

He looked down and me and searched my face. "Your telling me half the truth, but I suppose all demons tell half-truths." He then leaned close to my ear and whispered, "I would be very careful if I were you."

He then let go of me and walked over to a table where a game had been set up. He pulled out a chair and motion for me to sit. I took a deep breath and walked over to the chair. Pushing my hair back I instantly recognize the game. Cathedral, it was one of the games I would play with Yugi while Joey napped in the day. "So, you can smile."

I jumped then shrugged my shoulders saying, "I'm just fond of this game. That's all." He quirked a brow at me asking, "Do you play a lot of games?"

"Yes, it' something I like to do to pass the time."

"Are you any good?" I thought about that for a moment then said, "I can't say." I thought of Joey's skills compared to Yugi's and in spite of myself I chuckled as I added, "I'm afraid that my competitors tend to have stark differences in skill. So, it's hard to say."

He hummed as he crossed his arms. He seen to like my answer as he grinned at me. "Well, know that I will not be beaten easily. You have the honor of playing against the king's only rival in games."

Xxx

Holy cats! He was not kidding when he said that he would not be easy to beat but, unlike him, I've been playing none stop for a week against someone I would bet my life on that could win against him in a heartbeat. The game was lasting for a while and neither of us rushed each other in our moves. The idle talk was slim, and praise given sparingly. The servants had even brought us a snack of cheese, meats, fruit and wine. I offered to pour some for the man who later in the game I learn was Seto. The name I gave him was, "Amelia, not a bad name." He said sipping his wine.

"Thank You." I placed my piece not really caring what he thought of it. He chuckled then set down his cup and study my move. "I must admit that I'm surprise that you have lasted this long." He turned the pieces in his hand then made his move. "But the end is almost over for you."

I looked at his move and thought he was right. I thought that till my eyes did a double take. I tried to think if he was trying to lore me in a trap and weighted my options. Then I saw it, the trap and also the win. I just had to be careful not to alert him that I was aware of both. "I was taught not to feel victory or defeat till the end." I placed my piece as the man scoffed as he hastily set his piece. "In this case, defeat is all you can expect."

I grinned as I stared back into those cold blue eyes of his and place a piece as I claimed his and set one more down in its place. "As I said, it's better to wait till the end." His face filled with shock at my move and looked up at me as I sat back in the chair. He let out a loud laugh and said, "Oh, I think the king is going to like you. Congratulations, you pass the audition." He stood up and pulled a red cord to summon a servant. He spoke a few words than turned back to me. "I'm assuming you have something more 'suitable' to wear to the ball. If not, we can- "

"Thank you but I do have my own gown."

"Right, however, I'll need to see it, just to be sure." I held in my tongue and merely smiled and nodded. "Good, now I think I should give you a reward. It's not every day a common demon beats me."

He turned to send the servant out and pretended to ponder on the matter. I could see the little gears turning and I was praying that he would hurry up. The gardens could wait. I was coming back here anyhow and maybe I could sneak Yugi in at the ball. "I know." I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at him with anticipation. "You seemed fond of the gardens. I will let you walk in it for, oh, ten minutes. Then I must send you back."

I couldn't believe my luck! He was going to let me walk in there for ten minutes, but then remember that he probably would be with me. Still, it was something. If he tried to stop me from going anywhere it could mean that it's a place of interest.

"Thank you, lord Seto. I would like that." He grinned and opened the door for me. He led me back down the steps till we reached the bottom. Taking out a key he opened the door and moved aside for me to walk out first. As I stepped outside I could see that the sun hung low in the sky. In two hours, the sun would set, I barely made it out with time to make it back to the hide out. I took a few steps then turned to look back at Seto. "Go on, this is your prize after all. I'll be here waiting and remember only ten minutes." His eyes narrowed and calmly said, "I'll send someone after you if you lose track of the time."

With that creepy smile on his lips I was beginning to think that this was more of a trap then a reward. Still, I made it this far to turn back. I smiled back at him and walked into the garden. There was a wrought iron gazebo with vines growing into it that I entered. I glance back to see if he was still there. He moved his hand to shoo me to go on so I walked out the back and headed to some large walled bushes. I sighed as the path went on then turned. _Really, even the garden is a maze?_ I walked on and was surprise that the maze was a straight forward path. The end led to a small clearing with a large tree in the middle and on the other side a chained gate. I walked up to the gate and tried to look through the bars but there was nothing but a brick wall. I stepped back to look up at the gate. At the top were strange words that I was trying to commit to memory when a pair of hands spun me around and pushed me against the gate.

"What are you looking at!"

I couldn't speak, no matter how I tried, I just couldn't. This man, no, demon staring at me looked just like Yugi. His red eyes burned as his nails sank into my sleeves threatening to cut through the fabric. "Answer me!" his deep voice growled out, "What are you looking at?"

"I'm sorry," I breathed out, "I was just curious. Lord Seto said I could explore the garden."

"Seto?" His hold loosen on me as his eyes calmed. "That bastard. I should have known." He stepped back to look me over and said, "You don't look like a whore."

I bristled at the comment and forgot to hold my tongue, "That's because I'm not!"

"Oh, a fresh one. I'm surprised Seto didn't eat you alive." He chuckled then asked, "Why would he let you out here though?"

"As a reward for beating him in a game." _Though now I'm thinking its to punish me!_ His eyes widen then narrowed as he asked, "At what game?"

"Cathedral."

"That's a child's game!" He laughed out. As he moved further from me I could see that he had a long slick tail the color of the sunset. It was the same color as his horns on his forehead. While Yugi's features were round and soft, this man's were sharp and defined. Even their hairstyle was essentially the same, only some of his golden locks came up in bolts. Still, there was a playful youth to him as he laughed out that made me think for a moment that he was handsome. That moment passed when he opened his mouth again. "Are you sure you won, and he didn't feel sorry for you. He knows that I don't like used women and since your new- "I said nothing and walked passed him as he spoke. "Hey, where are you going! I didn't say- "

"I have a time limit. Lord Seto is expecting me back!" I said not bothering to look back at him. Again, I was pushed against the walls of the green maze. He stared into my face with all laughter gone from his eyes. "I didn't say you could go."

"And who are you to order me around?" He gawk at my reply saying, "Are you stupid? Have you not realized who I am?"

"A jack-ass? Yes, I saw that the moment you spoke to me." He was so stunned at my reply that I was able to easily push him off and headed back to the front of the garden. I heard his steps as he followed behind me. I walked faster hoping that Seto would get this guy away from me. "Wait! If not a whore, then who do you think you are? What gives you the right to speak to me like that! Compare to me you are nothing but a girl to be bought and used. Or did your master forget to tell you that!"

I stopped and walked back to the man not caring who or what he was. Whore or not, no one deserves to be spoken to like that! He saw me walking back to him and smirked for a moment, but it was dropped as I shoved him up against the wall. His eyes widen at me and it was then that I realized that we were the same height. My hands fisted the thick clasps on his leather top as I brought my face close to his. _Let's see how he likes it!_ "Who am I." I said in a low voice that came out heavy. In it I could feel the threat that I was not afraid to take him on and though I may not win, I will make sure to draw blood from him. "I'm a simple girl trying to survive in what I can only guess is the third circle of hell! I was brought here against my will and been fearing for my life every night and every day! I draw the line at being treated like some slab of meat that can be spit on and forgotten." My fingers curled into the leather and just like he did to me before my nails threaten to cut into his pale skin. He hissed at the pain and grabbed onto my arms. I leaned in close to his ear and whispered, "Fuck you. Fuck you and fuck this place." I shoved him again and his hands released me. Just as I turned the corner I shouted out, "And Fuck the ass-hole who keeps us all here!"

When I cleared the corner, I took off in a sprint. I held back the tears in my eyes as I thought of home. Home was where I wanted to be, but when I thought of home I saw only the hideout. A tear slipped as I thought of Joey and Yugi waiting for me there hoping for my safe return. Never before had I ever felt so violently about a person. If I could kill I felt I would have. _"The maze has a way of bringing out the worst in us."_ That was what Yugi had said when I first met him. As I stepped in the gazebo I wiped away the tear as Seto stood there with his stupid grin.

The walk back to the front gate was faster and as I stepped into the carriage I thanked my good fortune that I was going home. Before the door closed I saw the demon man standing at the top of the stairs looking straight at me. I looked away and I hoped that he wouldn't interfere with me leaving. I let out a sigh as the door clicked closed then felt movement. I brought my hands to my face and cried as my ride made it out of the front gate. It was only when I saw Mai smiling outside her establishment that I remember that I was going to have to return to that place a week later.


	5. Chapter 5 The King

Yami stepped out of the castle to get one last look at the demon girl that left him speechless in the garden. He was about to order Seto to stop her from leaving when he caught her eyes one last time. There was a cold look to them and she turned her head away. _I despise you._ That's what the look told him. Again, he was taken back and watched as the carriage took her away. Never in his life could he recall anyone looking at him like that. Not even when they were dying at his feet though he never took the time to look. Or cared.

Seto was walking back up the step with a wide grin on his lips. "My King, what brings you out?"

"Seto, who was that girl?"

"Oh her, just some girl I was interviewing for the ball. It was bold of that Mai woman to send someone who is clearly untrained, but I think you'll find her amusing." As he spoke Yami watched the gates closed and thought carefully about his next move. He could have sent someone after her to drag her back, but he had a better idea instead.

"Still, I will review other girls over the next few days just to be sure I don't find something better."

"No. She'll do." Seto was shock his cousin took noticed of the girl. He followed after Yami as he walked back into the castle. They walked up the steps and Seto yelled out, "If you say so, but it would be wise for me to at least have her back here to make sure she can- "

"Fine, have her brought back tomorrow evening." Yami called out as he headed to his throne room.

Seto stopped in his steps then began following him again. "You liked her that much?" _That girl was in the garden for less than ten minutes. What did she do?_ When the girl return to him he was pleased to see that she was trembling and was hoping that Yami had frighten the little whelp. He gave her credit for not begging to give the position to someone else or to demand to leave. The girl clearly had a strong will, but in time her job would dull it. 

"Let's just say she has my attention." Yami answered as they approached the grand doors of the throne room. The two orc guards stood in attention as they both hit the floor with their staffs. The doors opened, and the king strode in heading to the balcony that faced the town. The cold air rushed in sending the drapes flying. His eyes searched for the little carriage that carried the girl and followed it till it became lost in the distance. He thought in his mind of what he wanted to do with her when Seto finally joined him outside. "Seto, I've changed my mind. Keep doing what ever it is that you do, but I want that girl brought to me every night till I'm tired of her."

"You surely will be if you have her every night." Seto muttered. Yami rolled his eyes and shook his head saying, "I'm not planning to bed her. I just want to see if she has any other surprises, or if what she showed me was a just a little flame flaring out."

"Got burned, did you? Don't tell me she didn't fall for your charm. You're so well known for it." Yami glared up at his cousin sarcasm.

"Just get her back here!" Seto wanted to ask what had happen in the garden but thought it best not to. He sensed that something interesting was about to happen and decide to see where this little development would take them. "Alright, I will inform the girl's master that the King would like her back tomorrow."

"No, just say that she is required to return tomorrow for dinner."

"You don't want her to know that she'll be eating with the King?" Yami laugh at the question. He turned to him smirking saying, "You don't need to understand, Seto. Just be happy that I found the perfect distraction from my boredom."

Xxx

When I walked through the door Yugi came flying at me and I laughed when he hugged my cheek. He was telling me how worried he was when I saw Joey stepping out of the sitting room and grinned at me. "Welcome back, Persona."

My face brighten at the sight and sounds of the pair that surrounded me. Being an only child, I imagine that this is what it would have been like to have brothers to come home to. Tears prick the corners of my eyes as the memory of the man in the garden came back. My stupidity and pride almost got me killed before I realize how much these two meant to me. Yugi asked me where Mai was but I did not answer as I stared at Joey remembering the pack we made to leave me behind if things went wrong. The wolf's grin faded, and he gazed at me with concern. "Persona is everything okay?" I choked back a sob and ran to him throwing my arms around his waist. He stumbled back, and I felt him freeze up but gently patted me on the back. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"They didn't hurt you, did they?" Yugi asked as he came closer to us.

"Don't worry fellas." Mai said as she walked in with a huff to catch her breath. As soon as I recognized the path taking me close to home I ran without thinking of Mai. "It's just nerves. Poor thing passed the interview just like I knew she would."

"She passed? Then why is she upset?"" Mai shrugged at the sprite then said, "I don't know, that's all she would tell me. She wouldn't say anything else and demanded to be brought back. I think she wanted to be sure that you two would still be here. She looked like she had been crying on the ride back."

"What did they do to her Mai!" Joey yelled as he wrapped his arms protectively around me.

"I told you, I don't know! They didn't touch her as far as I can tell. All I know is I have a lot of training I need to do with her to get her ready for-"

"She can't go back Mai! Look at her!" Joey growled as he held me tighter. I heard Mai sighing then said, "Look, I told you that it wouldn't be easy. Being an escort is not as glamorous as it sounds and not every girl can do it, but she passed without any training and now you have a safe way into the castle."

"Persona." Yugi said sadly as he landed on her shoulder and curled next to my cheek. He looked back at Mai saying "Mai, I'm sorry, but this isn't worth it. Can't you just send someone else in her place?"

"Are you kidding! They want her! What am I supposed to say!"

"Say that a wolf ate her!" Joey yelled back. "I'll run around the maze with blood in my mouth if I have to and you can say that a rogue wolf got her."

"Like the same wolf that got the witch? Are you serious?" Mai shouted at him. "They will hunt you down Joey!"

"You could say she is sick." Yugi offered up but the pair ignored him as their shouting match grew intense. The mental picture of Joey running around the maze looking like a mad wolf made me chuckle against his chest that he mistaken for deep sobs. The idea was so ridiculous that it made me break out laughing. They all stopped talking and I felt their eyes on me while I tried to hold back the laughter. Joey bent down and picked me up making me feel dizzy and the laughter stopped for a moment. Looking over their faces I could guess that they all feared that I was becoming hysterical. "Mai, go get her some water! I'll lay her down in her room."

"No, Joey." I said between my little fits of giggles as I shook my head, "It's okay I'm fine."

"Joey, maybe she doesn't want to be alone. Take her to the sitting room." Yugi said as he pulled back the curtain. Joey walked in as I calmed my laughter. Just as he set me down Mai walked in with a glass of water. Yugi stopped her and purify it saying that it will help with my nerves. I slowly sipped the water and took a deep breath. "Thank you everyone. Sorry, if I worried you."

"No, Persona, I'm sorry!" Yugi said as he flew near my face. "I was being reckless again! I should have seen if there was another way!"

"Yugi, there wasn't another way. Mai gave us the best chance there was, and I am going back."

"But Persona, those tears…"

"I was crying because I was happy to see you and Joey safe. Though I'm not sure if Mai will be okay." I sat up and looked at Mai saying to her, "I messed up! I messed up bad and I was so sure that they would kill me and come after all of you!"

Mai opened her mouth then shook her head then said, "Wait, what do you mean you messed up? I received a letter saying that they wanted to hire you."

"Persona what did that advisor guy do to you?" Joey asked seriously.

"Nothing, he just played Cathedral with me and I won the game. But its not him I'm worried about."

"Then who? Wait! You didn't meet the king, did you?" Yugi asked.

"No, I mean it couldn't be him. I remember what the person I met in the garden looks like, so it can't be him."

"You made it to the garden!" Joey and Yugi cried.

"Guys!" Mai shouted. "Persona tell us everything that happen."

I spoke for a long time about what went on during my visit to the castle as they listen without interrupting. Yugi gasped and his eyes lit up when I mention the iron gate I found. Then Mai gasped when I talked about the demon man I met in the garden. "Goodness girl! You're lucky that he let you leave! I would be crying too!"

"Sounds like this guy had it coming." Joey shrugged. Mai glared at him saying, "Do you have any idea how many girls I've lost because of behavior like that! That's why I'm so harsh with them in the beginning. What if he was the King! What if he was a friend or a family member to the King? In this line of work, you have to swallow a lot of shit and find different ways of… _navigating_ through a difficult situation." Mai stood up and walked around the table over to me and grab my shoulders and pulled me to her. "You stupid girl. I'm so glad that you are safe. But never do that again or I will have to be harsh with you."

I hugged her back saying sorry. She shook her head saying, "No, this is my fault. I did it because I wanted that commission. I happen to know that the King doesn't touch women like me and I thought you would be safe since all you would have to do is look pretty on his arm. I was being greedy and naive. I thought this was going to be easy, but nothing ever is."

"At least, I won't have to go back till a week from now." I said as she pulled away. Her soft hand lifted my head till I was looking into her stunning violet eyes. Her lips were pursed, and I felt my heart sink as I dreaded that there was more that she hadn't told me yet.

Xxx

Yami watched the sun slowly set as the servants ready the room for his guest. Normaly he would take his evening meals alone in this room but tonight he would make an exception for her. She was a strange one even for a demon. The way she carried herself and talked back to him made him wonder where she came from and who she was there. She couldn't be a powerful demon if she put herself under the harpy's employment. He growled when the corner of his lip nearly smiled at the memory of her fiery eyes and how she left him in a stupor when she had him up against the wall. Most of the women brought here were uninteresting or conniving. To be fair they had to be, but she seemed out of place in that line of work.

Then again, she had only acted like that because she had no idea who he was. The curse of no one knowing what the king looked like worked in his favor. He figured that he could have a little fun with this situation, and with her, till he got tired.

"My lord," Yami turned, surprised that he didn't hear the door open or noticed the time. The servants had left long ago, and the table was set and the fire-place near them had a fire going. Seto walked in with a smug smile making Yami wonder if he was up to something. "Miss Amelia has arrived, my lord." He stepped aside to let the girl walk pass him and watched with glee as his short cousin's face fell.

Again, Yami was floored. The girl who dressed so plainly the other day glided in with her head held high. The dress she wore hung from her chest and arms showing off her shoulders, neck and breasts. His eyes moved up and down rapidly as his mind try to figure out what was skin and what was covered. The dark blue lace was sewed to a nude silk fabric that stop just above mid-thigh. The lace however fell like a vail around her legs giving the admire a sneak peek at her legs when she walked. A thick train of the lace was added to her back to again hide where her tail came out. Her hair was swept up and tied back to show more of her neck. Her face was not over done with make-up but showed the color and shape of her eyes and fullness of her lips.

Yami wanted to ask if this really was the same girl, but with one look at the small tight curled horns and bright eyes he knew that it was indeed her. Persona walked up to Yami and curtsy. When Persona stood up she looked at Yami in his eyes and said sweetly, "Thank you for inviting me this evening. I hope my services are to your liking."

"You are the girl from yesterday?" He asked, worried that this was going to be boring.

"Yes, I am my lord." Persona replied carefully.

"And you have no harsh words for me?" The girl stared at him biting her lip. She knew that he was trying to get under her skin, but she couldn't let him. Mai told her that he had paid for her to return to the castle every night up until the ball. Yesterday worked in her favor so she couldn't throw this chance away.

 _"_ _Your little stunt wont work again so no more antagonizing him. Instead, work your charm on him without laying it on too thick. Men may pay but they like pretending they didn't, so again just act like yourself."_

What bother Persona the most about this was how much the demon looked like Yugi. The both of them where good looking but this demons behavior felt like a stain on Yugi's image. Still, she would forgive his actions from yesterday and tried to befriend him…somehow.

"Seto, you can leave now." Yami said when the girl didn't answer him. Her mistress must have warned her to behave, how boring.

"I'll leave you two to your evening." Seto said as he chuckled darkly. This was turning out to be very interesting. He didn't think the girl could clean up so well. From the first expression on his cousin's face when the girl entered the room Seto could tell that Yami liked what he saw. Now she just needed to keep him entertained _. With some luck he'll forget about the human and things can go back to running normally._

When the door closed Yami held out his hand to her. Persona hesitated but took it and let him lead her to her seat at the table. Yami couldn't keep his eyes off the beautiful bare skin that was on display for him. He was tempted to touch her but remembered that he didn't bring her here to indulge himself with her. He wanted to poke at her and see what else she could do before putting her in her place.

"Were you surprise that I invited you back here?" He walked to the seat at the end of the table next to her.

"I was." She replied. "I didn't think you would waste your time and money on me."

"And why is that?"

"Because you don't seem to like women like me. Used or otherwise."

Yami leaned forward in his seat as he study the girl. "You are right about that. I really could care less about you. I just wanted to show you that what I said to you yesterday was true."

The girl gave a short laugh saying, "You're trying to teach me a lesson? Prove to me that because you bought your time you can rule over me?" Yami watch the rest of the facade fade from her eyes and the real person step into them. He could taste the fear coming off of her though her eyes showed a strong will. He could tell that she knew that she was at his mercy, but she was determined to keep her pride. He had to admit that he was a tad impressed that she was not groveling or apologizing for her behavior. Impressed but irritated.

"That was my thought at first yes, but now I not sure you're smart enough to learn your lesson. The maze brings all kinds of people here and they all do what they must to survive, but you seem to have chosen poorly."

"I supposed that it was foolish of me to trust the harpy." Persona said quickly as she apologize in her mind to Mai. She could see that Yami was going to start his barrage of questions when the door sounded with a knock. Servants came in with plates of food and served the two in silence. When they left Yami invited her to eat but Persona found it hard to relax enough to do so. Yami could feel her discomfort grow with each minute that ticked by and found it distressing. _She really hasn't had any training at all._ Still, he like that she didn't force any small talk, but she could at least try to be interested in him.

Persona could feel herself blowing this opportunity to gain favor with him, but she didn't want to put on an act. Mai had suggested that maybe he liked that she was assertive with him, but she couldn't go around slamming a demon on things for no reason. Her eyes slyly glance over at her host and saw him gazing out at the window. She turned her head towards him when she saw a look she seen somewhere before. Looking down at his plate she saw that he too had barely eaten. "It seems neither of us are hungry."

Yami turned to look at her. "Well, you make for a poor dinner guest. I can't believe Seto passed you to attend the ball."

"That makes two of us. Then again all I have to do is stand and look pretty." Yami choked back a laugh asking, "Is that what you were told?"

"In a way." She shrugged.

"Seto must be going mad if he thinks you could entertain the King for a second." Persona looked away from him not commenting on his opinion. This was going badly. She wished that she knew of a way to salvage this evening but could think of nothing. Yami sighed as he sat back. "I thought this was going to be more fun, but you really are very disappointing."

"Then send me away." She said looking back at him. "Like I said before, you wasted your time and money if all you wanted to do was teach me a lesson. I have not a clue what you want from me."

"You could let go of that pride of yours and apologize for your actions the other day."

"Only if you go first." Yami slammed his hand on the table and stood from his seat.

"I think I had enough of you." Persona threw her napkin onto the table as she stood from her seat.

"Fine. I'll go and tell lord Seto to find someone else to stand by the King. If you're the kind of company he keeps, I'm sure we wont get along either." She turned to walk from the table but was pulled back and pushed into her seat. Yami glared down at her as his eyes glowed dangerously at her. Persona swallowed as she felt his anger sweep over her skin.

"You should be careful who you talk back to in this place. I can kill you without mercy and never think on it again." He lowered himself so that his face was close to hers. He could see that Persona was shaking and was please that she was finally showing him some respect. "I want you to apologize to me."

Persona's eyes widen and then narrowed. Yami growled when he saw her defiance and roughly grabbed her chin to keep her eyes from looking away. "Do it!"

Tears formed in her eyes as her breath became ragged, but she couldn't force herself to do it. _God damn me! I can't do it!_ Her mind screamed as she gripped the sides of her seat. Yami's eyes moved rapidly as he waited for her to speak. Was she really not going to do it! Did she think that he wasn't serious! He pulled her out of the chair and held her close to him with one arm as his hand moved to the back of her neck. "I am giving you one last chance. Do not test me." He didn't know why he was giving her a chance at all. He had killed so many people before her with his own hands, so this was nothing new to him. _Just say it! Say you're sorry!_

Persona closed her eyes and bit her lip as she took a deep breath. She needed to say 'I'm sorry' even if she didn't mean it. It wasn't worth losing her life over two words. She opened her mouth to say the words when a loud banging sound came from the door. She hesitated as the words got trapped in her throat. The banging came again and Yami growled as he released her and threw the door open. "What!"

A small dark elf shook as he mention something about trouble in the maze. Yami moved out of the room and locked the door. He walked to his throne room as the elf explained that a group of mountain trolls where tearing up the walls of the maze. Yami welcomed this distraction and plan to take his anger out on the foolish trolls.

Inside the room Persona fell against the table and as she thanked her luck for sending the elf to take the demon away. She rushed to the door but cursed when she found it locked. She looked to see if there was anyway out but the two other doors in the room where also locked. As she passed by the windows she saw black smoke rising out of the maze. She didn't know how long he would be gone and what mood he would be in, but she didn't want to stay to find out. She spotted a latch on the window and found that she could open it.

The room was up high, but the ledge looked wide enough to walk on. _Am I really going to do this?_ She heard heavy foot steps coming close to the room and decided to chance it. She climb out of the window and slowly creeped along the wall of the castle. The cold wind was cutting and made it hard to think straight. She prayed that she would find an open window or a safe way down, but a few slips made her regret trying to escape. As she passed a window above her she stop when the glass door burst open. Huge hands grabbed her making her shriek as they pulled her up and inside a large empty room. Persona was thrown over the shoulder of an orc and was carried back to the room she was locked in.

When they entered the room, the beast set her down carefully on her feet then back away slowly out of the room and closed the doors. Persona turned and saw that the demon was sitting in her chair staring at her not looking amused. "Did you have fun scaling the castle at this hour? Was the wind cold enough for you?"

Persona looked down at her feet not wanting to answer. Yami got up from the chair and removed the cape he wore and placed it around Persona's bare shoulders. "Was that better than saying sorry to me?" The girl looked up at him and said softly, "I'm sorry."

Yami sighed in disappointment. Hearing those words from her were not as for filling as he thought they would be especially if she would rather jump out a window first. "Come sit over here. I'll let you warm up before I call Seto to take you home." He walked her over to a pair of red couches in front of another fireplace in the room. Persona thanked him and was glad to hear that she was going home though she had failed and possibly lost her invite to the ball. They were just going to have to think of another way into the castle, even if it takes months.

When she sat down her eyes fell on the coffee table between the two seats and saw an item that looked familiar. "Is that Twenty-one Squares?" She asked without thinking. Yami blinked at her with surprise that she knew the game. "Yes, it is. Do you know how to play?"

 _Do I know how to play? Ha!_ It was one of the few games she could beat Yugi at easily, though he still had a higher record of wins. "Yes, it's one of my favorite games." She said beaming at him. Yami was taken back at her reaction and change of attitude. More than that they had a common interest. Anyone could learn to play the game she won against Seto, but the way her eyes light up when she saw the game made him interested in her skill.

"Would you like to play it with me?"

"Yes, I would." She said quickly. Yami walked around the table and began setting up the pieces. He heard her get up and walk back to the table. Persona brought some of the food and drink back with her to set up the mood. With the second fire burning near them Persona was reminded of her time hiding in the underground and felt calm for the first time in the demon's presence.

"I asked Seto about your win the other day and I was surprise that you beat him." His eyes gleamed at her making the girl grin at him. "But this is not Cathedral and I will not go easy on you."

"Yes, I know and your right. Cathedral is a child's game compare to this one." Persona sat down across from him. "And just so you know I won't go easy on you either." He scoffed then grinned at her remark. If a game was all it took to tame her he would have started with that instead of trying to bend her to his will.

Persona finished setting their plates then set a bottle of wine on the table that Yami recognized. "I thought I told Seto to throw this out."

"Is it bad?" Persona asked. The was no label on it so she had no idea what kind of wine it was.

"I haven't tasted it yet, but the head blood sucker never sends good wine." He tried taking it away, but Persona snatched it out of his reach. "Then how do you know it's bad?"

Yami sat back in his seat with his arms crossed. "You taste it then." He said with a grin and waited to watch her reaction. Persona shrugged and opened the bottle. An odor filled her nose making her gag. She still poured it out into a glass and the liquid poured out like curdled milk. "Lovely." She said making the demon chuckle then asked, "This is supposed to be wine?"

"It's their version of it. What's wrong? Not thirsty?" Persona glared at him and took the cup holding up toasting, "To your health." He scoffed but watched as she took a small taste. Her face scrunched up and she set down the cup slowly and licked her lips in contentment. "It's really something!"

Yami blinked at her and picked up the cup and took a sip and gagged. "Are you insane this stuff is horrid!"

Persona laughed and what back to the table to get him and her a glass of water. "Why would you say that it was good!" He said after gulping down the glass. "I didn't!" she laughed, "I said that it was really something. I just didn't say awful."

Yami stared at her when he realized that she had played a prank on him. "You tricked me?"

"Sorry, but I couldn't help myself. It was worth it to see the look on your face." She said giggling. He should have been mad but instead he was captivated by her smile and laughter. Persona took the bottle away and brought another one with a clean glass. "Why on earth would this, I assuming vampire, send this here?"

"You assume correctly and it's a gift to thank the King for holding the ball here. It's done once a year to commemorate an alliance. They help keep the peace in the north and the king turns his head from whatever they do to sustain themselves since humans are rare."

Persona nodded and noted that Yugi was right about his theory about allies in the outer maze. Now she just needed to figure out who they all were and what their roles were. She had to be careful and wait to ask any more questions. Yami was expecting her to ask more about the politics of the maze but was pleased when she didn't. He had told her more then she needed to know already.

"I hope the bottle doesn't reflect how he feels about the alliance with the King." She said jokingly.

Yami smirked at her saying, "I'm sure that it doesn't but the thought has crossed the King's mind once or twice." He watched as Persona poured him a glass of proper wine. His eyes stared at the smile that dominated her supple lips. He told himself that he just liked her smile and that it had nothing to do with the sudden desire to taste them. He licked his own lips as Persona bit down gently on hers while she thought of her first move in the game. He reminded himself that he didn't bring her here to have her but maybe, when he wins the game he could claim a kiss from her as a prize.

Xxx

The game of Twenty-one Squares was a game that depended on both strategy and luck. The purpose of the game was to move eight pieces across the board to the other side before the other player. Pieces would sometimes go into battle and the loser would have to move to the start. A normal game lasted around thirty minutes, but just like with Cathedral Persona was able to stretch it out. Yami was winning but he found himself enjoying her company too much to care that she was still a novice compared to him. He began asking small details about her that Persona was starting to worry that she would slip up. He was much chattier than Seto was when playing games.

"Where are you from?" He asked as he moved his piece. Persona swallowed a grape she was chewing on and picked up the pyramid shape die to roll. "A small city, named Y.C. And you?"

Yami paused at her question then remember that this girl had no idea who he really was. Also, he had been asking her a lot of questions, so he guess it was only fair that she would want to know something about him. In this case, he didn't see any harm in answering her with the truth. "I've forgotten. I've been here too long to remember."

"I see." She moved her piece on the board. Yami ponder over her move and took up the dice to roll. She wanted to ask him more questions but Seto had warned her not to ask any. _If you want to die quickly then go on ahead, but I can't promise that it will be painless._ However, it was fair game if he was the one who started it.

As her eyes fell on the board she noticed an error he made in his move. She guessed that the question must have thrown him off since the move was too simple. _It could also be a trap, since his moves before this one were well thought out._ His red eyes glanced at her as he waited for her to make her move. She bit her lip and decided that she would not take the bait. Instead, she made a trap for him to fall into. Yami watched the move and smirked at her. _Good, he sees it. Now, he is moving like I hoped he would._

"How did you learn to play? Few know this game."

"A friend taught me to play to pass the time. And you?"

"A mentor taught me." He gazed up at her to watch her think about her next move. She was very beautiful and young. For a moment he wonder if she had been touched already but them remember he was not interested in her that way. His eyes wondered over the small grey horns on her head and found them to be quite cute. "What sort of demon are you?"

Persona was about to make her move when she felt her heart stop. _Damnit! What am I supposed to be again? Is he asking for my race or skill?_ She had to be cautious about lying since demons can sense dishonesty. It didn't mean it wasn't possible, but it had to be combined with some truth to it.

"I'm a sheep demon." She answered hoping that he wouldn't question it.

"I can see that, but do you have any skills?"

"I was learning to be a seamstress."

Yami looked at her not understanding her answers. He could sense both the lie and the truth from them. He knew there kind always told half-truths, but he could feel that she was hiding something. Persona didn't ask him anything this time now that she saw the spiral of never-ending questions. It was safer to stay quiet. She peered up at him seeing that he was expecting her to question him. "Its your move." She said softly. He frowned then picked up the dice and quickly made his move.

"You're not going to ask me anything?"

"I was told that I shouldn't pry into your background."

"But would you like to know more."

Persona blinked at him and smiled gently, "I would." Yami felt his heart skip at her reply and turned his head to the side. The girl saw a light blush on his cheek and felt one growing one her. She then shook her head adding, "I think I like you better when you're not insulting or threatening me."

Yami chuckled at her as he turn to face her and let slip two words he hadn't said in a long time. "I'm sorry." He blushed harder when she giggled at him. She shook her head saying, "Sorry, your face just showed that you never said that before. But I feel honored if it was your first time."

"It wasn't!" He huffed but couldn't keep the smile off his face. "Though it may have been a few hundred years." Again, Persona was taken back by the age. This demon looked to be around her age, yet he just said that he had been around a few hundred years. Persona smiled as she took her turn. "Well, if I'm allowed to know more about you I would like to wait till after the game. Look." Yami turn his head to the broad and saw what she meant.

The game was ending, and both would now need to look to luck to see who the victor would be. Yami moved his last piece one square short. Persona would need a very lucky roll to move pass him to win. The thought of the kiss returned, and he watch the dice make its final roll. The girl hoped that some of Joey's luck had rubbed on to her. Just as Yugi had guided her in the last game she play with Seto, Joey's luck came through for her. Yami's mouth dropped as he watch Persona's piece move pass him.

He had lost to her. The only other person he had lost to was Seto in all the years he was trapped here. "Now I see why he chose you." He said looking her in the eyes. She shied away from his gaze and began to put the pieces away. When she put the last piece away he touched her hand. Persona peered up at him and blushed at the way he was looking at her. "I want to reward you for your win."

"There's no need. The last time I was rewarded I ran into you." She joked.

Yami didn't seem to hear her and moved around the table to sit closer to her. The way he was staring at her made her heart race with excitement. A hand went to her cheek and she blushed as he gently stroked her soft skin with the tips of his fingers. Yami knew the effect he was having on her and this was the first time he like what his charm was doing to a woman. The girl shuddered as she gripped her hands in her lap as she tried not to move her head away from his touch. The demon's behavior was coming out of nowhere!

Yami frown when he noticed her confusion but couldn't blame her since they did not start off well. His hand fell from her face to the hands on her lap. He took one of them and brought it to his lips. He watched as the girls face redden. "My lord?" She breathed out as her eyes soften at him. It took every ounce of self-control he had not to pounce on this little lamb before him. Holding her hand to him he wrapped an arm around her to pull her closer to him and smiled wolfishly when she did not fight him. His deep voice came out in a smooth command as he said, "You may ask anything of me. No question or request will be denied even if it breaks the rules of the maze."

Persona sat frozen as she gazed into his face. The light from the fire brought out the power hidden in those ruby eyes of his. His pale skin was flawless under the light, but the color of the flames were nothing to the colors of his wild hair. The girl was reminded how handsome this being truly was. She shivered as she felt his tail intertwining with hers. Her tail moved with his and gave a light squeeze without meaning to, making his eyes close with pleasure. He opened them and growled at her as he squeezed his hold on her. "Ask me for something."

The girl before him was trembling under his touch and gaze. She was not like the others who came here looking to bed the King and ask for favors. She was here as herself and he liked who she was. Playful, clever, and brave. She was good at games and spoke her mind though he knew that she was keeping something hidden. He was not rewarding her just for the win but for being the first person to cure him of his boredom.

Persona's lips parted as she tried to think of what to ask him. He made it clear that this was a rare opportunity and she did not want to waste it. She settle on one and hoped she did not regret her decision.

"I wish for you to tell me who you are without hiding any truth."

Yami's breath caught in his throat since he didn't expect her to ask for his full identity. He was hoping to give her a half-truth, but she was too clever for that. He fell on her pushing her down on the couch. Persona gasped as his lips crash against hers but did not fight back. Yami feared that this would be his only chance to kiss her since he didn't know what her reaction will be once she knew who he was. He had hoped the game would last longer but for now he would have her as she is. Persona closed her eyes as she moved her lips with his. His tail rubbed against hers making her moan against his mouth. He moved away from her, hovering over her face and said, "My name is Yami and I am the King of the Maze."

Persona's eyes widen at his answer as she processed what had just happen. She had just kissed the King of the maze. The King that was trying to kill both her and Yugi. The King that had killed Yugi's friend. She had insulted and kissed a known killer and the reason everyone was suffering in the maze.

Yami watched as the girl's face changed from shock to realization to anger. Persona sat up making him move away from her. "I should go." She said getting up and going to the door.

"I didn't say you could leave yet." He called out making her stop in her step. She didn't move as Yami walked around to face her. He placed a finger under her chin to peer into her face. "Disappointed that you didn't ask for my permission to leave the maze." He asked under a strained grin. He was hoping that this wasn't the case, but he judged her too soon.

"No, it wasn't even in my thoughts." He was not expecting that answer and felt a tad of hope that she was different.

"Then what's wrong? You got what you wanted." He thought for a moment then felt his face darken as he asked, "Are you disappointed that I am the King?"

Persona rolled her eyes as she move her face away from his touch. "Yes, but not for the reasons you think." _I was actually being to like you! Why did it have to be you!_

"Amelia- "

"That's not my name. It's Persona." He looked at me, but I said nothing else. I was going to wreck his whole world once Yugi and I figured a way out of this place and I wanted him to know the name of the person who did it.

"I see, Persona. Was there a reason for the fake name?"

"I was told not to trust anyone in this place. I only gave you my name, so you know who I am, your majesty."

"Don't! Don't say it like that! You wanted to know who I was!"

"Your right, that was my mistake. Please, my King," Persona said gently as fatigue filled her head. "I'm very tired, may I please go home?" She was done with emotional ride she was having with him and needed a break from him to figure this out. Yami stepped closer to her and stroke her face with the back of his hand. She didn't move but submitted to him hoping that it would help her to leave faster. "Do you know how to play other games?" he asked softly.

"Yes."

"Good, I'll see you here tomorrow night. If you win, I'll reward you again."

Persona scoffed saying, "No offence my King, but these rewards have not been very, well, rewarding."

Yami sighed and placed a chase kiss on her lips. He then moved to call a servant in and order him to get her carriage ready. When the servant left Yami offered his hand out to her that Persona took without hesitation. She then cried out when he pulled her close again and kissed her deeply. Her hands rested on his chest as she kissed him back. Her reasonable mind screamed at her not to get lost in it and to remember who this person was. A murdered! An entitled ass-hole! _A great kisser!_

He pulled away and went to her neck to taste the radiant skin that teased him all night. Persona gasped and whimpered as he nipped her shoulder then trail light kisses up her neck to her ear. It had been a long time since she was touched like this and the heat that grew in her body was overwhelming.

Yami gave her one last kiss on her neck them whispered in her ear, "Please, please keep in mind that we are all trap here."

Persona's eye moved to look at him as his words snapped her out of her lust. Yami kissed her cheek and moved to face her. Persona was taken back by the somber expression in his eyes as he said, "Happiness, hope, and love are all things this place will kill with time. When that's gone then your truly trapped here." He brushed a hair behind her ear as he talked, and Persona stared up at him wide eye as she try to understand what he was telling her. "I'm no fool to believe that there aren't people in the maze that hold onto those ideals as they dream of the day they will leave, but the truth is there is no exit."

"Why are you telling me all this? I thought- "

"I want to start over with you. I'll give into any request you have if you win, except the request to leave the maze." Persona sucked in a breath when she realized what he was saying to her. But…

"What if I lose." Yami stared into those bright frighten eyes and hoped that he would be able to see them filled with something else in time for he was one of those fools he had spoken about. "Then you get nothing. I will not risk making a request of you that you may not give willingly."

Persona breathed out as she nodded her head. She had succeeded in her quest but somehow it didn't feel like a win. "I accept your offer my King and I am willing to start over with you."

Yami bent down and kissed her one last time before Seto came to take her away from him. He watch her carriage leave from his throne room but with a sense of hope knowing that she was coming back tomorrow. A loud noise came from the other side of the throne room and walked over to look out the balcony window showing the east side of the maze. The beast was coming closer and the walls would need to be move again.

XXX


	6. Chapter 6 A Promise

As I sat in the flower silk robe Mai gave me, I took in the dumbfound looks my friends were giving me. They said not a word as I told them nearly everything that had happened during my visit with the demon from the garden. I told them how he had left to tend to the maze, which should have been a clue for me who he really was, if I wasn't so scared for my life. I told them the purpose of the ball and the alliance with the vampires in the north. I told them what Yami had said about there being no exit and that I would be given a chance to learn more about the maze if I won against him through games. When Joey scoffed at the proposal and claimed it to be a trick, I revealed to them who Yami really was.

"Persona, are you sure you know what you are saying?" The wolf said as Mai sat back in her seat to let the news sink in.

"Yes Joey. The demon I met with tonight said that he was the King."

"But you remember what he looked like! You said he looked like Yugi." The sprite turned his head away to signal his displeasure. Mai kicked at the wolf then motion to Yugi. Joey quickly said sorry and went on saying, "How do we know that this is not a trap! That guy could just be saying that to get in bed with you!"

"I have to agree with Joey on this one. It just sounds too good to be true. Spell or not I think I would remember a demon Yugi." Mai said then sat up straight to apologize to the sprite. He didn't look at her as he mutter that it was alright. The harpy sighed, and Joey sat down next to her to throw an arm around her. She gave him a small smile then said to me, "Persona, I don't think this is a good idea anymore. If that guy is pretending to be the King, things will get dangerous for you."

"It's him."

We all looked at Yugi with worried looks. Mai and Joey glance at each other telling me that even Mai knew of the incident with Yugi's friend. "Yugi, we don't know for sure. He could have just said that to impress Persona or trick her to see if she's a spy."

"It's him Mai. Even if he wanted to lie, he couldn't because he thinks Persona is a demon. She would sense the lies, so he had to say the truth. You phrased the question just right, Persona." His small face looked up at me beaming with pride. I blushed and said, "Thanks, but I just didn't know what else to ask without causing suspicion. Asking who he was seemed like the logical thing to do."

"Yes, and now that you know who he is I wonder why he would be eager to tell you anything at all?" I picked up my cup and took a sip as I tried not to look at the sprite. "Who knows? He said that 'we are all prisoners here'. Maybe he wants to leave too?"

Yugi took a moment to ponder the idea. "I guess that makes sense, but he is the one who made the law not to solve the maze. So why and why now?"

"Yugi, I think it would be a good idea to go over the questions I should ask the next time I win." I said hoping to distract Yugi from thinking too much on it.

"Yes. But we can do that in the morning. You look really tired Persona. I wish I was more help to you." I placed my hand down and Yugi hopped into it and lightly blushed as I press my lips to him. "Yugi, you've been a ton of help. Playing all those games with you is what helped me win in the first place and you're the one who has been piecing together all the information."

"Yeah, the only one who's not pulling their weight around here is Joey." Mai teased making the wolf click his tongue. The three of us laughed for a bit as the wolf argued that he was the one protecting our hide out.

"Anyhow, Persona should go to bed so that she'll be rested for tomorrow's evening with the King. I have some dresses that I brought over for you to look at. I also brought the sewing supplies you asked for. You're sure you want to make your own dress for the ball?"

"Yes Mai. I don't want to risk being discovered while dress shopping."

"Okay then. I'll see you tomorrow at noon to go over some more etiquette training with you." Yugi and I said goodnight to her and Joey left to walk back with her to her house. He had become worried that someone was watching her ever since my first meeting at the castle. Mai bickered with Joey how she didn't need to be babysat but I could see that she was happy to have him care.

"I wonder if they'll get together after we leave. It would make me happy if they did. Then I wouldn't have to worry about Joey."

I looked down at Yugi as he listen to the voices disappear. He wore a smile on his face, but his eyes seemed forlorn in thought. At first my mind went to the meadow he desired to go to, so he could find a wife. Then for some reason it went to the friend that had been put to death by Yami. I felt myself frowning that I was the only one who did not know what had happen. There was never going to be a good time to ask him, so I wanted to do it now. If I was going to be spending my evenings with the King, I had to know more about him and what he had done.

"Yugi, I know this is a sore subject, but I have to know, what happen to your friend?" Yugi's big purple eyes glimpse up at me and I regretted my question as I watched them start to shine with tears. "I'm sorry! I should not have asked."

"No, it's okay." Yugi said as he rubbed his eyes and shook his head. "I understand why you want to know." I got down onto the rug on the floor as he sat down on the pin-cushion. He took a deep breath and slowly began his story.

 _"_ _Persona, when I first came to the maze, I was a mere child and was nearly killed several times in the outskirts. My magic was even weaker back then and I didn't even know how to purify water. If monsters weren't trying to kill me, they were trying to capture me to make me their pet or play thing. There was no one I could trust. I lasted for as long as I could, till one day the Kings personal hunters finally caught me. They were taking me to the castle when a witch showed up. The law on witches was not yet made so they tried to capture her as well but failed. The cage I was in broke in their fight and I was about to fly away when I saw that she was hurt. Just like you I couldn't leave her, so I stayed with her."_

 _"_ _I knew I wasn't much use to her, but she never turned me away and even said she liked having me around. Her friendship is what saved me that day in the maze. She helped me learn some of the magic that I use to keep us safe. We didn't know Joey or Pops at the time, so it was just the two of us. We would travel the maze together trying to figure out all the puzzles and clues to where the exit was. She believed that if we worked together, we could find a way out. We promise each other that no matter what happens that we would find a way to leave this place"._ Yugi stopped for a moment as a tear fought to escape his eye. He sucked in his breath and said, " _We also promised each other that if either of us were to die the other would still try to find a way out."_

 _"_ _I agreed never believing that it would happen. The Maze was still a very cruel place back then but there was hope that if you found the inner maze you could go to the king and ask to leave. But as we got closer to our goal, we found out that hope was a lie. Still, we didn't give up. Instead, I came up with a plan. A stupid, reckless plan that got her killed in the end. I went to the castle willingly to work there and sneak information out to her. When we got to the middle maze, we befriended Mai first and she risked everything to hide her in her shop as a glamour maker. While I was at the castle, she met Pops and Joey and helped to keep them safe from the reach of the wolf patrol. With the information I gave her Pops would go out and explore the outer maze and she would stay with Joey. Escape felt so close for all of us, but that was me getting ahead of myself."_

 _"_ _Every day I would try to find out anything I could, but sprites were forced to stay in the wells that stored the water for the whole castle. We were fed enchanted food to keep us obedient and mindless. Without meaning too I was slowly turned into a mindless slave. When I stopped sending messages outside the castle, she broke in knowing that she would be killed. Her only goal was to get me out and she was willing to trade her life for mine. She used every bit of magic she had to transport me just outside the gate where Joey and Pops were waiting for me. Her battle with the king set the whole castle on fire that night and we were all sure the flames would burn down the maze. But in the end, she was captured and burned in the town square the next day at dust. It was that day that all witches were enemies of the King and since that day not one has made it into this part of the maze."_

 _"_ _Pops took me in and cared for me just like he did for Joey. Joey helped me out of my depression by playing games with me and well, just being Joey. A few months after Pops had died, I began my quest once more to leave this place."_

When Yugi finished his story, he flew into his house not looking at me. I sat thinking of what I heard and how Yugi looked as he talked about his witch friend. Not once did he say her name or what she looked like and I wished I had the courage to ask him. I looked up and over at the tiny house and wonder if he was going to come back out when he flew out carrying a very thin loop. He landed on the top of the table and held it up to me to take. I bent down and saw that it was a chain bracelet made up of hair.

"Persona, I want you to take this with you when you go to the castle."

"What is it Yugi?"

"It's some of her hair. She left me a lock of it here for me. I don't know much magic, but I do know one for lie detection. I don't know how much use it will be since demons tell half-truths, but I was also hoping that it will protect you."

I looked at the brown loop for a second than reach out carefully with my fingers to take it. "Yugi, are you sure? This belong to her."

"I'm sure." He said as he looked up into my eyes. "I would feel better knowing that she was with you and I know she would be happy knowing that she still had a part in this." I looked down at the bracelet and carefully slipped it on. "I'll make sure you get this back when all of this is done." I said as I looked at him.

"Persona, there's one thing I would like to ask."

"What is it?"

He thought about his words then said, "I want you to promise me that you will come back. Don't stay the night there. I know this is an odd thing to ask, foolish even, but I'm afraid that you will never be able to leave. I don't care how late it is, just don't sleep there."

I looked at the young sprite and nodded my head without thinking. In my mind, there was no way I would want to. "I promise you Yugi. I'll come back." I held out my pinky to him and he smiled up at me and touched his to mine. It happened to be on the side where the bracelet was on and my eyes fell to it. I had to know who she was at least if I was going to wear her hair on my wrist.

"Yugi, I was wondering, what was her name?"

His eyes became stone as tears formed in the rim of his bottom lids. He spoke in an even tone as the tears finally fell. "Her name was Anzu and I loved her."

Xxx

As I walked back up the steps of the castle, I felt the hair chain I hid under a wider silver bracelet brush on my skin. It was weird to be wearing the hairs of a dead person, but I could not deny Yugi's gift. He was giving up something precious to him to keep me safe. To refuse was the same as spitting in his face.

"Mm, going for a modest look tonight are we." I snapped out of my thoughts as Seto's voice drip down into my ears making me very aware that I should not be here again. "With that display you put on the other night I doubt he will soon forget what lies underneath."

"I figure he would get bored if I flashed everything I have every night I'm here." He chuckled at my words and nodded. "Yes, I suppose that's true. And I must admit, you pull it off very well." I thanked him as he offer an arm to me. Mai was not happy with my dress choice either but once I had it on, she changed her mind. _"I was going to burn that dress but now I can see the potential. He's going to be undressing you with his eyes all night and lose the game."_

I doubt that the dress would do that much. It was simpler, but it was perfect for what this night signified. A fresh start. However, it worried me how quickly his moods could change. His desire to spend time with me was made in the heat of a moment and could easily change if I wasn't careful. Mai continued to insist that I just be myself and not play any role, but now that I know who he was that didn't seem possible. My eyes glance down at my wrist and felt my unease melt.

I continued to look down at it, till Seto hummed making me glance up at him. "Something wrong my lord?"

"I was just thinking how refreshing it is not to have a girl come here who insist on trying to bend over for every person she sees here. Or forces herself to have a conversation with me."

"They are just doing their job. It's not like you had to pay them."

"Ha! Half the time we don't. Their mistress sends them to us to test out or as a gift. I end up having to spend the evenings with them teaching them how to play games." He side glanced me asking, "What did you do that day I sent you into the garden."

I gulped but figured that if the King didn't kill me for what I did this guy wouldn't either. "I called him a jack-ass and pinned him to a wall and said fuck you about three times." Seto's blue eyes widen then he let out a loud laugh that echoed in the large halls. "I see! I didn't know he was into that type of thing. And what about yesterday? Did you step on his 'pride' and tame him?"

"I played a game with him and won." Seto stopped walking and turned me to face him. All laughter was gone as he asked, "Which one?"

"Twenty-one squares." He stared at me then took my arm and started walking. He was quiet for a while then asked if I was given a reward. I nodded my head. "Yes, and I know who he is."

"Do you? My little cousin is full of surprises even after all this time."

"Your cousin!"

"Yes, but don't ask me any more about it. However," he stopped short of the door to the room where we were last night, "if you were ever to beat me at another game, I will tell you how we came to be here."

"My lord, why would you offer that information to me?"

"I'm trying to figure that out myself. Maybe, because I'm tired of our existence here in the maze. Or could it be that I want to see if your win was nothing more than dumb luck." His eyes looked over my horns making me worry about my glamour charm. They then fell down to my face and said, "Or maybe it's because there is something about you that compels me to. But my challenge will have to wait, good luck and try not to get yourself killed."

He walked over to the dark door and knocked on it. From the other side I could hear the King's baritone voice giving him permission to enter. Seto's suggestion that something about me was compelling him to talk was something I had to bring up with Yugi later. If the laws were so strict why was everyone dropping details around me?

I waited outside the room till I heard Seto announced my true name. I took one more deep breath and walked inside trying not to appear nervous. Yami's eyes gazed at me with such intensity that I felt my cheeks heat up. He ordered his cousin to leave and stood away from me till the door behind me closed. I was so taken back by his gaze that I couldn't move or speak even when he welcomed me back. I could feel my mouth dried as he walked towards me with a playful smirk. "There is no need to be nervous." He said gently as he caressed my face. "Let us do our best to forget what happen before and get to know each other better."

"Alright." I was about to look up at him with a smile when he pulled me closer and kissed me heatedly. I felt myself swoon as he pressed our bodies together and our tails rub against each other. When he finally stopped to catch our breaths, he cupped my cheek and said smoothly, "You look beautiful tonight, my little lamb."

I chuckled at the nickname making him smile. "Thank you, my King."

"I would like it if you called me by my name in private."

"Very well, Yami." His face brighten as his name fell from my lips. I was rewarded with another kiss that lasted longer than the first and I did my best to not lose focus as I slowly kissed him back. There was so much affection behind the soft touches that I found my self moving my hands to his chest and holding onto his shoulders. His hands came to my waist as his head turned to deepen the kiss. I felt my breath leave me as his gentleness became more passionate. I was enjoying how good it felt that I was forgetting why I was here. As I broke away from his arms and stepped back for air, I felt the bracelet of hair brush against my skin. _This is happening too fast! If I let him steam roll me with lust, I'll never learn more about the maze._

When he came for me again, I stepped out of his reach and said, "Yami, wait! We shouldn't be doing this."

"Why not?" He asked as he swallowed his breath.

"Because if this is a fresh start, we should act like it. We should start as friends and friends don't behave like this." He tilted his head to the side and asked, "You wish to be my friend?"

"Well, I was thinking" I started carefully as he listen to me with a curious look, "we could start out as acquaintances and then move on from there. But I wouldn't mind if we became friends."

Yami crossed his arms and glanced away as he thought over my words carefully. Finally, he replied, "I suppose that it will be a good place to start and if it will make you more comfortable," he said sliding a hand back around my waist, "I will hold back on my affection for you."

My brow quirked at him as I wondered if he really did understand where the line was. He grinned at me saying, "No need to look so suspicious of me. I just want to give you a friendly kiss on your cheek." He quickly pecked it then looked back at me. "See. Totally innocent."

"As innocent as a wolf among sheep." I leaned forward and returned the small gesture on his cheek. His grinned deepen at me, but I ignored it asking, "So, what is the plan for this evening?"

"I figured that we should repeat what worked yesterday and go from there." Yami led me back to the two sofas where we play last night with his arm still around my waist.

The small coffee table was replaced by a long one and was set with our meal for the evening. The fireplace next to us was the only one going in the room. He waited for me to be seated before taking his place across from me and invited me to eat. This time was not as tedious as last night, and we lightly chatted on our day. How he tended to the maze and how I was starting my training for the ball.

"I think I'll have Seto tell your mistress not to be so strict with it. Basic formal etiquette will do. Although, I should have Seto go over with you on who will be there and how to interact with them." I looked up at him as I set down my plate from my lap. The meeting with Seto could be my chance to learn more about the two of them and learn more about the maze. But if this event was so important why wouldn't they just hire the girl from last year?

"Something on your mind?"

"I was just wondering why you would go to the trouble of hiring a new girl for every ball. Wouldn't the girl from last year know what to expect?" He scoffed as he rolled his eyes at the thought. "Seto is the one who hires them to "stand around and look pretty" on my arm when greeting the guest but after that I don't care what they do. But I plan to have you by my side the whole night."

I looked away from his gaze and picked up a glass of water to cool the heat I felt in my face. I would need to hold off on the wine if I wanted to win the game and not lose my senses with him. "Then I'll do my best to keep you company." Yami coughed to hide the red appearing on his face and I pretended not to notice as I sipped my water.

"Persona, I was wondering, why did you put yourself under the Harpy's care?"

"I needed security and she offered me that." I shrugged. He sat back and stared at me then said, "She has not given you to anyone else, has she?" I could see his eye's darkening at the thought and was glad to tell him that she had not. "Good, I'll make sure she keeps it that way. Now, if your ready, I would like to play a game with you."

Xxx

And so, our nights went on in the same matter. I would eat and chat with him about rumors we heard in the maze or small details about our lives before the maze. Still, he ended up knowing more about me than I did about him. He knew what some of my dreams were, the foods I liked and disliked and the sorts of interest I had. The most I learned about him was how much he liked games and riddles. I would joke with him and watch him laugh or blush when I lightly teased him. He was a completely different person from the one I met in the garden, though a remark here and there would remind me who he was.

The hair I would wear under a different bracelet, that was also my glamour charm, would also help bring me back when I would get lost in his eyes or blush at a heated look, he would give me when though I wasn't looking. Three nights had passed since we started our new relationship and not a single night, was I able to beat him in a game. I was always so close to beating him when at the last moment the tables would turn. On my fourth night, I began to worry that my losing streak was going to make him lose interests in me, but it never seem to bother him.

"You keep me on my toes my little lamb, but it's clear that my experience is too much for you." He gloated as he watched me put away the game pieces. The problem was that most of the games he would bring out were ones I never played and Yugi never heard of. The little sprite would make me go into detail about how the games were played and the moves that were made. In my explanation Yugi's face would light up with excitement and tell me where I went wrong. If it wasn't because my opponent was the King and the situation we were in, Yugi would have been envious of me. It didn't take us long to figure out that Yami was purposely choosing games that weren't well known to decrease my chances of winning any of them.

After my losses, Yami would offer his arm to me and we would walk around the castle's hall and sometimes talk about the game we just played. Just because I was defeated didn't mean that the games where boring or that our time together wasn't fun. As we walked, I would ask small questions about himself, but he would talk around the them and change to topic onto something else. Tonight, I chose to ask about the castle and asked where his favorite place was or what he would change about it if he could.

"The size. It's so big for just me and Seto."

"What about all the servants and guards that work here?"

He clicked his tongue as he looked away from me. "They would kill me if they could. They don't because then they'll have to care for the maze. They have no true loyalty to me."

"Well, maybe if you didn't kill them for every little thing…"

"Did Seto tell you that!"

I nodded warily and Yami growled saying that Seto shouldn't be talking so casually with me about castle business. I sighed looking away from him. He wanted me to be close with him, but it was hard to do when he kept me at arm's length. As we walked, a small group of goblins were walking towards us, but they stop to stand aside. Coming here so often I recognized a few of them and smiled awkwardly as they bowed to us and sneaked a wave at me. "You have a thing for goblins?" I was taken back at the dark tone in Yami's voice and said, "They were just being friendly to me. I have been coming here a lot lately so what's the harm in being polite to them?" He didn't answer me as he led us down a different path from our usual one.

We didn't talk as the mood thicken with tension. It bothered me that I wanted to regret my actions when I did nothing wrong. We walked passed an orc standing guard in the middle of the hall, when I remember him from the night, I climbed out the window. Without thinking I nodded and smiled at the guard. His face remained stoic, but he returned a short nod to me. I felt Yami's grip on my arm tense painfully and I glance back over at him. "My King?" I said, but his eyes remain staring forward.

When we turned the corner, he stopped and threw me against the wall making me wince in pain. "My King! What- "

For the first time in four nights he kissed me but not with tenderness. My eyes teared at the rough treatment and I tried to push him away. He growled at my struggle and moved to my neck and sucked at the skin till I was moaning out for him to stop. His soft lips kissed harshly down to one of my shoulders then bit down making me cry out. "My King! Please stop!" He grab onto my face and snarled, "Why are you becoming so familiar with my guards!"

"I was just being friendly! There's no need to get upset. I caused him trouble the other night with my reckless action when I climbed out the window."

"And what about me!" His eyes shone a deep red that made me shrink under their weight.

"I told you I was sorry." I said lowly as I tried not to weaken anymore at his frightening gaze. It was now that I remember that I was spending my time with a demon. I was supposed to be one too but there was nothing I could do against him. Still, I felt my anger well up at his pettiness and glared back at him. "I told you sorry that night and I meant it! There's no reason for you to treat me like this! I won't put up with it! Not when I have been doing everything you asked of me!"

"It's your job!"

"So, I was never given a choice? Was that fresh start a lie?" He blinked back at me as I felt hot tears run down my face. "If all you want is a puppet then I'll be one for you, but don't bullshit yourself with wanting a free-thinking woman." His eyes closed, and he took a deep breath.

"Your right, Persona." He opened his eyes and wiped away my tears with his thumbs and rested his fore head on mine. "I'm sorry. There was no reason for my actions. It was nothing more than foolish jealousy."

"And possessiveness." I added. He huffed at my remarked but admitted to it. His tail moved close to mine and coax it into winding onto each other making my breath hitched as they firmly held together. "Yami?" I said in a low whisper, "Why would me being friendly to others bother you? I've been coming to you every night just liked you wanted. I told you that I would like to be your friend."

"Yes, you have." He breathed as he tucked a lock of hair behind my ear. "But I want something more from you. Clearly this isn't the way to get that from you." My mouth slightly dropped as he played with my hair, his eyes never meeting mine. When I didn't say a thing he sighed and said, "I want to amend for my actions by granting you a request. Name anything you want, and it'll be yours."

I thought about it for a moment and said, "All I want is to know more about you. I've been spending these evenings with you, but I can't say that I know who you are."

"That is because no one is supposed to." He said as his tail released mine and stepped away from me. "It is my punishment for learning how to leave the maze." I couldn't help my eyes going wide as another theory was proven. I walked away from the wall and down the hall a bit before leaning on it. He was the key out of this place, but the more I learned the more I feared what would happen next. Yami stood in his spot and I glanced over my shoulder at him as his red eyes looked out a window in the hall.

"I will grant your request to the best of my ability. The one thing I can tell you without restraint is that I hate it here. I hate this castle and I hate this maze. Yet, I am responsible for it till the next person solves it and comes for me thinking, that killing me will set them free, but it will not." He turned his head to me and held up his hand. Taking it, he walked us to the window and pointed out to the maze. "There in the east is a beast that has lived in this maze as far back as anyone can remember whose main objective is to destroy the maze, but that will not free anyone. It would just reset the maze to an empty place to collect more beings. It is the ruler's job to keep that beast from reaching the inner maze."

"Is that why you move the walls every morning?"

"Yes. If I can do that for another three centuries without being replace then I will be allowed to leave, but I'm not even sure if that is true since no ruler has made it long enough to find out."

In his face I could see the same look everyone had when they talked about leaving the maze. He was just like the rest of us but even more cut off from the rest of the world. "Why don't you leave the castle?"

"It would mean my forfeit and it would be the end for me." He looked out the window for one more second then said to me tiredly, "That's enough for tonight. I think I gave you more then you needed to know about me."

Without thinking my hand went to the side of his face and gently moved my fingers to soothe him. He closed his eyes and relaxed into my touch. Stepping closer to him I pressed my lips to his and kissed him tenderly. When I pulled back, he looked at me with such a longing gaze that I found myself kissing him again. Again, I was trapped as he embraced me and kissed me back taking the lead in the heated passion. My tail moved up from under my long dress and squeezed around his making him growl into my mouth. He pushed me back to the wall, though not as hard as before, and went to the middle of my chest to kiss. My head fell back as he licked and kissed the swells of my breast that my dress showed off. I put a hand to my mouth as I tried to muffle my cries. Hot hands moved up and down slowly on my back before sliding down further to my rear. I gasped out as he straighten and pressed me to him with his hands holding my butt. My hands came to his chest and our eyes locked as both our lungs struggled for air.

"Persona, I want you to stay the night."

I shook my head as I feared what would happen next. "I can't. I have to return home soon."

"You don't need any more training from the harpy. I don't want you to become another performer for me or any one else. So, stay here with me." I shook my head as my hands pushed against his chest, but he would not let go. I had to go. I had to before I did something stupid like getting attach to him or even falling for him. Yugi's face flashed in my mind and I remembered the promise I made to him.

"Even without the training I have to go home."

"Why?" His hands went up to my lower back as his eyes filled with confusion. "What's at home that cannot wait for you to return till tomorrow or the next day?" _The next day! How long does he want to keep me here!_

"My King, please- "

"I have to know!"

"I made a promise to my friend that I would. They also do not agree with my choice of work and while it was foolish to do so, I promise them that I would return home every night." He let go of me then asked lowly as his eyes filled with jealousy once more, "Is this friend a male? Is he your lover?"

"He is male, but he is not my lover. He is just a friend, but one that I treasure."

"You treasure this person?" He said in a hushed tone.

"Please my King," I cried then bowed to him, "don't make me stay here." He turned away from me sensing that I was telling a full truth. He ran a hand through his wild hair as his tail flicked in annoyance. "Your right, that was a foolish promise, but I can see that this friend means more to you then staying here with me."

I rolled my eyes then stood up stepping closer to him. My tail reach to his and it took it hastily. "Please don't pout, it's not becoming of you, my King." I said as his tail held onto mine. "Besides, I will return tomorrow for most of the day and night since it is when Lord Seto is going to teach me about your guest." He crossed his arms still looking away from me. I sighed then smile at his childish behavior as I walked even closer to him. I turned his head to look at me and pecked his lips saying, "As long as you want me here Mai will make sure I come back. We have two more night together till the ball."

"Are you on friendly terms with your mistress?" He looked at me confused that I would call my employer by her name.

I mentally smack myself and told him that I was. "She looks out for me." He dropped a hand down to his side as the other tucked under my chin. "What sort of demon befriends everyone she meets? It's not just the guards, I've noticed that the other servants have taken a liking to you. Even Seto seems fond of you."

"I don't know but if I weren't this way, I don't think I would be giving you chances." He frowned at my words then pressed a chase kiss on my lips. He had calmed down, but I could see wariness lingering in his red eyes. He opened his mouth to say something than hesitated. When he finally spoke, his deep voice carried an air of pleading that took me by surprise. "Make a promise to me."

"What sort of promise?"

"Promise that you will come back to me every day when the sun goes down. I will send you back to your friend before midnight, but you'll have no others. If that harpy woman tries to set you up, you will refuse and come to me. Promise all that I just said."

I was unsure if I could say yes to his request. If I was planning to leave the maze, how could I? I was already coming here every night, so was he talking about me returning even after the ball had passed? I looked over at the golden bracelet I wore tonight and thought of the hair that was hidden underneath it. I thought of Yugi and Joey and Mai. They were all counting on me and this would give me more time to get more information. I frowned at the thought and felt selfish and now wanted to find a way to get him and Seto out of the maze as well. How to tell Yugi was something I had to figure out later.

My eyes closed as I thought of what to tell Yami as he watch me with bated breath. When I opened them, I placed my hand on his shoulder and kissed him sweetly on his lips. I felt him jump at my assertiveness then relaxed as he moaned, kissing me back. I loved how our mouths felt as they moved together and the sounds we made as we stood in the empty hall. I loved and hated this. I was hating that I was overlooking his crimes for a moment of lust. Not just lust but also for a growing fondness that I was certain was going to turn into a deeper emotion I was not sure a demon could give back. Even if he did, I was not what he believed me to be. If he ever did find out I was human and what my main purpose for being here was, everything would fall apart. But I did want to promise him something to make up for my deception and to let him know in a small way how I felt.

"My King," I said as I pulled back, "Yami," I found myself incased in his arms and I hoped he wouldn't let me go as I said, "I promise that you will be the only one I spend my nights with, as long as you want me to be with you." Swallowing down my nervousness at my own words, I waited to see what he would do or say. He pulled me in a tight embrace and kiss the shoulder he had bitten. "Thank you, my little lamb."

We walked back to the room in silence and there was Seto waiting to take me away. My head gave a twinge of pain and Seto gave me an odd look but said nothing to me. The pain went away quickly and Yami bid me goodnight before leaving us alone. Seto was dreadfully silent till we were at the bottom of the steps of the castle. "Your glamour charm, it got damage." He hissed at me. My eyes widen, and I took out a pocket mirror to see what he was talking about. My tail and eyes were still changed but one of my horns flicked in and out of existence causing me to feel pain again.

Seto clicked his tongue and roughly grabbed onto my arm where the charm was and found that it was chipped. My arm must have hit the wall too hard when Yami pinned me to it. I stared at him scared of what he was going to do to me. He pulled the both of us in the carriage and order the driver to move. When he turned back to me, he crushed the charm in his hand and before him my true identity was revealed. I took back my arm fearing he would damage the chain of hair as he stared at me with udder shock. I said nothing fearing that he would make the carriage turn around and throw me before Yami as I was.

But he did no such thing. Instead he glared at me and crossed his arms and simply said, "Explain yourself, now!"

xxx


	7. Chapter 7 The Dragon

Persona sat as far back as the cushioned seat would let her, but she still felt too close to the man sitting across from her. Seto was already a tall man but being in such a tight space made him appear gigantic. He didn't seem to have a weapon on him but in this maze of monsters he probably didn't need one to kill her. Like with Joey and Mai, any monstrous traits he might have were hidden away. When he demanded an explanation, Persona was not sure what to say. She didn't want to give up and die but she also didn't want him to find Yugi and Joey. Mai would surely be in trouble when they arrive at her shop and wished she had a way to warn her. A low growling came from the man's throat making Persona grip her seat as the sound he made was inhuman.

"Girl, I will give you one more chance to answer me." His eyes glowed an unearthly blue that made the girl shiver even more.

Seto controlled his seething rage from blasting this girl into oblivion as the carriage bounce along the road. The human they all were looking for was hiding right under their nose and all it took was a glamour charm for her to enter the castle! He was expecting to find that her true identity was either ugly or old, but not this! The shame was too much to bear, and he was temped to have them turn around, so he could throw her at his cousin feet. Whatever came next would be none of his concern. However, he remembered that she was working with that troublesome sprite. A sinking feeling of horror filled him as he started to wonder how much Yami had told her about them and the maze. Just this evening he offered information to her!

Seto reached out and grabbed her by her shoulders snarling, "Where is that sprite! Tell me where he is!" Yugi was a known conspirator and do to his race was underestimated in his cleverness and intelligence. Yami simply saw him as pest to be easily dealt with but Seto knew that not seeing to his death himself would come back to haunt them, but not like this. "How close is he to solving the maze!" He shouted as his hands started to burn. Persona clenched her mouth shut and turned her head away from him.

"I am growing tired of waiting! Answer me!"

The girl flinched at his tone but then took a deep breath and looked him the eye and moved her head side to side. She was not going to talk. Seto roared, shoving her back and hitting the side of the cart, nearly making a hole. The window slot to the drive opened and a gruff voice asked if everything was alright. Seto snapped at the driver to keep going and slammed the window shut then locking it. His cold blue eyes then flashed at the girl as he raised a hand. Persona stayed silent as Seto's pale hand grew white scales and silver claws. A blue flame burst around it making the girl jump with a cry.

"Fine, if you won't talk then I'll just get rid of you. I'm sure that Mai woman has to know something and will be more cooperative."

"No, please- "Her voice died in her throat as his deadly aura filled the cart. There was no chance of putting up a fight as his eyes froze her to her seat. His power was so suffocating that her fight or flight instincts went numb. The look of horror on her face did little to quail his anger as he question if killing her would be a wise decision. Yami was clearly fond of the girl, but who knows how he would react if he found out what he was showering his affection on. _Damnit! And when everything was going so well._

Yami had forgotten all about the human and was following his role more dutifully. He tended to the maze carefully and was not as violent with the staff. Seto himself wasn't trusting of the castle staff so he would listen in on passing rumors and gossip. He found that even they had noticed the effect Persona had on the Demon King and from that the most absurd idea was born. No, a hope, that perhaps the King would fully accept his role and stay forever as their King with a Queen at his side. It was absurd because there was no way Yami could possibly want that! Even if he did, she was not what she seemed.

He should just kill her himself and move on. He could say the driver did it and his cousin would be none the wiser. He would be upset for a bit but Seto was sure he would get over it and find something else to amuse himself with. _Yes! It's better this way! And after I kill her, I must track down the rest of these rebels and deal with them tonight!_

Persona watched as Seto brought back his clawed hand and was ready for them to swipe away at her life. This was it. She was going to die. The memento Yugi had given her would never be returned to him. Mai was going to be tortured and or killed and Joey…

Her mind then thought of the other person she was growing to like in the maze. Persona felt a twinge of sadness for not being able to keep her promise to Yami. She wanted to fight but she was stuck. All she could do was close her eyes and wait for her end to come.

She sat and waited. And waited some more. Her body tremble with the expectation of death that she started to feel angry that he was dragging it out. Her face scrunched up as she heard him curse. What was taking him so long? Was this his final act of punishment? To let her wallow in fear. How cruel.

"JUST DO IT ALREADY!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"I CAN'T!" He roared out. Her eyes flew open and Persona was filled with so much fear and anger that she stood up fast and slapped the man across the face. The sound echoed in the compartment and Persona felt a sting in her hand. She didn't know what she was thinking hitting him. She couldn't take the suspense of death and for him to say I can't when he clearly could, broke her from her stupor. She was just helping him make up his mind.

Persona was breathing hard as she stared at Seto when the carriage went over a bump that send her back into her seat. She quickly sat up to look over at Seto who looked back at her with both shock and anger. He lunged at her, attempting to strangle her for hitting him when he was block by an unknown source. Persona blinked when she witness a clear field blocking him. "What?" she murmured.

"This can't be! Why!" He roared then glowered down at her. No matter what he did he could not harm her. A power was protecting her that outweigh his, but there was only one person who had that kind of power. His eyes gleamed at her as he shouted, "What did you do!"

"I didn't do anything!"

"Are you a witch or are you a human?"

"Human!" Persona cried then covered her mouth hoping the driver wasn't listening in to their shouting. Seto clicked his tongue then snapped his fingers. "There, a silent box spell. Shout all the answers you want but no one will hear."

Persona gripped the shimmering fabric on her knees as her head fell forward. "I won't tell you anymore so just kill me."

"Fool! You just saw that I can't, so cut the drama and tell me what happen tonight with the King."

Persona let out a deep breath and sat up to face Seto. "Nothing happened. We just did the same thing we always do."

"Which was?"

"Eat, play a game and walked around the castle."

"Did he claim you?" Persona blushed as she shook her head. Seto gritted his teeth hating that he had to pry the answers out of her. "Did he do anything to mark you!"

Persona was about to shake her head when she remembered the bite mark. "He bit me on the shoulder." She turned to her side and pushed back her hair to show that she was telling the truth. Seto leaned forward and groaned at his cousin's stupidity. "That's why I couldn't hurt you. Congratulations, you are his intended mate."

"Huh?"

The girl gave him a look that he would have laughed at if the situation didn't just become so utterly complicated. Well, maybe not a full-on laugh since it was funny as hell that his cousin marked the one thing he wanted and hated. Persona stared at the man as chuckles rolled out of him. He then glance at her and crossed his arms and sat back saying, "You're wondering how, am I right? Well it's simple, a demon's bite is used to mark their prey or mate. Though of course it wouldn't work on another demon or monster without their consent, but on a human, it is quite potent consented or not. Let me guess, you two were having a little spat and he went and asserted a little dominance over you?"

Persona huffed out her embarrassment as her cheeks became hot. "He was upset that I got along with the guards and bit me."

"Not surprising, I told you how most of the women that come to the castle act." Seto shrugged but was intrigued and disturbed. He had underestimated how much influence this girl was having over the King. _Looks like those bastards up at the castle almost got their wish._

He let out an amused huff then said, "Bravo for being the first to put him on a leash. To bad you'll never get to drive the knife in his back."

"I would never!" Persona shouted at him and then glared as the man threw back his head and let out a loud laugh.

"Oh no? Then why would you willingly put yourself in the King's hands if not to kill him once your friend solves the maze?"

"I was there to learn more about the maze. Yes, I deceived him, but I would never harm Yami." Seto's eyes widen at the name. "He gave you his name? Idiot! Why would he do that!"

"I told you, my reward was knowing who he was." Seto grabbed her by the shoulders so fast that Persona let out a small cry. He would have liked to grip her so hard that her blood would run but the mark protected her. "Have you told anyone his name?"

"No."

"Good, keep it that way or I will find a way to make you miserable."

"Look, I'm just trying to find a way out. I don't want to kill anyone."

"You do know that saying those words in-front of me is a death sentence."

"Yes, but as you pointed out, you can't kill me." Seto shoved the girl back in her seat and slid open the window slot and commanded the driver to turn back to the castle. She was too dangerous to let her roam the maze. Yami probably wasn't even aware that he had marked her. With that mark she could go anywhere in the maze without fear of being harm. Her human smell would be masked and worse the shadow demons would pay her no mind. With that mark and the sprite's sharp mind they could solve the maze's puzzle and be the next people to challenge Yami for rule over the maze.

Persona paled when she heard that they were turning around and asked what he was going to do to her. Seto turned and sneered at her saying, "I can't kill you and I can't take you to my cousin. It's enough that you humiliated me, so I'll spare him the feeling." He then grabbed her wrist and applied as much pressure as the mark would allow. "No, I'll just throw you in the most secluded dungeon we have and leave you there to rot. Yes, I know of an oubliette that would be perfect for you."

"Lord Seto- "

"Don't bother begging for life now!"

"Why won't you let anyone solve this place! Yami told me how much he hates it here and I'm sure you do too, so why?"

Before Seto could stop himself, the words left his mouth, "Because whoever solves the puzzle must take over the maze! I can't let that happen! Not after all that we sacrificed."

(Persona Pov)

"I don't understand! We just want to leave it and go home! We don't want to take over the maze!"

"No one does!" He hissed in my face. "But that is the rule of the maze. Whomever solves the King's puzzle in the maze must then challenge the ruler and either kill them or be killed".

My heart dropped at the news and I slumped back. He thrusted my arms away and sat back as well. I shook my head as I remembered what Yami had told me. "But killing won't do anything to help escape here and even if it did…"

"Please don't tell me that you've fallen for him. Typical human behavior." I glared up at him and snapped "Well you wouldn't do it either if you knew the answer!"

"That is because I have no desire to run this place, besides he is still family." He huffed then knocked on the wall behind him. The carriage stopped, and I looked nervously at him as he laid his head back. "This is ridiculous. What am I doing? I should just get rid of you and forget that you ever existed, but how will he react to that news. I could just tell him that you're a human but even then…I'm not sure what he would do."

"Lord- "

"Enough, just call me Seto." I swallowed and said, "Seto, why does he hate humans? It seems there's a history to it then just a demon thing."

His chest rise and fall as he continued looking up. Slowly his head moved to look at me and said in a tired voice, "The hatred for humans began the day he…changed."

"Change?" The man looked at her thinking that he didn't own her a single explanation. Yet, he again felt compelled to speak with her. To many centuries had gone by without a person to listen or care about their plight. But her eyes showed an eagerness to understand and the past he feared he would one day forget, like his cousin had, spilled from his lips,

 _"_ _We weren't always like this, there was a time when we were also human. Just regular humans who were betrayed then thrown into the maze, but we were willing to do anything to find our way back. For him, it was most of his memories along with his humanity and for me…"_ He glanced down at his hand for a moment then shrugged, _"I can't say I regret my loss. I was a powerful priest and now I have more power than I know what to do with."_

"How long have you two been here?"

"Three thousand years." He smiled amusingly at my reaction and continued with his story, "My cousin and I were from a kingdom that I'm sure is long gone. I was a priest in the royal sacred court and he was the king or Pharaoh."

"You're from Egypt?"

"I knew it as Kemet, so it still exist?"

"Yes, but…" Our eyes met, and I didn't need to say a thing to let him know that there would be nothing waiting for them.

 _"_ _Anyhow,"_ He shifted in his seat to get in a more comfortable position and said _, "I was unaware of the Pharaoh being my cousin till my fellow priest and mentor revealed to me that he was my father. He was also the uncle to the Pharaoh and should anything happen to him I would be next in line to the throne. When I refuse to betray my King and family, he found a spell that trapped the Pharaoh in a magical item the past Pharaoh had given to him and tossed it away. I too was casted away. He put me in a long sleep that would never let me age, so that when I was woken up the Kingdom would be under his rule and I would be next in line to take over. Only the fool tossed me here. When I woke years had passed and I had no hope of going home. I barely survived the maze but was taken in by an old dragon sorceress in the west. It was her that I traded my humanity so that I could live to see the day I leave this place."_

" _She became human and died instantly, believing that death was the only escape. It was not long after her death that I happened upon the item that held my cousin. A human girl had found the item and refused to let him free unless he agreed to marry her. She was a pet to a horde of powerful witches that also lived in the west. I was still getting used to my new power, so I could not easily get the item away from her. Finally, I challenge her to a game and won the item back, but just as she was handing it to me that bitch smashed the item to pieces."_

He watched my face carefully then smirked saying, "If your hoping I killed her I'm sorry to say that I didn't." I jerked at his words. "I can see it in your eyes. You've grown attach to him, poor girl."

"So, what happened next?"

 _"_ _Her protectors took her away before I could do her any harm and I steadily worked on building the item. But once I did, I still had no way of releasing him since she had her friends place a curse on it that prevented it unless he declared his love for her. So, he took matters into his own hands."_

"You mean…"

 _"_ _He had traded his humanity to leave his prison. When he came out the item fell apart and with it most of his memories of his past, his lineage and his family. I spent weeks trying to convince him that we were cousins. I could not abandon him. When I became a priest, I made a solemn vow to serve him till our final days. I was not going to become my father. When he finally understood that I was not leaving his side we set off to find and kill that girl and the horde of witches. As one last act of revenge for not giving in to her she told him that the way out was to kill the ruler at the time after solving their puzzle hidden in the east side of the maze."_

 _"_ _Even if he didn't remember our homeland he wanted to return so, I followed him on his quest and together solved the puzzle. It was our naivety that let us believe that she was telling the truth, when in fact all we did was add a new rule to the maze. That whomever solves the rulers puzzle must challenge them and kill them and take over. If we had simply asked permission to leave without the ruler's knowledge that the puzzle was solved, we could have left. The ruler died while choking on his laughter when my cousin was declared the new King and since that day, he vow to destroy any human who enter his maze."_

We sat looking at each other for some time till, I finally caved and looked away from his piercing blue eyes. It was no wonder why Yami hated witches and humans, while it didn't give him the right to kill, I now understood his motive. I thought over everything that was told to me and finally asked, "Seto, do you and Yami even want to leave?

He let out a heavy sigh and replied, "I believe that the maze makes us want to leave. The more we want it the more it can entangle us and live on our misery. I've told him as much since there is no point in escaping for us, but he refuses to accept it and now so do I. I refuse to let us die here, and I will not allow anyone to solve the puzzle."

.

I looked at him unsure what to say when a question that Yugi and I wanted answered came to me, "Seto, I know that when Yami first became King he gave a lot of people his consent to leave. Where did they go?"

He bent his head down and shook it slowly as his voice merely said, "There is no exit."

"Seto, where did they go?" His blue eyes glanced up at me and I stared back at him. When he didn't answer I grabbed onto his arms and asked once more. I stared deep into those dark blue eyes and I watched as they slowly soften. "When you were in the garden did you happen to see a walled-up gate?"

"Yes."

"Behind that gate is a path that should have led to the exit, but now will only take you straight to the beast of the maze no matter where it is.

"Okay? But-"

"We thought we were letting people go but all we were doing was feeding that thing." I let go of him and slumped back as he said, "like I told you, there is no exit. Our actions led to the closing of the exit."

XXX

Yami looked out a tower window at the south end of the maze. There he could sense the beast rampaging and tearing up the maze. Since his banned on asking to leave the maze was made, the beast was starving for victims. It would have made an ideal punishment to deal with any one who stepped out of line if feeding it didn't make it more powerful. When he let all those souls go the beast nearly wipe out half the maze to get to the center. Without Seto aiding his shadow they would have been destroyed. After the beast was defeated and sent running away Yami declared that asking to leave the maze was forbidden and walled up the path in the garden. With the only exit gone he didn't want to even hear people wanting to leave when he had trapped them all.

The demon sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried to relax against the side of the wall of the open window. Caring for the maze was becoming so tiresome that he wished he could just let the beast come and finish him, but if he did that both Seto and Persona would be caught up in the destruction of the maze.

Seto had always been there for him and his devotion to him only deepen when his spiteful uncle revealed that they were cousins. He will never forget how Seto had fought to take back the item that had him prisoned from that spoiled girl and how he followed him into the darkest parts of the maze to solve the puzzle. Yami thought that simply asking the ruler to leave was suspicious so killing him made sense at the time. Though he should have suspected that wretched human girl had set him up. When he was named King, his cousin chose to stay in the castle and for that he was grateful. Even if he did leave and abandon him, he could never find it in him to kill Seto. He was all he had left.

His mind then turned to Persona and the promise she made to him. He was undeniably attracted to her and now wished he had forced her to stay the night. Even if he didn't bed her, he would have like to have her company after dealing with the beast and whatever fool was in the east trying to solve his puzzle. He sighed as he thought of how it would feel to have her in his arms as she slept. What it would be like to wake up not alone in the morning and to watch her get ready for the day. How when he needed comfort, he could simply go to her and lay his head on her lap and have her run her fingers through his hair. His tail holding on to hers. He then redden at the thought as his tail swished at the alluring fantasy.

He had to admit that she was an odd one for a demon, though not human she possessed a lot of human like qualities. She was forgiving, kind and patient. Qualities he wondered if he had when he was human. He was sure he had all the bad once since becoming a demon amplified all those traits. But he liked how she rubbed off on him. He could now look back on the garden scene with shame and was glad that he didn't over react and killed her.

"My King," Yami slowly turned to look down at a shaking goblin. He frowned at its quivering and asked in a mellow voice, "What is it?" If Persona could find it in her to give some respect to these creatures, he supposed he could too.

"I'm afraid that more mountain trolls have been spotted in the maze causing trouble. They were reported to be heading to the castle. They have not ripped up the walls like the last ones, but they have killed several of our hunters and a wounded wolf reported that they intend to make you release them from the maze."

"I see." Yami clenched down on his teeth at the audacity of these oversize oafs. He then looked down at the goblin and asked, "Are you the new head goblin?"

"I am sir." He said as his body stiffen.

"And your name?" The goblin swallowed hard and croaked out, "Kirk, my King."

"Fine, come with me and you can inform me what action has been taken so far." Yami walked passed the creature who was shocked to find that he was going to live even after delivering bad news. He hurriedly followed after his King and finished reporting and was even able to offer his thoughts on what should be done.

Yami walked to the throne room where three others stood in Seto's place looking around nervously. Yami gave out orders and instructed them to pull back the goblins and orcs from the fighting. "My shadow demons will make swift work of them, but I want the castle surrounded."

"Yes, sir." They all replied.

Yami then looked around and clicked his tongue seeing that Seto was still missing from the room. "Where is Seto?" An elder witch carefully spoke up that he had left with Persona and had not yet returned. Yami paused at the news as he turned to the window that faced the town. Persona had left two hours ago, so why wasn't he back? He then turned to Kirk and asked, "These trolls, they weren't spotted near the road leading to here were they?"

"We were holding them back from the main road, so the carriage carrying lord Seto and lady Persona should have made it to the town with no problem." Yami didn't know how he felt about how the goblin addressed Persona with more respect and more concern then Seto. He held back the jealousy as he remember that her respect was earned and if it meant that these foul creatures would help him keep her safe, so be it.

"After your demons have dealt with the trolls perhaps, we could send someone to check on the lady Persona?" Another elder witched offered. Yami looked back at all of them and asked, "And why are you so concern with her well-being? I can understand the goblins and the orcs having a fondness that they should be wary of," he side-glanced at Kirk who looked down at the ground rubbing his bald head. Yami's red eyes then glanced back up at the three elder witches and said in a steady tone, "but what is she to you?"

The three looked at each as they tried to figure out who would be the one to speak their mind. Finally, one took a deep breath and turned to Yami saying, "We couldn't help but notice how the lady seems to…please you."

"That is to say, your majesty, that you appear to be happier these last few days and not as stress." Yami's brow furrowed as he tried to understand why any of them would care about his health since he was just as replaceable as they were. "And?" he said, pressing them to go on. Again, the three looked at each other making Yami growl and bark, "OUT WITH IT!"

"We believe her to be a suitable queen for you." Kirk explained making Yami turn on him. He stared down at the creature for a moment or two then back at the trio. "Is this true?"

"Yes, your majesty. While it is true that you can be replaced it would be nice to have a permanent King."

"With a Queen to start a line with."

"To forever pledge our loyalty to."

The trio stared at their King never believing they could voice their want. True that they didn't practically liked Yami, but he was the longest ruler they have ever had. His laws kept some order and the negotiation he started with the clans in the outskirts where the first to be made. The maze from their point of view was thriving. They were naturally loyal to whoever claimed the title as King since the maze made them to serve him, so they couldn't help noticing how tamed he became the night the demon girl arrived. With her around they wouldn't need to fear for their lives as much. They could have a future.

Yami opened and closed his mouth unsure how to respond. Him, stay here, forever? "You are all dismiss. Do what needs to be done with the trolls." He finally said and turn to walk out of the room. When Seto returned he would need to have a long talk with him about the staff and this odd idea.

Just before leaving Kirk called out, "Sorry your majesty, but about lady- "

"Yes, see that she is alright." He called out as he left to monitor the release of his shadow demons in the court yard.

XXX

"And you are sure there is no way out?" Persona asked making Seto growl.

"I told you already that there isn't!"

"Seto, please, let me go home and tell Yugi what I learned. We both know how smart he is! This maze has so many secrets that there has to be something else."

"I told you that I will not- "

"I won't let him solve Yami's puzzle!" I said cutting him off. He gave a huff and said darkly, "There is no way I am letting that sprite anywhere near a puzzle. I know about his friend and I'm sure he wouldn't mind killing the King."

"Yugi is not like that!"

"You don't know that for sure. This place has a way of changing people." I was about to argue when he held up his hand and shushed me.

His eyes moved rapidly as he listen to the air. He was about to get up when the door to the carriage was smashed open. A large fist just nearly missed me but Seto was hit and then dragged out. I peered outside to see what had attacked us when a white flash blinded me. The sounds of roars filled my ears and I struggle to open my eyes. Something flew against the carriage and I was thrown backwards as the cart fell on it's side. When my eyes finally opened, I scrambled to get out before something crushed the carriage with me in it. When I pulled myself out of the cart's opening, I saw a huge mountain troll sniffing the air and it's beady eyes fell on me. I cried and fell back inside as it's hand reached inside for me. It nearly had me when a large tail knocked the creature aside. Shocked, I climbed out and sat on the side of the opening to see what was happening. My eyes blinked several times as my mind tried to reason at what I was seeing. I had seen all sorts of creatures and beasts, but nothing compared to the majesty of the beast that put itself between me and two other trolls.

"A dragon." I said out loud to myself to keep my mind from going mad. "Seto is a dragon."

The dragon let out a low growl as it raised its front claw to slash at their torsos. A third troll ran at Seto from the side with a raised axe and I screamed for him to watch out. Seto roared out in pain when the axe landed on his back and reared back to throw the troll off. I was so busy watching the fight that I didn't notice another troll behind me till it grabbed me. I cried out as it lifted me off the carriage and walked away with me. I struggled helplessly when a wolf lounge at my captor's neck. The troll cried out and dropped me on the ground. I quickly moved away and stood up.

"Persona!" I turned and saw Yugi flying towards me. "Persona, we have to go!"

"We can't leave Seto! He needs our help!" I cried and ran back to where he was as Yugi called to me. When I turned the bend, I saw all three trolls lying dead on the ground. Seto was back in his human form leaning next to the carriage but was badly injured. I ran to him and he looked at me surprised. "I didn't think you would be dumb enough to come back for me."

"Don't make me change my mind. Can you stand?" He was about to answer me when Yugi and Mai appeared. Mai stopped at the bend but Yugi flew to me.

"Persona, we have to go! Joey can't take that troll on his own!"

"I know, but I need help. Mai! Come help me get him up!" The woman walked to us and just when I thought she was going to help me she pulled a small knife. "No!" I cried slapping it out of her hand.

"Persona! Don't you know who he is!"

"I do but we don't need to kill him." I said as Seto struggle to get up. Mai stared at me in disbelief and wanted to argue but a loud screech snapped our heads to the air. Seto groaned and said, "If you don't want to be discovered then get going. The shadow demons will be here soon."

"Like we can trust you not to tell the king about us or Persona!" Mai hissed.

"You have my word that I won't reveal who she is. Now go!" He the pointed a finger at Mai and said, "I will meet you at your shop in an hour." He looked over at Yugi and then said, "I expect to see you and your wolf friend there as well."

Yugi's throat tighten then flew away as Joey gave a howl in the distance. Mai grabbed onto my hand and pulled me away from the wreck. She didn't speak to me on our walk back to the shop and I didn't see Yugi or Joey till we walked into the backroom of the main shop. Joey rounded on me and growled, "What the hell is going on!"

"Joey I- "

"Persona, what did you tell him?" Mai asked lowly. I looked between them and said, "Nothing! I didn't say a word to him."

"Then why didn't you let Mai get rid of him! You know you can't trust him."

"Because there was no need to kill him! He just told me everything we needed to know even after he found out what I was. He didn't know what he wanted to do with me."

"He was going to hand you over!"

"No, well, yes, but- "

"Joey." Yugi flew passed him and stared at me pointedly. Joey moved away from me and leaned up against a wall. Mai sighed and sat at the table in the small room. "Persona, Mai contacted us when she saw that carriage turn around to take you back to the castle. We feared the worst and went after you even though I know that Joey said we wouldn't."

"Yugi, you're not asking me why I didn't let Mai kill Seto, are you?" The sprite opened his mouth then shut and turned away. "Yugi, he was protecting me."

"Persona- "

"Yugi, I know why we can't leave the maze."

"Woah, woah, woah, what do you mean we can't leave the maze?" Joey asked. I took a deep breath and told them about how the King had solved the puzzle but was tricked into killing the last ruler. I told them about the beast of the maze and it's role. And lastly, I told them what would happen if any of us were to solve the puzzle.

Several times Mai had to tell Joey to stay quiet as he tried to reason that everything, I was told had to be a lie. I couldn't blame him since it meant that none of us were ever going to leave the maze. Yugi bit his lip to keep himself from saying anything. I had just given him another reason for him to hate the King.

"This can't be it." Mai said shakenly as she held herself. "This place is so big. There has to be another way out."

"That's what I think too." I said as I looked over their gloomy faces. "If we get Seto to work with us maybe- "

"No way." I swallowed as I looked down at Yugi. He stood with eyes casted down and hands in tight fists. "I won't work with that murderer."

"Yugi- "

"He watched her burn Persona!" His violet eyes darted up to mine and I could see the abhorrence he had for the man. "He gave the order and watch Anzu burn in place of the King. I'll take rotting here if it means I have to side with either of them."

I stared at him then slipped off the chain of hair I still had on my wrist and held it up to him. "What about your promise to her?" I asked flatly. He blinked at it then covered his eyes as he fell to his knees. I could feel Joey glaring at me at the cheap move I made, but if any of us where going to leave, Yugi needed to work with Seto.

There was a knock on the door and Mai looked at us before going to let Seto in. He strode in and his eyes darted around the room. "Good, your all here." He walked over to a chair and sat down. "Now, lets talk about what is going to happen next."

"Why you- "

"Joey!" Mai cried as she shook her head. Joey growled and looked away.

"I'm sure that Persona has told you everything about the maze." he said dryly. I nodded my head and he sighed saying, "Good, now, that we are all on the same page this is what is going to happen; everything will go on as normal. Persona will continue to return to the castle and fulfill her role at the ball."

"What is so important about this ball anyways." Joey grumbled.

"The alliance with the vampires is important to keep so that no one solves the puzzle that is there in the north." We all stared at him as he again sighed at what he was saying to us.

"There is more than one puzzle?" Yugi asked as his voice dripped with disdain and distrust. Seto gave a curt nod saying, "Yes, though I'm not sure if the puzzle will do anything. Every part of the maze has a puzzle, but we were unsure if the one in the east was the only one with the King's curse, so we banned all puzzles from being solved." Seto sat back in his chair and went on saying to Yugi, "The vast majority of the vampires will be in attendants at the ball, so that will be an ideal time for you and your wolf friend to go to the north and solve the puzzle there."

"Why should I trust you." Yugi spat at him.

"Because, if you don't go then I will end all of you." Seto said casually. "Starting tomorrow I will have a guard posted here at the shop to make sure your harpy friend here does not fly away. Your wolf friend will report in the morning to the wolf patrol and I will see to it that he is given orders to go to the north. The both of you will be protected, and I will know where you are. As for the human," His eyes glanced over at me, "well, I myself would hate to see what the King will do to her when he finds out what she is."

Not a single one of us said a word when he finished talking. He seemed satisfied with our silent compliance and rose from his seat. He was about to head for the door when Yugi called out to him, "Why are you helping us?"

Seto turned slightly to Yugi. "I honestly don't know why." He then looked at me and said, "it may have to do with the faith this human has in you and what she has managed to do at the castle." I held my breath hoping that he wouldn't say anything else when Yugi blurted out, "You and your cousin killed the woman I loved!"

Seto blinked at him then said something Yugi didn't expect to hear, "I'm sorry for murdering your beloved." Yugi looked away from him as a tear slipped from his eye. Seto then walked out without another word. As the door softly click shut, I could feel all our hearts sinking as we all realized that our lives were in the dragon's claws.


	8. Chapter 8 The Fear of Temptation

"Enter." The door to Seto's office opened as Joey quickly walked in, closing the door behind him. He said nothing as he walked up to the tidy desk Seto sat behind. Steel blue eyes glance up and a small smirk formed on his lips as Seto sat back in his chair.

"I must admit that I didn't think you would give in so quietly. Not that I gave you much of a choice." Joey gave a slight growled but said nothing. Seto glance back down at the papers he had in front of him and asked, "Was the patrol leader pleased to see you? You've been avoiding them for so long."

The blond huffed as he crossed his arms saying, "That kiss ass is no leader. If he was, I would have been caught long ago. If I had to join, I'm glad it happen like this." Seto hummed saying, "Another surprise, we agree on something."

A hand motioned for the wolf to sit in the chair across from him while he signed a document. Joey obey without a fuss and waited quietly for Seto to look back up at him. The dragon eventually did since he felt it was out of character for the wolf to be so obedient. Joey's brown eyes flicked to the small stack of blank paper and writing tools sitting on the desk, then back to Seto.

Seto's brows furrowed and gave a small nod. Joey spoke as he reached out for the items, "So, how is this going to work? The patrol leader didn't seem to know what to do with me."

"That is because you will be under my direct command and will take orders only from me starting today. There will be no need for you to speak to the other wolves."

"Good to know." Joey pushed the paper towards him and Seto gave it a quick glance. _Yugi is here with me. He wants to talk to you._ Seto internally groaned saying, "You can wait out side while I deal with this matter. Inform me if any disturbances appear."

Joey stood from his seat then opened his coat to let Yugi fly out from his hiding spot. Yugi swiftly landed on the desk then looked back up at Joey, giving him a reassuring nod. The wolf nodded back and walked out to stand guard. When the door close Seto snapped his fingers just as he had done in the carriage with Persona. "Welcome back little sprite. Is there something you need?"

"First off, my name is Yugi, and second, I don't trust you." Yugi looked up defiantly into the cold blue eyes of the Demon King's cousin. "I want to know why you are helping us."

"You miss understand. I'm not helping you. It is you who is helping me." Yugi rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms saying, "Your King has made it clear that he does not want the maze solved so why are you now letting me solve it?"

Seto leaned back with a sigh. He did not want to do this right now, not when the castle was about to receive a large number of guests that could turn into traders in a moments notice. "As I said last night, that girl believes in your capabilities."

"What does Persona have to do with anything? You know that I've been trying for years to solve this place, so what is it about her that you now change your mind?" Seto stared down at the four inched man staring right back at him not caring whose presence he was in. Yugi had always been one willing to poke the beast if it meant he could get answers, but hard times did teach him when to back off before getting bit. His wings flapped in irritation when Seto walked away from the desk to a shelf filled with scrolls. "Your cousin has no idea that your helping us, right? Persona had mention how he hates it here like the rest of us, but he doesn't do anything about it."

"That is because he can't. He lost his right to go against the maze, but you and Persona can." Yugi watched as Seto set a scroll on the desk and flatted it out. "This will show you where the puzzle in the north is."

"No! I won't do a thing for you till you answer my question about Persona."

Seto rolled his eyes and was in the mood for any resistance. "Don't forget that I- "

"Mai and Persona are hidden!"

Seto blinked at the sprite as his mouth hung open. His eyes flashed dangerously as he bent over Yugi and slammed a hand down near him. Yugi didn't jump away or showed any signs of fear making the giant growl. "What do you mean hidden!"

"You really didn't expect me to just let you hold all of our lives in your hand. Joey and I are willing to hand ourselves over to you but not them. Persona will not be coming back here, not till I know what you and the King want with her."

This was not good. That girl had to come back. When Seto returned last night to the castle after the incident with the trolls Yami seemed desperate to know what had happen to both him and the girl. He had never seen him have that much concern for another person since he lost his humanity and was grateful that the mark prevented him from killing Persona in the carriage. Yami had only calmed when he told him that she was indeed safe and with Mai. He had return just in time before a goblin was sent to check on her and offered to go instead if it would put the king at ease. If she disappeared now there was no telling what the demon would do. "You may hide the girl, but I can find the harpy easily."

" _Mai,_ disbanded her business. She had a backup plan in case she felt things went south. That guard you sent over is watching over an empty building."

"I will end your wolf friend and keep you alive!" He threaten knowing that he was grasping at straws.

"And I will challenge your King!"

The man took a step back as he felt his hold on the rebels loosen. To challenge the King would mean that this sprite, who never set a foot in the east, had solved the puzzle. Or did he? Seto let out a cool laugh as his fist tighten, turning his knuckles white. "You can't be serious. There is no way you could have solved the puzzle."

"And there's no way for you to know that I didn't. The two of you have been careless around Persona, especially the King." Yugi felt a bit of satisfaction as fear filled Seto's eyes. This was the closest he was going to get to revenge. If he could get that same look from the King then that would be even better, he could be contented with the knowledge that the king felt a brief moment of defeat by him.

"She wouldn't...she didn't." Seto told her not to tell anyone, but there was no guarantee that she wouldn't tell Yugi. "She told me she wouldn't let you kill him." Yugi shrugged as he watched Seto sink into the chair. He could kill the sprite now but what if Yugi wasn't the only one with the answer? Would the wolf or the Mai woman take his place out of grief. Would Persona? "And to think my arrogant cousin believed you to be a minor concern." He chuckled lightly then said, "I meant what I said last night about not knowing why I'm doing this. I didn't know till I saw my cousin. I need you to find the exit before he comes to a realization that will undo him."

"And what is that?"

"That he has fallen in love with your human girl, Persona."

Xxx

Persona worked on her dress in her room at the hide out. When Seto left, Mai gathered her girls in the shop and paid them all off. This was the sign that they needed to go to a safer location. Those who did not have lovers or friends Mai sent to another agency she trusted would take good care of them.

Once they were taken care of, Yugi led Mai and Persona out a passage that Mai had hidden in the shop. Joey stayed behind to close the tunnel for good. Years of plotting to leave had made the trio ready to enact almost any emergency plan. Persona went along quietly not wanting to draw anymore attention to herself. She didn't mean for all this to happen and though no one openly blamed her she felt it was her fault. Had she let Mai kill Seto when she had the chance they wouldn't be scrambling for safety. When they got to the hide-out, they all knew that it would only be a matter of time before Seto would search under the maze for them. The best way to throw Seto off would be for Joey to turn himself in to the patrol and for Yugi to go with him.

The bite mark on her shoulder began to itch, but Persona ignored it as she worked. Work was the only thing keeping her calm. Yugi told her that she would not be going back to the castle unless he could be sure that Seto could be trusted. Persona wanted to argue but she couldn't tell him about the promise she made. Her hand slipped as she thought about Yami and pricked her finger with a needle. "Ow."

"Are you alright hon?" Persona turned slightly with the injure finger to her lips and gave Mai a weak smile. "Yes. I was just careless." Mai frowned and walked in with a tray that had a cup of tea and a small jar.

"Here, drink this. It'll help calm your nerves." The girl thanked her and slowly sipped the drink. Mai sat down and opened the jar then pulled down the cloth covering Persona's shoulder. "Mai! What are you doing?"

"This ointment will help with the bite mark." She gently spread the cooling paste over the red area. Persona swallowed nervously as she wondered if Mai knew what the mark meant. The older woman sighed saying "Your lucky it's not a very deep mark. It should disappear in a few days."

"Oh, and what about any effects it may have." She heard Mai close the jar and set it aside. The girl bit her lip anxiously as she heard the woman let out a small sigh. She was worried that Mai would be angry at her, that Yugi would feel hurt and Joey would cast her out. A tear slipped from an eye as the idea of being abandon alarmed and hurt her.

The harpy saw her tear and wiped it away and turned the girls head to face her. "Persona, what have you been keeping from us? From me?"

"Please," Persona whimpered as another sorrowful tear fell, "don't tell Yugi." Mai's lovely eyes darkened and reached for her hands saying, "I won't so just talk to me and don't hold anything back."

The young girl let out a deep breath and told Mai about her time with the Demon King. How she was slowly becoming drawn to him and how he had mistakenly marked her as a potential mate. Mai closed her eyes and sat back in the chair. She should have known something like this was going to happen. Mai thought that the King was just amused with how poorly this girl acted as a professional escort and merely enjoyed her company. He had broken the unspoken rule and fallen for Persona.

"Mai, say something." Purple eyes looked back at the girl with her shoulder still bare, showing her mark. Persona knew what was happening yet still went back and it made Mai wonder, "Persona, do you care for him?"

The girl stiffen and looked away shamefully making the woman sigh again. "Oh honey, he is a demon. A demon who would kill you if he ever found out what you are."

"I know."

"Then why? Why would you keep this from us? If I had known that he was becoming too infatuated with you I would have gone with Joey's idea and figure out a way to get you out of there."

"I didn't think it would go this far. I just found out about the mark last night."

"Persona," The girl looked at the harpy and could see that she was worried for her. "I don't think you should go back anymore. There is still time to get you out."

The girl shook her head and looked down at her feet saying, "Mai, I promised him that I would come back to see him every night." Biting her lower lip, Persona glanced up at the older woman as tears filled her eyes. "I can't break my promise to him."

"You're supposed to be a demon! Demons break their promises all the time! He can't really expect you to keep your word." Persona stared at Mai as she try to think of something to say. Mai use her silence as a chance to get through to her. "You still want to go home, don't you? How can you go home and keep your promise to him?"

"I said that I would be with him till he doesn't want me anymore."

"Well that mark on your shoulder clearly says that he wants you Persona!" The girl stood up and paced the room. "I know. I know. Which is why I'll help you and the others get out and I'll stay here till I can figure this out."

"Persona, you can't be serious." Mai stood up and walked over to the girl and gently grabbed on to her forearms. "Honey listen to me, if you stay you will never see your home again. Any dreams you had would be gone. Family, friends, loved ones, you will never see them again." Persona took a shaky breath and nodded her head. "I know, but at least you three will make it out." She then smile and said cheerfully, "I would be okay knowing that Yugi possibly made it out to those meadows of his and started his family with you and Joey watching over him."

"They will kill you!" Mai shouted as tears fell from her eyes. This all felt too familiar to the harpy as she tried to talk some sense into the young woman. "Well, maybe they won't. It's not like I want to die, so I'll just have to be careful and not get caught again." The girl said lightly as she held the woman's face and wiped her tears. Then for a brief moment Mai saw a different girl standing before her when she saw the same unwavering look in Persona's eyes. More tears fell when she realized that she had again failed to save a friend. Mai had tried to stop the witch Anzu from sacrificing herself and she was failing again with the human Persona.

Mai was about to say something when they both heard the front door open. Mai quickly let go of Persona to fix her face as Persona covered her shoulder.

When they both stepped out of the room, they both saw Yugi and Joey coming in looking tired. "Well, we lived." Joey announced as he set down a bag. "Yugi and I will be leaving tomorrow to the north and then to the other parts of the maze."

"Okay, and what about me and Persona?" Mai asked crossing her arms. Joey looked nervously over to Yugi. The sprite's violet eyes met Persona's and asked to speak to her alone. The girl nodded and walked back into her room. Mai stared after the two worriedly till she felt Joey put a hand on her shoulder. "Mai, I think you should head to your hide-out in the south. Yug and I will meet up with you in a few days."

"But what about Persona?" He shook his head and led her back to his room to talk more with her.

Persona sat cross-legged on her bed and looked down at Yugi. He looked so tired and stress but fought to put a smile on for her. "What do you want to talk about Yugi?" He closed his eyes and exhaled deeply before asking, "Persona, do you love the King?"

She blinked at him then asked for him to repeat his question. "Do you love the King of the Maze?"

"I...don't know." She reply hanging her head then said, "I know that I don't want to kill or hurt him."

Yugi starred at the girl as she hugged her arms to comfort herself. He sighed and asked her to close her eyes for a moment. Persona complied and felt the world around her change. When she opened them, she saw that she was again shrunk down. She looked around her and watched as Yugi walked up to her and sat down across from her. "Yugi?"

"Persona, I talked to Seto to find out what was going on. Why he would want to work with us and the answer was not something I was expecting." The girl's breath hitched as she waited for him to continue. He saw guilt in her eyes and looked away saying, "Turns out he is trying to find the way out before the King gets any ideas on staying here forever."

Persona gawked at him and cried, "But why would he want that! He hates it here."

Yugi scoffed and said, "Possibly because he believes that there could be a future here with a certain someone at his side." His lovely eyes then slid to look over at her making Persona gasp. "But...no, that can't be right. He is just bored and lonely, and we hardly know each other enough- "

"He marked you, right?" Persona subconsciously touched her shoulder and asked, "Seto told you." Yugi nodded and Persona looked down at the blanket underneath her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen." She heard him sigh again then move closer to her. He cupped her cheeks and moved her face up to his. "Persona, I told Seto that I would challenge the King if he killed Joey and he believed that I had solved the King's puzzle. You have the answer, don't you? Something that he wouldn't want you to say to anyone."

The girl's eyes widen then understood what he was talking about. She was about to ask if he wanted the answer when he said, "Joey and I are going out to solve the other three puzzles that are left in the maze. Seto is giving us two weeks and only two weeks to solve them. Mai will go to the south to stay safe and you..." His eyes moved away from her and Persona finished the sentence for him saying, "I'm going back to the castle to stay there. Am I right."

He closed his eyes and gave a small nod. Persona was about to say something to him when his eyes snapped to hers again. He had a serious look in them that stopped the girl from speaking. "Persona, I don't know what will happen when I solve them all or if I can; but should anything happen while I'm away that would put your life endanger, I want you to challenge the King. If he finds out what you are challenge him. Don't let him kill you."

"Yugi, I can't." The girl said in a low voice. "I can't kill him."

"You won't have to if you can keep your secret from him. Just keep your head down till I get back." He said gently as his fingers rubbed against her cheeks. "Yugi, I...I"

"Either you do it or I will." He said calmly as the girl wilted in his hands. Persona knew that he was not bluffing and her plan to hand herself over as a last resort was never going to work. Still, she was a stubborn as he was. "Yugi, if you do that you will be stuck here. You will be made the new ruler of the maze. You will never see your home again and your promise to Anzu..."

"I know, and I don't care. I can't let him get away with killing two people I care about." Persona put a hand over his and closed her eyes as a few tears spilled out. Yugi smiled sadly at the girl seeing with his own eyes that the girl had indeed fallen in love with the demon. He swallowed bitterly and said with a strain voice, "You know, I think that even if he did find out what you are, he would hesitate to kill you, but don't give him the chance Persona. I need you to promise me that you will fight to stay alive till I get back."

"Yugi- "

"Promise me." The girl closed her eyes and shook her head saying yes to him. He pulled her a tight hug as the girl cried softly. "Humans really are mysterious creatures. Persona if you won't say it out loud then I'll do you a favor and say it for you. You love him. At least you are starting to love him, and I can't fault you for that since he has not done anything to you to earn your disgust."

"Not true. He was an ass-hole to me, remember." Persona choked out in a light laugh.

Yugi smiled at her words and said, "But you forgave him, right." Persona sighed and nodded. He then pushed her back to look her in her eyes once more. "I don't need or want you to shoulder my issues with him. I'll deal with that on my own."

"So, you're not angry with me?" Persona ask gingerly as she tried to look down with her eyes. Yugi sighed and shook his head no. He then kissed her on the cheek and rested his forehead on hers. "I'm not angry with you. I don't know what you see in him but that's my bias opinion." Persona choked out another laugh making him grin. The clock in the sitting room chimed the hour and Yugi breathe out shakily. "You better start packing your things. Seto is expecting you back in two hours. I'll change you back, I hope. Just close your eyes again for me."

"Alright." The girl waited for Yugi to do something when she felt a pair of lips gently press against hers. She took in a deep breath and before she could open her eyes, she felt them leave and her body went back to it's normal size. When her eyes forced themselves open, she looked around for Yugi but saw that he had already left.

Xxx

(Persona POV)

When Yugi left Mai came in to help me pack and to help me get ready to go back to the castle. Joey told her what he knew, and I filled her in on the rest. Knowing that I had one option of defense she felt a tad better about me going to live in the castle for two weeks. As she helped me pack, she made a light joked asking if this what it was like sending a bride off to her new home. Though I smiled at her comment I couldn't help feeling terrified. I told her that it couldn't be since in my time a bride would be happy to go, knowing that a new future laid before her. No, what I would be doing is surviving for two weeks making sure I wasn't discovered. Seto would help but Yami was so unpredictable that I feared that he would do something that would reveal who I was again.

"I wish I had some advice for you. I would say to just keep it friendly, but your too many kisses and a bite mark in to turn this around." She thought out loud as she helped zipped up my dress. "Maybe just stay out of his bedroom?"

I laughed saying, "I not planning on stepping a foot anywhere near there, so that won't be a problem."

"Well, if you dress this modestly every day and night, I'm sure you'll keep his dirty thoughts at bay." I rolled my eyes since I happened to like the outfit I wore. "The idea is not to draw any more attention to me, right. I should just be glad I don't have your sex appeal, or I really wouldn't stand a chance no matter what I wear."

Mai hummed at the compliment as she shrugged her shoulders and said coolly, "Just remember that a hot and bothered demon is not something to take likely, so be on your toes." I nodded to her then turned my head when I heard Joey calling out that it was time to go.

I said my good byes to Mai in the hide-out and set off with Joey and Yugi to meet Seto in a different part of the maze. I had no time to get a new glamour charm and had to use a cloak with a hood, while Yugi's magic hid my scent. When we made it out the tunnel Seto was there with a carriage ready. "About time you three made it." He snapped his fingers and a tall burlap being with black button eyes and a sewn-up mouth walked around the cart and took my things from Joey. The wolf growled at the strange being when it got near me and stepped in front protectively.

"Heel mutt. It's just a voodoo doll. It's not going to harm her." Seto explained rolling his eyes. I put my hand on Joey's shoulder to let him know that it would be alright. He turned around and surprised me by giving me a big hug. "Take care of yourself Persona. Yugi and I will be back for you." I choked back my tears as I felt relieved that he didn't hate me for everything that had happen. "I will, and you be careful too." I whispered back.

He pulled away and Yugi flew up to Seto with the chain of hair he had given me. "This is the item I want you to use." Seto sneered at it and took it from him. He laid it in his palms and I watched as the locks of hair turned to solid gold. "There, this glamor charm won't break so easily."

"Yugi." I watched as the sprite flew back to me holding the last memento of his beloved. Joey raised my right arm and I watched as Yugi slipped it over my wrist. "I told you that I want you to have it." His round face looked back up at me and said firmly, "I'll be back for you both." I nodded at him as he kept a hand on the charm.

"You better look out for her while we're gone dragon!" Joey growled.

"I'll do what I can mutt, now hurry up! There's work to be done at the castle and I can't be gone for too long." Seto opened the door to the carriage. I was about to walk towards him when Yugi flew up to my cheek and kissed it one last time as he whispered to me not to forget my promise to him. "I won't. Be careful out there, Yugi." I said giving him one last look.

When the door snapped shut the cart took off at a fast pace and I prayed that this wouldn't be the last time I see my new friends. Seto grunted making me turn to him, he then said dryly, "I've told the King that it would be better for you to stay at the castle till the ball past and that you agreed."

Giving him a confused look, I said, "But Yugi said that I was supposed to stay there for two weeks."

"Oh, I think you'll give him a reason for staying longer." I glared at the mocking look he gave me and turned away. The only thing I enjoyed about being with Seto was that he didn't feel the need to talk to fill the silence as we rode to the castle. The ride this time felt long and deadlier then my past visits. I thought about what Yugi had said to me and figured that he had to be wrong about me being in love with the King. I cared about him as a friend and nothing more. The kisses were, nice, but whenever I was going to see him, I was always filled with dread. How could there be love when I feared him?

Xxx

The castle was all a buzz getting ready for the arrival of the demon girl. They were also preparing for the ball as well, but it her they where all excited to have stay with them. Seto told the maids to get a guest room ready for her, but since he did not specify which one, they sneakily cleaned out the only bedroom that was connected to the king's living quarters. The queen's chamber. The room had never been in use even when the ruler was female, but they hope that something good would come from her stay.

Every guard polished their armor till it shine and marched with added pride in their steps. This was their chance to impress the girl and make her stay comfortable with them. The servants whispered to each other excitedly as it was reported that the King was in a good mood even with the events of last night. Even now as he worked tirelessly with the elder witches in the seeing room, they could tell that he was ecstatic to have her with him.

The orc guard posted at the watch tower spotted the carriage rapidly approaching the gates and signaled to the rest of the guard that their future queen was here. Seto's brow raised and did Persona's since their arrival was never announced before. _Those fools are getting ahead of themselves!_ The dragon thought as he let out a low growl. "Look girl, the staff have this ridiculous idea of you in their head so be careful around them."

Persona gulped and asked what he meant but the carriage stopped, and the door was pulled open. Seto nodded his head to the side and Persona bent forward to peek outside. Her mouth fell open as both the orc and goblin guards positioned themselves on both sides of the path and stairs leading into the castle.

"They want you to be the new Queen and help keep my cousin here as King." Seto explained then stepped out of the carriage before hearing her protests. He turned and held out his hand to the shock girl who took it with a tight grip. He could feel her fear increasing but was relieved to see her step out with her head held high. The Guards presented their arms and Seto led her into the castle quickly before the girl fainted out of anxiety.

Inside was hardly better as nearly the whole staff was there to greet Persona. All the girl could do was wonder how it came to this? Was all this Yami's doing?

"Seto." The girl said nervously under her breath. He was about to say something to her when a revenant and head of the staff walked up to the pair and gave a low bow. Seto was so irritated with the display of missed guided loyalty that he was ready to rip this servant a new one. "What is going on here?" He snarled. The revenant merely blinked at him and told him that they were given permission by the King to make Persona's stay as comfortable as they could. Seto was ready to snap the revenant's neck when Persona put a hand on Seto's arm and said, "Thank you for the greeting, but I don't want to keep you from your work. I'm merely a guest here."

"My lady, I assure you that it is no trouble. Please do not hesitate to call on us if you need anything."

"Where are those servants going with her things?" Seto growled. "The guest rooms are the other way!"

"My lord, you asked us to prepare a room for her, but neglected to say which one. I only assumed that you meant the room closes to the King's." Both Persona and Seto saw the glinted in the revenant's eye and the both of them inwardly groan.

"Assumed my ass!"

"My Lord- "

"It's fine Lord Seto, we should get started on the lesson before my meeting with the King." The man glared at her then back at the revenant. "Fine." He said through clench teeth and pulled Persona to follow him to his office. He could feel the revenant grinning at them in sickening victory. This was going just as they had hope.

When they were out of sight the revenant huffed then turned to the staff and the guards walking in from the outside. "We all know the plan. We must all help Lord Seto keep that girl's secret till the elder witches find a way to make her a true demon. If we play our cards right, we will have both a Queen and an heir."

Xxx

"Filthy scum! All of them!" Seto roared when he slam the door to his office making the frame shutter. Persona spotted a bottle of wine on a table and went to pour the dragon a glass to help calm him down. "If it's not people trying to solve the maze, it's scheming castle staff! I hope your friend finds the exit soon, cause I'm afraid what will happen if he doesn't."

Persona walked up to him with the cup and he snatched it without a thank you and gulp it down. "I'm sure he will Seto."

"You better hope so or I'm gonna end up walking you down an aisle." Persona gasped and sank into a chair. "Your exaggerating. The King doesn't see me that way. We both know that mark was an accident."

"Oh, no!" He tossed back another glass then said, "Apparently, one of the goblins told him that he should make you his queen and start a line with you! Before I met back up with you at the shop, he asked me last night if being the forever King here would be a bad thing."

Persona was so tired of saying it, but she did it anyhow hoping that it would prove him wrong. "But he hates it here!"

"That's what I told him! The damn fool!" Seto set down the cup nearly making it spill and fell into his own chair behind the desk. He put a hand over his head and took a deep breath. Persona stayed quiet as she let him cool down and gather his thoughts. His blue eyes looked over at her and saw how impassive she was. "I'm surprise that your not more joyful about this. Weren't you falling for him?"

"When did I ever say that?"

"You didn't but I assumed that you cared about him."

"Seto, he is not in love with me. He loves a façade; how can I be joyful. Besides," the girl turned to face him fully to make it clear to him her thoughts on the matter. "I have no intention of marrying him, so no one in this castle is getting what they want from me. I'll play along till Yugi gets back, but once he does, I am leaving this place, exit or no exit."

The man eyes widen at her remark and he let out a harsh laugh then said, "I have forgotten how humans could be even crueler than actual demons. But to be fair, it is his own fault for falling for an escort."

Persona looked away from him as he let out another laugh. How she wished she had never set foot in this cruel place.

xxx

Yami was walking back to his room to change for his dinner with Persona when he saw a group of maids walking out of a room that was near his living quarters. If he remembered right, that was the queen's chambers. His eyes narrowed and stopped the group to ask why they were in there.

"My king, we were told to ready a room for the lady Persona." The maid replied. Yami gawked at her for a moment then asked, "By whose order?"

"Lord Seto, my King." Yami's fist tighten and dismissed them quickly before murdering them. Swallowing hard as he hurried into his room and leaned against the door, he let out a deep breath. His heart beat rapidly in his chest as he tried to bar his thoughts from the suggestive knowledge that she would be sleeping so close to him. He slammed his fist on the door knowing that there was no way that this was Seto's doing. Just last night his cousin had to remind him that he did not want to rule this place and that he had no need for a queen.

 _This was a mistake._ He thought as his head fell to his chest. _Why did I agree to let her stay here? I could have just sent a squad to protect her._ He knew the girl had too many secrets and he feared what they would be. Lust was a feeling that so short lived and weaken as time went on that he wondered if she could feel something more for him. He reasoned that he could easily be contented with her as a casual companion/lover but feared the next step that his emotions wanted him to take.

He took a steady breath and walked to his bed and crawled onto the plush sheets. The demon felt his face heat up as he thought how a door was all that kept him from seeing her whenever he wanted. Well, maybe not whenever he wanted. He grinned to himself as he thought of what her reaction might be if he just entered her room. He could almost see her eyes fired up and challenging him head on. He bit his lip as he imagined himself pulling her to him and bringing her to his room and pushing her onto his bed and how she would look beneath him with wide eyes and flushed cheeks and-

"Damn it all!" he roared out as he flopped on to his back. _No, no, no and no!_ He screamed in his mind as he hit his forehead with a fisted hand. It was bad enough that he was desiring her company more and more that he refused to let himself get carried away with a fantasy. _Why on earth did I make her promise to see me every night! And for me to be her only client! How much am I dropping on this girl!_ Money wasn't really an issue, but he was looking for reasons to stop seeing her. He didn't want to stop and that was going to be trouble for him. The maze was using him to keep on going and if he had no reason to leave, he'll still be here passed the three centuries he planned for.

No, he needed to stay miserable and not get any cozy ideas on staying. Screw the castle staff and their plans of a royal line. Screw the people of the maze that wanted him to stay so they could abuse the weak that wondered into this hell. And screw the maze itself!

"I hope you burn to the ground." He hissed out. He then heard a door creaked opened and from where the sound came from, he knew it was not the main doors. His head fell to the side and spotted Persona's familiar form. Her beautiful eyes went wide as a light blush dusted her cheeks. She gave a small bow and quickly closed the door. Yami moaned and grab a nearby pillow to cover his face as Persona leaned against the door and wondered what the Universe had against her.

xxx


	9. Chapter 9 The Calm Before

Two days later and the residents of the castle were internally panicking. Their distress did not come from the impending arrival of the Master Vampire and his minions or the sudden growing threat of the beast of the maze. It wasn't the odd number of attacks of trolls that were suddenly plaguing the inner maze, nor was it the King's sudden moods of violent temper that quickly dissipated into a haze of depression they have never seen, though it did not help. No, the cause of the panic was the fact that since the arrival of the 'demon girl' Persona the King and her had not interacted at all. In fact, they were both actively avoiding each other. When it started and why was anyone's guess, but the unusual activity in the Maze had some blame.

On the first night, the inner maze was under attack again by trolls, but this time they were aided by a number of ogres that were not reported in the mornings count. The battle was tougher than before and needed the King's full attention. By the time it was over it was far too late in the night and Persona was sound asleep. The staff thought they could make up for the lost time by arranging the two to have lunch together. But then the beast of the maze began acting up and again the King's attention had to be elsewhere. Feeling slightly aggravated the staff figure that since the beast was taken care of and nothing would dare attack the maze again that their King would spend the night with Persona. But before they could even start on dinner the young lady claimed not to be feeling well and the King hastily agree to cancel their evening plans.

 _'_ _Well, tonight would be different',_ they all thought greedily. Tonight, was the ball and though the pair would hardly have time to be alone together they would at least be together. Remember though that the maze was only partly to blame in keeping the two apart. The battle with the beast took only an hour of the days' time and Persona's lessons with Seto happened in the mornings so there was plenty of time for the two to meet. Plenty of chances to 'accidently' run into each other in the halls or garden. With their rooms connected they could see each other whenever they pleased. This is where the panic stem from. Much to their displeasure the King and Persona avoiding each other, and they did not know why. The staff feared that they pushed their luck with voicing their opinion and putting the girl in the queen's chambers. What was worse was the mocking grin the dragon would give them when ever either of the two were mention around him.

During the day they would try setting them up so that they bump into each other, but the girl only left her room to visit Seto's office and took her meals in her room unless the dragon offered for her to join him. They all began to suspect that the dragon had something to do with this spiraling tragedy. Perhaps he told her to remember her place or perhaps he was trying to win her from his cousin. Whatever the case, the creatures of the castle knew they had to get the pair alone before the ball or tomorrow Persona would be gone from the castle and with her their dreams of a future.

Xxx

The sun was again doing it's best to heat up the day as it sat high in the sky. Persona stared out her window and wondered if Yugi and Joey had made it to the north and if so, how soon would they find the puzzle. Over lunch yesterday, Seto had mention that if Joey was careful, they could be arriving at the border early tomorrow morning. Should Yugi solve the puzzle they would then move to the west, which was a four-day trip. Then another three days to the south where Mai would be waiting. Then a three-day trip back to the inner maze to Mai's old shop. There was a chance Yugi could be back before the two weeks was up, but Seto knew that the Maze was not a place to leave things up to chance. He would have given Yugi more time to rest between trips so that his mind would be sharp before facing each test but was unsure what would happen when the allies noticed that their puzzles were being solved. _"If he solves one, he will have to hurry to the next before my cousin finds out."_

All urgent matters from the out-skirts went to Seto first, but it would be difficult to keep this matter a secret for long from the elder witches. Persona stay at the castle was meant to divide their focus, and for now it was working, though it was a stretch that she would be able to do it for two weeks. The time Persona spent in the gloomy castle was already dragging on since she spent most of her time in her room. All the pressure from the staff made her nervous. They would ask if she had seen the king or if she would like to meet with him.

Persona knew that if she lost his interest she would be sent away and Seto would be on his own, but she could only deceive Yami so much. She thought the King's interest in her was just a passing fancy and had no substance to it, but she was horribly wrong. The look that he gave her two days ago said it all. He had indeed fallen for the demon girl Persona, and the human one was still fighting her own emotions concerning him. The girl let out a deep breath as she thought over her exchange with Seto over this morning's breakfast before their final lesson.

(Persona POV)

 _"_ _Good Morning lord Seto."_

 _"_ _Good Morning Persona. You look well rested. Are you feeling better?" I smiled at him as a servant pulled a chair out for me at the dining table. "Yes, thank you for making the King understand." From the corner of my eyes I could see the frowns on the servants faces. Seto smirked at my comment saying, "Not at all. Tonight, is very important and you need your rest." Seto then order all the staff out of the room with a clap. When he was sure they were all gone he snapped his fingers to add extra privacy._

 _"_ _Serves them right. Calculating insects." His cold blue eyes settle onto me as he place a napkin on his lap. "I should congratulate you on not earning anymore of my cousins favor, but I have to remind you that you were supposed to stay for two weeks. I can only cover for you for so much so pace out your 'illnesses'." His gaze meant mine as he earnestly said, "He looked heart broken not to see you."_

 _I couldn't help my eye roll as I said sharply, "I can't do this anymore Seto." I flapped out my napkin and placed it on my lap. "I can't put up this act for him anymore. I told him I wanted us to be friends. I wasn't planning on…" I sighed as I looked up at the ceiling for a moment then back at him, "I'll put my best foot forward tonight and be a good escort, but I think you should convince him to send me away."_

 _The man chuckled at me then took a sip of his hot tea. "And why do you think I would let you leave? As I said, you are too dangerous to let lose in the maze. Even if that mark fades from your skin it has still stained your soul. If I lose you, I lose my only bargaining chip. And besides, you have a job to do remember?"_

 _"_ _Well," I picked up a piece of toast and spread a dab of honey on it. "That's disappointing to hear. About my soul that is. Seto, I just want to wait for my friends somewhere that is not here. Let me go back to the tunnels and I promise to stay there till the others return."_

 _"_ _And what if the King wants you here, despite how miserable you both are making each other?"_

 _"_ _I'm making him miserable?" I cried shocked. Seto hummed as he took another sip making me scoff. "Seto, I just don't want to lie anymore to him."_

 _"_ _And what are you lying about?"_

 _I stared at the man then sat back against the chair as I struggle to understand what he wanted me to say. He knew what I was talking about, but I still found myself fumbling with the words. "You know! I've been coming here pretending to be something I'm not."_

 _"_ _Is that all?"_

 _"_ _Well..."_

 _"_ _Have you acted as someone other than yourself? Have you faked your interest in him?"_

 _"_ _Seto," I blink back tears as the guilt I felt over the past two days spilled out, "I was just getting close to him to find out how to leave. I…I was using him. I'm no different than the women he hates." I swallowed hard as my eyes fell to my hands in shame. If only I could see him as a heartless killer, but each time I tried I would remember how he wrapped his cape around my shoulders the night I jumped out the window. How his eyes soften when he smiled, brighten when he laughed, or gleamed when he concentrated during a game. For a man who preferred to remain stoic every little lip movement, raised brow and blink made him earnest in his emotions and thoughts. Though he was rude to me in the beginning he had yet to lie to me._

 _"_ _Persona, he would have to be a complete idiot to think you didn't have an alternative motive. You came here as a girl for hire not a candidate for marriage."_

 _"_ _That doesn't make it right." I felt his eyes resting on me, compelling me to look up at him but my eyes stayed focused on the white table cloth in front of me._

 _"_ _Persona," when he said my name it was the first time, I heard a hint of concern and my eyes peered up at him. "Are you sure you aren't in- "_

 _I gave a light laugh cutting him off and nodded my head. "Yes, I am." I quickly picked up my fork and knife and started moving my food around my plate. "Forget what I said, Seto. You don't have to worry. I have a promise to keep to him anyhow. As long as he wants me here, I'll stay and behave."_

 _"_ _If you say so."_

Seto did not bring up his cousin anymore and instead chose to talk about Persona's friends and promised to let her know when and Joey checked in with him. There was not much else he could teach her about the guest or the ball, so he invited her to a quick game of twenty-one squares, which he narrowly won. As she put away the game, Seto suggested that they go for a walk in the garden in the afternoon, if he finished most of the preparations.

 _"_ _Thank you Seto, but you don't have to worry about me. I just needed to kick and cry a little. I rather stay in my room till tonight."_ The man sighed and crossed his arms saying, _"I'll stop by to check on you."_

Persona gave a light laugh as she rested her head on her arm and closed her eyes to enjoy the soft breeze drifting in and for a moment wondered what the Demon King was doing as his faithful cousin worked.

Xxx

Yami sat alone outside in the garden, but in a different spot from his usual. The maze had been oddly active the last few days and was happy to have some time for himself. The elder witches believed that the maze was trying to warn him of something, but of what he had no clue. The east was secure and no one to his knowledge was actively trying to over throw him. The damage the ogres and trolls did the night Persona came to stay was thankfully minor or he would have to deal with Seto's bitching on how hard it would be to fix and with guest arriving soon.

As his tail dipped into the cool waters of the pond, his mind wonder to Persona. She was oddly quiet the last two days and hardly left her room. The only time she did was to see Seto for her lessons. The staff was hardly quiet about how the two were getting along around him, a very bold moved on their part. Yami's head fell back against the wall his body rested against as an unpleasant thought came to him. That something happened the night Seto was gone for those two hours, something other then the attack on the carriage he was riding in. When he brought up the idea of courting the woman Seto was adamantly against the idea. " _She is just an escort, you will be bored with her a day after you have her."_

The scenario wasn't unrealistic, but it bugged him that she didn't actively seek his attention. Yami had asked Seto if Persona had found a clever way of using him to which his ass of a cousin replied, " _naturally_." But he quickly back pedal on his answer adding that her services were still needed for the night and that at least she was not as dull as the others before her. " _Her company is a tad pleasant, for someone so untrained."_

Seto was not wrong about that. Yami enjoyed every moment he was with her and was willing to play along with a nagging hope that his cousin was wrong about her. The King was looking forward to seeing Persona at lunch yesterday, but then the damn beast begun to act up. It took nearly the rest of the day to deal with it and when he was finally done, she asked to cancel the evening do to not feeling well. Though he was tired he did want to see her, but again Seto intervene saying it would be better to let her rest so that she was ready for the ball. Later that night as Yami walked to his room he overheard two maids giggling how Seto had taken his place at lunch and probably told Persona to cancel. 

He spent the night staring at the door wondering if he should knock or at least talk to her through the door to see if she was alright. Or at the very least if the rumors were true. But his pride felt wounded at the idea that she simply didn't want to see him and Seto was covering for her. It was then that the nasty idea that she preferred his cousin formed in his mind. That something indeed happen between the two of them and that his cousin was giving her extra lessons as a ruse to spend time with her.

Even the servants talked how she only seem to want to talk to Seto. Yami closed his eyes and banged the floor beneath his fist. How he wished it was anyone else other then Seto, then he could at least murder them with great pleasure and have her watch for betraying his affection. The most he could do was send her away tomorrow and never let her set foot here again. Seto was not one for chasing women so that would be the end of their relationship. He could kill her just to be sure, but that idea hurt just as much as the idea of harming Seto. The maze would deal with her in its own time just like it did to him. What a fool he was for thinking he could be happy here with her at his side.

Xxx

The staff had had enough of the moping the two were doing. After the maids had change the bedding in Persona's room, they took note of how sad she seemed. The orcs that stood watch over the garden sense how distraught the King was. The only one who seemed contented was the damn dragon. There was no way the girl was two timing the King like they originally thought. The maids that looked over the girl had had enough, and the guards had had enough. If they wanted that shining future to come true, they needed to do something. And so, they plotted. The dragon would be too busy with preparations for tonight and the King was in the perfect place to be alone with the girl. They just needed to get Persona out of her room and into the garden.

"Miss," Persona turned to the revenant maid wondering what she wanted. "Miss, you should head outside to the garden. Such a nice day and the air will do you good."

"Thank you, but I can get plenty of air from the window." Persona replied curtly. The maid sighed and walked over the girl and pushed her away from the window and snapped it shut. "What are you doing!"

"The miss must go for a walk! It's no good staying in here all day." The other maids looked at each other and nodded their heads. They all ganged up on the girl and pushed her out of her room. One of the maids signaled to an orc and said, "Walk the miss to the garden. Make sure she takes a good walk."

"No, I don't want to go to the garden. I can take a walk in the castle." Persona cried out as the orc carefully picked her up and walked away with her thrown over his shoulder. "I'll tell lord Seto about this!"

"Tell the lord. We are only looking after the Kings guest." The maid called out with a crackle. Persona struggled for a bit but stopped knowing that there was nothing she could do against the creature carrying her away.

She asked the orc to let her walk to the garden on her own, but it paid her no mind and kept moving to its destination. The garden was the last place Persona wanted to see since it was there that she made her fateful encounter with the Demon King. For a moment she wondered what he was doing right now and then remembered that she didn't care. It was better not to think about him. It hurt to think of him.

The creature stopped walking when he felt Persona go a tad limp on his shoulder and worried that he had harmed the girl. ' _Humans are too delicate',_ it thought gruffly as it called out to her in a low grumbly voice, "Is the miss alright?"

Persona sighed and nodded her head. "Yes, please put me down."

"Not yet. Almost there." And the orc began walking again. The girl turn her head to the right and saw a different part of the garden she was not familiar with. At least she thought it was part of the garden. On her right began a wall of green leaves that nearly blocked out the light of the outside. Looking ahead she saw that there was a large opening that led out into this part of the garden.

The orc stopped right at the edge of the opening and carefully set her down. The girl smooth down the creases of her simple dress and felt woefully naked. The gown was made of a light-weight fabric and was very comfortable to wear. The only thing was that it had a very low-neck line and that it showed off her shoulders. The charm hid what was left of the mark, but she still felt very subconscious about it. She only wore it to lounge around in her room till the ball. The creature didn't seem to care about her discomfort and lifted its hand to point to the opening. "Go for a walk, my lady." The added 'my lady' was to show the girl respect but Persona understood that the 'go for a walk' was non-negotiable.

"Alright, but only for a little bit." The girl turned and walked a few steps. The long tunnel of green walls made her very nervous and she turned back to call out to the orc guard, who was standing watch, and asked, "I won't get lost in here, will I? I would really hate to get stuck in another maze."

"The path will lead you. You won't be lost." It grunted back. ' _Sure',_ Persona thought as she stared down the path. ' _That's what I thought the first time.'_ She kept on walking and noticed how the walls change slightly depending on where she turned. She saw a fork in the path and chose to go left.

As she walked, she noticed a sweet scent floating in the air. She turned to see where it was coming from and cried out when she saw that flowers were growing in her footsteps. She stumbled back and bumped into the wall behind her and let out another cry as flowers popped up around her. She stepped away from the silhouette of blossoms on the wall and noticed that as she stepped new flowers would appear. She giggled a bit and took a leap from where she stood and another. More of the color blossoms grew from where her feet had touched. Deciding to have some fun she picked up her dress with one hand and held out the other to the wall. She took off in a sprint and laughed as a line of flowers followed her both on the wall and ground. She saw the end of the path where again she had to go left or right, and she ran to the right without stopping. The moment she turned the flowers stopped and she leaned against a wall to catch her breath. ' _That was fun!'_ She thought as she peered around the corner to look at her work. ' _I should keep walking to see what else is here.'_

This part of the garden was more of a fun house since every turn lead to a new path that had it's own wonder. One path had crystal fruit that had edible flesh when broken apart. Another was fill with all sorts of music boxes that came to life with a touch. There was one path fill with colored bubbles that popped rose petals. Soon Persona had forgotten about her worries and was eagerly walking ahead to see what else the garden had instore for her.

From inside the castle the three elder witches crackled and smiled as they watch the girl from their seeing well as she frolic in the bits of illusions and magic. How simple it was to please a human with a few tricks, but they could not deny the loveliness of her innocence as she smiled and played with their gifts. Making her a true demon would spoil the beauty of her character, so they would enjoy the wonder she had in her eyes and store it away in their memories. ' _A shame they would have to turn her'_ they thought as she was led down the last path to her final destination. The trio were unaware of the purpose of her walk in the garden but were happy to use this as a chance to make her a true demon. They planned to lead her deep into the garden so that no one will see or interfere not knowing that someone was already there.

Back inside the garden, Persona took one last turn and she saw a brilliantly color path of blues, pinks and purples with a dash of gold mixed in that lined the wall from top to bottom. She smiled at the strange leaves and went to take a better look only to see that what she thought were leaves were actually the wings of butterflies. The girl gasped and slowly reached out to touch the fine flapping wings when the whole wall became startled. A loud whoosh of flapping wings was heard, and the colored insects took off in the air. Persona covered her mouth in glee at the beautiful display and followed the river of color down to the exit.

Yami was silently gazing down into the clear waters of the pond when he heard the sound of the flapping wings. When he looked up his eyes widen at the number of colored insects that flew out of the opening of the garden maze. His heart stopped then skipped a beat as he heard the sound of laughter. He wanted to stand but was frozen to his spot as the girl he was pining over ran out into the clearing with butterflies breezing past her. She smooth back her hair with one hand and used the other to keep her dress from flying upward. He sat and watched as she saw the last of the butterflies fly up into the sky and disappear. Yami had seen her smile before but not like this. The beaming in her eyes and cheeks were so different and her body seemed to be relaxed. _Was she ever this calm when she was around me?_ He then remembered the first night they had spent together and how she was before she knew he was the king. His heart dropped as he wonder if she could even be like that again around him.

As the girls head turned from the sky, Yami finally found control over his body and move from his spot before he was discovered. Persona eyes first landed on the large fountain that was spilling the clearest water she had ever seen. The water made a relaxing sound as it filled a large pond of water. Wondering if the pond had any fish, she walked towards it to take a peek. Yami hissed and curse his situation as she moved unknowingly towards him. The castle's garden was split into several different sections so, what were the chances that she would wonder into this part?

Persona brushed her hair to the side and sat down at the edge of the pool still unknowingly across from Yami. Her eyes scanned the waters for fish but was distracted by the lovely water lilies that floated above the water. She gazed at them wanting to pick one but instead moved her hand to the water. The water was cool and soothing that she guessed that water sprites must have cleanse the waters from somewhere below the castle before being brought up here. Her thoughts were turned to Yugi and Yami noticed her smile fall. Persona felt her throat tighten and turned away from the water and sat facing the path from where she came. She wondered where in the castle the other sprites were kept and if they were treated with care. ' _Maybe, I could ask Seto tomorrow about them, if I'm still here that is.'_

Back inside the castle, the trio watched the girl relax by the pool as their king, unbeknownst to them, hid in the shadows. "This should be far enough." One said with the other two nodding their agreement. The one who spoke first looked at the jars sitting on a shelve. He waved his hand and one of the glass containers moved across the room towards him. "I believe this will do the trick." His voice croaked. "But it might break her mind, if we fail." The second whispered as he glance over to the third. They waited for his thoughts till he moved his head in a quick nod. "She is only human, so it should not take long for her to give in to the spell. We must not waste this chance." The first nodded then flashed his grey teeth in a wide grin as he opened the jar and poured out the slippery contents into the well. Setting down the jar they all huddled around as the girl enjoyed the relaxing atmosphere.

Persona was just thinking of heading back to her room when she heard a strange sound in the water behind her and peered over her shoulder to see what it was. She smiled at the beautifully colored fish that appeared from under a lily pad. Hot pink, bright red and brilliant gold shone from their scales as their movements captured her eyes. Yami quirked a brow curiously when he saw her looked elated by something in the water. His eyes glanced down and saw not color fish but a swarm of small black eels. He stepped out from his spot to confirm that what he was seeing was real as he growled lowly. Nothing lived in these waters, so he knew that a spell was being cast over the girl, though he didn't know what kind. Persona's eyes did not move from the creatures and it disturbed him that she seemed to be falling into a fast trance. "Persona." He walked out further into the light to get her attention, but the girl did not move. Her mind was being clouded by the colors of the beautiful fish that played in the water.

Her eyes began to feel heavy with sleep and she heard a fish call out to her to join them in the water. " _The water is deep enough to swim in",_ they told her. " _Come play with us, let yourself go. Don't be sad Persona. We know what the problem is, and we can fix it!"_

"You can fix it?" Persona mumbled to the eels. " _Yes, give us your humanity and all your troubles will disappear."_ , they assured her.

Persona put a hand to her head as she felt herself sway. The hypnotic movements began to make her feel sick and the voices of the fish started to hurt her head. "But, I…" " _Give it to us, your humanity and you'll feel so much better. It would solve everything, and you can be with him. Don't you want to be with him?"_

The girl felt a tear slide down her cheek as she lean in closer to the water. " _That's it! Come closer to us child. We will eat away your humanity and you will be reborn."_

"I will be re…reborn- "she closed her eyes as she shook her head. She didn't want to give anything away and felt herself fighting to break from the trance. " _Persona don't fight this. If he finds out what you are, he will kill you."_

"Stop."

 _"_ _Become what he is and stay forever. You have nowhere to go. No one to protect you. You are all alone."_

Persona shook her head as more tears fell from her face and nearly fell into the pool when Yami caught her. "Persona!" He cried. The girl felt her head spinning as someone pulled her away from the pond and turned her around to face them. She wanted to know who was holding her, but she fainted from the effects of the spell.

"Persona." Yami called out to her as the girl went limp in his arms. His red eyes moved to the black eels and with a narrow stare set the water on fire. The heat boiled the creatures away, but the fire stayed till nothing was left in the fountain. The trio did not expect their king to interfere and quickly closed the well before their king would sense their spying.

The king did not need to sense them to know that this was their doing and gritted his teeth at the harm they caused. ' _What were those fools doing to her?'_ Yami thought angerly as he bent down to pick up Persona in his arms. Her head rested on his shoulder as her eyes stayed closed. Her soft puffs of breath brushing over him brought him relief. "What a weak demon you are Persona. No wonder you fell into the harpy's clutches." He said to her as she slept peacefully in his hold.

Xxx

Persona felt herself floating and moving somewhere as her eyes only saw darkness. Slowly, she found that she could open them, but her vision was strangely blurry, like in a dream. Her body felt so comfy and warm that the girl figured that she must be asleep and became aware in a dream. ' _I must have fallen asleep near the pond and someone is taking me back to my room',_ she thought as she closed her eyes and nestled into the warmth she was feeling. A familiar scent filled her nose and she mumbled out the name of the king. She felt the being carrying her tighten their hold on her as they said her name. In her dream state she could barely make out their voice. She took a deep breath and thank the person for carrying her back to the room.

"How are you feeling?" She heard them say and weakly replied how dizzy she felt. She then remembered the color fish in the fountain and felt glad to get away from them. "Such strange fish." She murmured. A deep voice rumble out and asked her what she meant. "What did you see in the water Persona?"

"Colored fish, very pretty fish. They wanted my secret." Yami's eye's glance down at the girl then looked forward asking, "What secret do you have?" The girl giggled as her fingers played with the collar of the cape the person wore. "It's a secret silly. I can't spill my secret here."

"Why not?" He carefully asked. Persona pouted at the person's nosiness and began to struggle in his hold. "Stop moving."

"Put me down. I want to walk on my own!" The girl cried as she struggle hard. Yami nearly dropped her and huffed as he placed her feet on the ground. The girl sway a tad then wondered away from the confuse king only to fall against a wall. _She's walking like she's drunk,_ Yami thought as he covered his mouth to hide his smile then said, "Let me carry you back Persona, so you don't get hurt."

The girl turn and leaned on her back on the cool wall. Her head felt fuzzy and she really wanted to lay down in her bed, but this guy talked too much. "No. Get someone else."

"Who do you want?" the demon asked as he cautiously approached her. The girl rolled her eyes and walked along the wall holding onto it with her hands to move away from him. Yami called out for her to stop but every time he moved closer, she moved out of his reach. "Persona, it's me, Yami" he said saying his name lowly. The girl shook her head, understanding that this being was offering to get the king for her. "No, not him." She thought she explain that Yami was too busy to come for her and kept moving forward.

Yami bit his lip understanding that she didn't want him and asked sulkily, "Do you want Seto? I'll get him for you."

"No, no need to bother him." The girl said and stopped as she felt a hand on her shoulder. Yami turned her around and looked into her face. Her cheeks were red with fever and eyes glazed over. She tried to focus on the person's face but only bits and piece made sense to her scrambled mind. Yami saw how confused she was, and his jealousy die when he understood that she was not in her right mind. "What did they do to you?" He whispered as his hands cupped her face. Persona let out a small sigh and put a hand over his to enjoy his cool touch. Yami watched her as a protective desire filled him as the girl closed her eyes and nuzzled her cheek into his hand. She looked so vulnerable that it enraged him that his servants had dared to harm her. "I'll killed them for this." He growled. Persona giggled and patted Yami on the chest saying, "You sounded just like the King just now and you remind me of him. Are you related to him too?"

Yami's eyes widened at her as he understood that Seto must have told her they were cousins. He was going to have a long talk with him about his relationship with the girl. "Come," he said pulling his hand away from her grip then grabbed her wrist, "let's get you back to your room." Persona frowned at him and yanked her hand away saying harshly, "Why do you get to ask all the questions?"

Yami was about to grab for her again when she let out a high-pitched squeaked and cried, "I know!" Yami was startled by her mood swing as she grab on to his arms. Her face was beaming at him with excitement that Yami was worried that she had completely lost it. Seto was going to be furious when he finds her like this when the event was just a few hours away. _'I need to get her to her room. Maybe sleep will fix this.'_ He then looked out a window as the sun moved further down. If this didn't pass soon, she would miss the ball tonight and he will have to put up with Seto's back up girl. Persona smiled up at the being as she shook his arm to get him to look at her.

"You like games, am I right? We should play a question game!" Persona knew she had hooked the stranger the moment the word game left her mouth when his head turned towards her. "A question game?"

"Yes! We each get to ask each other twenty questions about whatever we want. Sounds fun, right?"

 _'_ _Actually, this sounds dangerous but promising'_ , the king thought then wondered if she would remember this later. "What are the rules?"

Persona beamed at him and giddily explained, "We each take a turn to ask a question and it can be any question, but we are allowed to skip, but only twice and not back to back."

"Alright," Yami said gently to the girl, "but we have to walk to your room as we play."

"Deal, I'll go first!" Yami chuckled at her and nodded his head then offered his arm to her. Persona happily took it and asked, "So are you related to the king?"

"We are close, and I am related to Seto." He answered then asked, "How are you liking your stay here in the castle?"

"I'm not." The girl curtly said.

"Oh? Do you want to elaborate on that answer?"

"No, no I don't!" Persona childishly said. "My turn to ask a question." Again, the demon chuckled at her odd behavior. Their walks around the castle were never this carefree. In her odd state it felt like they were back at the beginning when she had no idea who he was and felt no boundaries or pressure. "Alright, ask me your question."

"Do you like it here?" He chuckled and shook his head saying, "No, I hate it here."

"So, that makes two of us, well four, since Seto hates it here and I know for a fact the King hates it here too. But I heard that he has this crazy idea on staying here, even though it would probably make him miserable." Persona pressed against Yami's side and closed her eyes for a bit to help with the ache in her head. Yami swallowed and said, "Well, maybe, he could learn to be okay with it if some one gave him a reason to want to be here."

"That person doesn't exist. He would be better off waiting for his time to leave." The demon frowned at her abrupt response and asked a question that weight on his mind.

"Persona, what was the real reason you canceled last night?"

"I…I choose to skip this one." Yami's frown deepened but he let it go and wanted for her to ask her next question.

"If you could leave, where would you go?"

"I don't know. Seto and I talked about seeing our home land, but there is no point in doing that. Everyone we know would be long gone, but I would like try and find out what happen to them."

"I see. I wonder if leaving the maze is even an option for you or for Seto and Yami."

"I've been wondering that myself lately." His red eyes glanced down at her. She looked tired, so he stopped to pick her back up. Persona didn't fight him as her arms went around his neck and her head rested on his shoulder. "You seem to have some concern for Seto and the king." Yami commented then asked, "How do you feel about the king?"

"The king? I don't know. Confused." Yami clicked his tongue saying, "I was hoping for a clearer answer." Persona bent her head down and played with the clasps on his chest saying, "I don't dislike him. I just can't let myself get too involve with him. Though both my friends and Seto believe that I'm already in too deep."

"Oh?"

Persona recognized the hallway they were in and knew that they would be at her room soon. She felt safe in this person's arms and found herself saying more than she should, "They think I love him." Yami glanced down at her then back up wanting to ask his next question, but Persona spoke asking him, "Have you ever been in love?"

"I…I'm not sure. There is someone I would like to be in love with but if I do, I'm not sure what will happen."

The girl hummed at his answer saying, "Nothing will happen. You will just be in love and it sounds like you already are."

"Well, what I mean is I'm not sure if I want to be in love with her if it means she will not return my affection." Persona giggled lightly and said in a sing sung voice, "You are in love and there is no fighting it." She giggled louder when she caught him sulking at her. She patted him reassuringly and said, "You are just like me! I love someone too but I'm trying to ignore it, but its just making me miserable. That's why I hate it here! I'm afraid to let myself love him." Yami blushed at her teasing/confession. He eyed her door and hesitantly asked, "Why are you afraid to love this person?"

"Because, I'm not what I seem. If he found out what I really am I'm a goner." Persona rested her head back on the man's shoulder as a bitter smile graced her lips. "Crap." She closed her eyes saying, "I just admitted to being in love. Don't tell anyone, okay?" Yami said nothing as he nodded to her as he carefully opened the door to her room. As the door closed, he walked over to the large bed and set the girl down. Persona found herself not wanting to let go of the man she was with but did so slowly. "Thank you for bringing me here. Maybe, we'll see each other again?"

Yami stared down at the girl feeling a tad hurt that she was more care free when she didn't recognize him as the King. Perhaps if he knew her secret maybe it would help. He sat down on the side of the bed and took a hand in his. Persona watched him as he sat there thinking. As she stared at the man her eyes and mind started to finally work together to understand that the person holding her hand was the king. Slowly, she sat up as her hand squeezed his so not to lose his touch. With her other hand she turned his face to meet his. "Hello Yami, I've missed you." She said sweetly then kissed his cheek.

Yami blinked at her and wonder if her ailment had passed but concluded that it hadn't since he had never seen her look this way at him. With her temperance still a mess, she began talking to him as if he was a figment of her imagination. "I'm sorry if canceling last night upset you, but I just didn't want to lead you on anymore. I know about the staff wanting me to be your queen, and how you talked it over with Seto but that can't happen."

"Do you love him?" The sudden dryness Yami felt in his throat made his deep voice crack a bit, but he stared into her eyes ready for her answer.

"Who? Seto?" She gave him a look of confusion then quickly said, "No, I don't love him. I have some respect for him and his loyalty to you but there is nothing between us."

"I see."

Persona smiled gently at the king as he let out a deep breath. Seeing him so shaken with relief she lean over to kiss him on his lips. Yami gladly accepted her kiss and wrapped an arm around her waist to gently kiss her back. Persona sighed as their lips moved in a slow but heated pace. Yami didn't want to stop but he still had two more questions for her and it seemed that she had forgotten the game that was being played. "Persona, you said that there is someone you could not love. Who is this person?" He was worried that she was going to refuse to answer or that another person's name would be said, but he stilled as she briskly replied…

"It's you."

Yami blinked at her a couple of times as she smiled brightly at him. Persona cried out when she felt herself being pushed back into the bed but threw her arms around his neck as he kissed her deeply. His tail seek for hers but ended up wrapping itself around one of her lower legs making the girl gasp. She then moaned as she felt his tongue sneaking passed her lips to rub against hers. When he finally pulled away to let the girl breathe, he gazed down at her heated face and asked, "Persona, why do you think that you can't love me?"

The girls hazy eyes closed and shook her head saying, "It doesn't matter. I can love you all I want, and it would never be me to have your affection."

"Persona," Yami position himself over her and cupped the side of her face to have her looking at him and said smoothly, "I am in love with you."

The girl sighed and slowly shook her head. "No, you're not."

"Persona…"

"You think you do but I am not what I seem. Sure, I act like myself but that's because I'm wearing a disguise. I am something you hate." Yami pulled back for a moment as he looked the girl over. "What do you mean?"

Persona again shook her head and tried to move out from under the demon, but he put an hand down to keep her from moving. "Persona, please tell me. What could you possibly be that would keep me from loving you?"

"I can't. If I do, you might kill me, and I made a promise not to let you do that."

"I could never harm you!"

"You probably couldn't, not with the mark." The girl said wistfully as she felt a sudden need to sleep. When the word 'mark' left her lips Yami's heart dropped and asked in a low whisper, "What mark?"

Persona put a hand over her bare shoulder and said, "The mark you put here. When you bit me the other day you marked me as yours." Yami leaned over and search the smooth skin but saw nothing. He inhaled her scent and found nothing that showed he had done anything. Of course, in his mind there would be nothing since he didn't get her consent to mark her as his mate so why would she think he had? "Persona, there is nothing here."

He looked over at the girl's face and found her eyes struggling to stay open. He was about to move away to let her sleep but planned to talk to her more about her accusation later, when she held onto to his wrist. "Promise you won't be mad? I love you Yami and I hated that I lied to you. If I show you, will you promise not to be…" Her eyes nearly closed, but Yami shook her hand saying, "Show me what? Persona, I promise I won't be mad or harm you. I love you."

"So tired…"

"Persona!"

The girl let out a deep sigh and moved her hand away from his. Yami watched as the girl put both her arms over her head as she stared into his face and pull the gold bracelet off her wrist. The girl watch his expression change as the charm slipped from her fingers. Slowly her eyes closed as she fell into a deep sleep, leaving him alone with his thoughts as her true form showed itself. As the mark appeared on her skin.

Xxx


	10. Chapter 10 The Storm

Early that morning just as the sun was rising the town's people heard the approach of carriages entering from a path from the north side. The inn keepers grinned as they rubbed their hands knowing that their rooms would be full for once with well-paying guest. The castle was not the only place getting ready for the outsiders as rows of people hoping to earn an extra coin or two waited by the side of the inns to help unload the sleeping cargo into their rooms where they will wake to prepare themselves for the ball at the castle.

Those who were still new to the maze watched with wide eyes as a procession of coffins were carefully carried through the front doors of the inns both by uniformed staff and a few lucky bystanders. Once the drivers were satisfied that their passengers were properly taken care of they drove around back to the stables to rest their horses. With their masters asleep for the day the servants scattered in large groups into the town to gather any new information from inner maze and to do some light shopping.

The small shops eagerly awaited the arrival of the ten vampire hordes and their servants for their pockets were deep and their spending frivolous. Not a single citizen of the inner maze knew what it was like in the north and what good their alliance did for the King. It was not their role to care. All that matter was that life continued as it did and that someone other than themselves cared for the maze. Hunters and traders casted their eyes away after seeing how strong these hordes had become. Gone were the days when these day-sleepers were easy money for them when there was nothing to catch. But life in the maze was all about adapting and these hunters found a new job hunting rare food for them.

Each of the personal servants of the ten different masters lead their groups of servants of the horde through the streets. some would glance at the cages of creatures and beings that were caught in the night in seeing if they would make a good meal for their horde. Others ran errands together or enjoy the limited freedom they had. The leader of these groups would nod politely to other servants from different hordes but never mingled. While united in the alliance, it was every horde for themselves.

xxx

Later back at the castle,

Seto was heading to his office to take a small break from all the questions and decision making for a bit. He was told of the arrival of their guest in the town below hours ago and most of the preparations in the castle were completed in time for him to take a small rest, but something told him that was not going to happen. Seto, while a rational man, lived with a pure pessimistic mind that was now nagging at him that something had gone wrong. The King had not been seen since noon, but Seto had guessed that he was hiding somewhere in the garden as usual. As for Persona, he guessed that she was still hiding in her room.

Both were out of the way not needing his attention, which was welcomed, but felt suspicious at the same time. How he wished his mind could work without so much pessimism for a day. The dragon gave in to his nagging mind and planned to check in on Persona after stopping by his office to see if any messages had arrived for him. On entering the tidy room, he spotted a raven waiting for him outside his window with a note tied to its leg. Perhaps this is where the irksome warning was coming from, but something still felt off as he read the surprising news on the note. In his days as a sacred priest his mentors had praised him on his caution and intuition commenting that such a gift should never be ignored. If they only knew what a curse it was.

It was right after reading the scrap of paper that he felt an odd change in the air of the castle that quickly faded. A chill then ran down his spine as an image of Persona came to his mind. His heart then felt a sharp pain warning him that his cousin needed him. Burning the note in the palm of his hand with his blue flame he found himself walking hastily through the halls as the sun fell a few more inches in the sky. In two hours, the guest would be arriving.

When the dragon made it to the hall, he noticed that the door to Persona's room was gone. There was nothing but solid stone wall where a door frame should have been. He swallowed hard and clicked his tongue in agitation as he felt his hands start to sweat.

Trying to steer away from his pessimism he reasoned with himself that nothing was wrong. Nothing was wrong till he was told otherwise. He walked pass the empty wall without looking to see if the outline of a door frame was still there and knocked on the large doors that belonged to his cousin's room.

When he heard no reply, he called out to the demon in a clear, calm tone. "My King are you in there. I must speak with you."

He was met with silence once more and was about to knock again when a deep muffled voice called out, "Enter."

Seto inhaled to steady his thoughts and prepared himself for whatever mood his cousin was in. Pushing the door open, he briskly walked inside and looked for the demon king. Immediately it felt like the air was trying to suffocate him. It was so thick with tension that he nearly crumple to the floor, but resisted by closing the door and stepping further into the room. He had plenty of experience with dealing with his cousin's ability to literally change the environment of a room with his mood. Any person could do it but they couldn't kill you with it like Yami can. _'Why did this have to happen now?'_ Seto mentally groaned as he search the room finding it odd that with the pressure nothing was destroyed.

 _'Well, this new. Nothing needs to be rebuild or cleaned. Is he actually controlling his temper?' Or his he sulking about something?'_ He hoped not since sulking would take too long to fix, anger was a faster emotion to deal with. The air was beginning to give him a headache almost making him want to break something. But nothing, not even the mirror or a chair was out of place or destroyed. _'Crap, he's sulking! '_ Finally, his cold blue eyes found their gloomy target.

They widen then narrowed at the lounging 'King of the Maze' as he sprawled on the couch with an arm over his eyes, not yet dress for the evening. The dragon's eyes then moved to see that the other door leading into his room was still there. _'Are they fighting? Did he purposely lock her in there with the only way out was through his room?'_

"My King," He stepped forward to the couch as the air constricted around him like a snake warning him to tread carefully. Anger was a faster emotion but he didn't want a crater on the side of the castle, not after all his hard work.

Seto let out a small breath asking, "Are you alright?" The genuine concern in his voice was heard and the tension in the air lifted but did not disappear.

Yami lowered his arm to give Seto a hollow look saying, "Of course, why?"

The air loosen only slightly more as the king stared vaguely at his cousin as Seto preceded with with caution. Blue eyes went to the only door leading to Persona's room, "Cousin," he asked as he glance back down at the demon, "are you aware that the main door to the Persona's room is gone?"

The glowing crimson eyes of the demon stared up at him unblinking as the air became tense again. A clink of glass cracking was heard drawing only the dragons eyes to the window where the sound was made. Eyes fell back down on the king as he replied in an emotionless tone to him, "I am." Seto waited for him to say more but instead Yami got up and moved to his wardrove.

"I have to get ready now Seto, the guest will be arriving soon." Yami began to take his clothing out to look over them as he ignored Seto's cold stare.

 _'I really don't have time for this!'_ Seto thought as he kept himself from rolling his eyes at Yami's aloof behavior. He then look back at the door and wondered if the girl had done something stupid and got herself killed and his cousin is sulking that he broke his new toy. _'Not that he ever cared before, but I really don't have time for this nonsense! She better not be dead or so help me-'_ Seto let out an auditable huff and said, "Fine, but I need to check on Persona to make sure she is getting ready as well."

The dragon made his way over to the door but Yami's voice stopped him. "No."

The walls of the room creaked making small cracks in the stone. "There is no need," Yami said, paying no mind to the look Seto was giving him, "Persona will not be attending tonight. I already ordered the maids to prepare the back up girl. She will do."

 _'Shit, what the hell happen!'_ Seto cough nervously then asked, "Is she alright? She was feeling unwell last night. Should I call a doctor?"

"No and no more questions about the girl. We have other matters to deal with." Seto stared over at his cousin in disbelief over his behavior. Something had gone very wrong. His cousin looked ready to snap but was straining to control his temper. Something he never did. It had only been three days and the plan was already falling apart. The news he received today gave him some hope that this was the best course of action but now he wished he had listened to Persona over breakfast and sent her away. "My King, has she done something to displease you? I must know so that her mistress deals with her accordingly." _'_

 _And, so I can verbally strangle her!'_

Yami's red eyes flashed over at him and was about to say something when the handle to the door moved. Both sets of heads turned as Persona peered into the room. Her bright eyes blinked at the two men staring at her and flushed at the gawking looks they gave her.

Yami felt his mouth drop and throat tighten as he watched the girl step into the room looking exquisite in her gown. Nothing was overdone, not her hair not her make-up, nor the accessories that adorn her hair and body. Everything she wore amplified all the attractive traits he found in her. Seto gaped at the girl, never imagining that she could look so regal, so perfect for the part she was supposed to play. There was no way the back up girl could compare.

"I'm sorry to intrude my King." The girl said softly as she bowed to Yami, "I was so busy getting ready that I didn't noticed that my main door had gone missing."

Yami gazed at her as he tried to think of a reply to give her. Seto looked between the two and noted that the pair didn't seem to be fighting. Persona seemed also at a lost at the action taken against her.

"My lady," Seto addressed her mistakenly but moved on quickly. Now that she was here maybe he could find out what was going on. "The King has just informed me that you wouldn't be attending tonight's ball."

The girl frowned saying, "I don't understand."

"Neither do I, but it seems to be his wish for you to stay here." Seto sent her a look that demanded her to say something to the King. Her presence at the ball was not that dire that it could not go on without her, but to Seto it was a sign that her stay in the castle was in jeopardy. _'Fix this now!'_ Persona read from his eyes. She blinked at him then turned her head to face Yami, who showed no signs of hearing what Seto had just informed her of.

"My King? Is that true? Do you not want me at your side tonight?" The spell over Yami broke when she spoke to him. Breathing in slowly he tossed the clothing in his hand onto his bed then walked over to her.

Persona blushed at the way he was eyeing her and glance down to her folded hands wondering what had gotten into him. He was acting like he had just seen her for the first time in his life. When he stopped in front of her, she felt her heart beating so hard against her chest she was sure it could be seen pounding against her skin. Her breath hitched when she felt his fingers under her chin and slowly guided her head up so that her eyes met his. Breathing was becoming harder and harder as his red gaze looked her over, leaving the skin on her cheeks burning a noticeable red. She had seen a tamer version of this look before but never felt this affected by it.

"Why wouldn't I want you with me tonight? When you look like you belong at the side of a king, my lamb."

Persona nearly swayed where she stood at his answer and helpless to stop the small smile that formed on her painted lips. It wasn't till Seto cleared his throat that she remember that he was there and with that reminder she was brought back from her haze. Yami dropped his hand and turned back to Seto saying, "Persona will be accompanying me tonight, but I want her under strict protection. Either you or I must be at her side the whole night."

"You know that is not possible." Seto scoffed. "If your that worry, I will assign her a body guard for the evening."

"Fine, arrange for two guards for her this evening. Make sure they understand that she is not to be alone with any of the guest."

"Done, is there anything else you need?" The dragon tried not to sound annoyed. He hoped that Yami's sudden concern for her safety was the reason for his odd behavior, but he doubted it. Yami thought for a moment then said, "Later, when this evening is done, there is something I need to speak with you, alone."

The dragon nodded and bowed saying, "Then I will go assign guards for Persona and deal with the...other thing." Yami cracked a grin at him understanding that Seto was talking about the back-up girl. Before leaving Seto turned asking, "Will you be escorting Persona to the grand hall or should I have her guards do it?"

"I will escort her. Persona and I will meet you later." Seto gave one last bow and left the room. His news about the wolf and sprite will have to wait. For now, he needed to make sure that nothing goes wrong at the ball and hope that whatever Yami needed to talk about was not serious.

When the door to the room closed Persona was about to return to hers when she felt his hand on her arm. "How are you feeling?", he asked softly.

The girl eyed him curiously answering, "I feel fine my king. I'm sorry I didn't meet with you last night or the night before."

She was about to ask him why her door was gone and why he didn't want her to go to the ball with him when he asked, "Did you leave your room today to go for a walk in the garden?"

Again, she looked at him with confusion and said, "Not that I remember. Why?"

Yami took a deep breath and shook his head saying, "No reason." His eyes fell down to her wrist and noticed the golden bracelet hanging from it. He brought her wrist up to get a closer look and noted how Persona stiffen at his action. "Such simple jewelry you wear." He commented. "I have other trinkets that would better suit you."

"Thank you, but this bracelet is important to me." Yami glanced up to her face and saw she was looking at it with a forlorn expression.

"How is it important to you?" Persona met his red eyes saying, "My friend left this to me." The demon felt his jealousy flare at the mention of this friend and asked, "The one who made you promise not to stay here?" Persona's eyes fell, and she nodded her head.

"Was he disappointed that you had to break your promise to him?" Persona didn't look up at him but could hear the sneer on his lips.

"He felt that I would be safer here for a while." She said softly.

Yami scoffed and pulled the girl closer to him as he wrapped both arms around her. Persona placed her hands on his chest and looked up at him as she wondered what had suddenly gotten into him. Red eyes slide to where the hidden mark on her shoulder laid making him frown that he could not see it. He licked his lips then bent his head down to place a kiss on the spot. Persona's knees weakened at the contact, but his arms held her steady. Yami grinned and began to lick between his soft pecks, till he bit down at the tainted area making the girl pant and struggle in his hold. "Yami, stop. Don't bite me there." She breathed out.

The demon sucked at the spot then kissed his way to her neck. He felt her hands moving to his upper arms to steady herself and closed his eyes as his sharp teeth grazed the sensitive skin. "Yami." The girl called out as her vision became blurry as he kissed up her neck, lingering in spots that he found made her cried out louder. Her heart felt ready to stop at the intensity of his heated kisses and her head was beginning to become fuzzy. The demon couldn't help grinning to himself as he moved up to her ear and whispered,

"Where would you like me to bite?"

The question made her shiver in his arms causing him to hold her closer. "Here on your neck for all to see?" He moved down to a spot on her neck and kissed it then nipped at the tender skin. He heard the girl moan out a "No" and moved back to her ear saying in a low smoldering whisper, "Or do you want it somewhere you can easily hide it? It can be our secret if you wish. You seem to be fond of them."

Persona's eyes widen at the word 'secret' and pulled out of his hold. Yami let the girl go and turned back to his bed where his suit for the night laid. Persona wanted to ask what he meant but was afraid to. She instead dashed back into her room closing the door with a slam.

Yami busied himself with dressing and tried to push pass the cloud of emotions he was feeling, till at last, when he glanced at the mirror behind him it cracked under the pressure of the air in the room. "Of all the things she could have been," he said lowly to himself as he continued to stare at the crack image of himself, "what am I going to with her?"

xxx  
(Persona POV)

I tried to get a hold of my breathing and not have a full-on panic attack as an unknown terror flooded me. The areas where his lips, tongue and teeth had touched my skin pulsed making me feel dizzy. I had to cover my mouth to keep myself from screaming that something had gone very wrong and I didn't know what it was. I started to feel my body shaking against the only door in my room. I wanted to go laid down on my bed but believed that my legs would fail me if I moved.

 _'What had gotten into him! Did he do that to get back at me for not seeing him the last two nights?'_ I thought as anger quickly replaced fear.

"That bastard!" I hissed as I walked away from the door. My dress rustled around my legs as I turned back to look at the only exit. Snarling, I turned and caught myself in the vanity mirror. _'He marked me again!'_ The skin on my shoulder redden making me wonder if I was going to need to cover it up or if it was going to fade away in time. _'That mother f-! He did it again!'_

He had marked me again after nearly tossing me aside. After three days of pining for him, worrying about how I was deceiving him, and even thinking that I was unworthy of him made me feel like an idiot. If I wasn't going to go then who would be at his side? Was that other thing...the back-up girl?

"Ass-hole!" I exclaimed as I paced my room as my mind hurled more insults at him. "Just what...what?" I stuttered on what to think had just happen. _'Is that why he tried to replace me?'_ The idea that I was so replaceable to him after everything I had to put up with both him and Seto angered me even more. Then I stopped, believing that I figured him out.

"He made me beg." When the realization came to me my anger faded then flared up. "He made me beg to be with him. Oh, that-" I groaned think how smug he must feel knowing I was putty in his hands just before he nearly cast me aside. And all for two nights I didn't spend with him! But why mark me again? _'Is he playing with me?'_

"What the hell!" I finally shouted then spun on my heels and yanked opened the door.

It was becoming clearer to me as I spent my time here in the maze that I had a serious problem with my anger, in that, I made pour choices in my actions. It was lashing out at the demon in the garden that caused me to be noticed by him. It was refusing to apologize that led me to jump out a window before finding out who the king was. It was putting Yami in his place after being marked that made me promise to be with him till, he wanted me no more. It was slapping Seto so that death would come swift for me only to find out that I was chained to a demon who hated humans. And now it was this...

It was me opening the door to his room as the new mark on my shoulder burned. Me, walking up to him as he turned towards me, bare chested and shocked. It was me feeling the power I had over him as I shoved him down onto his bed and kissed him hard as I poured my unsated lust into him. Me, that caught his wrist and slammed it back down when he tried to gain an upper hand. Me, in a moment of crazed passion that pulled away from his mouth and sank my teeth into the curve of his neck and shoulder with everything I had.

To be fair, it stung more than it hurt when Yami marked me and I was unsure if my human teeth would even do anything to his pale skin. However, from the way he cried out, my bite was definitely going to leave a mark. My teeth loosen their hold but then clutched down again (though not as hard) and suck at the spot, making him moan out as a copper taste teased my tongue.

I found myself smirking at his panted moans as I sucked then kissed at other areas on his neck. When his tail tried to go around my waist I pulled back so not to get trapped. I watched as a shudder went through him and thought smugly that a demon would get off on what I just did. I felt my lips become redder with his blood and I moved further from him carefully so not to get blood on the dress I worked so hard to make.

His eyes gaze lazily up at me as he panted with his hands still above his head. There was no hint of shock or anger as his red eyes slowly closed and opened. The skin on his cheeks were flushed with a light pink and I watched him shudder once more before his deep voice spoke up hoarsely, "What- "

"-The hell?" I finished for him then lend over his stilled body. "My thoughts exactly." I then moved down to give him a taste of his blood on my lips. He moaned into my mouth and as I pulled away, he asked breathlessly, "Do you have any idea what you just did?"

"Vaguely." I replied sighing as I turned to the cracked mirror to see if I needed to fix myself. "You really should hurry up. Guest are coming and Seto will be mad if you are late." I walked away to go back to my room to do some last-minute touch ups. I heard him sit up and felt his eyes on my back as my hand touched the door handle.

"Oh, and be a dear", I glanced over my shoulder to see if he heard me and not caught up in a haze of euphoria, "and bring my door back."

He let out a puff of air to show his amusement at my behavior as he brought a hand to the bruising bite marks. "If I don't are you going to do that again?" His red eyes were still hazy, but I could see that he wanted more. I giggled lightly thinking what a masochistic pervert he was and shook my head saying, "Not if you are hoping I will."

He sighed and snapped his fingers. "There, it's back. Now go before I- "

I didn't bother to hear what he was going to do as I swiftly walked into my room and locked the door before, I did something else stupid.  
(End POV)

Xxx

Back at the town, one of the master vampires stood before a mirror as his servant help dress him. He was tall strict looking old man with a blocky build and strong cheek bones in his face. His hair was a platinum yellow that blended into his pale skin, enhancing his cornflower blue eyes. He was neither handsome or ugly but had the look of a man in charge. He still moved with an earthly grace of a vampire, but his character was more calculating then charming. Here in the maze the vampires relied less on charm and seduction to gather their prey. These tactics only worked on humans and with a diminishing supply of them the vampires formed small groups of hordes to overpower more cunning prey. But humans were not on his mind just yet, instead he sorted out his thoughts over the bits of information his servant gave him.

He pondered over the news that was brought to him about the recent attacks and the sudden closing of his favorite escort business. The girls there were well kept and not as conniving as other places. The woman in charge was picky about her customers making her establishment an exclusive privilege even among the wealthy and high ranking. The news was unfortunate but not concerning. It was interesting to hear that a carriage was regularly sending the same demon girl every night to the castle making him wonder if that had anything to do with the business shutting down.

Again, this was amusing street gossip but nothing of consequence. The attacks on the castle however resemble the same ones they had been dealing with in the north. Groups of mountain trolls appearing out of nowhere and destroying the maze had also happen in the last couple of days before their trip. One group was so destructive that they nearly destroyed the tower where the puzzle of the north was hidden.

The puzzle was the main reason the king value this alliance with the ten different hordes so, that no one would solve the puzzle in the north. In exchange, these groups were given free rule over the north and made it a land of eternal night. Since everything in the maze belonged to the ruler, he could decide the fate of anyone and anything so long as he does not interfere with the will of the maze. Before this king came into power the groups were scattered and variable to the hunters who would wait for day time to kill them in their sleep for their fangs or possessions. It was the current king that gather all ten of the strongest groups and gave them a home in the north, though many believed that he feared their power and sent them away so not to be over thrown.

The old master sneered at the idea since many of the upstarts in his own horde didn't know what it was like before this king came. What it was like to be hunted or captured by beings lesser then them and made into pets. So what if humans where a scarcity, they had other sources of food. They had werewolves, elves and nymphs. A Fey was too clever to get trapped here so their kind was a rare treat, but even with their blood nothing compared to that of a human. But he will admit that he did miss the taste.

Humans, weak and flawed, had only one thing that made them valuable. Their blood. A vampire was made for feasting on humans just as rats and mice were made for cats. He had hoped that any of his servants would have found news of what happen to the human the king was desperately searching for. His black eyes narrowed as he growled at the idea that the king would have simply slaughtered her and let all that precious red gold go to waste. When news of a possible human made it to the north, his followers cheered at the idea but became disgruntle when the king demanded she be brought to him unharmed.

The command encouraged dozens of challenges for the role of master vampire that he barely won. A vampire was immortal, but their power had a peaking point and he had reached his years ago. The brats in his horde were nowhere near theirs but steadily getting stronger as time went on. If he wished to be the one in power, he would need to do something to please his followers. If he was King, he could lift the ban on humans and spread the eternal darkness, so they could travel freely in the maze. But that was not going to happen. The only comfort he had was that he was not the only master vampire with this issue. The other nine agreed before making the trip that something needed to change.

"You're sure that no new news was made about..." He sighed as he relished the mere thought of the word, "human."

The thin woman that had not grown a day older since she was put under her master's care nodded. Her skin was no longer a healthy glow of alabaster but became a dull grey that added to her dreary look. She was once beautiful, once pure in heart but years spent in the maze under the care of witches had twisted her soul long before she came to serve her master faithfully. It was that twistedness that the old master found endearing and her deep loyalty to him that kept her close to him.

"It's strange no? That he would stop looking." She said in a crackling voice that did not fit her appearance despite her lingering youth. "He turns the place upside down and destroys half his army, (not that that matters since a new one is built back), and then he stops. For what? For a ball?"

"What are you suggesting? That he found her and killed her in private?" The woman stood up and walked around her master to be sure that all was in place. "Possible or he found something better. Something that could make him careless."

"That paranoid brat, careless? Unlikely." Muttered the master as he walked to a chair with a small table that held his favorite wine. The woman shrugged and followed to sit at his feet. She was already dressed in a fine gown for the evening and play with the thin curls of her black stringy hair as she thought out loud, "Don't forget that he can be emotionally swayed. He may be keen, but that mood of his will always get in the way"

"Hmm. True, but he has that dragon to keep him grounded." He huffed sipping his wine.

Her dark eyes then shone as she laughed, "Do not worry. It may not be long before a new ruler takes over."

The master vampire Lucian raised a thin brow at the woman that he rename Ruth. There was one other thing about this once pure female that kept her by his side. "What do you see my pet?" Her ability to see the fortunes of others.

"I see, a weakness in our great king."

"A weakness?"

"A girl." Lucian sat up straighter in his chair asking, "The human?"

The woman frowned as she bit her lip. She stared off into space as her mind played a mixed scene of chaos and prosperity. "I don't know, but I don't like it." Her face became twisted with jealousy that the vampire admired. _'A truly wicked woman.'_

"And what will become of him?"

"I'm not sure. Too many outcomes, but they all end with a new ruler that I can't make out."

"Hmm." The vampire took another sip of his wine as he relish the thought. "A new ruler. And who do you suppose it will be?" He poured another glass and held it down to the woman at his feet.

Ruth shook the vision from her head and took the glass from her master. She was untroubled by her visions since, she hadn't had one she couldn't change for her benefit. "Why guess when you can be the one to place the new ruler on the throne?" The Master vampire paused mid sip and glanced down at her. The woman smiled wickedly knowing that she had peaked his interest.

"Go on."

"That new blood that's hot under the collar but weak in power."

"Zeal?"

"Yes, that's the one. He would be a good little pawn. Suppose, I find this weakness of the king's. Then when the time is right handed it over to you. You could force the king out and place that pawn on the throne. Then you would have the north and the inner maze."

The old vampire thought for a moment at the idea as he turned back to his wine. It wasn't a bad idea, just a risky one that could send them all to their death beds. "First, find this weakness that is distracting the Demon King of the Maze and I will decide from there if we should move with this plan." He took one last sip then petted Ruth lightly on her head saying, "You do know that removing him would mean killing him?"

The woman scoffed then pulled a ring from her pocket and slid it on a finger. When she spoke this time her voice came out in a smooth alluring tone, "I rather see him dead then happy."

The old master let out a cracked laugh at his servant's wickedness asking, "Looking for more revenge, my pet?"

The woman bit her lip as the image of a girl smiling at the king invaded her mind once more. Blood dripped from her chin as a second one followed with Yami smiling back at her. _'I will destroy her and then you for good, my love.'_

xxx

Outside in the courtyard the gate guards watch the road carefully and were ready to signal the first signs of the carriages approaching the castle. The wolf patrols reported that no trolls or ogres were spotted anywhere near the castle grounds. Teams of goblins laid low in the ground as the sun disappeared and street lamps came to life to light the path. With the outside secured the dragon spent the last few minutes to make sure everything inside the castle was ready to receive their guest. It would be an evening of polite negotiation, simple conversation, and some music. The King was not accustomed to holding large events but the few times he had to, Seto made double sure that all went perfectly. The staff was as adamant as he was and just like they did for Persona they put on their best show.

Seto ran back and forth double checking everything. He inspected the lines of young men and women acting as spare blood to make sure they were clean and properly dressed. That the guards knew where to stand to keep security tight and what parts of the garden needed to be closed off. He walk from the grand hall to the meeting room to the 'dining room' and finally to the ballroom to see if everything was to his expectation. Behind him follow the head of the guard, the head of staff and the three elder witches ready to act and answer immediately as the dragon saw fit. They had all put a pause on any effort of bringing the king and the girl together when, at the last minutes of the sun setting, that they all remembered what the company they were expecting were. Vampires.

Vampires with the ability to see past a simple glamour charm the girl wore. A fact, they felt could not be easily brought up to the dragon if they wanted to keep their 'future queen' safe from his cousin. The head of the staff believed that the dragon had to know what she really was since he was anything but a fool. Still, he worried that a personal guard Seto had assign for her at the last minute may not be enough to protect the girl. He gather the attention of one of the elder witches just as Seto turned a corner. Quickly and clearly, he spoke his concern for Persona.

The shortest of elder witches glanced at the speed walking Seto with a group of servants following at his feet to be sure he wasn't watching. He then flicked his hand and from it a lovely corsage bloomed. "Have a maid bring this to our young queen 'to be' and tie it to her wrist tightly so it will not fall off. A kiss on the cheek will activate the spell and protect her from those blood suckers with second sight."

The head of staff called over the same maid that forced Persona out of her room earlier that day and quickly gave her orders.

xxx

Persona was sitting at her vanity staring into her own reflection when a light knock drew her from her thoughts. She gave a small yelp then steadied her breathing, asking without standing who was at her door. When she thought she recognized the voice of the maid, Persona called her in to see if she knew her. However, when the girl entered, she couldn't place her face. From the mirror she noticed that the girl walked in with a silver tray containing a glass of fizzy water with a slice of lemon and something else.

"Hello my lady." The maid voiced ringed with a cheeriness that hurt Persona's head. "I brought you a small refreshment to relax you."

"What is your name?" Persona asked as she stared back at her face in the mirror. The maid looked at her for a moment then answered, "Milda, my lady."

Persona's eyes slid over to her and asked, "Do I know you?"

"I change your sheets everyday my lady." She simply answered, and Persona did not question it as a faded memory of the maid flashed in her mind. The girl looked to be in her late twenty's and was pretty despite her pale green skin and white hair. She had a round face with a small nose and thin purplish lips that formed a cute heart shape whenever she pursed them. Her eyes were a piercing grey that made Persona shrink in her seat. The girl picked up the glass and walked over to the vanity and held it near Persona who took it repeating her name.

"Milda." Persona rolled the name off her tongue then gave a small laugh. Not laughing at the name but at a far away joke that not even she understood. No, not a joke, but a nightmare. A nightmare that started when this maid commanded her to go for a walk.

Milda the maid eyed the girl with a hint of worry and asked gently, "Are you alright my lady?"

"Milda," Persona said again as she swirled her drink, "Milda, did you order me to go for a walk today?"

"I did, but it was for your own good I did."

"I see." Milda watched the girl take a sip of the water and was about to pick up the corsage on the tray when the girl said her name again.

"Milda, tell me, do you know the true color of my eyes?" Milda hesitated then answered, "They are the color they've always been. A lovely color of..." The maid then gasped as she stepped back from Persona as she pulled off her gold bracelet. She covered her mouth then snapped her head to the spare door leading to the king's room. She saw that the key in the door was turned and locked and was able to breathe again. Her head then turned back to the human girl sitting beautifully at the elegant vanity. Her hands lowered and watched as the girl's head turned to face her with light tears in her eyes.

"They were a simple color. A color worthy of my kind. The color my parents gave me and now they are this..."

The maid walked forward mesmerize by the unnatural color of pure melted gold. Not a light brown or honey brown but golden. And no not yellow. As she got closer, she saw that the rim of the pupil was surrounded by a thin line of bright red. "They are beautiful my lady. A lovely color," she picked up the flower corsage off the tray and fell to her knees at the feet of the girl holding onto her sanity as the maid spoke, "a color of a queen."

Persona scoffed and held out her wrist to the maid saying, "Milda, Milda, Milda, I did a very stupid thing. Would you like to know what I did?"

 _'Is she losing her mind? What happen in the garden?'_ "What did you do my lady?", the maid asked in a low voice.

Persona gave her a guilty smile and giggle then whispered to her, "I bit the great King of the Maze right on his neck." Milda paused then finished tying the silk ribbon around the slender wrist asking, "Did you really my lady?"

"I did and ever since my head has felt...odd." Persona looked away from the girl, setting her elbow on the vanity and rubbed her forehead. "Milda, I feel like I did something even stupider before that and I can't remember what. What did I do?"

The maid felt a lump in her throat as she watch the girl rub her head. She wanted to help, but they were running out of time. The king would be fetching her soon and she needed to pull it together. With the task done Milda stood on her feet and push the glass of water towards her.

"Drink my lady and do not worry. This will pass, there is nothing for you to worry about. If it's your identity you're worried about don't be. The whole staff knows of your secret and we are determined to aid you and protect you." She raise the wrist with the tied corsage and added, "This is a gift from all of us, please keep it on for protection." She then gently set the wrist down on Persona's lap.

She then picked up the golden bracelet Yugi gave Persona and slipped it back on her other wrist. "To drink the blood of a demon, to mark him like that...nothing will come of it unless he has marked you. I don't know the reasoning for your eyes but unless he- "

Milda was cut off by a loud laugh Persona made that sounded on the edge of hysterics. She looked at the door to the king's room worried that the out burst would alert him. Persona then said something that nearly made her faint onto the floor. "What was that my lady?"

"I said that he already has marked me. Twice. He didn't know it the first time. It was purposeful the second, so I guess it's fitting that I did the same thing without knowing what I was doing." Persona then picked up the glass and drank down the water and enjoyed the fizzing coolness rushing down her throat. She sat the glass with an exhale and closed her eyes humming to herself to gather her thoughts.

She was glad this girl, Milda, came to her room. She needed to talk to a fellow female and with Mai gone this maid would have to do. The thought of Mai then brought back some of her sanity and with a gasp she remember the reason she was here in the first place. _'I need to get it together.'_ She thought as she put her head in her hands. _'Yugi and Joey are out there doing their best. Mai is in hiding because of me and Seto is risking a lot by aiding us.'_

Milda walked forward and began rubbing her back in order to soothe the girl. She talked sweetly to her, telling her not to worry, but Persona did not hear a word. _'I will not lose my mind here. I will not lose my mind. I am going home.'_

"Milda," Persona said with a clear voice. The maid stopped her hand and stepped back to give Persona some space. "Yes, my lady?"

"I just had a taste of his blood on my tongue. Is that enough to bind him to me even though I'm a human."

The girl's lip had a weak smirk to them though her voice sounded grave, "If he had already marked you then yes."

"What are the chances of him killing me if he where to find out what I am?"

Milda gulped remembering that this situation was still a delicate one and answered, "Slim, now that you reciprocated his mark. His hate would need to out weight his want for you, since breaking this kind of bond can be very painful. At least that's what I heard."

"So greater then slim."

The girl bowed her head and nodded, "Yes." The two sat in thought together when another knock was heard on the door. Milda went for the glass but Persona caught her hand then spoke in a hushed tone, "Milda, I'm not going to be your queen. Mark or no mark, there is no way I can let that happen." The knocking came again but Persona continued saying, "I would like it if we became friends. I need a friend."

"A friend?" Another knock was heard, and the girl went to open the door but was pulled back and Persona called out, "Just a minute." She then looked at the girl with pleading eyes saying, "Please tell the staff to give up on me on being his queen. I can't stay here forever with him. Even if by some miracle he can accept what I am, I cannot stay here in the maze. I'm going home Milda. I'm going home!"

The girl stared at Persona who was close to tears and asked softly, "Miss, answer me honestly. Do you love him?"

"I do, but I can't be with him. I'm sacred that I will lose myself if I do." Persona then scoffed and corrected herself say, "I'm already losing myself. I have to go home."

The girl looked at the frighten human girl disguise as a demon and put a hand on her cheek. _'The poor thing has really lost her mind if she thinks she can escape this place.'_ Milda thought as she leaned in to place a kiss on a color cheek to activate the spell.

"I vow my lady Persona, that I will follow you from now to your end. Even if you should not be my queen, you will be my friend." _'I will amend for my part in hurting you and keep you safe.'_

"Thank you Milda." Persona hugged the girl feeling her eyes start to dry. _'I can do this. I can go on as if nothing has happen. Just stay here till Yugi gets back.'_

Persona watched the girl go to open the door. Milda stopped then turned around to say one last thing to the human, "Lady Persona, if I may, please stop hurting yourself by refusing to let yourself love him. Can you do that as a favor for a friend?"

Persona felt her eyes widen as the girl held the same look in her eyes as Yugi did when she was made to confess to him. _'I guess I could let myself be with him. We marked each other anyhow , so why fight this."_ Smiling she nodded her head saying, "Alright."

Milda nodded back with a cheery smiled and opened the door. There stood the King of the Maze with the guard from the night of the window jump and the guard that carried her away to the garden (though she did not remember the event).

Yami did not walk in but instead held out his hand to her. "Persona.", he said smoothly as a calm smile found its way to his lips.

 _My god, he really is a handsome and charming demon.'_ Persona thought as a light blush came to her cheek. Smiling back at him and she walked to the opening of the door and took his hand.

"My king." She greeted and watched with soft eyes as he kiss her hand. All thoughts of what she did to him and the consequences it could bring faded as his eyes met hers. Yami then spotted the maid and she bowed lowly to him.

"I would like her at my side tonight, if it's no trouble." Persona said calmly.

He looked back at Persona then back at Milda noting her simple kitchen dress and asked, "Can you be ready in ten minutes?"

"Yes sir."

"Meet us in the grand hall when you finish dressing." Persona's smile widen at him for accepting her request as he wrapped her arm around his.

"Lets not keep Seto waiting." He said then added, "Though his fits can be amusing."

Persona laughed shaking her head, "You're lucky he puts up with you."

Yami grinned and nodded as he walked with her down the hall with the two guards behind them. He commented on the corsage and said nothing when she told him that it was a gift from the staff. His eyes then went to the golden bracelet and felt tempted to yank it off. Now that he knew her secret, he felt that the disguised looked silly on her. If it weren't for the vampires, he would have done it the moment she first walked through the door. _'Human'_ , he thought as he studied her from the corner of his eye. _'She is a human. A human with more guts then any demon I know.'_

He shiver at the memory of her dull teeth sinking into him in retaliation for teasing her. It hurt like hell, but it also felt heavenly. Not to mention the way her eyes stared down on him with his blood coating her mouth and how she sucked down on her bottom lips to savor the red liquid. If she wished to conquer him right there, he would have gladly let her.

 _'Was I ever that surprising as a human?'_

The event made him grateful that he didn't kill her in her sleep after she showed her true self. When he saw the mark show on her shoulder, he nearly laugh at her bad luck of being mistakenly marked by him. He had her right were he wanted her, but he couldn't kill her.

Not because of the mark or the fact that she was asleep (he would have just waited till she woke up), but because her confession of being reluctantly in love with him. And because he was reluctantly still in love with her. He had removed the door and ordered the back-up girl to get ready so that no one else would learn her secret. It was a decision made in a moment of panic when he found that he could not kill her.

He felt overwhelmed with so many emotions he fear that he was going mad. Then she had to walk into his room not remembering what she had said or done. Looking like a queen. Discovering that he wanted her and feeling jealous at the charm her friend gave her, he marked her again without thinking. Though she was not what she seemed she was still Persona. Her bold actions later in the bedroom proved that. Why she was here and what her motives were questions that could wait till tomorrow when he could talk to Seto and sort this out with him.

"Are you alright my king. You seemed distracted just now." Her soft voice brought him back from his thoughts. He paused their steps and ordered the guards to go on ahead. When they turned the corner to the grand hall Yami brought her hand back to his lips again.

"Yami?" Persona whispered.

A human had just freely spoken his name again. The key to his undoing. How could he have been so foolish? He moved to look at her but wince at the pain that lingered at his neck. Persona noticed and placed her other hand to touch the spot lightly. "I shouldn't have done that to you."

"No, you had every right to do this after what I did to you." He whispered. _'_

 _If you are my punishment for my persecution of humans, and the loss of my own humanity then I gladly accept my fate.'_

The sound of a horn outside announcing the arrival of the guest made the two turned to where they needed to be. Persona sighed feeling suddenly nervous and said, "We really should go before Seto comes looking for us."

"Persona," Yami said turning back to her, "I want you to stay by my side the whole night. If at any time I am separated from you I want you to stay close to your guards and the servant girl, ah..."

"Milda."

"Milda," he repeated not surprised that she learned her name, "she will be your personal maid while you stay here in the castle. Keep her close and stay away from the vampires."

It was then that he remembered that some of them would have a second sight that would let them see her true form. His mark would keep her from harm, but he didn't want the maze finding out that he had fallen for a human and broken his own rule. Not yet, first he had to be sure he could protect her. Just because no one wanted his role didn't mean he didn't have enemies. He looked down at one of his rings and slid it off.

"Here," he said as he took her hand and slid the ring on her ring finger, "wear this for protection." Persona felt her breath still as she watched him put the gold band on her. She smiled feeling foolishly happy and kissed the king on his cheek.

"Thank you." She whispered against his skin and placed another kiss.

Yami was about to pull her in for a real kiss when Milda rounded the corner, now dress in a plain but elegant black velvet dress with red trim and coughed to get their attention. "Forgive me your highness, but lord Seto- "

Yami put up a hand silencing her and quickly pulled Persona to him. ' _They can all wait'_ , he thought as he lingered longer then intended. He was the king after all and his 'queen' needed a real kiss.

Milda blushed as Yami deepen his kiss making Persona moan lightly, and looked away with a nervous smile. When Yami felt satisfied with his work he again took Persona's arm in his and walked them to the end of the hall. Milda bowed as they passed and followed right behind them. _Right behind the royal couple._

xxx


	11. Chapter 11 A Paradise in Hell Part 1

Up the path the carriages went, up to the dark castle where the ball was to be held. Ruth opened up her compact mirror to add her red lipstick to her still pale lips. Lucian watched casually as she parted her mouth and carefully dragged the colored stick on her bottom lip. He watched as she brought out the fullness of it then moved to the top to fill in the shape of her perfect cupid's bow. Her dark eyes flickered up at him then back down at the mirror as her dark lashes fluttered. "Enjoying my ritual master?" She ask then rubbed her lips together making a kiss sound.

"I just find it amusing how funny you have to look to get those perfect painted lips of yours. No matter how beautiful the woman is, to me, she always makes me think of a fish whenever putting on lipstick." He replied crossing his legs while resting his hands comfortably on his stomach. The woman pouted at him, but the old vampire knew better than to fall for her little game. _'I really do indulge her too much.'_ He thought as she sat up straight to fix the dress showing off her cleavage.

"I wonder want kind of girl the king will have at his side tonight." He thought out loud knowing that it would put his pet in a bad mood. Ruth glared at her master then huffed as she sat back saying, "A whore that's what. Everyone knows that he hires one to stand at his side just for show."

"Yes, then tosses them away for the others to have fun with. Which reminds me, please show some restraint with this year's girl. I don't want that dragon complaining to me later. I had to pay part of her fee last year and she hardly seemed worth it." Ruth giggled resting her head back to fantasize about the kind of torture she could do in one evening to whoever was unfortunate enough to be standing with the king. It didn't matter if the king was interested in them or not. It didn't matter that they were a stand in for a few hours in the evening. She, like all the others in past years, would be punished. "Oh, I hope she's a pretty flower this time, and pure for once. I would love to rip her petals off."

Lucian chuckled deeply as he shook his head at the vile woman. He then peered out the window just as the carriages were turning a wide corner giving him a glimpse of the carts in front of theirs. The five leading carriages in front belonged to the current head vampire by the name of Naomi. She was older and more powerful then Lucian, but her horde was not as strong as his. Still, if he wanted to make a bid for the throne of the maze and claim the title of head vampire he would need to watch out for Naomi.

"I wonder if the same idea you had has crossed her mind yet."

Ruth stopped her daydreaming and moved her eyes to the vampire in front of her. Looking back up at the velvet ceiling she hummed than replied, "It might have but she will not get in our way. She's too diplomatic and besides, Zeal can out-beat any of her pawns."

"True and negotiations are not going to be as easy this time around." He replied, sitting back against his seat. "If I'm lucky maybe she will provoke the King and get herself killed."

"Ah, then you would be next to take her place. Her position would be helpful to our plan."

 _'_ _Indeed, it would',_ Lucian thought moving away from the window. This plan of taking over was a risky one, though if there was any time to do it now would be perfect before things got out of hand. The followers were getting restless with the lack of human blood. Three of the hordes were hiding their illness but he could see it and he knows Naomi saw it too. Something needed to change, or why bother siding with the king. Annihilation by him would be quicker than the unspoken hell that was slowly spreading among their kind. All it would take is for a horde to be completely wipe out before a power struggle broke out among them.

Lucian gave a small laugh making Ruth raise a brow at his sudden outburst. The old master shook his head at her as he wiped a tear from his eye with a biting smile on his lips. This is what hell is. Knowing that you are an immortal vampire, yet still fearing death in any form it came in even when you lived long enough to be sick of life. He suddenly felt very tired.

"Ruth." He called then felt the woman move to his side. He felt her hand go to his fore head as she shushed him soothingly. "Do not worry my master." She cooed then lowered her wrist to his mouth, "I will make it so that you are the one pulling all of the strings and drinking from a river of human blood." The master huffed and muttered "A river, huh?" before biting down to take a drink.

Ruth did not wince or react and went on saying, "Yes, and all I ask is that you leave the king to me." His eyes moved to hers, but he kept on drinking and savoring her taste and her words. "Let me play with him, torment him and humiliate him. Then we can both watch him die slowly at my feet or in my arms. That's all I want."

Drinking his fill Lucian moved his head away from her wrist and pulled out a handkerchief to help clot the blood saying, "Remember what I said Ruth, let us find out if the king really does have a weakness we can exploit. Only then will we carry out our plan."

xxx

The carriages filed along the steps of the castle and doors flew opened in perfect synchronization. The orc guards puffed out there chest as the guest glided past them without once looking in their direction. Pair by pair they walked up the steps and into the grand hall where Yami and Persona waited to greet them. Ruth sunk her nails into her master's arm when she saw this year's girl holding Yami's arm. Though she was hoping for pretty and 'pure' she didn't like how relaxed they seem together. Her nails sunk deeper when she caught Yami whispering into her ear making the girl smile brightly at him as she nodded.

Lucian chuckled not minding the biting of her polished claws as they waited their turn to greet the pair. _'Steady my pet. You'll have your chance to have fun with her.'_ , he spoke into her mind. Ruth loosen her hold and breathed in before putting on a fake smile for the King just as it was their turn to walk up to them. Yami squeezed Personas hand to let her know that she needed to be on her guard.

"Master Lucian, thank you for coming all this way. I look forward to renewing our alliance with your horde." Yami said with an equally fake smile to match Ruth's. The old master lowered his head as Ruth curtsy at his side.

"As do I, my king. You remember Ruth, my faithful servant."

"I do. Welcome." Yami replied as he politely took her hand but did not kiss it. Ruth batted her lashes playing up her role as she held her contempt for him and the girl. Lucian eyed the girl standing by the king and noticed how unusually lovely she was. He knew that the king always hired an escort for these events, but the girl did not fit the role of one. He wondered if this was the rumored demon girl that was supposedly visiting the king every night. Demon? No. Though she had the horns and eyes of one the word demon didn't fit her. He wondered if she was the weakness Ruth spoke of. _'Poor girl.'_

"And who is this vision of purity by your side?" Lucian asked as he gazed at Persona. He tried to use his second sight on her but found nothing. Instead he sensed three charms on her. _'Interesting,'_ he thought as he then noted how Yami squeezed the hand of the girl as she blushed shyly at his compliment.

"This is Lady Amelia." The king replied.

 _'_ _A lie. But not unusual for girls in this line of work.'_ Lucian thought as he laugh in his head at the word 'lady', then flashed his fangs in a wide smile as the girl bowed her head to him. "A pleasure Lady Amelia. I hope that you and Ruth find time to chat with each other during the assembly. She'll be great company."

Persona was about to reply when Yami cleared his throat to draw away Lucian's attention from Persona. "Will it just be yourself attending the assembly?"

"No, your Majesty. I will bring my young follower Zeal with me." He step aside to usher the young blood forward. Again, vampires in this world did not bother to waste their powers on simple glamor to make themselves more attractive, but Zeal was unnaturally good looking for an undead person. Smooth skin of off-white blue, with thick dark hair and perfect eyes of lime green. Persona guessed that he must have died or turned when he was in his early twenties for his energy matched his name. However, she picked up a strange chill when his eyes met hers making her want to run. _'Must be survival instinct kicking in.'_ She thought as she tried not to appear nervous.

"My lady.", he spoke smoothly then tried to reach for her hand but was stopped when Yami said in a bored tone, "Enough." The young vampire moved back and lowered his head to him. Yami then turned to the older one saying, "Master Lucian, I invite you and your followers into my home. Lord Seto is waiting to greet you and _him_ in the meeting room. Your followers and servants are free to enjoy the dining room and later parts of the garden."

"Thank you, your majesty." Lucian bowed one last time and motioned with a hand for his followers to move with him. Each bowed their heads as they past and Persona counted eight pairs, each with a servant trailing them. She glanced over her shoulder and saw that Zeal turned to give her one last wink before leaving with his master. Persona quickly turned her head and saw the next group walking up the stairs.

"Are you alright?" Yami whispered to her.

Was she alright? Would a rabbit be alright greeting tigers and lions? She was far from alright. These vampires were nothing like the ones young adults in her world dreamed of. They were definitely nothing close to the ones in the movies or on T.V. These were the monsters that old stories warned simple minded people of when science was new, and the world a darker place. And she was in a castle full of them.

"I'm fine." She breathed out but Yami heard and felt her lie. He rubbed the ring on her finger signaling that she was protected. The small touch made her sigh softly and put on a new smile when the next Master Vampire walked up to them by herself.

"My king." She crooned as she showed her respect to her king. Yami greeted her in the same way as the last two masters and to Persona's relief the other masters and their followers greeted her dismissively as they moved into the castle.

Xxx

(Persona POV)

When the last of the horde was formally invited in to the castle, Yami had me walk with him to where he needed to be for the assembly. It would have been more efficient to let the guards escort me to the dining area, but he was serious about keeping me at his side whenever possible. When Seto saw us, he rolled his eyes at the way Yami held onto my arm.

"You do realize my King that Persona has two orc guards walking right at her heels?" He teased crossing his arms.

"Seto," Yami spoke harshly without raising his tone, "I want Lucian's horde to be watched and kept far away from Persona. They took too much interest in her."

Seto was unbothered by the tone and simply droned back, "That is because they are the ones who usually get to play with your companion after introductions."

"What?" I slip out as I felt Yami's hold on me tighten.

"Not this time. Not with Persona." Yami said in a low growl.

The ground beneath our feet gave a low tremble. Seto looked hastily over his shoulder at the room where all the vampire masters were in. Thankfully no one came out to see what the quaking was about. Just as it died away Seto and Yami went at it with each other in hush voices that made me think of an old married couple.

"Will you calm down!"

"I am calm! I just don't trust Lucian's horde roaming around my castle!"

"Will you keep your voice down! We need his hordes strength on our side! Remember that there is a reason you have been king for this long!"

"Listen here you pompous prick-"

"No, you listen you arrogant little-"

Milda walked up to me and whispered in my ear that there would be trouble if the king didn't start the assembly soon. "You should step in my lady. They can be at this for a while now that insults are involve."

I sighed not believing I would have to play the matriarch for a dragon and a demon, but there didn't seem to be an end to their argument. Seto had drilled into me at every meeting we had alone together just how important this meeting was even if Yugi was going to solve the puzzle from under them. The King of the Maze needed to appear as an all-powerful source not to be challenged. Otherwise, what would stop people from solving or destroying the puzzles. Yugi and Joey would be in trouble if the outskirts weren't under control, not to mention Mai's safety.

I was here to help Seto keep Yami's focus on his job and right now I was unintentionally getting in the way. I had no idea why Yami was suddenly so afraid of me being alone with the guest since he believed me to be a demon, but I had to prove to him that I would be alright. Besides, I had the whole staff watching over me. What could go wrong?

"Again, why do you think she has two guards following her for! She even has a maid at her side. She'll be fine." Seto growled back.

"I think she should join me in the assembly. Damn, that new blood is in there, maybe- "

"We don't have time for this cousin! They are waiting and will suspect that something is wrong."

"Just let me- "

Before Yami had a chance to argued back I forcefully turned his head and captured his lips with mine. Pulling back, I saw him looking at me with a shock expression and then turned my head to Seto who was equally shock that I would be so bold to do such a thing in front of him.

"Alright you two, this is what is going to happen." I turned to Yami saying, "You are going to go in that room and do what you need to do to renew this alliance and make sure that no one is getting any ideas of challenging you."

I turned to Seto saying, "You keep making sure our King here doesn't screw it up." Seto huffed at me but I went on saying, "And I'm going to do my job by standing around looking pretty and act like a normal guest."

"Persona I told you that-" I cut him off again with another kiss but this one quicker than the first.

"I will be fine. I have my guards, Milda and my training from Seto and this..." I raised my right hand that he still held onto to show him the ring he gave me. "I can do this. I want to do this."

"Cousin." Seto said warningly that our time was up. Yami glanced at Seto then back at me with a small sigh. "Persona," he said whispering my name then kissing my hand with both the ring and bracelet.

"Be careful."

I smiled at him then kissed him lightly on his cheek, "I will be, my King."

(End Persona POV)

Xxx

Yami watched as Persona walked with the Milda and the two guards following right behind her to the dining room. He was still unsure if this was a wise thing to do. Humans were so weak against monsters and it felt cruel even for him to send her in alone in a room full of them. He scoffed then pinched the bridge of his nose. _'Cruel. That's a funny word coming from me. Cruelty is in my nature. This must be divine punishment.'_

"Come my King. We've kept them waiting long enough." Seto said putting a hand on his shoulder.

Red eyes glanced back up to get one last look at her, but she was gone from the hallway. Yami had felt Persona's fear in the grand hall and worried about the things she would see in the dining room. Things that were natural to them all, but not to a human. Would her mind be able to handle their world of nightmare? What if it broke her? He wouldn't be able to live with himself.

"This must be my punishment Seto." He spoke in a hush tone that Seto almost missed.

"We both already knew that when you were force to rule the maze."

"That's not what I mean cousin. It's funny, I never cared about the killing I've done and the darkness I brought to the maze. As a demon, why would I? But now I want to protect Persona from it all but I'm afraid I won't be able too. Not when I'm part of this hell." The windows in the hall burst at the moment he finished talking making Seto swear at the sudden shock. Yami stood staring at nothing as his heart began to ache. _'What if I taint her or curse her humanity? I can't let that happen.'_

"What am I going to do Seto? I love her, but I shouldn't. I should get rid of her, but I can't."

Seto was about to speak when from down the hall a small group of revenants came to clean up the glass and fix the windows. They each bow to the king and went on with their work. Seto had about enough of these two pining for each other with should or should nots. All he knew was that there was a room full of powerful vampires waiting for Yami. The last thing they needed was for one of them to think that 'King of the Maze' was a role they could do better.

"Cousin, Persona said she would be alright. She is a demon after all."

Yami was about to correct him but stayed silent. Turning around he walked pass Seto to the room he needed to go to. This was not the time to talk this over with his cousin. Persona was right, he needed to be sure all of those blood suckers knew their place in this hell. If he could let her leave the maze, he would, but since he can't he was going to use his power to at least protect her from harm.

Xxx

(Persona POV)

As I was getting closer to the dining area, Milda grabbed on to my arm to stop us from walking and spoke lowly to me.

"Miss, I must warn you that you will witness things I doubt any of your kind have seen. Please know that lord Seto has place strict rules on the guest feeding habits."

"Feeding?" I repeated, then gulped asking, "Are they going to be sucking on people's blood?"

She nodded but assured me that it was a group of shapeshifters that were used to this kind of thing. "Don't stare and don't be frighten." She picked up my arm with the corsage saying, "We are with you."

"As is the king.", grumbled the guard I was unfamiliar with. I shifted to them and asked for their names. The one from the window jump bowed telling me to called him Ode. Then the other did the same and introduce himself as Bora.

I smiled at them as I repeated their names then turned around and took a deep breath. Milda dropped my hands and stepped aside with a bow. I stepped forward with my head held high and couldn't help feeling like their queen as I walked in the room with an entourage. It was my first time in this room since Yami and I ate together somewhere else and whenever I ate with Seto it was in his office. There were tall candelabras against the walls and three golden candle chandeliers hanging above our head. A long table was place on one side of the room decorated with flower arrangements and golden cups. At the very back I could see another table filled with food for non-blood drinkers. I walked looking forward as I passed a few vampires sinking their teeth into the necks of the shapeshifters.

"Milda," I said softly, "They won't killed them, right?"

"No, my lady." She whispered back adding, "Shapeshifters can replace their blood faster than a human can. And as I said, lord Seto has place down rules to protect them from any damage."

"Oh," I replied as a young man around my age moaned as an odd squishy noise came from his neck as a female vampire chopped down and ripped open his shirt. "That's good to know." I squeaked out as her male partner walked up to them and bit down on his chest making the man cried out orgasmically.

I looked away so not to stare but then saw a woman sitting on a chair with three vampires feeding on her. Her eyes were blind folded, but tears ran down her cheeks as she held out her arms to let a vampire feed from each wrist. The third was at her neck and would pull her hair to draw crying gasp from her.

"Milda…"

"Vampire foreplay my lady. She is alright and has a guard standing by if she speaks the safety word or if things get out of hand."

I swallowed lightly but kept on walking to the very back of the room where I planned to wait for the assembly to be over. This was hands down the weirdest thing I had ever witness, but I needed to act like this was an everyday occurrence for me. According to Seto, most of the past assemblies took three hours to finish. In the mean time the followers would dine and enjoy walking the gardens. Once the negotiations were over, they would open the ballroom and dance the night away till the early morning.

"Are the theatrics necessary?" I asked as I walked by a woman who was standing completely still as blood dripped down from a long cut made on her collar bone. Two vampires walked up to her and began to lap up the blood before moving to suck on the cut. "No, but it makes the experience more relaxing for both parties." Milda explained.

She then cheekily added, "Think back to what you did to the king. There is little difference from what you did to what they are doing."

I flushed as the two guards behind me chuckled. Great, now the whole castle staff knows what I did to their king. I was going to need to explain to Milda later about not being a snitch. For now, I just needed to survive this part of the night.

As I walked closer to the back a young woman with flaming red hair walked over to me with a golden cup in her hand. "So," she sneered as she looked me over, "you're the one the king chose to have at his side tonight. You're a beauty that's for sure. What brothel are you from?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Your brothel darling." She replied with an eye roll. "Us hired girls need to stick together. I'm from the Dark Glory house. I was hired to be the King's back-up."

"Lady Amelia is not affiliated with any brothel!" Milda snapped.

"Ahh, an escort, are we? Then what agency darling?" She laughed when she saw my nervousness and touched my arm ignoring Milda saying, "No worries dear, I got my money plus extra for the trouble."

"Unhand her- "

"It's okay Milda." I said so not to make a scene as the woman drank from her cup. She shook her head and said, "Yeah hon, I just here to have a friendly chat." She said waving off Milda.

"Believe me darling, I'm glad I'm not in your shoes tonight. Though it seems you might be alright with that muscle to back you up." She motion to Ode and Bora with her cup not looking at Milda's frown.

"What do you mean?" I asked as she took another sip.

"Well," she said smacking her thin lips, "I happen to know that one of the personal servants here loves playing with the king's hire girl." She then glanced over her shoulder and turned back to me speaking in such a low voice that I had to move closer to her. The alcohol was strong on her breath, but I did my best to ignore it.

"The one with the black hair and eyes, the one with her boobs falling out of her dress, watch out for that one dear. She's the real monster in this room." Her bright green eyes darken when she added, "My friend knew the girl from last year. Some tart from another agency but she was alright. My friend said that she disappear with that woman after the introductions and when she had found her later, she was white as a ghost. She didn't know what was done to her, the girl wouldn't say, but she told me that the poor thing ended up hanging herself three days after the ball."

She moved to toss her drink back as my eyes glance over at the woman introduced to me in the grand hall as, Ruth. The red-haired woman sighed as she stared off into space saying, "I only took this job thinking I could spend the night drinking and laughing and getting paid to do it. I was scared shitless when I was told I was gonna be filling in but thank the heavens you pulled through."

"Why are you warning me?"

She gave me a look showing me she was not as drunk as she was acting, "Because like I said, us hired girls need to stick together. So what agency are you from?"

"Harpy's Dream."

Her eyes widen then grabbed onto one of my hands, making my guards move but I held up my other hand to stop them. "Your one of the harpy's girls? Is mistress Mai alright? My madam is a good friend of hers. She's a bitter old bitch, but Mai knew how to talk to her. She knew how to get her to treat us better. So, please tell me how she is."

"Mai's fine." I said and watched as the woman breathed in slowly. She looked like she needed a drink of water, so I put an arm around her and asked Milda to get us a cup. I then led her to the back table as she rambled off about her work and how she wished Mai was still around.

"It was a shock to my heart when I heard she closed her shop. A shock. She was the only one who didn't look down on us whores. Yeah, I know what I am, but I did what I had to survive this place." She said tearing up. I offered her a napkin and waited for her to wipe her face before handing her first cup of water.

"You're a sweet one. I bet you still have your purity too. Listen here darling, I'm gonna give you this bit of advice as a favor to Mai. You gotta make a paradise out of this hell, cause you are in hell. Once you do, hold on to it, or you'll end up like me, or worse, like her." She finished by pointing her cup at Ruth who was talking to another vampire in her horde. She took a drink of her water then said, "I heard about a girl coming here every night to see the king. He must have spent a ton of money on you to make mistress Mai close her shop. And with those babysitters, and the way he's been acting around you why, I think I might be talking to my future queen."

"But I not-"

"Shh," She put a finger to my lips and said, "Remember what I said darling, you got to make a paradise out of hell. I've been with a lot of men and I know that shine in their eyes when they're serious about a girl. You know what I'm talking about, don't you?"

I glanced down and said in a small voice, "Yes."

She bent her head to look into my eyes and smiled saying, "Aww, and I know that look too." She tucked a finger under my chin and raised it up to get a better look of my blushing face. "Now that is a ray of heaven's light if I ever seen one. That look in your eyes." She leaned over to face Milda and the guards saying to them, "You better protect this light. Who knows if another one will be seen here again if it gets snuffed out."

"I plan to with my life." I heard Milda say confidently.

After that the redhead drank three cups of water and lightly chatted with me about her friends and told me some light gossip from the town. I was grateful that her stories distracted me from the ongoing feeding in the room. I wouldn't have mind if she stayed by my side, but she eventually had to go. She needed to see if any of the guest would like her services.

"I need to make all the extra coin I can make. Damn bitch always takes more then half my pay." She said then walked off.

"Maybe we'll see each other again after the ball."

"I doubt that, 'my lady'."

"What's your name?" I called out to her making her stop and added, "Maybe we can be friends?"

I saw her shoulders draw back to take in a breath. She then turned around swiftly making her dress swirl around her legs and bowed lowly to the ground drawing the attention of some of the vampires. In a loud clear voice, she said, "It was an honor talking to you, your Grace." My mouth parted not knowing what to say as she rose from the ground and disappeared into the crowd. It was the last time I would see her, and I never got her name.

When she left some of the guest suddenly tried to approach me but Milda would politely turn them away saying that I was off limits. They would look at her with confusion but walked away to find others to feed on or talk to. Soon I began to feel their stares as their bellies became full. The time was going by so slowly and I could feel that I was becoming the center of their gossip. From the corner of my eye I could see Ruth staring at me, but not once did she attempt to walk towards me. The woman who's name I never got must have thrown her and everyone in the room off by calling me 'Your Grace'. If I remember correctly, that title was used for a duchess. If everyone here believed that I was just a hired girl I could understand their confusion. Still, if it kept Ruth far away from me, I was not about to correct them. Milda only left my side to bring me small plates of food and cups of water infused with cucumber. She had just brought me my first cup of wine for the evening when a couple walked up to me. Milda was about to stop them when the man bowed his head and the woman on his arm curtsy.

"Your Grace," the male vampire said in a clear mellow tone, "allow us to introduce ourselves. I am Marcus and this is my wife Lora." The woman bowed her head and said gently, "We are of the Naomi horde."

"Hello, I am Amelia." I said as I touched Milda's arm to let her know that it would be alright. There was no point in avoiding the guest and I didn't want to come off as rude. Some light conversation might help the time go by faster. "Welcome to the King's domain. How are you enjoying yourselves?"

They both smiled at me and commented on the 'food' arrangement and from there we engaged in small talk. Soon other members from different hordes began walking up to join the group to chat, each bowing and showing me their respect. I had no idea what was going on but before long I was talking to them just as I would with regular people at a party. I quickly learn the power structure in each horde and their woes in the north. Seto mainly went over the names of the master vampires and gave me a brief run down on the hordes, but now I was learning about the people in them.

"Really, if we could just have more humans in the maze, we wouldn't be in this predicament." A male vampire said sighing. The woman next to him from a different horde gave a small laugh saying, "Fat chance, besides it's not like the king has control over what enters the maze!"

"Ha!" cried a male vampire from the Clyde horde, third strongest. "You think so! I remember when there were plenty of humans in the outskirts before this king banned them from his inner maze. Now, all we get are rumors of humans."

Many of them nodded in agreement as I stayed silent on the issue. The vampire went on saying, "What good is the land we have if no humans ever make it there. Oh sure, we are safe from hunters and the sun, but we are starving for real blood."

"Forgive my ignorance but I thought you were allowed to feed on whatever you caught in your land. Do beings not get trapped there in the outskirts?" The vampire looked at me with frustration but spoke with understanding in his voice that let me know he didn't expect me to understand.

"Lady Amelia," I had asked them to refer to me by my name since 'your grace' felt too formal to say every time they spoke to me, "it is true that we can feed on other beings, but our main source of 'nutrition' comes from human blood. Do you see that lot over there?" He pointed with his head and I glanced in the direction to see one of the hordes sticking together in one group. I remember how I nearly shook when they passed me in the great hall. They looked like dressed up corpses and moved jaggedly.

"The Mary-Anna horde. They've been trying to hide their sick, but it's plain as day. See how they gouge themselves on the blood but never appear full? How their skin stretches over their bones and how near death they seem? It's a vampires death, but it will not kill them. No, instead it will drive them mad. Their master has already put down half her horde in the past two months. Soon, they will be no more."

I watched them feed as he spoke and felt a chill down my spine. To eat but to never feel full. To have your body wither away but not die. That must be hell. "That's awful." I whispered.

"I'm sure the King will come some agreement in the matter, my lady." Lora spoke up and gave me a meaningful smile. "He does need us after all, and we need him. I'm sure he can solve our problem."

"Well I hope so! Otherwise, why bother with the alliance!" the vampire boomed then walked away to get another 'drink'. The dreary mood went with him and the others around me eagerly tried to lighten it.

"Lady Amelia, when the garden opens up, will you join us for a walk?" A young vamp by the name of Carlotta asked sweetly. She was from the four strongest horde and reminded me of a china doll. I smiled at her and nodded saying, "Only if you don't mind the extra company I must keep." Motioning to my guards.

"Oh of course my Lady." She replied as others added, "Naturally." And "It's a beautiful night for a stroll."

A bell chime was heard making all the vampires quieted then one by one, couple by couple, they each excused themselves from my company. As I acknowledged each of them leaving, I saw a servant walk up to Milda and whispered into her ear. She nodded vigorously them whispered to me that the assembly was taking a small break and that the King was asking for me. I excused myself and watched as the room parted for me so that I could be the first to leave. I felt a shiver go down my spine as I watched them all bow as I walked passed.

I said nothing to Milda as I tried not to sprint down the hall to where Yami was waiting for me. Thankfully the room was not far and Milda picked up her dress revealing flats on her feet and ran ahead to open the door for me. I picked up the front of my dress and picked up the pace with the clanking of my guards right behind me. I rushed into the room dropping my dress to look for Yami and saw him stride towards me, then throwing his arms around me in a warm embrace.

"Leave us." He commanded as he held on to me. I heard the door close but kept my arms around him not wanting to let go. He must have sensed it since he held me tighter and rested his head on my shoulder.

"Are you alright my lamb?" he finally asked. I nodded my head and pulled back to cup his face in my hands as his arms slid down to my waist. "I told you I would be fine." I said with a proud smile then asked how talks with the leaders were going. He frowned then shook his head and pulled away from me walking to a small table to pour himself a drink.

"Not well. They want what I can't give them."

"Human blood?", I asked. He turned sharply to me and I explain what the followers where telling me.

"Greedy bastards." He growled then crush the glass in his hand. I walked forward and picked up a small cloth napkin to clean the blood and wine dripping from his palm. "They know my rule. They can live without human blood."

"I'm not so sure." I said as I tossed the dirty cloth and picked up a new one to tie around his hand. He touched my hand to stop me and I glanced to see confusion in his eyes.

"What are you saying?" I bit my lip not sure if I should say any more. I doubt a sheep would explain to a human why wolves had to eat, but I couldn't get the sickly horde out of my head. Not to mention what the male vampire had threaten.

"I saw a horde that did nothing but feed. No matter how much they did they never seem full. The other hordes avoided them just the way animals in a pack would. They're getting sick and the followers are afraid. They're facing death from two different sides and they know you need them, but if things don't change…"

"What will keep them from turning on me?" He finished.

I bit my bottom lip not believing I was advocating for vampires. He pulled away from me and ran his other hand through his hair commenting, "So the head vampire is not exaggerating." He then looked at me asking, "Did they voice anything else?"

"There was mention of the possibility that you control what beings are captured." He gave a short laugh then sank into a couch. He put his elbows on his knees then rested his head onto his fisted hands.

"As if I care what gets caught here. I don't care where humans enter in the outskirts or how many. I just don't want them in my domain." His eyes snapped to mine the moment he said what he really felt. I casted my eyes away as I was reminded that I was unwanted by him.

"Persona?"

(End Persona POV)

Xxx

Yami felt the girls sadness seep into his chest and regretted his thoughtless words. Years of hatred for humans would not be so easily undone for him it seemed. But even if he could let it go, they would be nothing more than food to his allies and subordinates. Persona would never forgive him for letting her kind be hunted, so if the maze did listen to his request, banning humans from the maze was a good thing. As she looked away from him her words from earlier that day echoed in his head.

 _"_ _I can love you all I want, and it will never be me who has your affection…I am something you hate."_

"Persona." When she peered up at him, he patted the empty spot next to him. She moved without saying a word and sat down but again looked away from him. The demon king sighed then said softly, "Persona, have you ever wondered about my dislike for humans?"

She nodded her head not looking at him and Yami went on saying, "I was tormented by one when I was powerless and alone. I was a prisoner in a puzzle and didn't know why. My memories were a mess and I had no hope of escaping. She could have helped me, but she wanted to enslave me as well. She claimed that she loved me but that's not what it was. It was an obsession. She would hold the puzzle made of gold over a pit of fire threatening to melt it if I didn't say I loved her. I would beg for her not to and she would laugh and say she would do it the next day. My life was a game to her."

"Then, Seto found me and tried to win my freedom from her. When he did, she smashed the puzzle, and I felt my soul and mind being torn but not destroyed. The whole time Seto worked to put the pieces back together I was in agonizing pain, but I held on so that I could triumph over her scheme, over her desire to control me. However, once the puzzle was built back Seto still couldn't free me unless I made a vow to put my life in her hands." Persona glanced over at Yami and saw that his hands were gripping his knees as his body trembled with frustration. She wanted to tell him to stop but felt that he needed to get the words out before they tore his inners to bits. Just this once he was going to talk about this pain and then move on and look back. If he stopped now, he will never be able to speak of it again and be stuck.

"There was something else with me in the puzzle. Something that my uncle put in there so that I would never know peace. A darkness that came for me whenever the mood strike it. It wouldn't wait for me to weaken. No, it liked coming for me when I was at my strongest and would catch me off guard to remind me that I was nothing. I wasn't human. I wasn't a monster. I wasn't even a spirit. I was just thoughts that were fading. Inside and outside the puzzle I was doomed to be someone's toy."

He them scoffed as a small grin formed on his lips, but his body remained tense. Persona wonder what could possibly be making him grin while remembering his pain till he spoke again, and she too found herself smiling. "Seto," he chuckled then said, "that man started saying the most outrages things to me. Saying that a 'king' should not succumb so easily to his own weakness. That, if he had known that I was so weak minded he would have joined his father to over throw me and then demanded to know where the man he knew went. What had happened to his cousin the Pharaoh, his king. And believe me that's a shorter and cleaner version of what he said. I had no idea what he was talking about, but I became so enraged and determine to get out of my prison, if only to punch him in his foul mouth, that I fought my way through the darkness. I battle with it and when I weakened it, I gave it two options, either it kill me off for good or help me get out. And that's when I made a deal."

He let out a deep breath then sat up straight to look Persona in her eyes. He could feel her concern for him. Her heart beating with warmth as her lips tremble and eyes fought to stay dry. She couldn't feel sorrowful for him because it was not what he needed. Instead a gentle glow of a comfort bloomed from another emotion that made him reach out to touch the side of her face so not to lose it. The moment his fingers brushed her cheeks Persona's fight with her tears ended as a heavy drop fell down like a shooting star. "You gave up your humanity." She whispered.

Yami watched as two more drops fell as he nodded. "I didn't see the value of what I was giving up when I agreed. Humans and demons were akin as far as I was concern. That wench showed me that and the few memories I had of my uncle proved that to me. It was not till afterwards in a final attempt to hurt me that I had flashes of other people in my past life showed me that was not true. As a demon, it's easier to hate then to admit I was wrong. I don't hate humans because of the wrong done to me, though it doesn't help, I hated them because they remind me of what I lost."

"You didn't lose it." Yami sighed as more tears fell from the girls eyes. He moved to cup her face and with his thumbs tried to wipe away her tears. "Please don't cry for me Persona. I made my peace with my fate. I just needed you to understand-"

"I mean it. You did not lose it. A least not all of it! Tell me, what demon shows loyalty to family? You would never hurt Seto, right?"

"No, I would never-"

"And what demon attempts to change their mannerisms or shows concern for another's safety? You were driving Seto up the wall because you were worried about me." Yami smiled at the girl then rested his forehead on hers. "I will admit that being with you has made me feel more human again. It's one of the things that I love about you."

Persona's eyes widen at his words but before she could speak, he kissed her gently on her lips. It was the first kiss he shared that was not heated or needy. It was a simple kiss. The kind that carried warmth and comfort. The kind that really spoke, 'I love you.' Pulling away from her lips he pulled her into a warm embrace. Persona's head rested on his shoulder as she brought her right hand over his heart. She could fill her face burning as she was still trying to process his confession. Yami was relieve that she was not rejecting him or dismissing it as untrue like she did in her bedroom, but he wanted to be sure that she really understood that he meant what he said. Smoothly he whispered to her, "Persona, there is something you should know…"


	12. Chapter 12 A Paradise in Hell Part 2

Persona sat back to face Yami and just as he was about to speak a loud rumbling noise was heard then felt at their feet. They stayed sitting and when the rumbling ended, they were about to get up when the room started rumbling again but harder. Yami guided Persona away from the couch and used his cape to protect them from the falling debris. The rumbling turned to shaking and Persona felt Yami push her down against a wall and yelled for her to close her eyes. The shaking of the room intensified rocking the couch they had been on till it fell over. Persona could hear the castle falling apart around them but kept her eyes shut and head buried in Yami's chest. She tried listening to anything other then her own heart pounding with his, but the only other sound was parts of the ceiling falling and breaking of glass from the other side of the room. Then slowly the shaking lessened but Yami told her to stay still, to wait. Soon it all came to a stop and Yami hesitantly looked up to make sure it was safe for them.

"It's alright Persona." He reassured then asked worriedly, "Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine." She breathed out then stood up with him to see that the room they were in was a mess. There were cracks on the walls and all the windows were broken but the room was still in one piece, mostly.

(Persona POV)

Yami glanced up warily and saw how some of the cracks in the walls crept into the ceiling overhead, "We shouldn't stay here, can you walk?" He asked offering me his hand

"Yes." I turned away from the wreckage and took his hand. The floor was covered in dust and glass, so I was careful where I stepped. Overhead we could hear the giant crystal chandelier swaying ominously. I stopped walking when I saw that the door was blocked by wreckage cause by the quake.

"Stay here Persona, I'll clear our path." Yami said moving in front of me.

"Do you think the others are okay?" I asked as he thought on the best way to clear the door without bring the top floor on us.

"I'm sure Seto is." He said looking over his shoulder to throw me a reassuring smile. "Wouldn't be surprise if he showed up any minute now, and ready to blame me for this mess." Just as he finished speaking, we heard the voice of the dragon from the other side of the door.

"My King! Lady Amelia! Are you alright in there?" Yami's smile widen as I let out a breath of relief.

"We're fine, but the door is block by a part of the ceiling." Yami called out. The creaking of the chandelier grew louder and the floor above our heads groaned. "We're going to need to get out sooner than later Seto." We heard mumbling from the other side then Seto's voice cried out again. "Get as far back from the door as you can."

Yami and I moved back than got close to the wall as a blue flame ignited and consumed the wreckage within seconds along with the door. Seto waited for the flame to settle down before waving us over. Part of the ceiling behind me fell but I was able to move away in time. Quickly we moved out of the room and just as we left the chandelier was heard crashing to the ground. A few moments later the entire ceiling was heard falling to the ground sending a cloud of dust out the door. Both Yami and Seto shield us from the cloud that spread out in the hallway with their capes. When they lowered them, they both sighed at the new mess.

"Well this is just splendid.", Yami commented then looked up at his cousin who had blood drying on his torn sleeve, "Cousin, are you alright?"

"I'll live", Seto said with a huff turning the material away from our eyes, "though this couldn't have happened at a worse time. I was just coming to fetch you to start the assembly again when the earthquake hit."

"The guest," I said stepping forward, "and the staff are they alright."

Seto's cool eyes looked over at me saying, "A few injuries but no casualties. Right now, the elder witches are trying to find the cause of the quake since this one was not caused by our great king."

Yami huffed then crossed his arms looking offended then commented to me, "I told you he would try to blame me." I giggled lightly as he turned to Seto to ask if they had any ideas to what cause the quake yet. Seto's teasing aura disappeared and became serious, saying flatly, "They fear that it was the beast's doing."

I glanced over at Yami and saw that his red eyes widen slightly then asked, "Seto, the garden…"

"I already sent a squad to make sure that it is secure. Right now, the masters are checking in with their horde here and at home."

"At home? They felt it in the north?" Yami's voice peaked. Seto nodded saying, "We believe that is where the quake originated." I wanted to ask where in the north and more importantly about Yugi and Joey but Seto shook his head 'no' at me, as Yami's eyes fell to the ground.

"I see." The king faintly replied.

"Cousin," The severity in Seto's voice made the two of us stop whatever questions we had in our minds and though he was looking at Yami I knew he was talking to me as well. "There is something you need to see."

Xxx (continued Persona POV) xxX

From the balcony of his throne room we saw the tall walls that made up the inner maze had disappeared. They had not fallen to the ground but mysteriously fallen into the earth, like a puzzle. From the castle's gates to the town it was nothing but a plain hill and a valley that stretched for fifteen miles.

"What is going on?" Yami breathed.

I glanced worriedly at the king as he tried to remain calm, but his red eyes gave away his distress. Turning to the only person he truly trusted with the affairs of the maze he asked again not angrily but with a hint of fear in his voice, "Seto, what is going on?"

The dragon shook his head saying, "I don't know, but-"

"Seto, what if someone is trying to solve my puzzle?" Seto stiffened at the question and from over Yami's shoulder I glanced at him. Without meeting my eyes, the dragon calmly said, "I can assure you that is no the case, I placed extra guards there just for this event. I even had one of the elder's confirm that your puzzle remains unsolved." A heavy breeze blew through the balcony sending shivers over my back.

"The beast broke through the walls Seto. It hasn't done that since…"

"Persona you look cold." Seto remarked cutting Yami off. I blinked at the tall man for diverting his cousin's focus back to me.

"Here," he said attempting to step forward to offer me his cape, but Yami stopped him by putting his cloaked arm around me so that the two of us would be warm. It was a good move for a moment or two but Yami was too intelligent to be distracted for long. "Seto, I want you to check on all the puzzles in the maze."

"I understand. Let's go inside and wait for the elder witches, my King. They should be done soon." Seto suggested as the cold wind died down.

Yami stared up at his cousin as I wondered if Yugi and the puzzle really had something to do with the walls disappearance. From what Seto said earlier he should have made it today, but I doubt that either of us would have expected him to find it so fast not to mention solving it. If only I could tell Yami that everything was going to be alright and that Seto and I wouldn't let anything happen to him.

"Let's go inside. We'll figured this out." Taking his hand, I felt guilty that we were leaving him out of the loop, but it was for his own good and ours. Seto watched as I led the troubled king back into the dimly lit room and walked him up the black marble steps to his throne. When he sat down, I turned to step away, but he held onto my hand.

"Please," He said sounding more needful then he wanted as a bright blush came to his cheeks, "don't go."

I smiled softly at him nodding my head, "Alright."

He let out a deep breath, as if worried that I would abandon him, and called a servant over to bring me a seat so that I could sit at his side. Two servants appear bringing in an elaborate chair that seem to match the one Yami was sitting in and set it down on his left side. When their task was done, they bowed and left us alone in the large throne room. There we sat in silence in the big empty space, just the two of us and though the room was bleak I felt happy to be here with Yami.

Seto had left to check on everyone else in the castle and stationed two new guards outside the room. It was just as Seto left that my mind wondered to the people in the town. Were they okay? Did the earthquake damage their homes? Do they need help? I looked over at their king who had his head in a hand while he used the other to hold onto me. I understood that he was more concern about other things, but he was the one in charge and those people depended on him.

"My king?" I said gently to test the waters. His head turned to me with his red eyes telling me to speak. I swallowed then said plainly, "You should send a squad or two to the town to make sure everyone there is alright."

He gave me a confused look and raised his head out of his hand. "What?"

"The earthquake was probably felt there as well, I'm certain the walls falling into the ground were, and if so there maybe damage. Send a squad of goblins to the town to see if any aid is needed. They're you're people whether you like it or not. They may need help." He blinked at me and for a moment I was afraid that I had over stepped, but then he called over a servant and told them to send two squads of goblins and one orc squad to the town. Before the servant left, I asked about Milda and my two guards, Ode and Bora to know if they were okay.

"Yes, my lady. Milda is aiding the staff with the injure and your guards will be back shortly after checking in with their squads." He bowed and left hurriedly out of the room. Again, it was quiet, but I didn't mind. I was contented to give my support to Yami even if all I was doing was holding his hand and reminding him that he was still the king. I was partly to blame for this mess so it was the least I could do. I then felt him start to rub the top of my hand with his thumb making me peer over at him. His pointed red eyes slid to mine, but he remain silent.

It was a strange feeling. Without words I knew he was thanking me for staying by him and without words I told him that thanks were unnecessary. His thumb then moved over the ring he gave me making me look down at the jewelry then back up at him. The look in his eyes made me blush knowing that he was feeling cocky that I was wearing a ring he had given me. Not an engagement ring, but it was still a ring given by him and I felt my marks burn as the words 'yet' hung over us. I rolled my eyes at his compulsive possessiveness but found myself smiling as he brought my hand to his lips.

"Your Majesty," The silent spell was gone as the three elder witches walked into the room. We both turned our heads to them, and the group fell to their knees.

"Have you found the reason for the earthquake?" Yami asked with a cool tone that hid any fear he had felt moments ago.

"Yes, your Majesty," said the first rising to his feet, "it was in fact the beast of the maze that caused the quake. It tore through the walls of the maze from the east all the way to the north and stop at a single location. The damage is quite extensive and may take weeks to-"

"Where was this location?" Yami interrupted the elder.

"A tower your Majesty." The second one said stepping forward then looked at the third to deliver the rest of the news. His eyes were cast down as he said forebodingly, "The very tower that the vampires use to hide the puzzle."

I heard Yami suck in a breath then calmly as he could speak, asked, "The puzzle, where is it?"

"We are not sure just yet my King. Lord Seto is talking to the head vampire."

My marks became hot as I felt Yami's anger rising. I squeezed his hand to get him to calm down and turned to the group to ask, "Is the beast still there?"

"No, my lady." The first replied as they all turned to me, then said, "I wish I had an answer why the beast did what it did, but after it destroy the tower it headed back to the east."

"When did the walls disappear!" Yami shouted making them quiver.

The elder stepped back and push the second forward to answer the question. "We believe that the walls of the inner maze disappeared before the quake and that is what cause the minor rumbling."

"And the puzzle?" Yami asked one more time. I breathed in slowly so to not faint from the rage I felt coming off from Yami, but I did not pull back my hand. Instead I held on tighter hoping that he would calm down and let his followers answer his questions. The third was shoved forward and he said with a shaky voice, "We believe it to be missing."

A gasped nearly escaped my lips and Yami roared, "Have Seto bring the head vampire here!"

"Already here my King." Seto announced as all ten masters walked in behind him. Each had their horde at their backs. Scanning over their faces there was a mix of fear and apprehension on all but two who were oddly impassive, till I mistakenly met Ruth's coal black eyes and saw a fire in them that wish to see me dead. I blinked and touched my head to focus my thoughts as Yami's resounding voice called for the head vampire to step forward. I eyed Yami wearily as the reason for their presence here was now gone. From the glowing of his red eyes to my mark I knew that the head vampire would need to speak carefully. But even if she did, I feared that her life would still be in danger.

The woman introduced to me as the head vampire Naomi walked up to the first step as the elder witches stepped aside. She was a tall slender woman with a long full face with wide grey eyes. She was not a traditional beauty, but she held an impressive aura around her that made me eye her with reverence. I glanced behind her to find that her followers all had their heads bowed down and ready to fall with their leader. Looking back over at Naomi I again caught a glimpse of Ruth, but this time she had her head slightly bowed like her master's. I was about to look away when I caught those cold eyes lift to stare at the head vampire. A small smirk formed on her lips and in those dark orbs I could see the pleasure this grave situation was giving her. _'What a horrid woman.'_ I thought as Yami spoke to Naomi.

"What do you have to say for yourself?"

"My King," Naomi said not meeting his eyes, "I have failed you." Yami slammed his fist on the armrest of his throne and the entire crowd of vampires fell to their knees. I felt shivers run down my spine and looked back over at Yami. My mouth hung open as I saw a darkness swirl around the demon as his red eyes darken to a pure heated crimson that glowed in the shadows that surrounded his being. I felt my heart leap into my throat as I watched the Demon King lift his hand and pointed at the vampire Naomi. _'He is going to kill her! Right here! In front of everyone!'_

"Then you have lost your purpose here." He growled out. No one was going to stop him. Not Seto. Not the elder witches. Not even her own followers were going to help her. My eyes franticly searched to see if anyone was going to put a stop to this when I saw Lora tried to move but her husband stopped her. There was nothing they could do. The woman closed her eyes and was ready to meet her fate when I dug my nails in Yami's hand and cried, "Wait!"

Yami blinked but stayed staring at the woman kneeling before him. "Please wait!" Seto ran up the steps to my side to tell me to keep quiet but I couldn't let Yami kill her for something that was partly my fault. I didn't think people were going to die when it was decided that Yugi would solve every puzzle in the maze. I'm sure Yugi would agree with me that our freedom was not worth innocent lives.

"She has failed me." Yami growled without looking at me as Seto made it to my side. I saw his power grow stronger and I grabbed onto him with my other hand as I begged him to stop. Seto put his hand on my shoulder just as I cried, "My love! Please wait a moment!"

My voiced echoed in the room and a low rumbling was heard, though from where I was not sure; all that matter was that I had stopped him from killing an innocent woman. The vampires glanced around and whispered to each other as Yami's eyes fluttered. The darkness disappeared from him and their natural red returned. The crowd continued to murmur among themselves as I took a deep breath in relief that I got Yami to spare her for now.

"What are you doing!" Seto hissed in my ear as he gripped my shoulder painfully.

"We can't let him do this!" I hissed back at him. Seto growled and nearly yanked me away from my seat but Yami held up his hand to him.

"Stop Seto. My lady wishes something of me." He said serenely. I swallowed as I looked back at Yami who was looking at me without any anger or miff.

"My love, please speak and I will listen." In his eyes I could see the shine the redhead from earlier had spoken of and felt my cheeks flushed as more chattered broke out in the room. I slowly turned my head to the head vampire who was looking at me curiously.

"Master Naomi, what happened at the tower?"

"Your Grace, my followers and others from nearby hordes attempted to fight off a large group of mountain trolls that were trying to bring the tower down."

"So, you were attacked? About how many trolls where there?"

"I was told that two groups of seven had attack both the tower and the walls surrounding the tower."

"Was anyone seen going inside the tower before the attack began or during?" I asked gripping my chair. I heard Seto clear his throat, but I kept my eye on Naomi.

"No, your Grace. A team was sent inside to secure the puzzle when we fear a loss but then the beast came and smashed the tower to the ground killing all who were inside."

 _'_ _Killing all! No, I'm sure Yugi and Joey got out in time.'_ I nearly glanced down to my bracelet but snapped my attention back to Naomi. _'Yugi is fine. He wouldn't let himself die here in the maze. Right now, I need to save her life.'_

"Did the beast turned back on it's own?" I then asked.

"No, your Grace, the Clyde horde and the Rosemary horde assisted my horde in pushing the beast back east after it had destroyed the tower."

"You send it back east?" Yami asked sitting up in his throne.

"Yes, your Majesty. The beast was trying to head west. I can't say why but my followers feared that it was after something." She replied.

"After something? You mean the puzzle of the west?" Yami asked with wide eyes. Naomi shook her head saying that she wasn't sure. Seto chose to be interested in something else in her statement, asking her with astonishment, "You have the power to fight off the beast?"

"Yes. It is not at full power and eating a bunch of vampires will do nothing for it."

Yami and Seto looked at each other not believing this new information. My guess was that since Yami was used to using the walls of the maze to trap it in the east he never thought that others could fight it off. Yami then turn back to the vampire and asked, "Master Naomi, our alliance centered around your duty in protecting the puzzle in the north. Though you failed you did protect the puzzle of the west. I have no doubts that the beast would have kept on going. As you know, that beast lives to destroy the maze."

"Yes, my king." She replied.

Yami studied her for a moment then said, "I have made up my mind."

The room fell silent as Yami's rich voice filled the room and every vampire wondered what their fate would be. "I will have the maze make an army of orcs to go with you back to the north. Use them to battle the trolls. I will also grant your horde and two more hordes of your choosing to make use of the east, where you will also have use of an army of my followers."

The chatter began again as her grey eyes widen. She lifted her hand to silence the hordes behind her and asked, "And what is it that you wish in exchange for this gift?"

"You will keep a watch over the beast and not let it leave the east again. Should the beast become too much you will send a warning to the other towers in the outskirts and to the inner maze." He looked over at Seto to see if he had anything to add. He merely bowed and said he would work out the details. His royal reds then fell to me and I smiled at him and nodded that I was satisfied. I just didn't want him to kill them.

He turned back to the vampire asking, "What do you say Master Naomi?"

"On the matter of humans," she said propitiously, "will you aid us?"

Yami sat back in his throne and looked over at me again. "I have spoken about this matter with you my love. What do you think?" I gaped at him since this was his kingdom and I really didn't want to be the one to make humans an all you can eat buffet, but if there was a safe zone…

I faced the crowd before me again and felt my voice trying not to shake as I said, "The inner maze will be open to humans as a safe zone. In exchange for their protection here they must donate blood." I felt all their eyes on me as I spoke and heard Seto cough nervously in his hand. Naomi's eyes gleamed at me and asked, "And if we should happen on them outside of the inner maze?"

"Every human will be under my protection no matter where they move in the maze." I turned my head not believing what I was hearing from the one demon who claimed to hate all humans. He did not look at me but stroked my hand once more as he continued saying, "I will see to it that they donate the proper amount. A fair deal since your bargaining chip was lost." He added with a smirk.

In the crowd some of the vampires did not appear amused at his snide remark but the woman Naomi bowed saying, "Then we have an agreement. With the walls of the inner maze gone I imagine there will be room for these protected humans to grow?"

Yami chuckled and stood from his throne guiding me to stand with him. He then released my hand and walked down to the head vampire. Seto walked closer to me and whispered, "Did that really just happen? Did you just get my human hating cousin to accept them into his domain?"

"I can't believe it either." I replied shaking my head then smile as I watched Naomi hold up her hand to Yami, which he took to raise her to her feet. He then snapped his fingers and a cup of wine, (real wine), was brought to him. He cut a hand and dripped a few drops into it then offer Naomi to drink. After she did, she did the same and Yami drank the rest, sealing the alliance.

"I hope you understand how risky what you did was given our involvement." Seto said as he clapped slowly as the rest of the room erupted in cheers and applauds.

"Like I said before, I couldn't let him kill her." I whispered back. Seto sighed closing his steel blue eyes then open them to offer his arm to me. I took it then picked up a side of my gown and slowly he walked me down the steps. "Tomorrow we can talk more about what happen here today. For now, you need to keep playing this new role that everyone keeps tossing at you, _your grace._ "

I couldn't contain the small giggle that was cause by Seto's mocking tone at my new title. "And what role is that?" I asked genuinely confused.

Seto sneered down at me and said darkly, "The King's lover of course."

I frowned at him knowing that he was expecting me to blush or become fluster but I merely sighed pretending to think out loud but spoke so that only he could hear, "You know, I'm afraid what you said to me three days ago might end up happening." It was his turn to be confused as he huffed at me, "And what was that?"

I watched as Yami made a pack with each of the masters vampires and answered lowly, "That if Yugi doesn't hurry up you might end up walking me down an aisle."

"Hump," He said, "Like you would say yes to him. I thought-"

"I lied." I said giving him a side glance.

Seto closed his eyes again and let out a long sigh saying, "You two will be the death of me." I gave a small laugh and thought sympathetically, _'Poor guy, he really did have his work cut out for him.'_

My light laugh caught Yami's attention and he turned slightly towards us just as we reached the bottom step. He smiled at us then held out his hand to me. My eyes caught his and I immediately let go of Seto's arm to go to him. The words of the redhead echoed in my mind as our hands touched and a new spark was born. Born from our understanding of each other. That I was in love with him and he was in love with me. As he invited me to his side, to stand tall with him, I began to rethink my position in this whole ordeal. Eventually, my secret will come out, both of them. Till then I was going to enjoy this taste of paradise, and treasure it till the walls of hell closed in on me.

(End Persona POV)


	13. Chapter 13 The Ball

_"_ _This is insane. What we saw, what happen and this plan…it's all insane."_

The blonde wolf though this as he sped along the top of the wall. Never in his life did he think that he would see and learn more about the outer-maze. It was something he had always planned to avoid. Though his guardian had taught Joey all he knew about the world the young wolf was forced to grow up in he never gain an ounce of curiosity of what was beyond the middle maze. Now here he was, running for his life as a vampire flew not too far behind him. The monster swooped down with its claws out and teeth baring, aiming for the wolf's neck. Joey jumped out of the way then turned on the vampire with a snarl. He would have to take care of this monstrosity now before it drew any more attention to him.

 _"_ _I got to end this fast."_ The wolf watched as the vampire shrieked and moved its body jaggedly. The thing had been feeding when Joey sped pass it and went after him to sate its thirst. From up above Yugi watched as the wolf look for an opening to attack. When the vampire first attacked them it nearly killed the sprite. In his arms he held onto a little sack that held the shrunken puzzle of the north. His jeweled eyes watched as the vampire leaped at Joey, but the wolf was able to dodge it again. Quickly he turned and sunk his teeth into the back of the vampire's neck.

The monster cried out and reached back with its claws to tear Joey off its back. Joey moved out of the way but let go of the vampire when he tasted the rioting flesh of the creature. There was something very wrong about this vampire. Joey barely had time to splutter and gag at the foul taste in his mouth when the vampire swung around and swipe at his muzzle. Yugi cried out as a yelp rang through the air. Flying down he used one of the few spells he had that worked wherever he needed it and created a bright flash of light right in front of the vampire before it leap onto Joey. It hissed and swung its claws at the sprite but Yugi moved just in time for Joey to knock it off the wall. Down the creature went as its skin bubbled and melted. Yugi stared down at it not believing that the small amount of pure light he made was enough to cause so much damage. Joey however didn't care for the moment how the vampire was defeated and made a bark noise to single that they made to move.

They had to keep moving. They had a deadline and with the unexpected attack on the tower plus the rampage of the beast they feared discovery. Yugi gave the wounded creature one last look and flew back to the blonde wolf. They were off again as fast as the wolf could go. The west, they had to make it to the west to steal the puzzle from there. Seto theory was only half right about these puzzles. They needed to be solved but not at the location they where in since the beast would come for the them. Instead, they would steal the puzzles and bring them to the inner maze.

"Joey! You are sure you can do this?" Yugi yelled out over the wind that moved passed them.

The wolf made a grunt noise that singled that he was fine. He had to keep running. He had to get them to the next part of the maze. If it meant running all night and most of tomorrow, then that's what he'll do. This was it, this was the answer Pops was looking for. If his guardian had keep searching for answers, he would have found the key to leaving this place sooner, but he gave that up for Joey's sake. As he ran, Joey remember all the fights he had with the older wolf. Pops wanted Joey to inherit his inquisitive mind and when Joey refused, he instead turned to Yugi. Joey hated how he would encourage Yugi's reckless then turn around and expect Joey to protect the sprite.

 _"_ _It's out there Joey! The answer, I just know its out there waiting."_ Those were the last words his mentor had cried out before stating that all his books go to Yugi. Joey had always felt a tad bitter that those were his last words since it he felt that he was being brushed off. But now he understood that the old wolf left him with more than the underground. He left him with the skill to move about the maze with ease.

 _"_ _Pop's,"_ Joey thought as he ran faster, " _you didn't teach me about the maze to just live my life surviving in it. You taught me so that I could leave and take the others with me. I get it now Pop's. I'm sorry I never read your books, but Yugi did and we're gonna get everyone out!"_

Joey leap across a wide gap to the next section of wall that would lead them to the west. They needed to hurry to find the next puzzle. Yugi held on tight as he thought about the puzzle he had to unsolved and put back right.

Yugi believed in his skill as a puzzle solver, but he felt that something wasn't right when he played with the north's puzzle. It was halfway done when he got there and there were clues on how to solve it. When he enter the tower Seto mentioned that they would need to solve three riddles to find the case that held the puzzle. However, they found it sitting in the middle of its room. Yugi solved every riddle to be sure that it was the right case and it was. Someone had been here and tampered with the puzzle.

Yugi broke the puzzle and with his own skill reassembled it another way. When the quake happen, he stopped trying to solve it, something was not right. The puzzle was a ring ten inches in diameter with inner pieces that used to spin around. Now, those pieces were locked in place and the pair had not a clue of what happened in the inner maze. Yugi didn't need to know. The beast's attack on the tower was sure to gain the king's attention. They weren't being careless before, but now it was life or death.

Joey ran for miles on top of the walls maze not once looking down or thinking about the creatures being eaten or killed below them by the vampires of the north. Being part of the wolf patrol gave him special permission to travel on the walls, but he needed to be careful not to be caught and question by any of the other members. Joey ran and ran till he saw day light in the west. It was an odd sight to see a large portion of the sky unaffected by this light, yet beautiful at the same time. _'I see it Yug! I see it!'_ He thought joyfully then sprinted forward with great speed. In a couple of minutes, they will be free of the north. His sense heighten just waiting for an enemy to jump at them at the last second, but none did. Finally, he crossed the broader and trotted for ten minutes before jumping down into the maze.

It was an hour pass noon and Seto will have no idea that they made it here for two more days. Joey planned to sleep for at least six hours before traveling to find the ocean of the west. They had a map of its general location so finding it should not be hard. But for now, they will sleep and hope that their friends in the south and inner maze safe.

Xxx

(Persona POV)

 _Nowhere is safe anymore..._

Our secret had gotten out and do to a major misunderstanding we were now all facing our doom. Most of us had made it out of the castle before it crumbled to the ground. I couldn't keep myself from crying that some of the servants who made it their goal to help me were now gone. Only Milda had made it out with me to help protect me from that evil woman. That woman who played us all and laughed at our despair. The air still ringed with her voice then became drown out by the explosion of rumble hitting the ground. I looked through the smoke of the fallen castle to see where Milda and I had run to. I had to stop her. She wasn't finished playing with our lives.

Smoke and dust filled the air and I was forced to move through it blindly. Milda called out to me to come back to her but I needed to find him. I needed to find Yami. She said she was going to kill him, and I couldn't let her do that; not when we made a promise to be together. As I tried to run, I felt the weight of my dress keeping me back adding to my panic. Turning my head this way and that I could see nothing but more smoke and dust being thrown up in the air as the walls came falling down. A tremor at my feet caused me to fall to the ground. I tried getting up, but the movement of the ground kept me down. Up ahead I heard a fierce roar that I just knew had to belonged to Seto. I didn't know why he had chosen to change his form but hearing him gave me some hope that Yami had to be around.

I glanced up and the smoke suddenly cleared away revealing that I was in the part of the garden where I first met Yami. To my left the large tree that had stood tall that day was up rooted from the ground and on its side. The tremor stopped and I managed to get back up just as another roar came from somewhere in front of me. I turned my head and there I saw the wired gate with the strange writing on the top. The bricks were now gone and standing in front of it looking up was Yami.

"Yami!" I cried out. He slowly turned to face me as I ran to him but was grabbed suddenly from behind.

"No, my lady! You must leave here!" I struggled in the arms of my guard Bora. Begging him to let me go. Yami's red eyes met mine and he gave me a small smile. He then winced clutching his side and I saw that blood that was leaking out through his hand.

"He's hurt! We have to help him!" I cried as Bora pulled me back.

"Take her out of here Bora. That is my final order to you." Yami said calmly as other roar was heard coming over the other side of the gate. He then turned away as I called out to him and walked through the gate and into the mist.

"Please my lady, we must go! Lord Seto can't hold the beast off for long and neither can the King." Bora explained as a loud booming noise was heard, then a heart stopping screech.

"My lady!" Milda yelled out to me as she ran to my side. "It's time to go my lady. There isn't much time left. The exit will close soon."

I shook my head as Bora scooped me up in my arms and began to carry me away from the garden. As he walked away, I could see the last bits of the garden fade away as one last roar was heard over falling ashes. Tears fell down the side of my cheek as I thought to myself how wrong this all seem.

Yugi, Joey and Mai were no where to be seen and yet the exit was open. It was a mistake to send Mai so far away. It was a mistake to send Yugi and Joey to solve things we didn't understand. Worse of all it was a mistake to confess my love to Yami. If I hadn't then maybe, that woman would have left him alone. Now I was the only one who was going home. As I cried Milda touched my shoulder and said soothingly, "Do not weep my lady, you still have a chance. Just solve the first puzzle."

"What?" I whimpered out.

"Before Yugi gets here you must solve the first puzzle." I gasped at the voice since I did not know it but felt excited to hear it. Like I've been waiting to hear it ever since I first heard about her. From the corner of my eye I could just barely make out her brown hair. The same color brown I wore as my glamor charm before it was turned to gold.

"It's you! Please stay with me! Yugi will be so happy to see you!" I tried turning my head so that I could get a good look at her, but my head wouldn't move.

"Solve the first puzzle." She repeated and when I finally got my head to turn, I came face to face with the bloody skinned face of the redheaded woman from the ball.

Her eyes were white with tiny grey veins, and blood pour down the crown of her head, down the meaty muscles that now made up her face. My scream was caught in my throat as she shrieked into my face, "WATCH OUT FOR THE WITCH! -"

I let out a soundless cry as I sat forward. The area around me was dark making me panic that I couldn't understand where I was. My eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness till the shadows soon became familiar. My breathing calmed when my mind reminded me that this was my room in the castle. Everything I saw was just a nightmare. Still, I felt my eyes start to water and I hurriedly got out of bed to head to the window. The cool air crest my newly clothed body and the cold floor on my feet sent another reminder that I was indeed awake. Not looking where I was going, I nearly tripped over my own feet and knocked over the small round table that held a glass container of water and a crystal cup. The crash echoed in the room making me feel even more desperate to reach the window. I had to be sure that the world of the maze as I knew it was still there.

When I reached my goal, I heard movement in another room, but I ignored it to unlock my window and pushed it open. The sun was barely waking up, but I could see a part of the garden and a bit of the maze. The window blew passed me and I found it relaxing as my night dress pressed against my body. I lifted myself onto the ledge of the window to see if I could spot the part of the garden that I saw in my dream. I blinked when I barely made out the tree and found that if I moved out further I could-

"My lady! What are you doing!"

I turned around and saw Milda standing in my room in a dull grey robe and slippers on her feet. She had her hands to her face then held them out in front off her like a mother would to her child when she needed them not to move a muscle. "My lady, Persona, please come back inside. It's dangerous."

"I want to see the garden." I replied not understanding where the danger was as I turned to face her.

"NO! Don't move! Let me- "

"What is going on-Persona!" Hearing his voice made my heart stop with adoration. I turned, making Milda gasp, to see if it was really him I had heard. Now facing the room, I couldn't help smiling when I saw Yami walking up to Milda then looked up at me as the wind blew a breeze along my back. "You're okay." I breathed as a tear fell down my cheek.

"Persona…" My cheeks warmed at the sound of my name as his red eyes gazed at me with a fright look. I stood there at the window and watched him take in the air around him and breathe it out slowly and calmly. I felt so captivated by him that I had forgot what I was looking for.

"Persona don't move. I'm coming to get you." He said. I blinked at him and watched as Yami walked slowly up to me and held up his hand, "Please, take my hand." I nodded and moved to reach him.

Another wind blew making me shiver and lose part of my balanced. Milda gave a sharp cry but Yami leaped forward and grabbed onto my arm pulling me inside and into his arms. The force made him stubble back, but he found his footing and held me close to him. Milda ran around us to close and lock the window.

In his arm's I could hear Yami's heart beating hard in his chest as it raised and fall with each deep breath he took. "Persona," he said putting a hand to the back my head as he rested his on top of mine. "Persona, why? Why were you outside the window?" _Why? It was because, because…_

"I wanted to see if the garden was still there." I replied, moving my head so that I could look into his face. He gave me another confused look not knowing what to say. My hands came up to the sides of his face just to be sure that he was really there. The nightmare, it was too real. Too real and horrible to be dreamt up and that woman, that bloody woman who woke me…what happen? A flash then appeared in my mind and the image of the redhead reappear, but this time hanging by a rope in front of my door. Her blood dripped down her body as she sway. The rope snapped and she landed on her feet. Her arms came up and began to walk towards me, her sobbing echoing in the halls. I reacted to the sight by pushing myself away from the woman in my mind; forgetting that it was Yami that was holding me. I nearly fell back but again he caught me. I could hear his voice but the flashes in my mind made it difficult to know what was real.

"Milda!" I heard him cry as pieces from the ball clashed with the scene of the bloody woman, "Go get the doctors and Seto!"

"Yes, my king!" I could hear Milda running out the room and slamming the door shut. Fear filled me as the world I stood in spun out of control.

"Yami!" I cried out. It was too much. What was real! "Where are you!"

"Here," I heard him say, "I right here my lamb." The mark on my neck burned but with a comforting heat that gave me something to concentrate on. I closed my eyes and allowed myself to be grounded in that heat. Soon I was able to feel Yami's arms incasing me and holding me close to him. In my ear I could hear his heart beating into it and slowly my eyes opened. They roomed the room seeing that mental images were gone but one last whisper echoed in my head, _"Solve the first puzzle."_

"Yami," I said weakly.

"I'm right here Y/N." He said gently. His arms held me closer and I felt him kiss the top of my head. I moved my arms around him and hugged him back as I broke into a sob.

"I want to go to the garden." I said between my tears.

"Not right now, my little lamb." he said rubbing my back. He help me up from the ground, (when I fell, I didn't know), then picked me up in his arms. "You need to sleep some more my love. The sun is not even out yet."

"Will you take me there today? Please?" He nodded and kissed my head again at my request.

"If that is want you desire then, I will." He replied.

He walked towards my bed and I groaned as my head started to hurt. Something was not right in my mind. Something was missing, no, that's not right. I was overlooking something. I was in my room and dressed in my night gown, but I didn't remember changing. The last thing I could remember was…was..the ball…

The ball…

The ballroom where the evening was supposed to end was not so damage that it couldn't be used and only needed a quick cleaning. Once Yami had finished with sealing his agreements with the masters he was told that we could move from the throne room and continue on with the festivities. Seeing as the alliance was saved it only seem fitting to go on with the night as planned and so, with me at his side, he led the guest to the ballroom. I remember feeling happy as I walked with him as the hordes chatter peacefully behind us. Yami took noticed of my good mood, saying "You seem pleased, my love."

I looked over at proud king and replied, "Why wouldn't I be? Everything turned out alright." I then glanced back at Naomi who nodded her head at me as her horde followed behind with hope on their faces. I turned back adding in a lower voice, "And soon this will be all over and things can go back to normal."

"Not too normal I hope" He commented. "You'll need to make up for the time you were avoiding me."

"Fine, as long you make up for avoiding me." We both looked at each other then laughed feeling how silly we both acted in the last three days. Due to be fair we both had a lot going on. When our laugher died down Yami glanced back over at me and said, "It will be nice to have the castle to ourselves again. Though Seto is going to be nagging me to help repair the damage done to the maze. Hmm, I feel bored just thinking about it."

I gave him a slight nudged saying, "Don't be like that. You know that he's not looking forward to it either. Beside, I'll be here to help if and when you need me."

"And if I decide, I need you all the time?" He lowered his head to my ear and impishly said, "with our rooms connected I might find it hard to leave."

"Shh." I glanced behind as to see that everyone was minding their own conversation. The demon laughed lightly at my flush face and said cheerfully, "I've forgotten how fun it is to see a sweet virgin blush."

"Ugh, and I forgot what a pain in the ass you are." I replied.

He let out another laugh as we approached the large glided doors of the ballroom. Yami had collected himself and gave a short nod to the two guard at the door. With a thump of their staffs the doors opened, and we all walked inside. The room was brighter than the throne room and held more glamor then the feeding room. On one side of the wall where large mirrors that made the room seem bigger. Around then were engravings of gold that twisted and turn. The floor was a shinning dark wood and above our heads hung several candle chandeliers. On the other side of the room were doors that lead outside to the gardens. As we moved into the room, I saw a raised platform and stairs that had two chairs waiting for the King and I to sit in. Behind the platform were heavy looking red velvet curtains that probably led to a more privet space.

Yami and I stopped at the steps so he could give me a chance to pick up the front of my dress and then together we walked up the steps. Seto followed behind Yami's right side and when we turned to face the crowd everyone was had entered the room. Yami then cleared his throat and thanked all the hordes for coming and for renewing their alliance and hoped that another year will past peacefully in the maze. As the crowd clapped Yami was about to sit when Seto whispered something to him.

"My King, it is custom for the highest-ranking leader to open the ball with the first dance."

"Right, so Master Naomi can- "

"The highest-ranking leader would be you, my King." Seto corrected with a slight snigger in his voice as both Yami and I blushed. I felt a lump form in my throat as the King turned slowly to me and gave me a blushed smile saying, "My love, will you do me the honor of joining me in the first dance of the evening?"

I could just barely meet his eyes as I nodded my head and whisper a "yes". I felt silly getting all shy, but I never had to dance in front of so many people. Seto did give me some instruction so at least I won't look like complete fool. The crowd parted as we moved to the middle of the room. I could feel the skin on the on my shoulders growing warm as my heart beat erratically while I tried not to look down.

"Forget what's around you my lamb." My head turned to Yami who appeared cool and poised. "It doesn't matter what anyone thinks or believe how this should go." He then brought me around and slip his right hand just above my waist and held his left up with my hand in it. The move made automatically put my hand on his shoulder. "This will be our first dance together," Yami's silky whispered into my ear, "lets make it one to remember and have fun with it."

I hummed a smile and when the music played, I was pleased how easy it was to move with him. The tune of the waltz that play was light and dramatic, making the count of each step easy. The swaying movement of our steps did feel like we were gliding on water. The weight of my dress shifted as we turned and spun. Bubbles of joy fill my core and bloomed into the smile that I felt shone on my face. At one point I thought I heard light applause but Yami was right, it didn't matter what anyone thought. Right now, I was having fun dancing with someone that I love. My eyes slid to him and I saw that he was having fun too and pulled me closer as we turn faster. Again, I heard some applause, but it was feeling of the movement and being held by him that brought me joy. Seeing that I liked what we did, he stepped forward and made us do it again but going in another direction. Then when we both heard that the music would end, he had us spinning in a counter-clockwise circle till finally we stopped just as the music did. Laughs bubbled up from the both of us and the room burst into applause and cheers. I bit my lip to help contain my joy as we stepped apart to bow to each other. Soon the music played again, and other couples joined the floor as we walked off to the side.

"Beautifully done your Majesty and your Grace." One of the masters said.

"Thank you, Master Clyde." Yami was about to say something else when Seto walked up to us and whispered something in his ear. He frowned whispering how Milda or my guards weren't back yet. "They'll be here shortly. I sure she can survive on her own for- "

"Seto. I thought I made myself clear on this matter."

"Your Majesty," master Clyde said with a bow, "I would be honored if Lady Amelia were to dance with me. I can keep her company till her handmaiden comes back. I know which unsavory characters to keep her from." He finished nodded his head to master Lucian and Ruth who were on the other side of the room. Yami sighed and looked at me to see if I had any objection.

"Thank you," I said moving away from Yami, "I would appreciate that."

"I won't be long, and thank you Master Clyde." Yami moved past Seto hurriedly and the dragon send me a look telling be to be careful. I gave him a short nod then turn to walk back onto the dance floor with the vampire. The music was slow making it easy to dance to and chat, which was what master Clyde did. He was a medium height with a pot belly and light brown hair that only grew from the side of his head and pulled back in a ponytail. His light brown eyes were set close together in his round face. If he wasn't introduced to me as a master vampire, I would have never guessed that he was one.

"You really saved all our neck back there your Grace." He began thanking as we moved. "I was sure Naomi was done for and if that happen, I think would have prefer the King take us all out."

"But why?" I asked shocked at his comment.

"Why? Because of who would be next in line for head vampire! That's why!" He replied. "Naomi is only head because she is the strongest out of all the master vampires in the north. If she were to fall the next in line would be Lucian."

"Oh." He spun me around and brought me back in, "I see."

"To be honest, if it wasn't because of her we would all be at each other's throats trying to be at the top. With the blood shortage the ranking of horde strength changes. Still, I hope this new plan of human being a protected species in the maze works."

"So, do I."

"Anyhow," he said changing subjects, "What I really want to know now is how you came to be with the King? He's never shown any interest in a woman or a man, as far as I know."

"Oh well…" I lowered my eyes and thought of what to say. The master chuckled at my slow response then said lightly, "If your beginnings are simple there's no need to feel shame. Even I, Clyde the Master Vampire, had simple start." He looked to his left and right then said in hashed voice, "I was a butcher once."

"Really."

"Yes, and so was my father and his father and, well you get the point. Though I suppose I'm not much different now am I!" He let out a loud laugh that made me smile. He then looked at me and asked again. I told me that I was just a simple girl for hire and that the King enjoyed playing boardgames with me. He looked me over to see if I was lying but found that he couldn't.

"I wonder about the charms you wear. Three seems excessive, but you speak with such frankness in your words that leads me believe part of what you say to be true. I understand your need not to revealed who or what you are, but if I could have your true name…"

"My true name?"

"Yes, when the King introduce you to us in the grand hall, we could all sense that he was deceiving us." He said with a shrugged.

"Why do you what my true name?" I asked in a low voice.

"Master Clyde," we both stopped our dance and saw master Lucian leering at us, and master Clyde held onto my hand tightly. "Would you mind if I cut in for a moment?"

"I wish I could, but I made a promise to the King to keep the Lady Amelia company till either he or the lady's handmaiden returns." The taller vampire eye's flashed but he drew back saying, "I see, well, perhaps later I could have a dance with you, your Grace?"

"Perhaps, if there's time." I said carefully. The vampire bow than walked away. Master Clyde physically shivered. "My lady, if I may advice you? Don't make time for him or anyone in his horde."

"I won't" I said fighting the need to shiver myself.

"Now, to answer your question dear lady. I wish to form my own alliance with you." He said in a low voice that I just barely missed his words. He saw my shook look and quickly said, "Don't misunderstand, I have no intent of going against the king, but I'm no fool either. The walls disappearing and the beast attacking are signs that someone is on the right track.

"How!" I looked up at him and nearly stopped dancing, but he kept us going and ignored my shock.

"I may not have power, but what I do have is knowledge. Of all the vampire masters here, I am the only one that was here when it all began. That is all I will tell you. I will be leaving here tomorrow, if you want to know more meet me at our hotel one hour after sundown. If you chose not to come then I will drop the matter, but for all our sakes I do hope you consider it."

When he finished talking the music ended and from the side of the room, I saw Milda, Ode and Bora waiting for me. "My guard are waiting for me Master Clyde. Thank you for the dance."

"It was my pleasure my lady." He said kissing my hand and walked away. I walked over to Milda and the other as I pushed the conversation aside. I would need to think on it later.

"I'm so glad to see your all okay." I said to them.

"As I said my lady, I will follow you till your end." Milda said giving me a small bow. Ode and Bora did the same and asked if the was aware of Master Clyde's dance with me. After assuring them that all was well Marcus and Lora walked up to me to thank me for saving their master. Many of the other vampires for both the Naomi horde came to pay their respect though I told them that it was not necessary. Even members of the Clyde horde came to me after watching their master dance with me, but none of them showed any signs that they were aware of their master's offer.

The night went on with more and more of the vampires coming over to chat with me or to invite me to dance with them. I was several dances in when I lost track of the time and my guard was being to slip. I had Ode and Bora watching me and Milda to keep me company, so I thought that I was safe. I was reminded that there were dangers when the music died and just as I was about to walk off the floor to rest my feet a hand caught me by my waist and pulled me back. I was spun and found myself face to face with Zeal. The music started and we begun to dance.

"Forgive me dear Amelia, but I feared that if I didn't catch you in time, I would never get a chance to dance with you. You seem to be avoiding everyone on the Lucian horde. Not very nice, but I think I can forgive you." He said flashing a dark smile at me.

"Dear?"

"Oh, don't you like being called that? I can think of another sweet name for you if you wish." I gawked at his forwardness and replied curtly, "No, Amelia will be just fine."

"Hmm, just Amelia. I like that." He said as he spun me around and brought me back to him. "Tell me Amelia, is the King really that good to you?"

"I don't see how that is any of your business." I retorted.

"But it is, sweet Amelia. You see, I happen to know that change is coming soon to the maze and I'm worried that a pure maiden like you will get lost in the chaos." My eye's widen at what he was saying and tried to leave but he held on to me and moved us so that we where in the middle of the floor surrounded by other dancers. I caught Milda's eyes for only a second but then lost sight of her.

"As you know, the Lucian horde is the strongest horde in the north. Even if Naomi is the head vampire, without her, her horde is second to us when it comes to power."

"What are you saying?" His lime green eyes flashed to mine and I found it hard to breath. There was a craze look in them that again made me what to run, but instead I felt stuck. "I'm saying that being the King's lover is not a very secure position for a beauty like yourself in be in. All it would take is for someone to solve his puzzle and out he goes."

"Seto would never let that happen and besides what makes you think you can speak openly about this to me!" I asked.

He let out a loud manic laugh that turned some heads, but everyone kept dancing. "Man, oh man, he must have fallen for that fire in your eyes! Though I think I like the fear I saw in earlier better." He moved his head closer to me and breathed into my ear, "I wonder if I can get you to show me something more exciting then fear or anger."

"Zeal!" He pulled back and frowned at the woman standing of to the side of us. My heart stopped as I saw that the woman was the one person, I was hoping not to have close contact with.

"That is enough." The woman said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, but Ruth, I haven't finished our dance yet." He said in a playful whine as he brought me closer to him making me recoil back. Ruth rolled her eyes and said, "The Master wishes to speak to you."

His hold thankfully loosen then release me. "Oops, I did it now. Well, darling Amelia, I'll be seeing you in my dreams." I scoffed as he walked off leaving me in the middle of the floor. I turned to go back with Milda when I Ruth caught my arm and said, "Your babysitter is this way. Come on, I'll take you to her."

"Oh, but she's this way, wait!" I tried to get my arm out of her hold, but her nails dug into my arm. I winced at the pain and ended up following her for a bit till I saw she was leading me out of the room to the gardens. _"She's the real monster in the room…the girl just disappeared with her and when she was found she was white as a ghost…she hung herself three days later."_

"Stop!" I yelled out and pulled my arm back with such force she had to let go or fall backwards. She turned on me, but I held my ground and felt, and odd aura raise up in me that was more than my own frim resolve not to let this woman over-power me.

"I said stop." I said with a firmness I didn't think possible without rising my voice. The glass in the door vibrated then calmed. My mark burned and I nearly swayed in my stance. The women stepped back but then narrow her eyes and glared at me, "Who do you think you are getting all high and mighty with me you whore?"

I laughed out loud as I remember the last time someone asked me that, but shook my head thinking that what I did not wouldn't help now. Laughing was the wrong thing to do as she stepped forward to slap me, but her hand was caught by her master hand. "Ruth. The lady commanded you to stop."

"But Master! She is just a- "

"Go." He said as his grip on her wrist began to tighten making her wilt. "You have embarrassed me. Now go!" He tossed her arm away and she scampered off without looking twice at me. I sighed and Master Lucian turned to me and bowed lowly saying, "Please forgive me, lady Amelia. My pet can be overly passionate."

"It's fine, Master Lucian." I said not wanting to be alone with him either. "Excuse me, I must find my guards."

"Ah, well then allow me to escort you back. I saw your handmaiden walking back to the platform." He said offering me his arm. I wanted to say no but with his minions coming after me everywhere I went and I'm sure not by coincidence.

"Thank you, Master Lucian." I replied and took his arm. He smiled his fangs at me and walked us around the door floor heading back to the platform.

"By the way, I haven't had a change to congratulate you on saving the alliance. I was sure that there would no saving Naomi." I tried to breath normally as he talked. The other vampires looked and moved away from us as we walked. "I would never guess that a hired girl like yourself having so much sway over the King. Tell me, where did you come from?"

"Sorry, but I can't answer that." I plainly said not looking at him.

"You mean you won't answer me. That's fine since it's best to forget where any of us come from. This maze is our new home, but you should be careful who's hands you put your life in." I hummed acting like I was listening to what he was saying as my eyes scan for Milda, Ode, or Bora. "But it's seems to be too late for you seeing as you have so many charms to protect you from us. What I don't understand is why a demon would need protection from vampires in the first place?"

I felt his eyes glanced down at me, but I gave no answer. "Not going to talk to me? Well that's fine." He said with a chuckle then immediately sighed when we both spotted Milda walking towards us. "It looks like my time is about to be up. Now listen," He stopped and gripped my chin to force me to look in his hunting blue eyes. "You need to mind your place little one. Once the King claims your only value, he will surely toss you out, so I suggest leaving the castle as so as you can. You seem highly intelligent for a whore, excuses me, escort. I sure you can understand why."

"My lady, I so sorry are you- "

I slapped the vampire's hand away from my chin and did not even bother with a glare or with an angry comment. He stared me down with those glowing blue eyes of his as if hoping I would die right at his feet. But I did not die nor did I show any fear. Instead I looked back up at him and in a cool tone asked, "Is that all you have to say?"

A few of the other vampires stopped their chatting and looked over at us. Lucian's right brow gave a slight twitch, but he coughed into hand then said, "No, but I won't waste my time. Good evening." He then turned and walked off. I don't bother to see where he went but I felt like I could collapse were I stood. Milda walked up to me and put an arm around me saying softly, "My lady, may be we should walk you back to your room. The King is still busy with the head master and with the town needing help…"

"No, I'll be fine, I have to wait- "

"I sure he wouldn't mind if you rest my lady. You have done more than enough for him tonight." She said with a warm smile. "Besides, he is trusting me to look after you."

"Alright." I said smiling back at her. I had enough drama for one night and while I did enjoy some of the vampire's company, I had had my fill for a life time. Milda waved Ode and Bora over to us and made our way over the exit. As we walked further and further away from the noise of the ballroom my mind felt fatigue when I remembered master Clyde's offer. _"No, I think right now. I need to sleep. I wonder if he really does have any informant that would be useful or if it was a trap. I could tell Seto but…"_

Just as we turned to corner to the corridor where my room was, I saw something that made me shriek. Milda pulled me back and try to get me to look away but it was too late. I saw a woman hanging right infront of my door. Blood was dripping from her face chest and hands. My mind blocked most of her out, but I wanted to understand what I was seeing. Her hair was near the front of her face was soaked but not the back, yet it was red. Her hands twitched sprinkling bits of her blood onto the floor and walls. I couldn't understand where she was bleeding from till, I stared at her chest. Her skin was gone. "Please don't look my lady! Bora! Go get her down!" Milda cried out as Ode shouted down the hall for back-up back as Bora went to inspect the body.

"I know her." I whispered as I stared at the woman. "She was there at the dining room. She tried to help me." Tears fell down from my eyes then my world went black as I remember how the redheaded woman had looked at me with a gleeful smile as she rose from the ground after crowning me with the title of 'Your Grace'. I never got her name…

(End Persona POV)

xxx


	14. Chapter 14

"NOOOO!" Persona scream as she kicked out her leg landing a hit and knocking the needle out of the doctor's hand. Seto growled at the crowd of doctors that were hesitant to approach the frighten girl. She twisted in the grasps of her bodyguard Ode as Bora stood outside the room gritting his teeth at the sounds of her struggle. "Please my lady." The orc mumbled at the girl. She shook her head and twisted so violently in his hands that he feared breaking her wrist.

"Hold her still!" Seto shouted at the guard but it was too late as Persona used the loosen grip on her to slip out and run to the bed where Yami sat. He caught her in a tight embrace and pulled her onto his lap. He stroked her head and talked kindly to her how they were only trying to help. Persona shook her head and wept into his chest begging not to be forced to sleep as more flashes of what she saw tormented her mind. The demon peered up and noticed a doctor slowly creeping up from behind the girl. Yami tried talking to Persona to keep her distracted, but she happen to turn her head. When she saw the doctor, she screamed so loud that the glass from the vanity cracked then exploded.

"Stay away!" She screamed at them and the crystals from the lamp above their heads burst and showered the group in tiny shards. Yami stared in shock of what the girl had done and looked over at Seto. The dragon met his cousins eye as he was at a lost of how Persona was able to do what she just did. Ode stood up and walked over to Milda who was holding onto a bed post doing her best not to cry for not being able to stop her friend's torment.

"Your Majesty, must she sleep? Can't we wait?" The ghoulish girl asked as Ode put a hand on her shoulder.

Yami glanced at Milda with an apologetic look. He felt just as useless as she did. He had tried calming Persona down with his mark, but her mind was in chaos trying to figure out what was real and what was the dream while processing the information that was forcibly blocked from her mind. The mark made everything ten times worse. Persona let out another ear-splitting scream but both Seto and Yami canceled it out with their magic. The room shook as a result and when the shaking calmed a doctor stepped forward saying, "Your Majesty, if you could hold her still- "

"No" Persona cried gripping on the demon. "Don't let them! Please Yami!"

The doctors and Seto gave a quick glance at each other. Milda assured them that the door to the room was closed and that Bora was standing guard. Seto snapped his fingers just in case there were spies lurking in the castle. The event of the death of the redheaded woman caused quite a stir in the castle. Never had such a deed been done. The very idea that someone made it to this part of the castle without being noticed was a blow to the guards reputation. The ball was brought to a swift end and both Yami and Seto were tired from the mass confusion of finding out who was where. Persona kept fading in and out of consciousness, so to help her rest the elder witches used a suppression spell combined with a sleeping spell. The end result was a nightmare that was too real to be forgotten and a confused mind. Their spell from earlier in the day also played a small part in it. The only cure the doctors could come up with was a deep sleep for at least five hours.

"Don't let them make me sleep! Not like that again!" Persona cried as she held onto Yami. Yami was busy dealing with Naomi and the masters that Seto was the one who made the call to let the trio cast their spell on her. Had he been there he would not have allowed it.

"Persona…" The demon king felt helpless as the woman he loved wept for him not to let the doctors give her a simple sedative, but she needed the rest.

"Please, I don't want to sleep. I don't want to see it again." She cried as she gripped his shirt on the front of his chest.

The demon king looked up at his cousin and his followers helplessly, and for the first time, begged for a solution. "Is there something you can do, for the nightmares?" The doctors looked at their young king as he sat in the bed holding the distressed girl he loved. The same girl they wanted as their queen. They were reminded of how delicate humans were and looked on her with an irksome fondness. One doctor cleared his throat then said, "We could ask the elder witches to…"

"No, they have done enough mind tricks on Persona for a lifetime. I don't want them ever casting another spell on her!" Yami shouted as he held the shaking girl closer to him protectively. He had yet to forgive them for their actions by the fountain. Seto was still unaware of the trouble the trio had cause but spared his cousin a confused look and approached the bed. Persona felt the bed sinking behind her making her retreat further into the demons chest. "It's only Seto my lamb." Yami said softly as he rubbed her back, "There's no reason to be frighten."

"Persona," the dragon's voice was flat yet soothing making Persona peer back over to him. He felt a twinge of guilt for allowing her to be enchanted. Eye's ever the cold blue they held a light of concern and a willingness to listen as he asked, "What are you afraid of?"

Persona blinked at him and a flash again showed the redhead. She stilled in Yami's arms as she asked, "Seto, is that woman really dead? Did I really see- "

"Yes Persona. You saw a skinned woman hanging outside your door and fainted." Seto replied with a straight look. He could feel his cousin's red eyes burning at him, but he saw no reason to hide the truth. Look what good that did. "We gave you a spell to suppress that memory to help you sleep. Your nightmare was a side effect." Seto reached behind him and motion for the doctors to give him the syringe. "It was a mistake, but what we want to do is give you something to help you sleep and nothing else." He tried to reason with her as she shook her head and turned away. "You need to sleep Persona…"

The girl shook her head crying again in to Yami's chest, "No! Not again! Not again!"

"I'll be right here Persona," Yami said gently, "I'll stay with you and wake you if you have a bad dream." The girl shook her head again and dug in her nails in his shirt as she trembled.

The demon looked at Seto and an idea came to him. He would try the mark one last time to give her some stable ground. Yami looked down at the girl in his arms and gently stroke her face with the back of his hand. Persona's felt her mark pulse with warmth and the sensation of Yami's hand caught her attention. When her crying soften, he moved his fingers down and under her chin and brought her face to meet his.

"Persona, my lamb, tell me about the nightmare you had. What did you see that frighten you?" He asked hoping that talking about it didn't make it worse.

Persona felt so out of control and tired. If her sober self could see how she was acting she would be mortified, but she wasn't sober. So, like a child, she told Yami about her dream. How the castle was destroyed. How the walls fell. How everyone had died and how she could hear the roar of the dragon fighting the beast. Seto sweated a little, worried that she would reveal things she oughtn't, and slowly took an arm that Yami guided towards him as she spoke.

"You were hurt, I think you were dying…there was so much blood." Seto pricked the skin but before the girl could panic Yami asked, "Where was I hurt Persona?" Seto let out a sighed and snapped his fingers for the doctors to leave the room with Ode following behind. Only Milda and himself were left in the room with the couple. "Show me Persona where on my body I was hurt." Yami asked.

With the arm that had gotten the injection the girl placed her hand on the demon's lower left side. "Here?" He asked, then lifted his shirt to show her that nothing was there but smooth skin and muscle.

"There was so much of it pouring out. So much blood…" She whispered as she stared at the area. Yami smiled down at Persona as her hand touched his pale skin. The tips of her fingers were cold, but he didn't mind. It relieved him that she was calming down as her eyes became fixated on the spot. She then looked up at him and with her other hand touch the side of his face.

"This is real, right? You're really here, unharmed?" Yami covered her hand and breathed, "Yes my love. I'm alright."

"And Milda and Seto?"

"I am right here by your side." The woman spoke and step into her sight, "Just like I promise my lady, my friend, Persona."

"And the scaly old dragon is right behind you." Seto huffed at his cousins words and put a hand on the girl's shoulder. She peered over at him and he saw the question resting on her lip and said firmly, "Sleep, Persona. Later today we will have our chat."

"What chat?" Yami asked with a slight growl. He brought Persona closer to him so that her head rested on his chest. Seto grinned at his cousin with a glint in his eyes and said with a droll, "No need to get jealous cousin. She made it clear in front of the entire vampire alliance that she prefers short moody demons."

Yami blushed at the reminder but also bristled at the jab. "Heh," He replied curtly, "Your right, there's no need to be jealous of an uptight bore like you. I'm sure that whatever you have to talk to her about can wait three more days."

Seto bit the inside of his cheek, but then shrug saying, "Very well, your Majesty. I'm sure Persona will be disappointed when she finds out, but if that is your wish, I will gladly remind her what a possessive asshole you are."

Yami was about to retort when Persona shifted, and his attention was brought back down to her. He could see the sedative beginning to work as her breathing slowed and eyes fought to stay open.

"No fighting." She breathed then said, "You're both a pain, but I like you both, so no fighting." Yami glance down at the girl in his arms. He ran a hand threw her hair saying, "Don't worry my love, Seto and I are just teasing." Persona nearly bought the lie when Seto huffed causing the girl to peer over at him.

"Hmph, I wasn't. Persona, you're in love with a possessive asshole." Seto said with a sneer.

The girl gripped Yami's shirt when she sensed his anger rising. "Calm down, He didn't say anything I didn't already know."

Seto burst out a laugh as Yami glanced back down at her with his mouth parted. Persona was delirious with sleep and thought she was helping. Milda sighed and walked toward the group and cleared her throat. "My lady should rest now, my King. She is clearly not in her right mind and this 'teasing' is only aggravating her." She said firmly.

Yami's cheeks redden since this was the first time he has ever been reprimanded by a servant. It was an odd feeling, but he knew she was right and only caring for his love. Any other reason and he would have to dispose of her, later and without Persona finding out, somehow… The demon breathed in as he tried to ignore the smug look on Seto's face. They both knew he wouldn't be able to deal with the staff so carelessly anymore, not with Persona around.

"Move it dragon!" The demon growled as he went to lay the girl down in her bed. "Persona needs her sleep." Chuckling, Seto got up from the bed and Milda came around to help tuck her into the blankets. Persona held onto Yami's shirt and he put his hand over hers.

"Yami, I'm scared to sleep." She said in a small voice as she looked up into his eyes.

"I promise it will be alright Persona." He said as she fought off her sleep. "I'll keep watch over you. There is nothing I wouldn't destroy for you. Even annoying dragons." Seto nearly said something but Milda elbowed him making him bite his tongue. Yami inwardly grinned and felt that some justice was served.

"You'll stay with me, right?" Persona asked gaining his attention once more. A knocked sounded and Seto went to answer it sensing that it would be for him.

"I told you I would, my love." Yami answered warmly as he stroke Persona's cheek. He tried to listen in on the conversation Seto was having but missed it. His eyes then caught Seto pointing to his room then added, "I need to talk to Seto for a moment but then I'll be back here with you."

Her eyes felt heavy, so she let them close as she asked, "You won't go far, right?"

Yami chuckled and gave Persona's head a light kiss saying, "No I won't, I'll be in my room. Milda will stay here till I get back." Persona hummed her approval before falling into a deep sleep.

The demon moved aside to let Milda take over for him and watched the girl for a moment as she softly breathed in and out. Seto gave a small cough and Milda looked up at the king and told him that Persona was going to be fine. "Go so that you can come back quickly to her my King." She said in a hushed tone.

Yami turned away and walked to the next room with the dragon following close behind and quietly closed the door. It was two in the morning, and they wanted to get this over quickly. Yami due to Persona and Seto due to exhaustion. The mood was change between the pair and the light argument was forgotten. It was a wonderment to the castle residents how the two can be at each other's throats one moment then working together the next, but that was the way they were. Yami hoped that something was discovered but waited for Seto to snap his fingers before speaking.

"Any news yet?" Yami asked the moment the spell was casted.

"No. We're still looking for the killer." Seto replied tiredly. Yami growled and began to pace as Seto then said, "I am having more guards made to tighten castle security and Persona will have round the clock protection till they are found." He didn't expect his words to add any comfort and sighed adding, "Cousin, its too early in the morning. I'm sure more information will come later today."

"I don't understand how its possible for a person to drag a bloody corpse this far into the castle without being spotted." Yami commented.

He continued pacing the floor not liking how out of control everything felt. First it was discovering Persona's secret, then the walls disappear (not to mention the puzzle of the north as well) and now a threat. That body hung there as a threat on Persona's life. That much he understood but did not know why. Seto was equally disturbed that someone was targeting Persona. Did they know her true form? Or was it because of her relationship with the King? Without her the alliance would have fallen.

Seto crossed his arms as he thought about the events over again as he said, "The elder witches are searching for an answer. Its unsettling that an intruder was able- "

"How sure are you that it was an intruder?" Yami interrupted. Seto's narrowed his gaze at him asking, "You suspect one of the guests?"

"Not just one. Lucian and his horde. You said it yourself, they like to treat themselves to hired girls."

"Yes," Seto agreed that they would be the first suspects since it was the back-up girl that was killed, and Persona was hired to be here. But the entire horde was seen at the dining room, the throne room and at the ball. The woman was so skillfully skinned that Seto believe that the killer took their time. When would a person have time to do such a thing? Before the earthquake made sense, but where could they do it and store the woman without anyone seeing? It was possible afterwards he supposed but again every person at the ball was accounted for, which is why he believed an intruder did it.

"I can understand why you would suspect them but where is your proof cousin? Any of the other hordes are just as capable." Seto responded simply.

"Seto, I want that horde investigated. I've never trusted them, and I know the other vampires don't either." Yami stated and when he spotted the protest in Seto's face quickly demanded, "Just question them before they leave tonight. Question the others if it will make it easier but I do not want that horde leaving my domain without being looked into."

"Fine." Seto huffed and crossed his arms as his mind reworked the days scheduled to make time to question at least four of the other hordes. "Is there anything else?"

Yami stared at the one man he trusted thinking that there was _something else_ , but he would let it go for now. "No. I need to get back to Persona." He walked pass Seto to the door.

"Are you sure cousin?" Seto asked. "You mention earlier that there was something you wanted to discuss with me." He watched his cousin closely knowing that there was something on his mind. "You never explained why you took away Persona's door or had the sudden need to protect her. Did you know that she would come under attack?"

Yami looked over his shoulder then sighed and turned to face Seto. "No, I didn't. Before the ball, the three fools did something to her. They didn't know I was watching her in the garden, and I saw how…delicate, she is." Yami answered.

Seto's eyes widen and felt faint with rage. _"Idiots!"_ , he thought as he asked, "What did they do, and do you need me to take care of them?"

Yami shook his head saying, "I have a clue what they were trying to do, but there's no need for you to step in. I'll take care of it myself. However, I want it to be known that no more spells will be cast on her during her stay unless approved by both Persona and I."

"As you wish my King." Seto said with a bow. Yami felt himself smile as his only living relative lowered his head to him without any sarcasm or resentment.

 _"You would never harm Seto, right!"_ Persona's voice echoed in his mind and he remembered his reply, _"No, I would never…"_

"Thank you Seto, for everything." Yami said sincerely to the bowing man.

The dragon huffed at his king's words and rose his head replying to him, "Don't grow too soft on me cousin, remember that you still have a maze to run and fools to put in their place."

"Yes, I know, but all the same, thank you." Yami said with a smirk. Seto rolled his eyes but secretly appreciated the praise. His eyes happen to flicker to the mark Yami had peeking out under his nightshirt. He stared at it for a moment then asked lightly, "Cousin, did Persona mark you?"

The demon's hand went to the base of his neck and glanced away. "She did." He waited for Seto to laugh or tease but saw that he was instead thinking. "The power she released in the room, it was odd, but if she marked you, I supposed it would explain it." Seto said carefully hoping not to cause any suspicion about Persona's identity.

In truth, her marking Yami explained nothing. Both Yami and Seto knew that Persona was human. Only demons could gain new powers from a mark. Since Persona was human the most that would happen is an exchange of feelings and maybe thoughts. Seto was just dancing around this fact to get permission to have Persona examined by the elders and the doctors.

"Yes, it would…" Yami nodded then said carefully so not to let slip that he knew what she was, "but maybe she should be examined."

"Agreed." Seto hastily said. "When she is rested, I'll have the doctors look her over again. Maybe the elders too?"

"Fine, but I want Milda there to keep an eye on them. From now on Milda will be Persona's lady in waiting and have as much power as she needs to keep Persona safe if you or I are not around." Yami proclaimed. He may not have liked how Milda treated him, but he appreciated her willingness to defend Persona.

Seto raised a brow at this and reminded Yami that this might make Milda immune to the force loyalty every servant was subjected to in the castle. Yami shrugged claiming it didn't matter and that she had earned it. "If it will help keep Persona safe, I will allow it this once." Yami said with a yawn.

Then a thought, as thoughts always do, came to him out of nowhere and reminded him of something Kirk, the head goblin, had said in his report about the town.

The dragon had just bid his cousin a good rest when Yami spoke up once more stopping him from leaving. "Why didn't you tell me that Persona's mistress had closed her shop?" Yami asked crossing his arms as he watched Seto fluster. He trusted Seto with his life but knew that the dragon wasn't above keeping secrets and working from behind his back. Since the day of the attack Yami could sense that Seto was keeping something big from him. Something that didn't just involve Persona…

"I didn't want to trouble you. You and the girl were at odds so I didn't think it would concern you." Seto calmly answered.

"I see," he would accept the answer for now since he wanted to get back to Persona. "I'm curious to why she left- "

"I can look into it if you wish?" The dragon abruptly offered.

' _I bet you already know why,'_ , the demon thought darkly as he narrowed his eyes at his cousin and said sharply, "No, Persona will be staying here from now on, so it doesn't matter."

"Very well, I'll make sure arrangements are made for a long-term stay." Seto said then was caught off guard by Yami's chuckling.

"Better make that an indefinite stay cousin. I'm going to make Persona my wife." Yami stated with a smirk.

 _'You got to be kidding me! What the hell do I do now!'_ Seto thought as his mouth drop then closed as he cleared his throat to say calmly, "Be serious cousin…"

"I am serious and nothing you say will change my mind, so save it." Yami glared then sighed saying, "I'm going to bed now and you should too Seto. We have a lot of work to do today."

Seto raised a brow at Yami when he turned to open Persona's room asking, "You're going to sleep in her bed?"

"I did promise that I would stay with her." Yami shrugged then flushed at the accusing glint in the dragon's eye. "Stop looking at me like that you perverted dragon! She's asleep for Ra sake!"

"Nice to know that you have limits. Should I set a date already or are you still begging like a dog?" Seto sniggered at the demon king.

"I haven't asked her yet you bastard! Now get out! You wasted enough of my time!"

Seto chuckled at the flustered demon then said, "I wish you a good night, my king. And please remember that a wedding night comes after and not before a ceremony." Yami would have loved to chuck one of the sofa chairs at the haughty dragon but instead stormed inside Persona's room so not to give his cousin the satisfaction of getting under his skin.

Xxx

Elsewhere in the maze, the Master Vampire Lucian was pacing furiously in his room. The light of the fire flicker casting the only light in the dim chamber. He was half surprise that the king's shadow demons didn't come tearing down his door. Ruth sat lazily in a chair as she recalled every delightful scream the redhead had gifted her. She played out in her mind how each careful slice of the woman skin peeled off beautifully with her carving spell. It was like slicing a long curling peel of an apple but instead of juicy white fruit she found glistening pink and red muscle. Ruth was hoping to treat Persona to this specialty of hers but had to settle with leaving her work of art at her door as a parting gift. How she wished she could have seen the look on the arrogant little bitch's face as she watched the woman twitch on the rope. _"I hope it caused her nightmares. They'll be mere fairy dreams when I get my hands on her."_ She wistfully giggled to herself.

"You've gone too far this time Ruth." The vampire said out loud as he paced. "I told you to wait." He stopped when she didn't answer right away and yelled, "Are you listening?"

"I was just having my normal fun, besides, how will they know it was me?" She said just barely dipping out of her daydream.

"The King will surely- "

"I left no proof behind so he can accuse us all he wants. I'm sure his little bitch won't approve of him disrupting her work over a guess." Ruth said lightly. She then got up from her chair and wrapped her arms around her master. "There's no need to worry my master. The alliance not breaking down was a setback, but we now know that the King does have a weak spot."

His cornflower blue eyes glowed down at her and she sighed saying, "If I knew you were planning to get on her bad side, I would have done something less damaging."

"As punishment for going against my word I will hand the girl over to Zeal when we succeed in replacing the King." He said knowing how his pet would respond to this. Lucian relished how Ruth's beautiful mask instantly crumbled to the twisted menacing one he found to be charming.

"Master please, I must have them both! I- "

"You will get your King, but the girl will go to Zeal. After my little chat with her I think he will be the perfect candidate to put her in her place."

"But he- "

"Enough!" The fire burst out and Ruth understood that she had lost this one. Her body shook with rage then calm when she caught herself in the mirror. Her glamor charm had broken again, and she could see the horrid creature she was. The creature she made herself to be. Tears filled her eyes as she turned away as the mirror cracked.

"I thought I told the servants to get rid of all the mirrors." She said bitterly. Lucian chuckled and kissed her bare shoulder saying, "I can have them punished if you would like. If you only knew what an exquisite creature you are. The devil himself would look to you for inspiration my dear Ruth."

She huffed then looked back up to her master saying, "I still won't forgive you, but I'll let it go." A nasty idea then came to her and she smirked adding, "This just means I'll have to be more creative in my torment. Zeal is an idiot, but wonderfully twisted as well..."

"I am sensing a collaboration. I am looking forward to the end results." Lucian chuckled darkly as he watch the woman's crooked wheels turn. He then remember something and mused, "It was strange to see the girl with three charms…"

Ruth paused her planning and blinked up at her master and waited to see if he had anything else to say. When he didn't, she sighed and rested her head on his chest saying, "One is clearly a glamor, no demon acts the way she does. She's probably a nymph or a light elf."

"I agree, it will be fun to see what a pitiful thing she is before breaking her. For now, we need to figure out who is solving the maze and how to stop them."

"I have already taken care of that." Ruth said as she played with the broken ring that was her charm, "I tampered with the puzzle of the North so let whoever they are finish their task. Now that we have land in the East, we can wait for them to retrieve the puzzle there and take it away. I made a friend in the Naomi horde. They'll keep me informed."

Lucian spun Ruth around and stared into her eyes asking, "What did you promise them?"

"Nothing. They will rid us of Naomi on our trip back home and all we have to do is support their status as the new Master."

"Hmph, that horde would be better off not existing." Lucian mumbled then said, "But if it will get us the puzzle…"

"We can kill them off later Master. What is important is having Naomi remove. She, like the other masters, don't trust us so this was the only way to get near the East." Ruth explained, waving off his doubt.

Lucian sighed and reminded her why no one trusted them. "The dead whore is still a problem."

Ruth laughed at the statement and turned around to wrap her veined arms around the master's neck. "Is she? Or is she a way for me to get back into the castle when the time is right?"

As the light flickered into the room Lucian listen to the plan Ruth had instore for everyone at the castle. When she had finished, the vampire's fear of discovery disappear with a dark laugh saying, "If I had known I wouldn't have been so harsh. If you still want the girl- "

"No, give her to Zeal." Ruth could hear Persona's future screams echoing in her head as she said, "I have a new fantasy I want to make real."

xxx

(Persona POV)

My body, it felt safe and warm and my mind was quiet. Without any trouble my eyes opened as I breathed out feeling rested. The light of the early morning filtered into my room and I gave a light yawn with a small stretch. The sleep I had was peaceful, but I was not yet ready to leave my soft bed, so I cuddled deeper into my pillow. My eyes glanced around my side of the room noting the light on the door from the waking sun.

I was about to turn to my other side when I felt an arm going across my waist and heard a deep sigh. Heart stopping for a moment I peered over my shoulder and was met with Yami's sleeping face. My cheeks slowly burned as my heart try to restart. _"It wasn't a dream!"_ I squealed in my mind, _"I can't believe I asked him to stay! Ah, he's too much!"_ The longer I stared at him the harder it was for my heart not to go into cardiac arrest. Somehow, I was able to turn back over and took small breaths thinking how it was unfair for someone to look so good asleep. _"Oh my god, just breathe girl…breathe…"_

The bed felt even better knowing he was here with me, but I needed to get up. I needed to meet with Seto to talk to him about everything that had happen last night. With Yami in bed with me that was going to be difficult. I bit my bottom lip to think how I can slip out of the bed and on to the floor to maybe crawl away without awaking him when I felt him move closer against my back. Though he was right against me I realize that he was sleeping under his own blanket and I was curled up in my own. _"For a demon he knows how to be a gentleman."_ I thought blushing. His arm began to move again, and I peered down at an out stretched hand reaching for my breast. _"Or not…"_ I gave a cough and watch the hand pause for a moment then start to hover above my chest.

"That's forbidden territory bud." I wasn't expecting my voice to come out as clear as it did and from behind me, I heard Yami give a disappointed sigh. His hand stopped in mid-air then flopped down as he spoke with an edge of innocence to his voice, "I was going to hold your hand…"

"Uh-huh, if you would take notice my hand is up here by my head." I patted the pillow for extra measure. The bed dipped as he shifted from behind. I glanced up at him with an accusing smile as he hovered over me.

"So it is," He replied then met my eye with a grin, "Good morning beautiful."

"Good morning." I said back as I felt my cheeks blush. I was praying that I didn't look like a complete mess as Yami ran a hand down the side of my face to observe me closely. I had forgotten about the screams and cries of the early morning, but they still echoed in the back of his mind as he asked, "How are you feeling?"

I was taken back by his careful tone and didn't answer right away. In his eyes I could see the vulnerability he had shown me in the room before the quake and in the throne room when he asked me to stay. "I'm fine." I replied. He gave an unsure look and I reached up to him and assured him that I was okay.

"Thank you for staying with me, but I need to get dress."

He came closer to me and asked smoothly, "Are you sure you don't need me to stay?" He stared into my eyes hoping to seduce me into letting him stay and it would have work if there wasn't so much work to be done.

I quickly peck his cheek and replied cheerfully, "I'll see you later, my King." He sighed picking up on the cue that he needed to go and get his day started too.

"Fine," he groaned making me giggle. "but I'll hold you to it, my lamb. I won't let you escape me this time." I watched as Yami moved out of the bed then turn to me saying, "I'll let you meet with Seto alone for breakfast, but I want you to be with me for lunch."

I didn't expect him to know that Seto and I needed to speak to each other. I then remember how Seto needed to say something to me in front of Yami before I nearly gave everything away in my hysterics. "Alright," I nodded sitting up, "but you better not skip out on your duties or you're going to have to wait till dinner."

He let out another groan saying, "I was hoping you would forget." His red eyes then glanced at me with a heated look and said, "It's unfair for you to act like my wife when I haven't even had the pleasure of coupling with you."

"Goodbye Yami." I replied ignoring his statement. I was about to get up when a flash in my mind showed the redheaded woman. One of her alive and another of her hanging on a rope. Putting a hand to my hand I gasped and panted.

"Persona?"

"I'm fine," I took a deep breath and looked up to reassure him, "it already passed." He frowned then clicked his tongue saying, "I will speak to those fools today and make sure they cause you no more trouble."

"They were only trying to help." I shrugged saying, "It's more important that the elders find who killed that woman and why." I could sense that he was nervous about me talking about the woman's death since that was partly what caused the night to spin out of control, but I needed to move pass it. She tried to help me last night so the least I could do is see that her killer is caught. "Have you question the Lucian horde?" I asked as I stayed sitting in my bed.

"I ordered Seto to do that today before they leave. Is there someone you suspect?" He asked crossing his arms.

"Master Lucian's personal servant Ruth. Before she died, the woman told me to stay clear from her. She said that she was involved with the death of the girl you hired last year." I looked down as I finished talking. Ruth must have killed her for warning me and for making it harder to get close to me. My skin began to crawl as I remembered my dream and the woman's voice screaming _"WATCH OUT FOR THE WITCH!"_

"Persona," I jumped and looked up seeing Yami sitting in front of me. He reached out and grabbed onto my hand and said, "I promise you Persona that I will see that the killer is found and punished. If Ruth is the killer, I will make an example of her."

Hearing him say that I immediately thought of what happen to Anzu and cried, "You can't kill her! Or whoever you find responsible!"

My cry made him back off saying, "But Persona- "

"No buts! What happen to her, to that woman, was twisted and sick. But killing the killer is not a solution. What if they have friends or love ones," Yugi's face filled my mind, how he looked when he spoke about how Anzu died and about his own willingness to kill Yami if something were to happen to me. I looked the demon in his red eyes and begged, "Please, you'll only create more pain. Please Yami, no more killing."

I watched him breathe out and shake his head then glance at me with a weary smile saying, "If it means that much to you then I'll have to think of something else, but keep in mind Persona that death is a necessary tool here. We are not in your world. Remember that my gentle lamb."

I swallowed as a shiver ran down my spine. He was right about not being in my world. Here or there I could never accept death as a tool, but he needed to rule his way or risk death himself. I pulled my hand away from his and held it to my chest. On it I felt the thin golden hairs and glanced down at my charm. I realized that I had allowed myself to get swept away again. I was foolish thinking that I could pretend that this was normal. That I could stay by his side and enjoy the time I spent with him. The redhead woman was right, I was in hell, but I was fighting to get out of it. Yugi, Joey, Mai, and Seto, we are all fighting to get out of this maze, and I needed to fight for Yami's freedom too. My mark suddenly gave a heated pulse and I jolt and looked back at Yami.

"My lamb, please don't be upset." He said sweeping my hair back and tracing his fingers down my neck and over the mark, "Understand that as the ruler of the maze that I can't show any weakness. The woman's death was an open threat and I can't let that go without harsh punishment."

There was nothing I could say or felt needed to say. Until we were all out of the maze those were going to be the laws. My eyes glanced back down at my bracelet and I remember what the brown-haired girl said to me, _"Solve the first puzzle."_ I was sure it was Anzu I saw and felt guilty that she was the one helping me and protecting me while I fell in love with her killer.

I needed to get back on track, I had to, or I was sure my nightmare would become real. Yami crawled closer to me then hug me around my waist as he buried his face in my neck. "Please my love, don't misunderstand me. I can sense it, your regretting something and feeling afraid." I shudder as his breath passed over my mark and I felt a door open in my heart. I too was sensing something, something that was not mine. Sadness, loneliness and…fear?

"Persona, I need to tell you something. I know your secret and I don't care."

"My secret!" My heart raced as I tried to understand what he was talking about. What did he mean he knew my secret! Which secret! He couldn't know or I would be dead either way. I loved him too much to challenge him. What would happen to Yugi! He was making progress and I was screwing it up for him. As my fear and regret mounted Yami became visibly distress.

"No, please, don't regret being with me. I love you Persona" He cried as his red eyes turned to my bracelet. "Let me prove it to you! I'll break your charm and show you!"

His hand went for the bracelet and I moved my hand out of the way. "No! Yami stop!" We both fell onto the bed as I tried to squirm away from him. He had me underneath him and I tried kicking my legs at him, but he straddled my thighs and my legs were still under the blanket. I cried for him not to break the charm when he caught one of my wrists then the other. "Please! Don't crush it! I have to give it back!"

"You don't need it! I've seen what you are! You're beautiful without it!" He shouted as he pinned my wrist over my head.

"It's all he has of her!" I shouted at him, but he didn't listen. I could just hear the gold shell about to crack when I screamed out, "YOU KILLED HER AND THIS IS ALL THAT'S LEFT!" The room quaked and the window shattered as my voice rang out in the room.

He paused and looked down at me as I wept into my arm. My body shook as my cries filled the room while dust sprinkled down from the ceiling from the small quake. It didn't matter at that point if he understood or not what taking off my charm meant. Yugi was in love with this girl. In this space of hell, he fell in love and this was the only physical proof of that love. To have it break, to have it broken by the demon who was responsible for her death, the demon I fell in love with…that was too much to bare.

"Persona, I- "

"Please…please…just don't break it." I closed my eyes and felt the charm leave my arm. My horns and tail faded away as I laid trembling. If he hated what he saw Yugi was going to have to kill him. My secret was out and there was no way I could challenge him. So much had happened since yesterday and all the rest I had gotten was gone in an instant. The grip on my other wrist loosen and I felt his hot hand on my face.

"Open your eyes Persona. I want to see them." He said softly as he turned my head. Breathing in shakily my eyes fluttered opened and finally focused on him. He stared at me confused then asked, "Your eyes, did they change after you marked me?" I gave a small nod then hiccuped. I was waiting for him to go into a mad rage, but guilt was all I saw. "Persona…"

"Just make it quick- "

"I'm not going to kill you Persona." He said lightly then dipped down to kiss the now visible mark. The light kisses he made on my shoulder made me shiver as my tear died down. "Yami…" I moaned out as my eyes fluttered. He then moved to my face and kissed me deeply. Everything began to feel warm and tingly as I licked his bottom lip then playfully suck on it to get a low moan from him. He pulled away from me and my heart flipped when I saw a light tint of color in his cheeks as he gazed into my eyes saying, "I meant what I said Persona, I love you."

I felt myself smiling at him as my free hand went to the side of his face. His eyes fell closed at my touch as his head rolled into my hand. The action was so cute that it made me laugh lightly. "I love you too." My mind quit on me as the words just slipped out. For me it was the first time I told him how I felt. His eyes opened and moved to me as I try to control my already burning face. His head fell to me and again kissed me till it was hard to breathe.

I felt the base of his hard horns as he rested his forehead on mine saying, "I didn't mean to frighten you my love. I just wanted to show you that I didn't care that you are a human." Letting go of my other wrist he reached for something behind us. I then felt him press the bracelet into my hand and I wrapped my fingers around it as a shaky breath ripped through my chest.

"You said this belonged to your friend's lover and I killed her..." He said trailing off waiting for me to explain.

"Yes, you had Seto burned her." I said closing my eyes, forgetting that my identity was not the only secret I was keeping. Yami's head lifted from my forehead and I opened my eyes to see the shock look on his face.

"The witch." He whispered.

The air suddenly felt cold and the mood change drastically. I tried to say something, but he cut me off stating, "Your friend is the sprite Yugi! So, he is not dead!" My unwillingness to answer was all he needed to confirm the truth. I felt his power rise and my mark burned with his anger. I was too overwhelmed to speak and cried out as the burning became painful. "That's the real reason why you didn't want to stay before, and why you made him that promise. It was so you could report back to him, wasn't it?"

"I- "

"Was this his plan all along, to make me fall for you and then have you kill me!"

"No!" I managed to cry out. I knew he sense the truth, but his anger kept rising.

"Then why are you here! Are you seeking revenge on his behalf!" I couldn't answer this time as the pain made it hard to think. I shook my head to answer him.

"No," he answered for me then said something that made my heart stop, "You're looking for the way out. The North! It was him wasn't it! He's responsible for the walls disappearing!"

"Yami- "

"Don't you dare speak my name!" He roared at me as a loud booming sounded with a quake that put my past outburst to shame. His eye's glowed the dangerous red I had seen in the throne room and they burned with a heat that could have killed me if it wasn't for the mark on my neck. Outside the room I heard voices calling out to us, but I couldn't make out whose. He ignored the shouts as his eyes became hidden by the golden fringes of his hair. "Don't say my name. I was a fool to trust you with it, such a fool…"

 _Bang, bang, bang_

"COUSIN!"

 _Bang, bang_

I turned my head and saw that once more the door to my room was gone. There was only a solid stone wall but Seto's voice came through it. "COUSIN! OPEN THE DOOR!" Just like in my dream, everything was falling apart. Only this time the walls were not falling nor was there a mad woman trying to kill Yami. The gate was not open, and everyone was still alive for now.

 _Bang, bang, bang_

"You're here to distract me from noticing the puzzles being solve!"

 _Bang-_

"Let me explain- ", I yelp as he tried to strike at me, but the mark shielded me.

"So, it's true, you were biding your time!" He snarled.

 _Bang-_

"COUSIN!" Seto shouted again, "ANSWER ME BEFORE I BLAST A HOLE TO GET IN!"

The demon snapped his head to the wall were my door should have been, then whipped back to me demanding, "Tell me, was Seto on it too!" Tears fell down my cheeks once more as I remained silent. He was too angry to want to listen and I had lost his trust.

 _Bang-_

"No," he shouted as his fist hit the bed near my head, "I can sense it, you want to protect Seto. It's true, he betrayed me." His body began to quiver as I felt Yami's rage morphed into another emotion. He sat back on his legs and covered his face. My mark still burned but I sat up watching as the demon's body shake. "Such a fool to believe, to have any hope…"

"Yami- "I cried but he cut me off.

"If you're going to say my name then challenge me!" He shouted at me. His hand fell from his face and tears streamed down his face. "It's a fitting end to me!"

 _Bang-_

"Listen to me- "

"COUSIN- "

"WILL YOU FUCK OFF ALREADY SETO!" I shrieked so high at the wall that I swore I tore something in my vocal cords.

Finally, all the banging and shouting stopped, and silence filled the room. I took a slow shaky breath then faced Yami who was still staring at me angrily for my deceit. "I did come here looking for answers, but I never wanted to kill you. I learned about what happen to the gate, so we are trying another way to get _all_ of us out. I can't say more than that, but I'm not going to let you die here."

I looked down at the space between us and said, "I didn't tell anyone your name, so you are safe for now, but Lucian's horde is planning something or know of a plan to overthrow you." I then look back up at his red drying eyes, "I promised Yugi not to let you kill me, but I can't challenge you. He told me that if you killed me then he will kill you himself. I don't want the people I care for going after each other in this endless spiral of killing and revenge. So, if you deal with me in a way that would satisfy you and keep me alive, I would appreciate it."

"How thoughtful of you." He hissed then said in a low growl, "I will get rid of all of you. Your friend and that horde and save you for last to watch me kill them all." It was insane to think how fast everything turned upside down with one mistake. The tender moments we shared were wiped clean from existence. I was going to have to fight if I wanted to protect anyone. With the pain dying down I was able to think clearly and said to him, "You won't be able to kill either easily Yami- "

"Stop using my name!"

"You know what I am saying is true. Yugi has evaded you for years and grief will not interfere with his mind it will only drive him." I shouted at him. He looked ready to murder me, but I kept going, "As for the horde you can't just go after them. Everyone kept telling me they are the largest and strongest horde in the north. You go after them on hearsay and they'll break from the alliance-"

"The one you saved to trick me- "

"For fuck sake, I love you Yami!" I yelled damaging my voice even more, "Kill every human and make a bloody river for all I care! Throw me in it if you want but you need to think straight! The only way you are going to live is if you leave this place! That's why Seto got involved! He wanted to protect you!"

Yami glared at me as everything I said rang true. He struggled to say anything, to dismiss what I said. My mark felt so cold and I couldn't sense anything from him. He was cutting me off from him and it hurt to have my heart feel so cold. My body started to tremble from the loss, and I felt that I had to get that warmth back. I closed my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest to try and keep my body from quaking.

"What's going on?" I asked then gasped as my body felt like it was dipped in ice water.

"My mark, I'm taking it back. You corrupted my only living relative to betray me!" My eyes flew open at his words and I shook my head. "I'll kill you for that!" He roared making the air cold and hard to breathe.

My eyes closed again as another chill stabbed at me. _'No, I can't let him do this! It hurts!'_ I let out a cried and glanced up at the ceiling of my room. My head spun as I tried to think of what to do. I couldn't talk to him since he was done listening to the truth. I was not going to beg anymore, and I was not sure how to fight back. _'Fight? No honey, you don't need to fight this time.'_ I nearly fell back as the voice in my head rushed passed me saying, _'I'll show you. He has a mark too remember? Call to it.'_

I nodded my head and threw all my focus on the spot where my mark was on his body. It felt like digging through snow with ungloved hands, but I kept going till I reached a warm spot. Mentally I pushed against it and heard Yami gasp. My eyes open once more and travel to his then we both gasped when a small spark ignited. "Yami?" I called to him in a soft voice.

"How?" He panted out falling forward on his hands. "How did you do that?"

I moved onto my hands and knees giving him an unobstructed view of what laid under my nightgown making him flush and turned his head away. I pushed again calling out to him. "My love?"

"Don't-" He choked as his eyes closed and a shiver went through him. I could feel the mark on his neck begin to pulse like a slow knock on the door of his heart. Crawling to him I called his name again and he shook his head but stayed still. I felt against the closed phantom door he put between us and pushed against it till it cracked open and our thoughts and emotions filter through. I didn't understand what I was doing or how. I knew something was guiding me. The something I feared that showed itself after taking in Yami's blood. No, it was put there and was awake by it. It didn't matter, I needed him to understand that I was not going anywhere and that I loved him.

"I'm sorry for deceiving you my love." I said inching closer to the wounded demon. I was never one for believing in the cheesy idea of energy vibes but that would be the only way I could describe it. I sensed waves coming from me and floating in the air around us. What I said was true, I loved him, and I will make sure he knew that and never doubt it again.

"The air," He gasped then moaned as his eyes fell shut, "stop this. I'm furious with you"

"I know my love," I breathed, "and you have every right, but I fell for you and I'm not giving up on you so easily." My teeth pulled on my bottom lip as the air became even heavy with the energy I was putting out. The energy of my love and want for him.

"No, stay back!" His eyes remained closed and his tail lashed out at me. The mark protected me from the strike and when it came back, I caught it my hand. Yami's eyes opened and widen as I nuzzled my cheek against it. "Persona, your eye's, their glowing."

"I love you Yami." I said not caring about what my eyes were doing. I bit down on it and watched as he fell back with a cry. When he tried to get up, I gave the tail a quick tug and he stilled throwing his head back. I gave it a small kiss before releasing it and moving over him. It ran along my body as I climbed on top of him then sneaked under my nightgown and cling to my waist. His face became flushed at my advance on him, but his eyes still showed anger.

"Please don't cut me off from you my love." I pleaded and he tried to move out from underneath me but when my hand touched his arm he stopped moving. Smiling softly at him I brought that hand to the side of his face and bent down to kiss him. His breathing panted with all the emotional outburst. From calm, to happy, to anger, and looping back to despair I couldn't blame him for feeling tired as I nibbled on his bottom lip. I pulled back with a sighed when he didn't kiss me back. I was not going to be let in so easily.

His breath tried to calm as his red eyes stared up at me with bitterness. "You used me."

"I did and I'm sorry for that." I answered not looking away from his gaze then groaned when his tail tightened on me. One of my hand sunk its nails into his shoulder making him groan back at me.

His head turned to the side as his chest heaved saying in a rough voice, "And you lied to me."

"About what?" I cooed back as I went to lick the shell of his ear. "Tell me," I sat back to swiftly remove my gown over my head. As the cloth dropped down to the ground, I glanced at him coyly and held back a smirk when I heard him swallow. "What did I lie about?" I asked as I lower myself so that my lace clad chest was hovering above his.

"You lied about who you were." He said looking into my eyes. The red in his cheek deepen as the anger in his melted into hurt. Snaking a hand into his hair he held back a moan as I thought over what he said.

"No, I didn't," I replied grinning down at him, "I said that I was a 'simple girl' trying to survive. I never said I was or wasn't a demon." I giggled at the frown he gave me but quieted when a low growl reverberated in his throat.

"I asked you what sort of demon you were." His said angrily as his hands pulled me closer to him.

"Yes, and I said a sheep demon. That was my chosen disguise, and you even confirmed it. When you asked about my skill, I told you the truth then too. I was studying to be a type of seamstress before I got here."

"You admitted to deceiving me!" He gripped my hair pulling my head back then licked up my neck. I let my voice cry out and the sound made him growl and nip at my mark. "You said that you would stay with me till I didn't want you anymore." Yami murmured onto my skin in a sulky tone.

I rolled my eyes since it was obvious that I was still here and rolled my hips into his. Yami didn't bother holding back a moan and relaxed into the bed. "I have kept my promise. I saw you every night and saw no one else."

Hands slid down to my waist to hold them still as he grinded into me. "You were trying to leave!" He then bit down hard onto my mark and I cried out as his teeth broke the skin. It was painful and my hand found his shoulders to dig my nails in so to pay him back for his treatment. "Yami…", his name fell from my lips as the pain started to feel good. From his throat came a rolling growl as his tongue lapped at the tiny trails of blood on my skin.

I hummed as I let him finish his attack on my neck then planted my hands on either side of him to look down on him. "Did you think I could leave you behind?" I asked then dipped my head to licked and kiss his mark as I slid a hand under his shirt. "That's not happening my love, you're coming with me." I whispered into his ear before nipping at it.

"Persona…" He gasped out as his hands went to my back and dragged his nails down. I let out my voice for him and moved my nails down his chest to give him a taste of what he had done to me. His head went back again as he called out my name again in a hiss. The reaction made me giggle and I moved my hand back up to his chest. "I want you Yami, my love, my demon king." I whispered to him then licked his Adam's apple. His breath came out in a stifled huff and his tail curled tighter around my waist and down a thigh.

"Tell me Yami," I said rubbing a nipple between my fingers, "do you still want me?" I bit down onto the mark and Yami let out another moan that sent a current to my core. I pulled up gently with the skin between my teeth then let it go to give the area one last kiss. "Well?" I asked moving up from him to make it clear that this was his last chance.

"No, I don't." he said as I felt my bra become undone and the straps sliding down my shoulders.

I felt a quick faint ping in my head and looked down at him with a smirk saying, "So that's what a lie feels like or half a lie?", while tossing the laced clothing away.

"That's right." He said pulling me down so that our faces were inches apart. His eyes were glowing, but this glow was different from the one he had in his rage. It had the glow of a suggestive neon red. "I don't want you."

"I need you." He purred at me.

I gave a small playful laugh and just as our lips were about to touch the door leading to Yami's room burst open. Both Yami and I turned our glowing eyes to see a gaping Seto and a squealing Milda. He also mentioned something about the air and gripped the door frame to keep from falling to his knees.

"The fuck!" Seto managed to get out as he stared at us. His blue eyes then lingered on me for a moment till he pointed at me adding, "You're human!"

"Get out!" Yami and I shouted at them. Poor Milda jump an inch in the air then yanked Seto back before slamming the door shut and locking it. There would be no escaping for either of us.

XxendxX


End file.
